The Next Generation
by MagicmanSmokegirl
Summary: Sequal to Love Can Change You. Dilandau and Hitomi's children are growing up and everything looks peaceful, right? WRONGO! They are dragged into a war by the machinations of one man.
1. Default Chapter

The Next Generation 1  
  
A/N: The other night I was in a bit of a bind. I had this whole new idea just ready to launch, but you all wanted a sequel to 'Love can Change You'. So I took a gamble and moulded the two ideas together! Am I versatile or what? You don't have to answer that. Anyway, I don't own Escaflowne. I'm not saying it again. And without further ado, I proudly introduce The Next Generation!  
  
Oh yes. This will make more sense if you read Love can Change You first, but it's not that necessary.  
  
  
  
Thunk! The arrow struck the centre of the target, quivering slightly. Hitomi lowered her bow with a smile of satisfaction.  
  
At thirty-six, Hitomi was taller, wiser, and (not just to her husband) even more beautiful then when she was twenty. She wore a pair of gold earrings (gifts from Van and Millerna), a silver medallion with a sapphire eye carved into it was affixed to her breastplate (a symbol of her rank in Fanelia), and a thin band of jade around her right, middle finger. That ring was her wedding ring. She had been married to Dilandau for ten years now, and it kept getting better and better. Add in her green and black leather armour and she was an imposing sight.  
  
Hitomi turned to her daughter. "Now you try."  
  
Yukari Kanzaki Albatou nodded. She stepped forward, her movements graceful. She was sixteen years old and already suitors were riding into camp, seeking her hand in marriage. Unfortunately for them, she had her mother's stubbornness and her father's temper.  
  
Her flaring red eyes narrowed in concentration, and she impatiently blew a strand of sandy brown hair from her eyes. Carefully, she fit an arrow to the string of her bow and pulled it taut. As she sighted the target, the only sound was the leaves. She released.  
  
Twang! The arrow shot forward. It hit the target on an angle and bounced off.  
  
Yukari growled and threw the bow to the ground. "I hate this thing! This is impossible!"  
  
Hitomi sighed. "It's not impossible. Archery just isn't something you can learn overnight. Give it time and you'll be shooting apples off people's heads!"  
  
"Mind if I give it a try mom?"  
  
The two women turned. Leaning against the tree, was Yukari's brother, Setto. Green eyes twinkled from beneath silver-grey hair, and his thumbs were hooked into his belt, a sure sign that he was bored.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Be my guest." Then she stepped back. Way back. Yukari followed suit.  
  
Setto smiled at this. Striding forward with an arrogance he'd picked up from his father, Setto reached down and picked up the fallen bow. Fitting an arrow to the string, he pulled back and released.  
  
An observer would have said there was something strange about that arrow. That observer would have been right. The instant the arrow struck the bull's-eye, it exploded.  
  
When the sparks stopped flying, Yukari walked forward quickly. When she was nose to nose with her smirking (another trait he'd learned from Dilandau) brother, she started yelling.  
  
"Are you crazy?!"  
  
Setto shrugged breezily. "I haven't worked that out yet."  
  
"One of these days those things are gonna get you killed!"  
  
"Now THAT'S crazy! I know how to handle them! They're really quite harmless if you know what you're doing."  
  
"They're harmless to you, you mean! Everyone else is another story!"  
  
"Yeah? Well at least I don't have a pound of metal hanging from my ear!"  
  
Yukari reached up and touched her right ear. Last year, she'd got her ear pierced fifteen times, in all kinds of styles. "At least I have a fashion sense! Unlike you who goes around Palas wearing the same thing he slept in!"  
  
"I was drunk!" Setto protested.  
  
"You usually are!"  
  
"That's a lie and you know it!"  
  
"Oh please!"  
  
"AT LEAST I CAN HIT A TARGET MORE THAN TEN FEET AWAY!"  
  
"YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!"  
  
"CRAZY BITCH!"  
  
While this was going on, Hitomi had picked up the forgotten bow and walked back to base. She wasn't worried. They fought like that all the time, and not once did they try to hurt each other. 'Maybe being twins has something to do with it.' She thought with a smile.  
  
***  
  
If anyplace could be said to be the home base of the Dragonslayers, then Varkas would be it.  
  
Normally, the slayers spent most of their time on the go, picking up jobs and whatnot. But they always spent at least three months in the growing town on the outskirts of Fanelia.  
  
The town was almost a city. It had a strong, stone wall, several inns, a guymelef factory where the giant machines could be bought, sold, traded, or repaired, and it's own loyal and well-trained, albeit small, contingent of troops.  
  
There was also an area that the citizens of Varkas called the Slayer's Square, and that was where Hitomi was headed when she entered the city.  
  
"Morning Hitomi!" Called out one guard. "Teaching them youngsters of yours again?"  
  
"When they're not fighting, yes" Hitomi said with a smile. The guard laughed and let her though.  
  
Walking through town was always a pleasant experience for Hitomi. People passing by smiled her way, or called out greetings. On the one side, this was where Van had named her Royal seer of Fanelia, despite her protestations. On another side, the people were just plain friendly. An old legend told of how a murdering bandit came to this town and was welcomed so warmly that he turned over a new leaf and became a priest. To this day, the cathedral was called 'Carner's Church', Carner being the name of the bandit.  
  
Finally, Hitomi reached her destination. A large building, solidly built from wood and stone, sat next to the town barracks. The Slayer's symbol, a dragon's head wreathed in flames, hung above the door. Hitomi walked in without hesitation.  
  
Inside was the common room. Laughter greeted Hitomi's ears as she entered. Three Dragonslayers were laughing about some joke. Apparently it was very funny, because Deeva was on the ground, rolling around. Dalet had sprayed his beer across the room, and even humourless Rika was cracking up. Miguel leaned back in his chair, looking proud of his success.  
  
Hitomi approached and nudged Deeva with her boot. "Are you alright?"  
  
Still grinning, he looked up. "I'm alright boss. But it was funn-" He burst into laughter again.  
  
"I told them the joke Hitomi." Miguel clarified.  
  
"The 'The jester can stay but the doppelganger in the dragon skin has to go' joke?" Deeva, who had been on the verge of recovery, burst into laughter again.  
  
Shaking her head, Hitomi said, "I really don't understand your sense of humour, Miguel." Then turned to Dalet. "Make sure you clean up that beer you spit all over." Dalet raised his glass in acknowledgement. "Now, get going. Folken's got a new training exercise he wants us to try out.  
  
Groans of protest were muted at her glare. Quietly, they filed out of the room. Though Hitomi could see that Deeva was still grinning.  
  
With that done, Hitomi strolled up the stairs to the commanders' office. Dilanau would be there, and she was anxious to see him.  
  
Quietly, she opened the door and smiled. Her husband was fast asleep, lying on the desk.  
  
Tiptoeing toward him, Hitomi stood beside the sleeping Dilandau. He snorted and rolled so his head faced up.  
  
Right then and there, Hitomi decided that it was time to wake him up, no matter how cute he was when he slept! She leaned down and gave him a melting kiss.  
  
Waking up in the middle of this kiss, Dilandau's hand automatically went to his wife's cleavage. She purred as he stroked it firmly. She purred harder as he pulled her closer. She was soon lying lengthways along his strong, toned body. Dilandau finally opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Good morning" Hitomi said cheerfully.  
  
"You haven't woken me up like that in a while." Dilandau's grin turned wolfish. He knew it REALLY turned his wife on. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and managed to hold back her rising lust. "Maybe later. We've got work to do now."  
  
Dilandau threw his arms over his head dramatically. "Rejected! For WORK! Oh woe is me!" Hitomi giggled.  
  
"Stop it silly! We've really got to do this!" She silenced his protests with a finger to his lips. "Then, I promise, we'll have sex."  
  
The smile returned. "Really?" Dilandau drawled. "Then I guess we should hurry."  
  
Hitomi could only nod. That voice turned her on even more then the smile, and he knew it!  
  
***  
  
The commanders' office was a large room. In the centre the big square desk stood. It had enough room for two chairs, hence the name CommanderS' office. Made of black aspen, it stood out against the rest of the room, which was ironwood.  
  
Shelves along one sides of the room held maps, scrolls, models of guymelefs, and books. The biggest of them all was Hitomi's account book. Dilandau had tried to do the accounts, but he kept getting frustrated and burned the accounts. Instead, Dilandau handled the troop training and placement, and weapons development.  
  
It was nail biting work. Hitomi always hated this part, so Folken tried to help out. But he wasn't here, and this crap was keeping her from her husband. God she hated this!  
  
But someone had to do it. And so, they pushed on. After one long, eternal, mind numbingly dull hour had dragged itself past, the end was finally in sight. But then Hitomi noticed that her figures didn't add up. She would have to redo them.  
  
That was when Hitomi snapped her pencil and slammed the book shut with a thunderous CRACK. Dilandau stopped doodling pictures in his workbook and stared at her in surprise.  
  
"I HATE HOMEWORK!" Hitomi screamed. Getting that off her chest made her feel better. Unfortunately, it solved no part of the problem, which was that there was a difference of thirty gold in her calculations.  
  
"Where the hell is Folken?" She snarled. "This is supposed to be HIS job!"  
  
"He told me he was going to help out the slayers in his training program."  
  
That cheered up Hitomi a bit. She pictured dark ominous Folken in track shorts and burst into giggles.  
  
When the fit subsided, Hitomi sighed and leaned on her husband's shoulder. "We don't get enough time to ourselves, you know that?"  
  
Dilandau didn't say anything. He especially didn't mention how, only seconds before, Hitomi had been screaming at sums. It was too peaceful for that. He just sat there with his arms wrapped around the woman he loved. Hitomi was right. With all this mercenary work, it was a wonder how he managed to find any time at all with his wife.  
  
Minutes passed by before vague shouts from downstairs brought them back to reality.  
  
"There is no way in hell that you're going to keep me from my explosives!"  
  
"Unless you stop planting those things in my bedroom, not only will I keep you from them, I will shove them up your ass!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Hitomi groaned. Dilandau just smiled. "Kids these days." He said. "They never learn how to get along."  
  
"Oh they get along well enough when it suits them." Hitomi corrected. "But they just like to argue."  
  
"Can you blame them? Their so different most of the time".  
  
Hitomi just sighed. Looking up into Dilandau's face, she smiled. "Were we like that once?"  
  
"Not at all. We fought everyone but each other." Dilandau whispered as he placed a kiss just below her ear. Hitomi purred and stretched like a cat.  
  
"Folken can probably finish this himself, hmm?" Dilandau whispered in a low, drawling tone that set Hitomi whimpering. She took hold of his collar and kissed him fiercely. When they pulled back, Dilandau was gasping for breath.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Hitomi murmured.  
  
*** A/N: I probably should mention that this fic will possibly get more graphic, but not by much. ***  
  
As Dilandau had said, the twins were very different.  
  
Yukari was a battle mage. She would gleefully wade into a fight, sword flailing wildly. She had use of basic force magic, which she would use to throw an enemy, or create a short-term defence field. She was extremely skilled with the sword, but had only basic training with other weapons i.e. the bow. She also had a girly side, which was only too apparent to men. She had an innate sense of fashion, and could always be found near a good sale. But that didn't stop her from having fun! Yukari had been known to rush headlong into tavern brawls right.wearing a new dress she'd bought an hour before!  
  
Setto, on the other hand, was very different. He preferred slinking through the shadows to running into battle. He was skilled with a wide variety of weapons, well suited to stealth. The short bow, the ninjato, throwing stars, and garrottes were a few of his favourites. Also, he seemed to have inherited a version of his father's pyromania. He was fascinated with explosives and loved nothing better than seeing something blow up. He spent large amounts of time refining and perfecting his bomb designs. Unfortunately, he occasionally had no dignity whatsoever. He has indeed walked around through Palas wearing nothing but a t-shirt and some boxer shorts.  
  
But despite all these differences, they worked well together. Especially when they knew something was up.  
  
And so, when the stranger walked into the Slayers' square, the twins immediately stopped their arguing.  
  
Yukari sized up the stranger surreptitiously, and came to the conclusion that she did not like him.  
  
Setto eyed him nervously. This man gave him a bad feeling.  
  
The stranger wore long robes, hiding his body from shoulders to feet. A widely pointed lapel jutted out from each side of his neck and long white hair hung to his mid-back in a series of intricate braids held in gold bands. His eyes were a shifting black, and they seemed to search across the entire room. Finally settling on the two youngsters, he approached with a limp.  
  
"Excuse me" he spoke in a flat, emotionless voice that sounded like it had died years ago "But is this where I might find Hitomi Kanzaki and Dilandau Albatou?"  
  
The twins looked at each other first. The Yukari stepped forward. "You've come to the right place. Might I ask why you've come here?"  
  
"I have an offer to present them. You would do well to take me to them." The cold dead voice held no trace of menace but Yukari scowled.  
  
"Is that so? And why exactly would I do well to take you to them?"  
  
"Because my master's business is with them, not you". Stranger said. "He is an unforgiving man, my master. And he has an excellent memory for acts against him."  
  
Yukari smiled unpleasantly. "I'm sure that he, does my friend. But I have done nothing against him." She said with her mother's precision.  
  
Now the man smiled a twisted humourless smile. "That remains to be seen."  
  
Yukari flushed red. She started to pull her sword out when Setto grabbed her arm. "Calm down!" He whispered. "Let me handle this." Yukari frowned but relaxed her grip and stood back, arms folded across her chest.  
  
Setto stepped forward, a disarming smile on his face. "I'm so sorry for the rudeness. My sister gets like that sometimes." He didn't bother looking at Yukari's face. "But seriously, if you would wait here then I could see if our parents are available."  
  
Stranger's eyes suddenly narrowed, and stared straight at Setto. They looked like they were searching for something. Something only they knew. The man looked through his soul as if he were reading a book. Setto shivered. 'I'll be glad when he's gone.' He thought. 'This weirdo gives me the creeps!' He kept up the smile, though, and tried to look innocent.  
  
Stranger seemed to find what he was looking for. He nodded and sat down in a chair behind him. "Go speak to your parents." He whispered. "I will wait."  
  
Setto nodded his thanks and headed for the stairs. Brushing past Yukari's shoulder, he murmured "Keep an eye on him" and then he was up the stairs.  
  
Yukari stared the stranger full in the face. His light-drinkingly black eyes stared back. He reached a gloved hand into a pocket and pulled out a pipe, which he proceeded to light. He sent smoke curling about the room as his twisted face smiled. Yukari didn't blink. She just stared back at him.  
  
It was going to be a long wait.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi and Dilandau hadn't really had time to get started before the shouting stopped. Hitomi looked, concerned, at Dilandau, all traces of lovemaking gone from her eyes. The same with her husband. No force on Earth, Gaea, or anywhere else could stop their kids from arguing when they set their minds to it! Except for a client, and an important client at that!  
  
Each rolled from off the desk, to land catlike, without a sound. 'Get dressed. Hurry.' Dilandau mouthed. Hitomi didn't speak. She just nodded and set a record for the fastest time getting dressed.  
  
Dilandau was taking much more slowly. At one point he put both feet in the same pant leg. Then he put his armour on backwards. Finally, when he was all set, he tripped over his diadem and almost crashed to the floor before his wife caught him.  
  
"When did you become such a clutz?" She growled quietly. Dilandau could only shrug helplessly while Hitomi checked herself in the mirror.  
  
Hair: Check. Earrings: Check. Pendant: Check. "Now" Hitomi said, "Let's go meet our mysterious figure".  
  
Dilandau walked over and opened the door, revealing a surprised looking Setto, just about to knock. "Well?" he growled, "Who is it?"  
  
Setto just shrugged. "No idea! He just strolled in like he owned the place and demanded to see you. Maybe it's a job offer?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head, eyes blank. "No" she said in a far-off voice. "It's much more important then that."  
  
"What do you see babe?" Dilandau asked. It always made him nervous, how Hitomi kept getting these visions.  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "I don't know. But something is going to happen." Suddenly she stiffened. Then she spoke, in an empty, haunting voice.  
  
"Peace once, long ago, attained Will very soon be threatened again. A new ambition dark will rise And flashing death shall fill the skies. But hope remains still, burning bright. Fate can change for those with Sight. And when does rise the Dragon's sword All will relive the days he roared.  
  
Hitomi's eyes went back to normal and she almost fell. But Dilandau and Setto caught her.  
  
"What happened mom?" Setto was afraid. He'd never seen anything like that in his life!  
  
Dilandau was more vocal. "Oh my God! What happened? Are you alright?"  
  
Hitomi wearily put up a hand. "I'm fine. But Gaea isn't." She closed her eyes and shuddered. "That was a prophecy. Like my old visions, but with words. Something bad is going to happen." She looked into space again. "War is coming again."  
  
Setto had heard about his mother's visions before, but he'd never known what to think. Now he realised that they were true. He couldn't explain how he knew. He just did. He felt fear tinged tingle inside his mind. And he knew without a doubt that war was coming.  
  
  
  
A/N: The first instalment is here. A whole new plot, whole new characters, and whole new bad guys! Now to clarify a few things:  
  
1: Deeva and Rika are new Dragonslayers. There are about twenty now. 2: I believe a ninjato is a type of sword used by ninjas.  
  
Tune in next time.on Escaflowne! And please review! 


	2. 2

The Next Generation 2  
  
A/N: Welcome to chapter two! I'm a little slow to update because I've had big tests this week. But here we go.  
  
  
  
The only sounds in the common room were the gentle puffs of the stranger on his pipe. The mist circled around his head, making him look strange and sorcerous. His gleaming eyes peered from the cloud he'd created and drifted around the room, finally coming to a rest on his watcher. She scowled in his direction eyes reflecting the light from outside, body stiff and rigid. She looked as though she were waiting for an excuse to throw him out. His thin lips smirked at the thought as he took another puff on his pipe.  
  
Yukari stared full into this freak show's eyes and caught him smirking. She barely managed to not kill but her fists clenched convulsively.  
  
Both people stared intently at each other, refusing to look away.  
  
Footsteps clattered downstairs, drawing the attention of both antagonists. Dilandau and Hitomi strode into the room, Setto in behind them. The stranger rose from his seat.  
  
"Dilandau and Hitomi Albatou" He said. "It is an honour to meet you in person. I have heard many tales about you, and I wondered if they were true."  
  
Dilandau didn't speak. He just eyed the man suspiciously while Hitomi handled the talking.  
  
"Parts of them are, and parts of them aren't." she said. "That's the way rumours are."  
  
The man smiled again. "I wonder which of them are true." He looked at Setto and Yukari, especially, with annoyance that they were still there. "Is there a place we could talk more.privately?"  
  
Hitomi nodded. Turning, she walked toward a small back room where most of their business was discussed. The stranger followed, and Dilandau was about to do so when Yukari stopped him.  
  
"Be careful dad." She warned. "There's something about that guy I don't like. I can't quite put my finger on it."  
  
Dilandau nodded slowly. "I know what you mean. He almost reminds me of the Zaibach sorcerers." He shivered. "I'll be glad when he's gone." Then he followed Hitomi and the man into the room.  
  
No sooner had the door closed than Yukari and Setto were arguing softly about whom would listen at the keyhole.  
  
***  
  
The small reception room was placed under the office for one simple reason. Anyone in the office would be able to hear what was said below him or her. Other than that, it was an ordinary room with a few chairs and a table.  
  
When everyone was seated, Hitomi asked the first question.  
  
"So, who might you be?"  
  
The man smiled. "Names can be hidden beneath lies and deceit. I've never trusted names. Or the people who hold them".  
  
"However," he said, holding up a hand, "I will tell no lies here."  
  
"Then what is your name?" Hitomi asked patiently.  
  
Pause. "My name is Kasar. Andrakus Kasar. And I am here to hire your services."  
  
Hitomi glanced at Dilandau. "Go on." She said.  
  
Shifting in his seat, Kasar began to speak.  
  
"I serve the people of Basram. The King relies on me for his diplomatic relations. As you know, my country suffered greatly from the Destiny. Many of our young men had gone to join the army, and, sadly, most were annihilated when the Zaibach forces invaded." He spoke dispassionately, as if referring to an ant's hill being crushed. "Our economy was wrecked and our industries foundered. When the war ended sixteen years ago, the people expected things to grow better. They became worse. Food was scarce and many starved to death. The stench of war still hangs over the capital."  
  
He puffed for a moment on his pipe before continuing.  
  
"The king is corrupt and cruel. He has declared martial law to remain in power, and few dare to oppose him." Now Kasar leaned forward. "My master, General Veers is one of those few. He wants only to protect his kingdom and then retire. The current king has issued a proclamation against him, and he needs troops to aid him. Already, countries such as Asturia and Fanelia," Kasar smiled at their obvious discomfort "are moving to aid the king." He leaned back in his chair. "Our time of need is at hand. You could help us, help the kingdom of Basram overthrow a tyrannical despot."  
  
Silence greeted these words. During this silence, Dilandau was thinking that he was getting to old for this.  
  
Aloud, he said, "This is very interesting. Of course we have the people of Basram's best interests in mind. But there are a few matters I'd like to discuss with you."  
  
Kasar glanced at Hitomi. "Is your wife okay?"  
  
Dilandau waved carelessly. "She's fine. That's how she gets when she thinks things over." He stretched out on his chair. "Now I'm sure that the trouble is great and the oppression strikes all but the rich, but one of the big questions is.what's in it for us?"  
  
Kasar frowned at this. "Even as we speak, a country is suffering from poverty, starvation, brutality, and crime and you are concerned with money?" Dilandau shrugged breezily.  
  
"You obviously haven't been around mercs very much, have you?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Ask any mercenary in the world for help and they'll say 'I'll do anything, anywhere, for as long as the price is right and not a moment longer'. It's kind of an unwritten code, you know? At any rate" Now it was Dilandau's turn to lean forward, eyes gleaming. "The Dragonslayers is the best damn group of fighters you'll ever see. Not good, not great, not even wonderful. Those boys are the BEST. So they don't work for free."  
  
For an instant, it seemed as though Kasar would attack him. His eyes flared and his lips bent down into the least pleasant frown Dilandau had ever seen. He looked like a man who had killed people and laughed about it afterward. 'Kind of like you' his brain said.  
  
Slowly, Kasar calmed down, though his leather clad hands still squeaked from clenching too hard. "Alright" He said, his voice grating hideously. "What is your price?"  
  
"Well that's the real question isn't it? We go by a sliding scale. First lets take into account weapons and supplies." Dilandau smiled arrogantly at the look on Kasar's face.  
  
While they haggled, Hitomi sat forgotten.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi wasn't asleep. Not technically.  
  
For the past twenty-one years, Hitomi had worked hard to master her powers. Along the way, she had run into many uses for her gift other than fortune telling, and dowsing. When she had found those uses, she had grown sick of not knowing what was in her own head, and vowed to master her mind.  
  
Over the years, she'd become quite good at it. Now she was trying to read Kasar's mind while Dilandau distracted him.  
  
'Trying' being the operative-word. She'd never met a mind so hard to read!  
  
Hitomi's mind's eye struggled to pierce the dense cloud that seemed to surround this man's thoughts. She was pouring all her energy into this act with a single-minded determination that she'd found during the Destiny Wars. All the while her body was growing more and more tired.  
  
As she entered Kasar's mind, Hitomi immediately knew that something was wrong. As she looked at her surroundings, she should have been able to see the person's memories and thoughts. But all that she could see was a great darkness.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Hitomi said to herself, worried. "How is he able to break my mind probe?" She walked across the dark ground, looking for something, anything that would help answer some questions. Nothing. She sighed. "Ah well. It could be worse. "I just hope that he doesn't have any other surprises."  
  
No sooner had she said that, than hands of shadow shot from the darkness and grabbed her arms. Startled, Hitomi struggled and thrashed. It was no use, as more shadow arms wrapped around her legs and torso. And then they began to drag her. Hitomi didn't know where to, but she wasn't about to stick around and find out.  
  
Hitomi concentrated on something bright. Light. Light. Light. If this failed then she was dead.  
  
Suddenly, a tiny spot on her forehead began to shine. Brighter and brighter it grew until it shone with the brilliance of the sun. The shadow hands wavered, trying desperately to keep form. Then they faded into the darkness.  
  
Hitomi smiled. There was another secret unlocked. She focussed on the light and it drove back the darkness of Kasar's mind.  
  
What she saw under the shadows chilled her to the marrow.  
  
Soldiers. Columns and columns of soldiers, all of them marching in regiment all of them under the same banner. But the lies Kasar had spoke now stood out clear as day. These were not the ragged foot soldiers of a rebellion, nor were they soldiers of Basram. These men were bent on one thing: conquest.  
  
Suddenly the scene changed. A tall man stood in front of a large crowd. He shouted his views to them, he told them why they were suffering. He promised them salvation, and they cheered him for it.  
  
The scene changed yet again, now a view of the Basramian castle. The king sat on his throne, weeping into his hands. His people had left him and everything he'd worked for since he became king was vanishing into the wind.  
  
Hitomi could bear no more. She cut off the link to Kasar's mind and opened her eyes.  
  
".And the most important factor is the likelihood of survival." Dilandau continued. "Are we going to live long enough to enjoy our money? Or will we be killed in some damn suicide mission?" He looked at Hitomi, who blinked a lot. "Ah Hitomi. You're done thinking. Tell me, will we have the pleasure of working for Mr. Kasar?"  
  
Kasar looked at Hitomi, a frown on his lips. Hitomi shivered as that oily gaze touched her. "No" she whispered. "No, I'm afraid that we can't help you."  
  
Kasar leaned forward again, this time almost threateningly. "Are you sure of that?" He said, drawing the words out slowly. "You would be well rewarded."  
  
"As well rewarded as Veers" Hitomi spat the word "Would be if he won?" She folded her arms. "He'll no help from the Dragonslayers, and that's a fact!"  
  
Kasar said nothing. His face didn't change expression, but he puffed harder on his pipe. He stood with some difficulty, due to his leg. "Then I will have to find the aid we need elsewhere." He bowed his head formally. Hitomi sneered.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you need help. You seem to be well on your way as it is!"  
  
Kasar looked up at her, eyes narrowed, studying. Hitomi glared back. "Get out of Varkas. Now".  
  
Kasar shook his head slightly, as if in regret. Then he turned and limped from the room, shutting the door on his way out. Dilandau wrapped his arms around Hitomi, who had started shivering.  
  
"Gods, what happened? What did you see to make you so upset?"  
  
Hitomi gulped. Then she pulled herself up. When she spoke, her voice quivered in fury. "It's coming again. War is coming again."  
  
***  
  
An hour and three glasses of wine later, Hitomi was feeling better. She'd told Dilandau, Yukari, and Setto about what she'd seen.  
  
"I don't see the problem." Yukari said. "In the last war, didn't all the countries band together to fight Zaibach? Won't they do the same to Basram?"  
  
Setto shook his head. "You're forgetting that Basram was part of the alliance that beat Zaibach. A big part, too."  
  
Hitomi sighed. "We need to talk to Van and Millerna. They have to hear this."  
  
Dilandau stood up. "No problem. We'll just have Folken take us!"  
  
Setto shook his head again. "He's off with the slayers, remember?"  
  
"Besides" Yukari added "We wouldn't get to both countries fast enough."  
  
Dilandau nodded slowly, thinking. Finally he said, "Okay then. I've got an idea. Hitomi and I will go to Asturia, while you two" he looked at the twins "Go to Van. We'll each wait at our respective countries for a message from the others. Then we'll sort out what to do."  
  
Yukari's face split into a grin. She always did love road trips. Setto smiled too. "Don't worry." He said. "We'll tell Van about what happened."  
  
"By the time we're finished, nobody will want to be within kicking distance of Basram!" Yukari added.  
  
Hitomi nodded. They all talked for a while more, and it was decided that Hitomi and Dilandau, having the longer trip, would take guymelefs, while their children would ride horses.  
  
By the time discussions were over, the moon was up. Setto stretched out on the couch while his sister slung up a hammock. Dilandau and Hitomi went to their room at the top of the stairs.  
  
When the door was closed and fastened, Dilandau looked his wife square in the eye. "Do you really think that Basram is a serious threat? I mean, the Alliance overthrew Zaibach!"  
  
"Yes, but Basram has one important thing that Zaibach didn't."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The energist bomb." Hitomi shivered. "You remember how powerful it is. THAT was defeated Zaibach's armies more than anything else!"  
  
Dilandau was silent after that. Hitomi sighed. "I'm sorry. That vision I had earlier really freaked me out. That and seeing Kasar's mind."  
  
"Shhh" Dilandau wrapped his arms around his wife. Gently rocking her, he said "It'll be alright. Just watch. When the Alliance steps in then nothing Basram does will be able to save them. And if they do, well, then we go to war. It's as simple as that and nothing for you to get so scared over. It'll be alright."  
  
His soothing voice calmed Hitomi's nerves. Looking into his soft red eyes she sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "You're right. All we can do right now is warn the others."  
  
"You'd better believe it babe!" Dilandau drawled, with his wolf smile. Hitomi smiled mischievously.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were coming on to me."  
  
"Well you can't blame me for trying."  
  
"Twice in one day? You've got to control yourself before you turn ME on!" Hitomi leaned up and kissed him hard, tongue probing. When she pulled back, Dilandau's eyes were glazed with lust.  
  
"Oops" She purred. "Too late".  
  
***  
  
Kasar stood at the edge of town. His eyes were on the Slayers' Square and they were narrowed in suspicion. He could have sworn that Kanzaki was reading his mind.  
  
He shook his head. There was nothing he could do now but follow orders.  
  
Pulling a pure white crystal from his pocket, he whispered a few words that most would not be able to understand. In a few moments, a voice spoke to him.  
  
"Was your mission a success?" The crystal pulsed with each spoken word.  
  
Kasar shook his head. "No master. They did not accept the offer."  
  
"I did not expect them to. It's a pity. Such talent among those two."  
  
"Shall I kill them?"  
  
"No. I will handle them when they head for Palas. For now, continue with the plan." The crystal pulsed hot with the speaker's rage. "I don't care what it takes, Andrakus. I will not let myself be beaten like Dornkirk was! I will have my destiny, and no psychic or draconian will stop me!"  
  
After a moment, the crystal cooled, and Kasar knew that his master's rage had cooled too. "What about the children?"  
  
"Forget about them. You have bigger fish to fry."  
  
"They could be a threat-"  
  
"I know that! But we must do this carefully, or we will alert the enemy before we are ready. With any luck, the children will be dead before tomorrow."  
  
The crystal ceased its pulsing, and Kasar put it back into his pocket. Turning he walked off, looking back once. It was a shame he couldn't kill them himself. But he had his orders. Turning away from the town, he stepped out of the city's light and vanished into the darkness.  
  
  
  
A/N: I just love those dramatic exits, don't you? Well, now you've seen more of the plot. What will happen next? What evil scheme is Kasar and the freaky voice planning? Find out next time.on Escaflowne! 


	3. 3

The Next Generation 3  
  
A/N: Of all the classes in high school, I despise physics most of all. I really and truly LOATH and hate it! I wish I could take a flame-thrower to the laws of Physics and to Dornkirk for inventing them! But enough of my hates and screams of fury. Time to write!  
  
  
  
Yukari slept.  
  
And while she slept, the sandy blonde dreamed.  
  
They were strange dreams. They were dreams that should only be found in the head of a resident of an asylum. One had Folken dressed in plaid and singing some song called 'Oops I did it Again', whatever THAT was. Another dream was of Van and Millerna having sex. Hot sex. Hot NOISY sex. The kind of sex that could only be found in stories written by authors who have too much time on their hands. (A/N: Remind you of anyone?) And then she dreamed that she was falling.falling.falling.falling. The dream changed to a fight with a mighty sky dragon. The beast opened its mouth and breathed forth fire. Heat was everywhere, changing the scene to a cheese sandwich, slowly grilling over a campfire. The thick Asturian cheese was slowly melting, and the bread toasted to a light golden brown.  
  
Yukari woke up. "My dreams are getting a bit out of hand." She groaned blearily, before dropping off again.  
  
She dreamed again. But this time, it was dead serious.  
  
Clouds. Grey clouds filled her mind. So thick that you could cut them with a spoon, they swirled and fogged through the air. Yukari could immediately tell that this was no ordinary dream.  
  
Suddenly, the fog cleared, making Yukari gasp with astonishment. There was a room. The Slayers' common room, she immediately recognised it. There was Setto on the couch, and there was even her, snoring softly as she turned over in the hammock.  
  
Suddenly, two black clothed figures climbed through the window. They crept slowly forward, drawing swords as they did so. Reaching the sleeping teens, they raised a blade above each of their necks and sliced their throats.  
  
Yukari woke, suddenly, with a cold feeling. Her hand shot up, quick as lightning, and grabbed the descending wrist in a grip of steel. At the same time, she yelled "Setto! Ambush!" Then she rolled off the hammock, dragging the would-be assassin with her.  
  
Trapping her foe's arm behind his back, Yukari hissed in his ear. "I don't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night by armed assassins. So unless you tell me who you are, and who sent you, I am going to kill you."  
  
The man's only answer was to swing a dagger at Yukari. She ducked and twisted his arm violently. A resounding snap echoed through the room. But the assassin didn't even peep. He just hacked off his broken arm with his free hand and pulled away.  
  
Yukari was left hanging on to the severed limb, astonishment printed all across her face. The assassin took the opportunity and lunged, sword flashing.  
  
Yukari barely managed to get out of the way. Dropping the dead arm, she tackled her attacker, sending both of them to the floor. Wrestling and rolling back and forth, Yukari struggled desperately to grab the sword. After a few minutes, she realised that her attacker was dead.  
  
The hilt of his sword protruded from his stomach. The man had killed himself rather than be taken by the enemy.  
  
Turning to see how her brother was doing, Yukari watched as Setto slammed a dagger between the ribs of his opponent, and shove the corpse off his body. Seeing his sister's look, he raised his eyebrow. "What, you concerned about me?"  
  
Yukari shrugged. "The thought crossed my mind. Shall we see where these distinguished gentlemen came from?"  
  
Setto nodded and pulled the hood from his corpse. The second the light hit the body, the corpse crumbled to dust.  
  
Startled, Yukari tried hers with same result. She whistled. "Someone's gone to a good deal of trouble to keep this a secret."  
  
Setto stepped closer to get a look at the pile of dust. "Yeah. But who?"  
  
***  
  
It felt good to be back on the road again.  
  
Yukari was in high spirits as she rode off down the road to the capitol. Reaver, her big black gelding, seemed happy too. He trotted along, frisking as he went, and he occasionally chewed on a bit of clover that peaked up from the otherwise paved road.  
  
Yukari knew that to travel in full armour was to invite robbery, but to travel unarmoured was to invite an arrow between your ribs. Therefore, she had packed away her heavy splint mail and instead wore some chain mail, bracers, and combat boots. Over top this, she wore a dark green sweater, and some brown pants. Even on a potentially dangerous mission, Yukari always kept up with fashion.  
  
Looking back to make sure her brother was still there, Yukari's lip curled. He had on a patched leather jacket with an eternal number of pockets and equally derelict jeans.  
  
Yukari sighed and shook her head. 'Some people just don't have a fashion sense.'  
  
The morning went well. The weather was fine, and the pair made steady time. They should have been at the capitol in a few more hours.  
  
But as always, there is a big difference between 'should have been', and what actually happens.  
  
They were only a quarter of the way there when it suddenly began to rain. Yukari (cursing) and Setto kept on, pulling their cloaks over their heads. But then the wind started. Just a tiny breeze at first, it grew steadily more powerful, and soon the horses had to struggle against the wind. Yukari peered ahead,  
  
"It's no good!" She yelled over the wind. "We'll have to take shelter!"  
  
Once he understood, Setto nodded. "There's always the forest. The trees will break the wind!" Without waiting for a response, he urged his pied mare towards the looming trees. After peering into the storm for a moment, Yukari followed suit.  
  
Inside the shelter of the forest, the noise dropped to a dull roar in the background. A very soaked set of twins tied their horses to a tree, and sat down to eat something.  
  
Setto poked half-heartedly at dried meat and cheese. "I wish I'd thought to bring something other then trail rations. I hate this stuff."  
  
Chewing on the aforementioned rations, Yukari couldn't answer. When her mouth cleared, she grimaced. "Even if I wanted to argue, I couldn't. They could at least give this stuff some taste! This is so thick it could choke a horse!"  
  
The morning did not pass well. And the afternoon passed even worse. Setto tried to play a game Hitomi had taught them called 'I spy'. But he soon gave up when Yukari gruffly told him that the only things to spy were trees. So instead, he set himself against a tree and rested.  
  
'I wonder how mom and dad are doing?' Setto thought to himself. 'Probably happy that they're going on a trip. You've got to keep busy. Maybe Van'll have something to do when we get there?' The thought cheered him up. 'I hope his guards have got better at poker. Last time I cleaned them out! Okay, so I lost it all to Yukari a hand later. But I still won!' His mind was about to change tracks when he sat up suddenly. Yukari saw this and she stopped polishing her sword.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"We're about to have visitors". Listening intently, Setto elaborated. "Whoever they are, they haven't learned much stealth. Their weapons are jingling like mad, and one of them keeps sneezing."  
  
"I don't suppose they're Fanelians come to greet us?" Yukari asked without much hope. Setto shook his head, and his sister stood up. "Maybe this won't be as boring as I thought." Her eye gleamed and her lips grinned. Setto sighed. His sister enjoyed this way too much.  
  
The twins stood side by side, awaiting the unknown men. They didn't bother trying to hide their presence. The men knew they were there, or they wouldn't be heading straight for them.  
  
The sounds of marching and armour jangling were suddenly punctuated by the rasp of swords being drawn. Yukari's smile grew wider.  
  
Then a dozen men stepped into the clearing. They had swords in their hands, and looked ready for battle. The soldiers looked like they knew what they were doing. Yukari just shrugged. There was no point in killing amateurs.  
  
The men halted when they caught sight of the twins. One stepped forward, stopping right in front of Yukari. He was an arrogant bastard, a smirk on his face and a swagger in his step. He clearly thought the fight was over already. The idiot didn't even have his sword drawn!  
  
Mr. Arrogant eyed the two teens for a moment. Then he turned to his men. "These are them boys! Pack 'em up and move 'em out!" Turning back to Yukari while the others surrounded them, he smirked even more, if that was possible. "Sorry girlie, but you're being taken in for questioning. If you resist then you both get roughed up. Come in peacefully and I'll see if I can make things more comfortable for you." His eyes traced her outline, clearly shown by her tight fitting garments. "I've got a soft spot for beautiful women. If you're lucky I might, I just might, keep you. You look like you'd last a fair while." Laughing, he reached out and squeezed Yukari's breast.  
  
Yukari's hand shot up and grabbed his hand. Mr. Arrogant gasped in surprise and pain. Leaning forward, Yukari said, "How does a colossal prick like you manage to sound so magnanimous?" Then with one smooth motion, she crushed his hand. The scream jolted the others into action. Yukari ran the bastard through and tossed him away before lunging, howling a battle cry, at the others.  
  
Five of the soldiers ran to stop Yukari's inevitable rampage. Concentrating, she thrust out a hand. Three of the charging men were suddenly hurled twenty feet away. The two remaining fighters slowed as they glimpsed this power. Then Yukari was on them. Grinning psychotically, she thrust and slashed at the men with wild abandon. As she pulled a series of manoeuvres on one, the other came at her from behind. Thrusting out a foot, Yukari tripped the fighter, just as she slashed open her first opponent's ribcage. Clutching his body, the man fell to the ground and died.  
  
By now, the other three soldiers had picked themselves up and were ready for revenge. One had a crossbow. He managed to fire a bolt before the others closed in. Smiling in disdain, Yukari concentrated again, blocking the attack with a field of force. Then, she flipped over the heads of the sword wielders and landed right beside Mr. Crossbow. He gaped in terror, right before she kicked him in the jaw, breaking his neck.  
  
Yukari then whirled, blocking a sword slash. Swords were locked for an instant. But Yukari was stronger than most men. Shoving the man onto his back, Yukari followed him up, ramming her blade through his heart. He was reminded of pinning up butterflies in his youth in such a manner before he blacked out.  
  
Yukari then faced the one fighter still standing. The man gulped in fear, clearly not enthusiastic about taking on such a skilled and ruthless fighter. He stumbled back a few steps. Yukari grinned and he fled.  
  
Meanwhile, the other six fighters had gone after Setto. Backing him slowly against a tree, they surrounded him. Setto grinned. "Is all this fighting really necessary?" He threw up his arms in a peaceful sort of way. "Can't we just settle this over a few hands of poker?"  
  
None of the men looked inclined to be peaceful. Setto shrugged, surreptitiously lighting something. "Oh well. Goodbye!" He threw something amidst them and jumped. The something blew up.  
  
Three of the fighters managed to get out of the blast. One immediately went down, groaning, six of Setto's daggers in his ribs. The ninja just smiled.  
  
Bellowing with fury, the remaining two attackers charged, swords drawn and swinging.  
  
Jumping back some more, Setto swung a bolo at them before drawing his own sword.  
  
The bolo entangled one target, leaving only the other to go after Setto. The young man jumped and dodged, making a difficult target, while striking blows of his own. One caught his enemy just below the eye, causing instant blood.  
  
The man did not like this. Screaming in fury, he struck fast and hard. He nearly hit Setto who managed to block. The man struck again and again. Setto blocked every time, a bored expression on his face. Suddenly, as the man struck again, Setto blocked with a peculiar twist. The other's sword went flying, and his head went flying after it before he fully comprehended what had happened.  
  
The fight was over, noises suddenly crashing back to life. The cracking of branches as the one man ran away. The groans of the man Yukari had tripped. The cursing of the man Setto had bolo'ed. The sound of Yukari's quiet laughing.  
  
"Gosh," she said, "that was fun. Too bad it's over so soon." She stretched. "Shall we see to our friends?"  
  
Setto nodded. "He seems in fairly good condition." He chucked a thumb at the struggling, swearing guard.  
  
Yukari smiled. Strolling over to the prisoner with a casual twist of the hips, she looked into his eyes. He stooped swearing long enough to glare death at her.  
  
"Hey there soldier boy." Yukari purred. Setto rolled his eyes. She enjoyed this way too much. "Don't you know that it's impolite to swear in front of a lady?"  
  
"Fuck you bitch!" The man spat. Setto had to hand it to this guy. He was brave. Dumb, but brave.  
  
Yukari just shrugged slightly. "You wouldn't be wanting little old me to pick up words like that, now would you?" She giggled. "Now, why would big strong men like you, want to hurt little old me?" She reached up and stroked his face.  
  
The man bit at her finger. "Go find someone else's bed to slip into! I don't go in for that kind of stuff. Especially with something you'd find in a dragon's pile of leavings!" He looked Yukari up and down, and snorted.  
  
Setto closed his eyes. He didn't want to see this.  
  
Yukari's eyes went from seductive to furious. Her caressing hand balled into a fist and punched him in the face, knocking backwards onto the ground. Leaping forward, she ground a boot into his nuts. She jumped onto him, drew a dagger and held it to his throat. "Now listen to me you sexless BASTARD." She growled. "I tried to be nice, but you didn't want that. Now tell me what I want to know or I'll cut your throat an inch at a time."  
  
The man spat out some blood. "You seem upset. Why? Does the thought of losing a gorgeous guy like me piss you off?"  
  
"Oh please!" Yukari snarled. "A courtesan would have to be blind to go for you!"  
  
"Good thing you're not one. Otherwise my chances with you would be pretty slim!"  
  
"You don't know when to quit, do you? Alright then stud boy, lets see what you make of this." Yukari reached down and ripped open the guy's pants.  
  
The guy merely looked mildly surprised. "Wow. It didn't take much to get my pants down, did it?"  
  
Yukari snorted. "You flatter yourself. I've seen bigger dicks on mice! But." She placed her dagger half an inch above the member in question. "If you want any dick at all, then you tell me what I want to know. Do we understand each other?"  
  
The guy suddenly stopped smiling and turned white. "You're bluffing."  
  
Yukari smiled viciously. "Am I?" She made a small cut at the base of his genitalia. "Give up?"  
  
"Alright! Alright!" He yelled. "I give! I'll tell you anything you want to know!"  
  
"That's a good pet." Yukari purred. Reaching up, she stroked his face again.  
  
Setto smiled. "You enjoy this way too much, you know."  
  
She shrugged airily. "I don't see what my amusement has to do with you. Now check on the other."  
  
Muttering obscenities, Setto walked over to the guy Yukari had tripped. One look and he winced.  
  
The poor bastard had straddled a log when he fell.  
  
Dragging him by the fire, Setto checked his wounds. A couple slashes, a bruise on the leg, the crushed groin, .hello! "Hey sis! Check this out!"  
  
Yukari looked up from where she'd been teasing the prisoner with a scowl. "What? Can't you see I'm having fun here?"  
  
"This is more important than your fun!"  
  
"What could be more important than my fun?"  
  
"This" Setto lifted a badge.  
  
Made of silver, it bore the double star insignia of the Dragonslayers' greatest opposition in the mercenary world. "These guys," Setto said quietly, "Were Mystics."  
  
Yukari gasped. She whirled upon her captive who was starting to look nervous. "What are you Mystics doing in Fanelia? This is OUR turf! You know that! Talk, or you'll be working for a church before tomorrow!"  
  
"Calm down. I'll tell you."  
  
"You'd better." Yukari's eyes gleamed. "Unless you want me to have some fun?"  
  
Setto sighed and smacked his forehead. "You enjoy this WAY too much!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
  
  
A/N: What are the Mystics doing here? Why is Yukari so pissed at their presence? When will they ever get to Van? Find out next time.on Escaflowne! And don't forget: an author works much better with reviews! 


	4. 4

The Next Generation 4  
  
Magicman: *waves* Hello! I have a special treat for you today! Pre story entertainment! I'd like to mention that I don't own this song, the Brain does. And now, for your listening pleasure, I present.Dilandau!  
  
(Dilandau appears holding a guitar and wearing a cowboy hat. Yes, this song is country.)  
  
Dilandau: Thank you! Thank you! Thanks for coming! *Starts playing a country tune* But enough of me. Here comes the song! *Singing*  
  
Oh, I am a pyro! I escaped from my cage. Burnings' my job. And I earn minimum wage.  
  
But you'll all adore me! Yes! Once my plan is unfurled! You'll call me your leader Or I'll burn down the world!  
  
*End of music and singing*  
  
Dilandau: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, and thank YOU! And now for our feature presentation.  
  
  
  
  
  
The prisoner proved remarkably eager to talk.  
  
"Well, for starters my name is Maarken Killoweltski. But people usually just call me Mark."  
  
Yukari snickered. "I can see why!" Mark glared at her.  
  
"And I've been a Mystic for two years."  
  
"Wait a minute." Setto interrupted. "From what I know, the Mystics only accept people under the age of fourteen."  
  
Mark nodded. "You're right. I'm sixteen. No older than you, I'm sure." He added.  
  
"Are you making some smart-ass comment on my age?!" Yukari snarled. Mark hastily raised his hands in placation.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Calm down, why don't you! I'm just saying that we're all the same age here." That seemed to mollify Yukari.  
  
"So, why were you guys" she waved at the corpses "Trying to capture us?"  
  
Mark grinned slightly. "Well that's kind of a long story."  
  
"We've got time."  
  
"Alright then" Mark shifted to get a more comfortable sitting position. "I wasn't there at the time, but from what I heard from the boys, it all started two years ago. Not too long before I joined the group. You remember the 'incident' in Palas?"  
  
The twins nodded Yukari with a smile and Setto with flaming cheeks.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
The 'Drunk Shop' was the most popular inn for mercenaries in Palas. One or two of the hired fighters could always be found in its dingy depths.  
  
At the moment, the Dragonslayers, the Mystics, and a smattering of other such regiments occupied it. The nonentities mostly stayed away from the two prominent groups, who kept on trying to provoke the other. The 'no weapons' rule was in effect, but it certainly hadn't prevented brawls in the past.  
  
At the moment though, things seemed relatively peaceful. Hitomi and Dilandau were chatting amiably with the Mystics' leader, Yukari was engaged in an arm wrestle with some other Mystic, and the other Slayers were scattered about making conversation, jokes (Miguel's favourite was passed around several times) and love (the serving wenches proved more than willing to 'play' with Dalet).  
  
And then there was Setto.  
  
Drunk as a poet on pay day, the ninja was playing poker with an equally inebriated Mystic. The Mystic lay down his cards, giggling drunkenly. "See? I got f-four queens an' six k-kings."  
  
As it turned out, he was seeing double, and only had a full house. Setto was nonplussed.  
  
"Well that'sh pretty good." He weaved unsteadily. "But I gotsh f- five acesh." Setting his cards down, Setto unsteadily reached forward to collect his winnings.  
  
"WHAT?!" The other guy seemed to come out of his stupor. "There aren't five aces in the whole damn deck!" His eye twitched. "You cheated!"  
  
Setto also seemed to come out of his drunken state. "You call me a cheater at your peril friend. You forget that we were playing with wild cards."  
  
"Is that so? Well my FRIEND, I don't believe you!"  
  
"First I'm a cheater, and now I'm a liar? What's next?"  
  
"This! You're a foul mouthed, stench ridden, greasy haired, son of a flea ridden whore!"  
  
Snap. This insult to Hitomi was too much, and Setto's usually calm temper broke like a dry twig. Screaming with fury, he punched the bastard in the face and jumped on him, trying to strangle him.  
  
Utter pandemonium ensued.  
  
With a whoop of joy, Yukari flipped the guy she'd been arm-wrestling over her shoulder before plunging into the fray. The Mystic leader grappled with Dilandau but stopped when Hitomi smashed him over the head with a chair, after which she grabbed a steel pipe and went wading through the crowd, a grin on her face. Dilandau let out a crazed laugh and followed her. Dalet took a kick to the face, but enraged barmaids, looking to avenge their virile hero then swarmed his attacker. Poor Gatti took on two large men and got the snot pounded out of him, and Ryoun had similar luck when he tackled someone from behind.  
  
Eventually, Hitomi paused in her fun to realise that the guards would be coming. Putting down her steel pipe and losing the smirk, she whistled piercingly and disappeared out the back way, dragging her reluctant husband along. The other Slayers followed, and by the time the guards came, only the Mystics and the small groups were left.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"The whole troop earned a week in jail for that. I was glad I joined after they all cooled off." Mark smiled at the memory. "Well.not all of them cooled down." His smile faded. Setto was curious.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"About three months after I joined, there was a revolution of sorts. One of the sergeants, name of Kriggen, killed the general and took his rank."  
  
"And he just got away with it?" Yukari asked, shocked. Mark shrugged.  
  
"That's life in the Mystics. You don't ask questions or you get killed. We figured that things would be pretty much normal." He sighed and shook his head. "I knew that we'd jinx it."  
  
"I repeat: What do you mean?"  
  
"As it turns out, Kriggen is a hell of a lot nastier than the last commander. He started taking us into bigger risks for less pay. He kept on telling us that our name would be bigger than yours. I guess that made sense." Mark said dutifully. "But a year after the bar fight, we went into five to one odds! That lunatic didn't even tell us what the hell we were going into! Two good melef pilots were killed before we got out! And then you know what happened? He called us cowards and kept all the front money!"  
  
Yukari was beside herself. "Why didn't you do something? How many Mystics are there?"  
  
"Thirty" Mark said sullenly. "But he started keeping around guards. Big, nasty, whip-cracking bastards. And most of the old gang either left for a new unit, or disappeared quite suddenly. I'm one of the last of the original Mystics left." He sighed again. "And I won't be around much longer."  
  
"Why is that?" Setto asked.  
  
"Because if you fail a mission, then Kriggen kills you. Slowly and painfully" Mark shuddered. "I once did guard duty outside the tent where they do it. The bodies they brought out.well, let's just say that they didn't look like bodies anymore."  
  
"I don't get something." Setto asked. "If Kriggen kills people who fail their missions, then why do they come back to him? Why are YOU going back to him?"  
  
Mark shook his head sadly. "For the others, I have no idea whatsoever. My guess is that they don't have a choice. As for me, I'm still loyal to the unit. I'm a Mystic, and I'll die a Mystic."  
  
Yukari slapped herself in the head. "Setto, go gather some food".  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do it."  
  
Setto left in a hurry, taking his ration bag too. Mark looked at Yukari, curious.  
  
Seething, the girl psycho slapped him across the face. "You idiot! You complete and total IMBECILE! Do you have any idea what you're saying? You want to die for some jackass who's got his sword so far up his butt that he uses it to shave his tongue!"  
  
Mark shook his head. "That's not true. I want to die for my mercenary unit and be remembered with honour."  
  
Yukari grabbed his jacket and shook him. "Were you not listening to yourself? The Mystics do not exist! Now they're 'Kriggen's Crapdiggers', or whatever!"  
  
"As long as one person follows the rules and codes of the Mystics, then the Mystics still exist." Mark said stubbornly.  
  
Yukari growled in her throat. She forced herself to calm down, which took a while. At last, she said "Honour and loyalty. Fine sentiments in any being. But they only get you so far. When there's nothing to be accomplished by dying, then you run like hell." She sighed. "I can see that you're not convinced. Let me put it this way. Are you loyal to Mystics?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you want to live the rest of your life as a Mystic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want to keep the memory of the Mystics alive?"  
  
"Yes! Get to the bloody point!" Suddenly, Mark saw it. ".Oh."  
  
Yukari nodded. "Exactly. If you go back to Kriggen, and he kills you, then what's left of your unit will die too. Staying alive is the only way for you to keep the Mystics alive."  
  
Mark looked into Yukari's eyes, studying her expression. "What brought this on? Fifteen minutes ago, you were threatening to cut off my dick."  
  
Yukari shrugged. "I guess I hate seeing people die."  
  
"You killed five people not that long ago!"  
  
"They were trying to kill me. What, do you expect me to let them? Besides, they had a chance to defend themselves."  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"So that solves all our problems but one. What are we going to do with you? I trust that you're not going back to die slowly?"  
  
Mark shook his head. "No. I'm not afraid of death, but I'm not running into that creepy guy again."  
  
A frown wrinkled Yukari's forehead. "Say what?"  
  
"Last night, I was standing guard duty by Kriggen's tent. Now, it's midnight and I'm not at my most alert, but, and I swear this is true, some guy just steps out of thin air! He doesn't even pass me a glance, and walks into Kriggen's tent like he owns them. I'm not lying!" Mark protested, seeing the look on her face.  
  
"Did you hear what it was about?"  
  
"Yeah. They weren't exactly keeping their voices down. I think the boss called him Kasar."  
  
Yukari's stomach sank. "Kasar?" Mark nodded. "A tall bastard, black eyes, braided hair, and a voice like a corpse?"  
  
Mark stared at her. "How the hell did you know?"  
  
"What did they talk about?"  
  
"I didn't hear. My shift ended then."  
  
Yukari growled a curse. Standing, she yelled at the top of her lungs. "SETTO!"  
  
Before the echoes died, her twin came into the clearing, sword drawn and eyes darting looking for a target. When he saw nothing, he frowned. "Would you stop doing that? I thought we were under attack again!"  
  
Ignoring this, Yukari moved to Reaver, the big horse snorting. "Gather up what you brought. The three of us are going to Fanelia."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You heard me! Setto, that Kasar guy was talking to this Kriggen guy last night. And I'd bet my brother-"  
  
"Hey!" Setto was indignant until Yukari shut him up with a glare.  
  
"-That he was behind the attack today." She shook her head. "It seems that we've fallen into a political stew."  
  
"What about Mark?"  
  
"He'll come with us. Van needs to hear what he knows. And besides, we can't leave him here."  
  
Coughing, Mark said, "If you're done deciding my fate, would it be too much for you to untie me?"  
  
Yukari looked down at him in consideration. Setto decided not to get involved and just packed up. Personally, he didn't want the guy along. They didn't know him, he didn't know them, and for all they knew, he was a spy.  
  
'Don't worry about it' He consoled himself. 'Knowing Yukari, he'll be sent back to his boss, stripped naked and hog tied.'  
  
***  
  
Setto glared reproachfully at his sister. Yukari was currently riding ahead with their new friend alongside. Apparently, Mark had had a horse stashed at his old camp. The two were chatting amiably, occasionally breaking out into argument over pointless details.  
  
Sighing, Setto slumped in his saddle. This was going to be a long trip. Then he hurried up when Yukari screamed at him to stop lagging behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: Did you read this chapter? If you haven't then get back to the top of the page and read! How did you like it? Excellent? Good? Okay? Bad? Miserable? Reason-to-commit-suicide? Review and tell me! If you don't, then Dilandau will hunt you down and give you a stern talking to!  
  
Dilandau (with cowboy hat): I'm warning you: I'm a very tenacious arguer. 


	5. 5

The Next Generation 5  
  
A/N: Alright, before I start the chapter I'm taking this time to resolve an issue that was brought up. No, I don't own the name Veers. George Lucas does. But I thought that this was obvious, seeing as you've all seen the trilogy at least twice. And is it more blatant than Dr. Evil's 'Death Star'? But there's one thing you overlooked. I may not own the name or the actual character, but THIS character is mine! Sheesh! Give me some credit for God's sake! Right. Now, with that out of the way, on to the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
The man stood and watched as his subordinate was tied to the post. Once there, he hung, limply, in his bonds, gasping for breath. Newly opened wounds decorated his skin in random patterns, and his upper appendages were broken in several locations. The man smiled evilly.  
  
He was not a handsome man, Kriggen. His hair was the colour of oatmeal, and it hung in scraggly clumps down his face, obscuring the patch over his eye. His skin was an unhealthy greyish pink, and he slouched in his uniform. But his good eye glimmered brightly with unconcealed malice, and his thin lips formed a smile of anticipation as his henchmen returned, each carrying a torch and a bundle of straw.  
  
As the straw was piled about his feet, the man on the post began to struggle again with the strength of the desperate. "Please General!" He begged. "I beg of you! Don't do this! I'll never fail you again!"  
  
Kriggen strolled easily forward, stopping in front of the weeping captive. He eyed him for a few seconds. Then he snorted. "You should have thought of that before you failed to bring back the targets." He started to turn away but, with desperate strength, the man snapped a rope and clutched his master's cloak.  
  
"No! Please! Don't do this! I've served you faithfully for years. Don't let it end like this!"  
  
Kriggen looked in disgust at the hand attached to his cloak. "Alright". He growled. The man wept in relief.  
  
"Thank you my lord! Thank y-" His hand stiffened as the bolt slammed into his back and entered his heart. The hand clenched tightly for a second. Then it relaxed, and the wide staring eyes became fixed in place.  
  
Kriggen pried off the hand and threw it back to its owner. "Burn the body." He growled to the crossbow man. Stepping back, he watched as torches were flung onto the pyre. The oil doused straw caught easily, and within seconds a raging bonfire was in progress. The body of the subordinate was consumed, his skin crackling in the blazing heat.  
  
Kriggen watched for a moment. Then he turned to a sergeant. "Make sure that the fire doesn't get out of control." He said, and he left the scene.  
  
When he reached his tent, Kriggen walked straight for his cabinet and opened it. Pulling out a bottle of Dragon Breath, (A/N: A popular Gaean alcohol.) he yanked out the stopper and took a long drink. Smiling through the raging fire in his head, he turned and nearly dropped his bottle in surprise.  
  
Andrakus Kasar sat in a chair on the side of the door. His hands were folded in his lap, but the look in his shadow-ridden eyes made Kriggen put down his bottle.  
  
"How many times" He growled, trying to cover up fear "Have I told you not to sneak into my tent like that?!"  
  
Kasar merely smiled. "I did not 'sneak' into your tent." He spoke precisely. "I came in when you started your little.cook out. And I've been waiting since."  
  
Kriggen was not reassured. Sitting down in the chair opposite of Kasar's, he set down the bottle on a small table. "What is it now? Whatever it is, it'll cost more money."  
  
Kasar waved a hand dismissively. "The money doesn't matter. What matters is that you failed. You were supposed to capture the children of Hitomi Kanzaki and hold them until told to release them. Instead, you failed to capture them, and now they go to Fanelia, carrying our plans with them, and they have that prophecy too." He leaned forward. "General Veers is not pleased."  
  
Kriggen leaned forward too. "Tell General Veers that he'll get the kids when I'm good and ready to get them! It's just a damn prophecy! How could it screw up what we've got planned?"  
  
Kasar shook his head. He really hated this man. "If they figure out what it means, and the Dragon is reawakened-"  
  
"Then I quit." Kriggen interrupted. "There is no way in hell, Gaea, or the Mystic Moon that I'm going against the Dragon, even with Basram's help! I fought in the Destiny war! I remember what happened!"  
  
"If the Dragon were to awaken, then that would be.regrettable. But it would take far more than THAT to disrupt this plan." Kasar stood. "You can decide as you like, Kriggen. But if you want the Dragon's share of the power, then you should stick with us. And the sooner you get them, the better." With a sarcastic bow, Kasar turned and left the tent.  
  
Kriggen smiled and shook his head. Taking another long swig of Dragon's Breath he reflected on how it would feel to finally get his revenge.  
  
'I don't want it too quickly though.' He thought. 'Veers and his lackey are making me rich!'  
  
A/N: The Dragon's Share: a saying. On Earth, it would be 'The Lion's Share'.  
  
After another five hours of riding through the still raging wind, the trio finally reached the capital of Fanelia.  
  
After the guards waved them through the main gate, the wind died as its fury was spent against the thick stone walls, and they could get a look at their surroundings. They were astounded.  
  
The city had recovered completely from Zaibach's attack, and its beauty was even more legendary than Asturia's. Yukari and Setto had last seen it when they were six, and Mark never had. Needless to say, their breaths were taken.  
  
It wasn't flashy or decorative, but it still held that certain charm that could be found in the simpler lands. The buildings were built of polished wood that seemed to shine in the sun, and the buildings of stone solidly dotted the city. It made Yukari think of a beautiful forest dotted with boulders.  
  
As they rode into the centre of town, a wide plaza opened up. Stands scattered all throughout the massive square and merchants and peddlers cried out their wares alongside farmers. Yukari's eyes lit up at this veritable cornucopia of potential prey for her shopping spirit and Setto and Mark had to literally drag her away, kicking, from a display of fine helmets.  
  
"Please let me go!" She cried out, straining against her restrainers. "I just want to see what they have! Let me go! I won't buy anything! I promise!"  
  
"This is the girl who threatened to strangle me if I didn't say that dragons were cooler than unicorns?" Mark asked Setto as they dragged her off.  
  
Eventually, when Yukari had regained control, they passed through the plaza and arrived at the other end. They were just about to leave and head to the castle, when a gruff voice called out to them.  
  
"Yukari! Setto! Come say hello to an old friend! And I do mean 'old'!"  
  
The trio turned in the direction of the voice. A long caravan was parked by the exit of the merchant's square and various wolfmen were busy setting up a stand and unloading their merchandise. Smiling a toothy smile in their direction was a tall wolfman. His fur was long and white, and his eyes were sunken with age. But they were as bright as ever and he strolled over to the group with the surety of a man half his years.  
  
Setto's eyes widened. "Ruhm? Is that you?"  
  
Ruhm's smile grew. "The one and only."  
  
Squealing with delight, Yukari hugged Ruhm fiercely about the shoulders. "Rhum! It's so good to see you!" Setto hurried over and hugged him too, leaving Mark holding onto the horses, and looking bewildered.  
  
When the reunion was over, Yukari introduced Mark. Shifting the reins to his other hand, Mark shook hands with the old wolfman.  
  
"So how'd you join the group?" Ruhm asked.  
  
The trio told the story, interrupting each other at various points. When they were finished, Ruhm's smile had a slightly sneaky tinge to it, as if he knew something the others didn't.  
  
"Oh?" He almost-purred. Turning to Mark, he said, "You should feel special. Yukari really doesn't take to new people. She seems to have taken a liking to you."  
  
Mark and Yukari turned red. "Ruhm!" She snapped glad she was angry. Her flush could have been mistaken for anger, instead of embarrassment. "We met just today! Only a few hours ago, in fact!"  
  
"Yeah!" Mark chimed in. "And she threatened to cut my dick off!"  
  
Ruhm looked impressed. "Is that all? She must really like you then."  
  
By this time, Setto was rolling on the ground with laughter. He shut up quick enough when Yukari and Mark glared death at him. Getting up, he quickly asked Ruhm, "So, what are you up to these days?"  
  
Chuckling quietly, Ruhm proceeded to tell the kids about his trips last year. They listened in suspense when he told the time he'd faced down a land dragon.  
  
"I stood there and glared defiance at the great beast. It howled and screamed its fury, but it would go no closer. At last, it turned and stalked away."  
  
Mark and Yukari stared in admiration. Setto however, asked, "Why didn't it attack you?"  
  
Ruhm looked sheepish. "Well. Truth be told, I had climbed a steep cliff before the glaring."  
  
Yukari and Mark whirled and glared at the laughing ninja. Yukari smacked her brother upside the head. "You really know how to screw up a story, you know?"  
  
"Hey!" Setto protested, rubbing his head. "I prefer stories told like it is!"  
  
"Well I don't!" Mark smacked Setto upside the head too. "Show me a truly honest story teller, and I'll show you a pink and purple dragon."  
  
Yukari nodded fiercely, and Ruhm chuckled again. 'If they're not together yet, then they'll be together soon.' He thought.  
  
Aloud, he said, "If you guys are headed for the palace, then an old dog like me shouldn't keep you waiting. If the rumours are true, Van fired his advisors last week, and with Millerna and the kids in Asturia, he'll need someone to keep him company."  
  
The three thanked the old wolfman, and they were soon on their way again, happy with the world in general and everyone in particular.  
  
This did not last long.  
  
Barely twenty meters from the plaza, a train of nobles, and their servants marched through the street. Copying the crowd, the trio shoved up against the wall, and watched colourfully dressed women, flashily clothed men, and dozens of drab retainers march by.  
  
Yukari watched these people with contempt. 'Pompous and gaudy. Not one of them has any sort of skill, I'll bet.' She thought. Just then, she was bumped by someone from the crowd. Muttering an apology, she pushed back up against the wall.  
  
Apparently, the person who was bumped was either deaf, or too obnoxious to have heard the apology, for a round man with two chins, and armour so ornamental that it looked as though it would break from too much handling.  
  
"How dare you touch me you filthy commoner?" The fat man demanded, jowls quivering. Instantly, the crowd stopped moving as noble, servant, and peasant turned to see what had happened. Within seconds, everyone within a thirty-meter radius was watching the confrontation.  
  
Yukari held up her hands. This was not the time to pick a fight with a nobleman. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
The nobleman was apparently feeling waspish. Either that or he liked picking on people smaller than him. "You dare touch me and have the audacity to try and apologise in such a manner? How dare you even look me in the eyes? On your knees now, peasant, and kiss the feet of your better!"  
  
Setto groaned and disappeared down an alley. If he didn't see what happened, then the police couldn't arrest him. Yukari's eyes narrowed.  
  
"With all due respect sir, you are not my lord. Therefore, you are not my better, and therefore, you'll have to accept my apology as it is."  
  
Lord Whatever puffed up in indignation. "I am the better of all beneath me, peasant! All nobility rules every peasant. It has been that way for millennia, and it will be that way for millennia to come." Murmurs of assent came from the nobility of the crowd. "Now that my legitimate rulership over you has been established, you will kiss my feet or face the consequences!"  
  
Yukari started breathing hard. Mark noticed this, and tried to lead her away. "Come on." He pleaded. "Lets go before this gets ugly."  
  
Yukari shook off his hand. "Legitimacy", She hissed through clenched teeth, "That's a big word. Did it concern your father any?"  
  
Several nobles gasped, and one fine lady fainted straight away. Lord Whatever quivered with pompous rage. "You have insulted me, peasant." He slapped Yukari across the face. "I challenge you to a duel, to take place within the hour!"  
  
Yukari's temper broke. She made a fist, and, with a hard right, crashed it into Lord Whatever's jaw. He collapsed, unconscious, to the ground with a sodden thump.  
  
Mark was the first one to move. Having experienced Yukari's temper before, he wasn't overly shocked. When the lord hit the ground, he sprang into action. Standing beside Yukari, he raised her hand and shouted to the throng "The duel is over! I give you the winner!"  
  
This pronouncement was greeted with some confused muttering. Yukari stared at Mark in surprise. Smiling, Mark elaborated. "His lordship said the duel was to take place within the hour. Well, it just did."  
  
"But that wasn't a fair fight!" Shouted some unknown. "They were supposed to face each other on the field, with no advantages!"  
  
"For all he knew, Yukari was an untrained, defenceless woman." Mark countered. "And yet, he challenged her to a sword fight. Is that fair?"  
  
Many of the nobles nodded. The uppity one didn't respond. The rest just moved along, leaving Lord whatever and his retainers behind.  
  
Mark took Yukari's hand and started walking swiftly. "Let's hurry before they decide I'm just blowing smoke." He said quietly. Yukari nodded and hurried along too.  
  
Finally, when they were alone in the streets, they stopped, gasping for breath. Mark was panting, but smiling. "Not.the way you'd.pictured.getting to the castle, eh?"  
  
Yukari nodded. "Why did you.help me like that?"  
  
The question hit Mark like a brick. "Well.I.uh.You helped me first." He managed to stammer.  
  
Yukari's eyes were unreadable. "I could have been killed by those nobles. If they were a little smarter, they'd have called the guards. You kept both of those things from happening. I owe you." She suddenly smiled. "Remind me of that, okay?"  
  
Mark was speechless. Slowly he became aware that he was still holding onto Yukari's hand. It was warm and soft. Suddenly, she blushed and they both let go quickly.  
  
Yukari hid her hand behind her back, and Mark became engrossed with a bug crawling across a window.  
  
Silence reigned for minutes before the timely arrival of Setto.  
  
The young ninja broke the ice by stumbling through a bush, swearing softly at the thorns. Thankful for a diversion, the other two whirled on him.  
  
"Where the hell were you?"  
  
"Why did you just leave us like that?"  
  
Setto's eyes widened in surprise, as they continued to rant at him. 'What's got into them?' he thought.  
  
***  
  
After long minutes of screaming, they finally got on their way again. They gathered up their horses and led them to the castle. A few guards waited at the main gate.  
  
"Hold." One commanded, holding up his spear as if to bar their way. "Who are you and why do you seek entrance into the royal palace?"  
  
Setto stepped forward. "We are here to see king Van on business that is private to him."  
  
The guards looked at each other. The leader spoke again. "Why should we believe you?"  
  
Setto shrugged. "You shouldn't, of course. I've always believed that mistrust is a quality to admire within guards. But tell Van that Setto and Yukari are here."  
  
The guards looked at each other again. The leader nodded and another ran off. Turning his attention to the trio, he said "If you will follow me, I'll direct you to a place you can wait for his majesty." Without waiting for an answer, he turned on his heel and began to march.  
  
***  
  
It turned out that the room was across the courtyard, down a long hall, through several turns, and past a library. Another guard had taken their horses, and Yukari was grumbling about what they were doing to Reaver.  
  
When inside the room, the guard left without a backward glance, and the three were left alone in a large cold room, with a few chairs and not much else.  
  
Setto sighed. "I guess all we have to do now is wait for van to arrive."  
  
No sooner had he spoken those words than Van did indeed arrive. Over six feet tall, Van's face hadn't changed a bit, except for his eyes which were wiser. In his youth, he was a hot head who wouldn't hesitate to lunge into trouble. As a man, he gave you the feeling that you could trust him.  
  
"Yukari! Setto!" Van smiled warmly. Coming over to them, he shook their hands excitedly. "How have you guys been?"  
  
"Oh not too bad" Yukari said. "Apart from two assassination attempts, a plot, and some imbecile challenging me to a duel, things are pretty good."  
  
The smile wiped from van's face. He studied her intently. "What kind of plot?"  
  
Setto shook his head. "We've no idea. We don't see much reason behind the assassins either."  
  
"Who'd be trying to kill you?"  
  
Yukari shrugged. "All we know is that something weird is going on in Basram." She shivered. She had that cold feeling again. Setto nervously rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Basram? That's strange. The-"  
  
Suddenly Setto dove forward, knocking Van to the ground. Just in time too. Had he been a little slower, the dagger would have slammed between his ribs.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes! Another cliffhanger! I was starting to miss those! ^^ Aaaaw! Love is in the air! You can probably guess what I've got in store for those two. And who's the Dragon? I'll give you a hint. It's obvious. Yes Pyro Ninja, Setto classifies as a ninja. But will the good guys live through this latest assassination attempt? Find out next time.on Escaflowne!  
  
Dilandau with a cowboy hat: Goodnight folks!  
  
A/N: Hey! You ruined my ending speech! 


	6. 6

The Next Generation 6  
  
A/N: I really have no idea what to say at this time, bec- Wait! I just got an idea!  
  
Kenju Shin: I know you want the fire. But you'll have to be patient. I've got a few ideas, but I can't just put them into play just like that. Don't worry, there'll be fire soon enough.  
  
Anything else? No? Well then on to the fic! P.S. General Veers is the main bad guy, and he has one line in the Star Wars trilogy.  
  
  
  
  
  
First there was nothing but the cold, empty room, and no one but Van, Yukari, Setto, and Mark. A split second later, daggers flew through the air, and a dozen familiar dark clothed men leaped from the shadows. Now that they attacked in the light, Yukari could get a good look at them. Covered head to foot in thick black cloth, it was amazing how they could see. Not even eye slits pierced their dark fabric. But the assassins seemed to get along just fine without eyes. Each man (if men they were) clutched a jagged sword of a black metal in his gloved hand, and they made not a sound.  
  
That was all Yukari could absorb at a glance. One of them lunged towards her, sword extended. Yukari blocked with her katana and ducked a lightning quick backslash. Her opponent kept up a furious rain of blows directed to her head. Yukari waited. Hitomi had always taught her to never just go berserk in a battle. She should wait for an opportunity and seize it. There!  
  
The black-clothed man thrust at her. Yukari moved slightly to the side, and twisted her arm around the blade. It ripped from its owner's hand, and she struck, smiling as her blade tore open his stomach.  
  
Then the smile faded. The man disintegrated, leaving behind the clothing, dust, and no blood whatsoever. 'What the hell?'  
  
"Yukari!"  
  
Yukari whirled, concentrating. Her next attacker flew backwards, impaling himself upon a sharpened candleholder. Yukari looked up and smiled at Mark, who had warned her.  
  
Waving to her, Mark drew his weapon, an ornate two-handed bastard sword. With his first upward sweep, a head flew dustily through the air. Yukari watched in admiration as he lay into the enemy. 'He's good' She thought. Then she turned back to the enemy.  
  
Van was at a disadvantage. Being on the ground, he didn't have time to draw his weapon. So he rolled, as swords cut the ground. Finally, he managed to yank his scabbarded sword from his belt and used it to parry a downward cut to his head. Holding it still, Van yanked his own sword free and ran the man through. It wasn't quite dead, so Van twisted his blade upward and cut it in half. NOW it was dead. Van regarded the defeated foe with satisfaction before turning to the other three coming at him.  
  
Setto, meanwhile, was jumping, dodging, and just plain running around the room. A couple of the assassin went for him, ignoring the others. Looking back as he twisted around a pillar, Setto saw how closely bunched they were and got an idea. Grinning, he grabbed a torch from the wall and ducked. The blade struck the pillar right where his head had been drawing sparks.  
  
Setto always carried a flask of wine wherever he went. This was partly why Yukari always accused him of being drunk. But sometimes wine had its uses. Grinning, he yanked it from his belt, took a swig, and blew.  
  
Instant flames! The mini bonfire engulfed the killers and they were ashes in seconds. Setto grinned happily and drew his blade.after carefully replacing his wine flask on his belt. Then he sprang into battle, sword twirling, and dancing flashily.  
  
Before too much longer, however, guards burst into the room. Led by the mistrustful captain, they attacked fiercely, each laying down his own life before his king was hurt. In exactly five seconds, the assassins, their numbers already depleted from furious fighting, were nothing more than piles of dust.  
  
"My Lord Van!" The captain cried out. "Are you hurt? What did these murderers do to you? Take them to the dungeon!" He yelled to his men. Turning furiously back to the indignant trio, he pointed an accusing finger at them. "You will pay for trying to kill our king."  
  
Fanelian guardsmen were advancing, when Van stepped in between. "Captain Argus! Stand down!"  
  
Argus was stunned. "But your majesty-!"  
  
"I SAID STAND DOWN!"  
  
The guards instantly stepped back, replacing their swords. Argus' eyes were popping from his head as Van lectured him sternly.  
  
"These people are not here to murder me! You'll notice that I'm still alive and unharmed. Unless I've been struck by a mortal wound in the last three seconds?" Turning about, Van held out his arms so his captain could survey. "Well? Do I appear to be dying to you?"  
  
"N-no my lord".  
  
"Then, calm down already!" Van sighed. Turning back, he said, "I'm sorry. Captain Argus is too protective of me. I'm surprised that I can go anywhere alone!" He sighed. "It's late today, and I was just about to sit down for supper when you came. Would you care to join me?" He beamed at the chorus of voices. "Great! Follow me, and we'll join the other guests."  
  
A thought suddenly hit Yukari, and she pulled Mark forward. "Van, let me introduce Maarken Killowitski" She shrugged at his glare. "Also known as Mark."  
  
"It's an honour to meet you Mark." Van solemnly shook his hand. Mark, who was not used to his own boss treating him respectfully, was speechless. He stammered something and dropped his eyes. Van grinned.  
  
"I want no 'you highness' or 'my lord'. I get that enough from Argus. It's just Van, okay?"  
  
A faint "Okay." was Mark's response.  
  
"Good. Now on to supper. Oh, and Argus. Prepare rooms for our guests, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, Van led his friends from the room.  
  
***  
  
The Fanelian banquet hall reminded Yukari of the banquet hall in Asturia. The Slayers had gone there once when they were paid to intimidate some nobleman, and they got to see the palace. Suffice to say it was too bright, and too happy. But then again, Yukari simply didn't like bright colourful stuff.  
  
Sitting themselves down at the table, they watched the serving maids set out the food. Yukari's stomach gurgled and growled as she realised that all she'd eaten all day was some trail food. And now such succulent delicacies like roast boar and delicately prepared bouillabaisse were being set before her eyes. It was almost too much!  
  
'Get a hold of yourself, Yukari' Her brain scolded her when she contemplated starting on the feast. 'Do you want to seem like a pig?'  
  
'Oh yeah?' Her stomach snarled. 'Who cares what other people think? So long as I can eat, I'm happy!'  
  
'That's exactly the sort of attitude that started the Destiny war. Zaibach decided that they'd get what they wanted no matter what, and look what happened to them?'  
  
'I hardly think that dinner will have the same effect as a destiny prognostication device.'  
  
'Thinking is my job! You're just the stomach!'  
  
'Well at least I have standards! I'm not filled with cobwebs like another organ I could mention!'  
  
'Oh yeah?'  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
'OH WILL YOU SHUT UP?!' Her liver screamed. 'The others are coming!'  
  
Yukari looked up from the arguments of her organs. The other guests were indeed coming.  
  
About a dozen nobles from various lands stepped through the double doors of the banquet hall. Each one passed a curious look at the newcomers sitting by king Van. When their eyes touched Yukari, all the men suddenly smiled in what they no doubt fondly imagined were charming ways. The woman scowled suspiciously at Yukari, but they changed their tunes quick enough when they caught sight of Setto and Mark. Giggling idiotically, they sat down as near to them as they could. One nearly plopped right down in Setto's lap, but another nudged her aside and away from the table.  
  
While all the giggling and smiling went on, Van stood up. He bowed to his guests in the proper Fanelian way and bade them eat. He took a bite and everyone dug in.  
  
After tearing through some grilled piscus seasoned with garlic, Yukari took the time to look around at the guests as she ate. Each was chattering to the others about gossip stuff. Who was sleeping with whom, and so forth. Yukari smiled and shook her head as she drained a glass of pumpkin juice. Nobles. They may imagine themselves the lords of Gaea, but on the inside they're just like everyone else.  
  
Then one of them caught her eye. While fending off the encroaching hand of a well-dressed gentleman at least twice her age, Yukari carefully studied the other girl.  
  
Long honey-coloured hair fell from her pale face down to her shoulders. A delicate hand glumly swirled wine in her glass as soft blue eyes stared at her plate. A light pink dress in Basramian style adorned her body, but she simply seemed to not care.  
  
Curious, Yukari leaned over to talk with Van, pausing on the way to twist the fingers of the gentleman beside her. "Hey" She whispered, "Who's the girl?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one who looks like her brother was eaten by a dragon."  
  
"Oh, her. Her name is Sabrina Veers."  
  
Yukari did a double take. "Veers? General Veers?"  
  
Van frowned. "That's him. You heard of him?"  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you later, but for now, more about her."  
  
"Well, like I said, she's the daughter of Veers, who happens to be Basram's most powerful general. He's second only to the king, in fact. He was supposed to come himself, but he sent a message saying he couldn't make. Something about 'business that will not wait'. He went on to say that he'd send his daughter and a trusted advisor." Van looked around. "He's not here now, but he's always a little late. Apparently it's fashionable." He grimaced at the idea of 'fashionable'.  
  
Setto, who had been listening for a while, leaned over and got a look at Sabrina. "Why is she so sad?"  
  
Van shook his head. "I've got no idea. She prefers to be alone except for meetings. I've never really talked to her."  
  
Setto eyed her sympathetically. "What she needs is a friend." He said. "Maybe I could help her."  
  
Yukari glared at her brother, and was just about to give him an earful, when suddenly, a piercing creak cut through the conversation like a knife through butter. She turned to see who it was. What she saw made her blood run cold and boil at the same time.  
  
There he stood, all in black robes. Like a scene right out of a nightmare. His eyes sucked in the light greedily and dispelled only shadows. His hand entwined around a plain staff carved as a striking serpent. His craggy face framed by his long white hair like this ice on top of Dragon's Peak.  
  
Van stood up. Into the chill silence, he said "Ah, Mr. Kasar. I was just wondering when you would appear."  
  
Kasar smiled politely at Van. "I apologise for my tardiness, your Majesty" He said in his flat emotionless voice. "I was detained by my work."  
  
Van waved cheerfully. "Nonsense. I know how busy one can get. Please join us!"  
  
Kasar bowed slightly, and sat down in the empty space next to Sabrina. The girl got even paler, if that was possible.  
  
Van sat down too. Aside to Yukari, he said, "I've never really liked that guy, you know. There's something about him I just don't get." When he got no response, he turned and looked at Yukari, whose hand was slowly tightening around her goblet. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
Yukari was too overcome with hatred to talk for a moment. This guy, this Andrakus Kasar, is at Varkas yesterday evening, spends enough time at the Mystics' camp to organise an attempted kidnapping, and manages to get to the capital before them? Slowly she hissed, "How long has he been here?"  
  
Van was caught off-guard by the intense anger emanating from his goddaughter. "Uh, about a week".  
  
The goblet was beginning to crumple under the increased pressure of Yukari's fist. "Has he been gone for any period of time?"  
  
Van shook his head. "Nope. He's either in here, the library, his quarters, or with Sabrina."  
  
Trembling, Yukari crushed her goblet, and pumpkin juice spilt onto the table. "That's impossible." She hissed. "Just yesterday evening, he was in Varkas!"  
  
Van's eyes shifted from Yukari to Kasar and back. "Are you sure it was him?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! He tried to get mom and dad to sign some treaty. But they told him off. I'll tell you the rest later. For now, though, I'm going to have a chat with mister Kasar."  
  
Yukari got up, and selected a new goblet. Ignoring the lecherous looks of the men, the spiteful glares of the women, the amused look of Setto, the alarmed look of Van, and the concerned look of Mark, she strolled along the long table, her sight set on the black cloaked man across the room.  
  
Kasar was calmly eating his food. He didn't look up, but Yukari was prepared to bet her earrings that he knew she was there. Tossing back her hair with a flick of the head, she said, "Ah, Mr. Kasar! Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Kasar looked up at Yukari, a pleasant smile on his face. "Good evening Miss Albatou" He said.  
  
Yukari waved a hand negligently. "It's just Yukari. I don't go in for titles, fancy or otherwise."  
  
"Very well Yukari. What brings you to the capital?" Kasar asked, condescendingly. Yukari resisted the urge to throw her drink in his face.  
  
"Oh, I just thought I'd go and visit my godfather, that's all. You seem to have got here quite fast though. What urgent business would bring someone to ride all night, through dangerous land?"  
  
Kasar smiled broadly. "My lord, the general, has authorised the forming of an alliance with Fanelia. Is that not important?"  
  
Yukari frowned inwardly. That was too easy. "Important, perhaps. But Van would have waited if you had decided to come in the morning. It would have been much safer then."  
  
Kasar shrugged breezily. "I do not fear the night, and the threats of the road are nothing to me."  
  
"What about assassins?"  
  
"Assassins?"  
  
Yukari nodded sagely. Kasar laughed quietly. "My dear girl, why would someone want me dead?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe to stop this alliance with Fanelia from coming to pass. Fanelia's got a lot of things about her that would interest anyone looking for friends." Yukari glanced around the hall with feigned interest. "I've been studying Fanelia for some time now. I suppose it comes naturally, what with living here and all. But Fanelia has a few important details that might interest a military commander, a General say."  
  
Kasar hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Oh?"  
  
"Indeed. Fanelia has at least four major energist mines, massive quantities of lumber, and a leva stone field. She's a major exporter of grains and vegetables. She's got a major industry in building guymelef. And to top it off, Fanelia has the reputation of being unbeatable. Zaibach levelled her in the Destiny war, and look how strong she is now? If anyone were to conquer or befriend her, they'd be in for a massive propaganda victory." Yukari eyed Kasar shrewdly. "Does any of this interest you?"  
  
"Of course. I'm an ambassador, nothing more."  
  
Yukari leaned forward. "Just between you and me, I think you're a little bit more than an ambassador."  
  
Kasar didn't answer her. He just looked into her eyes. Yukari nearly shivered at the spear of concentrated loathing that pierced her body.  
  
"I must thank you." He hissed. "You've given me much to think about. Let me return the favour." He glanced at his glass, rotating it between two fingers slowly. "I overheard the guards speaking about something intriguing. It seems that assassins tried to kill the king. You should be careful. After tonight, one would think that you and your brother are the kings friends, and decide to.deal with you."  
  
Yukari straightened. Turning to go back to her seat, she tossed over her shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about me. I can take care of myself."  
  
Kasar watched the girl as she strolled back to her seat, slapping groping hands along the way. "So I noticed, my dear." He whispered. "So I noticed."  
  
  
  
A/N: Chapter six is done! Now you should know the drill. Press the button at the bottom of the screen and write! 


	7. 7

The Next Generation 7  
  
(Camera shows stage. Stage is dark. Suddenly, BloodHound Gang's 'The Bad Touch' starts playing. After a few moments of this, when the lyrics start, the stage lights up and Allen moonwalks onto the stage. He begins his routine, which combines stripping and dancing in a style that makes any fangirls reading this swoon. After the first two verses, Magicman and Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat come in. Staring at the sight of their narrating stage being defiled, they go bananas. Charging forward, they grab Allen and drag him into another room. Magicman shoots the record player with a bolt of lightning, and it shuts up.)  
  
Magicman: I'm so sorry that you had to witness that! I should have hired more security! Rest assured that this will not happen again. Now, while we rectify this problem, why don't you read the story?  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: While you're out there, could you get a blowtorch?  
  
  
  
  
  
Setto woke up at his usual time. That is to say dawn. Yawning, he stretched and rolled, inadvertently falling from his soft, warm bed onto the cold, hard floor.  
  
"Damn!" He swore. Cursing to himself, Setto picked himself up and began the remarkably short process of picking what to wear. However, instead of his usual haphazard collection of pants, shirts, and jackets, there was some fine clothing. Some fine clothing that would likely cost the price of an Alseides. Setto stared in shock.  
  
"Cripes!" He said to himself. "Either I've gone to heaven, Van's servants set this up, or Yukari is playing a cruel joke on me." He looked around suspiciously, but could find no evidence that his sister was behind the remarkable change in dress ware. Smiling happily at the change, Setto reached in and pulled out a black leather overcoat with twenty pockets, and some dark blue pants. Looking himself over in the mirror, he smiled. "If I was a married man, then I'd be depressed." He said. "But since I'm not a married man." He strolled out the door, whistling happily.  
  
It didn't take long to find what he dubbed the eating hall. He had a good sense of direction, especially in big buildings.  
  
Now, early on Setto had learned that most people waited for the sun to come up before beginning the day's activities. Any other than farmers to do otherwise were generally regarded as partially crazy, and Setto was no exception (which made sense if one took into account who his parents were). But on this morning, he found someone up before him.  
  
Sabrina Veers was chewing discontentedly at a strip of bacon. Watching her surreptitiously, Setto decided that she must have been up for at least an hour. Her long black hair was smoothly combed, her blue eyes held no trace of sleep, and her dark red dress was completely unwrinkled. However, she still held that same melancholy look that she'd worn the night before.  
  
Setto's first thought was, 'Wow! Someone who gets up before I do!' His second thought was, 'Gee, she looks so sad.' And his third thought was, 'I think I'll go cheer her up.' With that in mind, he strolled forward, still whistling merrily. When he came near her, he bowed.  
  
"Good morning Lady Veers!" He said cheerfully.  
  
If anything, she looked even more depressed than before. She just nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Setto took that as a cue to continue.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" A grunt was his response. Deciding that he'd have to try harder, Setto sat down.  
  
Reaching over to the platter on the table, he piled a plate high with various breakfast foods, topping it off with a pastry of some sort. Re seating himself, he began to eat with great enthusiasm. Between bites, he made small talk.  
  
"So Lady Veers, what brings you to Fanelia?" Setto asked. He got no response.  
  
"It's quite a beautiful country, isn't it? The forests in particular are spectacular. There's a place called Dragon Stream. If you wait long enough, one of them will come down to drink. They're an amazing sight, Lady Veers. The winged ones, I mean. The land dragons look kind of slimy, because their scales are all so tiny it looks like skin. But the sky dragons. Now, THEY are beautiful! They come in all sorts of colours. Once I saw an albino! I tell you Lady Veers, you haven't seen beauty until you've seen an albino dragon drinking from a stream in the early evening." Setto sighed with remembrance. "Hey, I know! Maybe, Lady Veers, I could take you up there some time. You could see one for yourself-"  
  
"Sabrina".  
  
Setto stopped and turned to the girl in surprise. "Pardon?"  
  
She had stopped eating, and was looking at Setto in a peculiar way. "My name is Sabrina. And you can drop the 'lady' bit too." She added, her voice carrying the echoes of bitterness long mulled over.  
  
"Alright" Setto replied.  
  
The two ate for a few more minutes in silence. Finally, Setto asked, "You don't talk much, do you Sabrina?"  
  
Not looking up, she shook her head. "I don't get much reason to."  
  
"Well, maybe you should talk more. People would be more friendly if you talked to the more."  
  
Sabrina snorted. "The only ones interested in talking to me are arrogant young nobles looking for a bride." Setto smiled.  
  
"I take it that you don't fancy any of these suitors?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Oh. None at all?"  
  
"No. I prefer being alone."  
  
"Don't you have any friends?"  
  
"No".  
  
"Oh".  
  
Neither talked for some time. During this time Sabrina finished eating. Pushing her plate away, she stood up. Setto watched her curiously.  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
"The library. It's basically the only place I can go."  
  
"Why can't you go into town?"  
  
"Oh I can. I just have to have a dozen bodyguards surrounding me at all times, is all. It's like that everywhere. Long ago I got sick of it and just stopped going out."  
  
Setto smiled eagerly. "Well then Sabrina, it's about time that someone taught you the basics of a fine art called 'Sneaking Out'.  
  
Sabrina looked at him like he was insane. "Are you insane?" Go figure.  
  
"It's quite possible."  
  
"If I try to go out on my own, then the castle guards will tell Kasar. Then I'll be locked in my room all day. I may not have much choice on where to go, but at least I have some choice!"  
  
"You won't get caught."  
  
Sabrina snorted again. "I suppose you're too good for that?"  
  
Setto puffed out his chest. "I, my friend, have never been caught sneaking out once."  
  
Sabrina was sceptical. "Never?"  
  
"Well.once" Setto shivered. "My parents once caught me sneaking back in. That put me off sneaking out. When I'm at home, at least". He regained the tone of pride. "But no one but them has caught me. In my hands, you're as safe a baby dragon guarded by its mother."  
  
Sabrina hesitated. "Well."  
  
"Oh come on! Live a little!"  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
Setto beamed. "'At a girl!" He grabbed her hand. "Lesson one: Never go by the front door." He ran down the hall, dragging a surprised Sabrina with him.  
  
This was going to be so fun!  
  
***  
  
Four hours after Setto woke up Yukari began to stir.  
  
Groaning, she turned over, pulling the covers over her head. But she couldn't get back to sleep. Some bird was constantly chirping just outside her window. Swearing softly, she pulled her pillow over her head. If anything, the tweeting got louder. Then, another joined it!  
  
Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!  
  
"SHUT UP!" Losing it, Yukari jumped up, grabbed the closest object (a marble figurine), and hurled it out the window. The glass shattered like.glass, and the birds ceased their infernal chirping as they flew for their lives.  
  
Yukari stood in her room, panting heavily, momentarily blinded by fury.  
  
At that precise moment, Mark burst into her room, dagger drawn. "Yukari! What's happen-" He skidded to a halt in the middle of the room, his eyes bulging. His face reddened considerably, and his jaw nearly hit the floor.  
  
Yukari looked at him weirdly, anger vanishing. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Mark just stood there, gaping. "No? Well what then?" No answer. Yukari was getting annoyed again. "Look, either tell me what's up or get out!" Slowly, Mark rose a shaking hand and pointed it at her. Yukari looked down at herself. As comprehension dawned, red tinged her cheeks.  
  
It had been remarkably hot last night. So hot, in fact, that Yukari had been unable to sleep, and only drifted off when she'd taken off all her clothes.  
  
With a mortified squeak, Yukari dove under her cover at the same time that Mark clapped a hand across his eyes. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" She yelled, her voice strangely high-pitched.  
  
"Well, I was walking down the hall, looking for the dining hall when I heard a scream and the sound of glass breaking. I thought you were in trouble so I rushed in to help." Mark may have had his eyes covered, but that didn't stop his mind from dwelling on what he'd seen. Her long legs. Her well formed hips. Her full breasts. He slapped himself across the face. 'Get a grip you pervert!'  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was that sound?"  
  
"I slapped myself."  
  
"Oh".  
  
Silence. Then.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you still in my room?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"That's a good question."  
  
Silence. Then.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you please leave so I can change?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry".  
  
His eyes still covered, Mark managed to back into the hall and shut the door. When he was gone, Yukari crept out from under her covers and sat shivering on the edge of her bed. That was.exciting??? Yukari groaned and held her head.  
  
"Calm down girl" She told herself. "Why are you so worked up? You didn't blush like this that time you went swimming and Setto hid your clothes. You had to walk through town naked, and not once did you get so worked up!" She shook her head to clear it. "Now think. You're not leaving this room until you figure it out." Her stomach growled suddenly. "Just make it quick."  
  
Standing up, Yukari started to pace the room. She walked the length and breadth of her room before stopping in front of her mirror.  
  
"Look" She said to her reflection. "You're strong, you've faced down fighters before. So why is an accident like this freaking you out? Is it because Mark is so sexy?" Yukari's eyes widened and her jaw nearly hit the floor. If she'd known it, she looked just like Mark had a minute ago.  
  
"Did I just say that?" She shook her head. "I must be hearing things. I could have sworn I heard me say he's sexy." She scowled at her reflection. "Stop saying that!" She scolded.  
  
As usual, her reflection didn't answer. But her stomach did. It growled even louder and threw in a few gurgles. Yukari sighed. You just couldn't win against your stomach. "I'll think about this later."  
  
Recalling the heat of the night before, Yukari quickly threw on a pair of light pants and a shirt. She immediately noticed that they were too small, fitting her like a second skin. But she was damned if she was switching! It was going to be hot today and this was the coolest set of clothes in the wardrobe!  
  
Checking herself out in the mirror, she did have to admit that the effect was marvellous. The red and black shirt left her waist and stomach bare, but revealed nothing of importance. The light blue pants were slit up to the knee on each leg, making walking easier and cooler.  
  
When she had finished with her earrings, Yukari looked at herself in the mirror again. "Well girl, you're not going to overheat. Now your only worries are marriage proposals and being mistaken for a hooker. You can deal with both so I guess you're set for the day." Turning, she left her room and went to the dining hall.  
  
***  
  
When Yukari entered, Van, several nobles, and Mark turned to stare. Yukari smiled. She always did enjoy attention. 'Maybe I should change all my clothes to look like this.'  
  
Everyone watched as she strolled down the hall and heads turned to watch as she passed. Sitting beside Mark, she beamed. "I look like a slut, don't I?"  
  
Mark seemed to have lost his tongue. "Hbbglurgdhm."  
  
Van sprayed juice from his nose laughing. Wiping his face with a cloth he grinned. "If you want to know the truth, yeah you look a little slutty."  
  
Yukari nodded. "I thought so." With that, she picked up her fork and ate breakfast. She really was enjoying all the attention. Especially Mark's stunned stare.  
  
She blinked. Not that again.  
  
Van seemed to know something because he was watching the two, grinning all the while. "So Yukari, are you going down the bazaar today?"  
  
Yukari looked up sharply, a gleam in her eyes. "Bazaar?"  
  
Van nodded sagely. "You must have noticed all the merchants. This is the biggest week of the year! Traders and performers of all kinds come from all across Gaea to sell their goods in Fanelia." His eyes twinkled. "Maybe Mark could help you carry your packages?"  
  
Mark joined Yukari in shooting a death glare at Van. The king didn't even flinch. He just sat there sipping his drink and watching the young almost-couple blush together. "Come on you two. It will be fun! I'd go but I'm too busy at the moment. Loads to do. But I can't let you two miss out on this. Go out and enjoy yourselves." He smiled. "That's an imperial command."  
  
Van knew that he'd pay for this sooner or later. But it would be worth it. These two were slowly but surely falling in love. It had taken a war for him to realise that he loved Millerna. He hoped these two didn't have to go through the same thing.  
  
  
  
Magicman: I'm such a sucker for romance, aren't I? Well, read the next chapter to find out what's next.on Escaflowne! And don't forget to review! 


	8. 8

The Next Generation 8  
  
  
  
Fanelia was at its liveliest when the merchants came to town. In the great plaza was where they congregated, each setting up his stall or tent in such a way that would attract business away from the competition. Great crowds of people gathered to watch the massive carts roll up and the children especially would cheer when someone handed out free samples.  
  
The children particularly enjoyed Ruhm's tall tales. They shivered with fright when he recalled an encounter with a witch. They gasped in awe as he told them about the time he'd escaped from bounty hunters. And they giggled and clapped with glee when he produced from under his robes a pygmy dragon.  
  
"Now this little guy is only three years old." Ruhm explained learnedly. "Dragons don't fully mature until they are fifteen. Until then they can't breath fire, and are fairly trusting." The little dragon, named Midget, spread its tiny wings and gave a high-pitched rasp. To much applause and laughter, he flew onto a child's head. The child looked as though his dream had come true.  
  
After that, Ruhm and his fellows made a killing on tiny dragon carvings, and all sorts of paraphernalia. When the crowd dispersed, he watched the children go with a wistful look. "Ah, to be young again." He said to himself.  
  
"Were you ever young Ruhm?"  
  
The wolf man turned to the female voice and grinned broadly. "Yukari! I was wondering when you'd be checking out the bargains." He said to Mark, "She goes among merchants like a wolf among sheep."  
  
Mark nodded mournfully. "And I have to help carry packages. Ah well. Life goes on."  
  
Ruhm nodded wisely. "Too true, too true. But you may as well have fun too. Don't let Yukari enjoy herself too much."  
  
"I've seen what happens when she does."  
  
The men laughed as Yukari eyed stalls predatorily. "Come on! All the good buys will be gone before we get moving!" Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Mark's arm and dragged him off.  
  
Ruhm shook his head. "Kids these days."  
  
***  
  
For a while, Yukari was to busy analyzing items and bargains to pay much attention to Mark. She hadn't bought anything yet, but this was just the tip of the iceberg! They had the whole day ahead of them, and she wasn't gonna waste it.  
  
"Hey Mark, check this out." Yukari picked up an amulet. "What do you think of it? Is it worth his price?" Turning she glanced at her companion.  
  
Mark was shuffling his feet in the ground, looking distracted. When Yukari spoke his name, he looked up and blushed. "What? Oh, it's nice." Then he went back to shuffling.  
  
Yukari frowned. "What's up? You look upset. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Mark hesitated. "Well.it's nothing."  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Is it about this morning?"  
  
Mark's cheeks flamed wildly. "How did you know???" Yukari shrugged.  
  
"You've been quiet since breakfast. That was the only thing that made sense. Look, if it makes you feel any better, it's alright. It doesn't matter, and it could have happened to anyone. You were just being noble." Yukari smiled. "Actually, I kind of like the 'hero' types."  
  
Mark looked at her, and Yukari made a discovery that she'd never noticed before. 'His eyes are blue. Blue like cobalt.' He smiled.  
  
"Thanks" He said. "I've been feeling really bad about it, and-"  
  
"Hey lovebirds!" Yelled the forgotten merchant. "Are you gonna buy that, or do you need a room?"  
  
Yukari whirled on the man, but Mark stepped in front of her. "Allow me pretty lady!" He said, making Yukari blush. Mark then proceeded to haggle with the man.  
  
It was soon apparent that Mark was exceptionally skilled with his voice. With a subtle change in tone, he managed to convey whole volumes of spite and disgust."  
  
"Fifty gold?" Hiss voice raised. "FIFTY GOLD? For something I could dig up in my backyard? You've got to be kidding me! I wouldn't pay five gold for this piece of rubbish!"  
  
The merchant was taken aback. "Rubbish? I'll have you know that that 'rubbish you hold is a finely piece of crafted art! It would fetch five hundred gold in any auction!"  
  
"Yeah right! An auction for blind philosophers!" Mark shook his head, tossing his wavy black hair. "My price stands at five gold. Take it or leave it."  
  
"You are mad! Fifty gold or nothing!"  
  
"I see. Then we shall be on our way. Come Yukari, this man obviously does not want our business." He took her arm and strolled away. When they were ten paces from the stall, the merchant's voice called them back.  
  
"Do not be so hasty my friend." Said the man, a hint of panic in his voice. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement."  
  
Mark turned around. "Make an offer."  
  
Mark filleted the man alive. The experienced merchant stood no chance against the young man with the eloquent voice. Yukari watched in astonishment as a deal was made. Mark walked away with the gold pentagram amulet, a crystal bottle of Cesarian perfume, a jeweled belt, and a pair of silver earrings all for just thirty-two gold. "There you go. That ought to add some glitter to your wardrobe." Mark said, sounding pleased.  
  
Yukari just stared at him. "How the hell did you do that?"  
  
Mark shrugged. "I'm Cesarian, I know how to haggle. The trick is to make them think that you'll walk away if you don't get what you want." He smiled. "So, what are you going to do with your new wardrobe?"  
  
Yukari gaped. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course. What am I going to do with jewelry? And I can tell you really like it."  
  
Yukari smiled and hugged him tight about the waist. "You're so sweet!"  
  
"Um.Yukari? I can't breath."  
  
Startled, Yukari looked into his blue face and immediately let go. With a deep breath, Mark smiled and rubbed his ribs. "You're strong, you know that?"  
  
The rest of the morning passed well. Yukari paused a few moments to put on her new jewelry and soon she was flashing with the sun. Her new earrings went especially well with the rest of the metal hanging from her ear. Gazing into a mirror she had recently acquired, she smiled. "Now I really look like slut."  
  
Mark snorted. "The most elegant slut in the world if you please!"  
  
Yukari playfully punched him in the ribs and they strolled on.  
  
All too soon, it was lunchtime. Stopping to eat, they picked a pleasant outdoors restaurant. Sitting down in some shade, they relaxed. While they waited for the food to arrive, Mark looked over at Yukari. "You look really pretty, you know?"  
  
Yukari smiled. "That's because you have excellent taste." She fingered her ear and sighed. "I hope this afternoon will be as productive as this morning was."  
  
"Don't worry. We haven't seen half of this place yet."  
  
They talked over their purchases until lunch came. Mark had ordered some sort of pasta that Yukari had never seen before, and she'd got a wild boar sandwich. Chewing away, they still managed to talk, and the conversation turned to their lives.  
  
"Well," Mark swallowed, "I grew up with my mother and my three sisters. The guys in the Mystics used to say all those women made me girly." He chuckled. "Maybe they were right. They were the ones to teach me how to haggle."  
  
"I'll have you know that haggling is the noblest of sports!" Yukari's voice was filled with pride. "It's less painful than dueling, and more exciting than mind puzzles. The results aren't always so clear cut as someone being run through, or a right or wrong answer. Sometimes no one wins."  
  
"Well either way, my grandfather taught me to fight, and I joined the Mystics two years later." Mark shook his head. "And here I am. Not where I'd expected, I'll tell you that. But not unwelcome either." He watched Yukari as he said that, and she suddenly became absorbed in her sandwich.  
  
Lunch ended soon after, and they were on their way again. However, an unwelcome presence was destined to butt in.  
  
"You there!"  
  
Yukari turned and groaned. "Not him again!" Mark scowled. "Doesn't he ever give up?"  
  
Lord Whatever, double chins and all, was waddling arrogantly down the street. Merchants and buyers alike cleared the way, for he had two large men with him. He stopped right in front of Yukari, eyes burning with what little fire they had. "You, peasant" He began grandly, "Are under arrest for assault on a noble person!"  
  
Yukari shook her head in exasperation. "Are you out of your mind? You challenged me to a duel, and I won! If anyone was assaulting, it was you!"  
  
One of the guards spoke. "Nevertheless, his lordship here has presented a complaint, and we must take you in for questioning. Please come peacefully."  
  
"But I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Listen here!" Mark stepped forward, an angry light in his eyes. "You can't do this! Lord Whatever here ordered her to, and I quote, 'kiss his feet'. When she refused to do so, he challenged her to a duel, quote, 'within the hour'. So Yukari knocked him out! Now tell me, does that sound like the terms of the duel were met?" Mark finished with a flourish.  
  
One of the guards nodded, but the talky one didn't look convinced. Lord Whatever was fuming.  
  
"It is a lie!" He cried. "I merely stopped for directions and she viciously attacked me!" He glared at Mark. "And my name is Thistlebottom! Gellga Thistlebottom!"  
  
Yukari cracked up. She bent over, hands clutching her sides, gasping for breath as tears rolled down her face and hysterical laughter escaped from her lips. The silent guard joined in and soon everyone within earshot was laughing loudly. Except for Lord Thistlebottom.  
  
"I'll teach you manners!" He yelled, then he slapped Yukari across the face.  
  
The laughter died instantly, as Mark surged forward and lifted Thistlebottom two feet off the ground by the collar. With a flick of his free hand, he produced a knife and pressed it against his throat. Pupils dilating, Mark hissed like a dragon. "Now you arrogant son of a bitch" He snarled, "You are going to apologize to her, or you are going to spend the rest of your life sucking your meals through straws!"  
  
The Lord struggled quite uselessly. "What are you doing?" He yelled at the guards. "Stop him!"  
  
But the guards were no longer on his side. The talky one had turned around and marched away. The other one glared at Thistlebottom. "We don't take kindly to men who strike women, your 'Lordship'." Then he too left the scene.  
  
Alone, friendless, and surrounded by hostile people, Thistlebottom did the only thing he could have done. He apologized and hurried away, trying to reassemble what was left of his damaged dignity.  
  
Mark glared furiously at his back. "Slimy bastard." He muttered. He felt a hand on his arm.  
  
Yukari smiled shyly at him. "Thank you."  
  
Mark opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. It was like this morning. He was captivated by what he saw.  
  
Yukari pecked him on the cheek and, blushing, turned toward another merchant's stand. Mark placed a hand on his cheek in wonder. Before he had time to mull on this, however, something caught his eye. A silver double star. When he turned his full attention to that symbol, he gasped. He tapped Yukari's shoulder, trying to get her attention.  
  
"Yukari" He said, "That man over there. He's a Mystic."  
  
Her attention was immediately caught. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure. I've seen him around before. He's one of Kriggen's henchmen. But what's he doing here?"  
  
"Let's follow him."  
  
Nodding, Mark set out after Yukari. The two followed the man, trying to blend into the crowd. It wasn't easy, as people kept jostling them, making them lose track of the man. Eventually, however, he went into an alley. Yukari stepped up against one side and gestured for Mark to do the same. Craning their necks, they sought to hear the man. But the footsteps had stopped.  
  
Yukari smiled. She had inherited both her parents' love of risks too much not to take the chance. Creeping forward, she was about to step into the alley when a hand stopped her. Mark shook his head frantically. She merely smiled. He really was a sweetie. 'It's okay.' She mouthed. 'I'll be alright.'  
  
Mark seemed to think about this. Then his grip slackened. 'Be careful.' He mouthed back. With a wink, Yukari stepped into the alley.  
  
A few meters in, she knew that she'd have to be quiet. The slightest sound would echo off the walls. So, when she caught sight of the man, she ducked behind a garbage bin and waited.  
  
Soon, another man walked in the opposite end of the alley. He greeted the first man like a subordinate. "What news?" He grated.  
  
"I have discovered where the sword is, my lord Kriggen." Yukari blinked. Kriggen? The sword? She listened more carefully.  
  
"Excellent! Return to the camp. Prepare the troops. In two days we will seize the weapon and eliminate the concerns that fool has."  
  
"Sir, should we not inform Kasar about this plan?"  
  
Kriggen waved a hand in dismissal. "No, let him sweat. When we do tell him, we'll have the objective and force him to pay us extra for it. Now get moving. I expect you to be back before I am."  
  
"Yes sir." The man bowed and hurried out the way he came, nearly tripping over Yukari in the process. Kriggen waited in the alley for a few more minutes. After a while, he began to talk to himself.  
  
"Why does Veers want them so badly? Ah well. It's no skin off my teeth. This fits perfectly. They'll regret humiliating my boys so badly that day!" Chuckling, Kriggen started to turn. Then he whirled around and stared straight at Yukari's garbage bin. He could have sworn he heard something.  
  
Nothing moved. Nothing breathed. And slowly, Kriggen turned around and left the alley. Only when she was sure he was gone, did Yukari relax and come out from her hiding place.  
  
Mark was waiting for you at the opening of the alley, nearly beside himself with worry. "You're alright!" He nearly hugged her in relief. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
Yukari smiled. "Calm down Mark. I'm fine." The smile faded. "But something's up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Yukari quickly filled in Mark. When she was done, he was scratching his chin and frowning in thought.  
  
"He makes it seem like revenge is such a big deal to him. For such a stupid reason, too! Is anyone really that crazy?"  
  
Yukari nodded. "My mother ran across someone who was crazy enough to do it. But Kriggen made it sound like he was getting paid to for this revenge! And Kasar is involved."  
  
"Which means that General Veers is involved." Mark added grimly.  
  
"Who the hell is this guy?" Yukari asked. "And why would he want my parents?"  
  
Mark shrugged. "I don't know much. Apparently he's a powerful leader in Basram. Rumor has it that he's really the one in charge, not king Dayton. One thing I do know is that he defines the word nationalist."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that he believes Basram is the most important country on Gaea."  
  
Yukari mulled this over. 'Okay' She thought, 'Veers is hiring Kriggen to find some sort of sword. But why? And what is this sword?' Unbidden, Hitomi's prophecy came to mind.  
  
"Peace once long ago attained Will very soon be threatened again. A new ambition dark will rise And flashing death will fill the skies. But hope remains, still burning bright. Fate can change for those with sight. And when does rise the Dragon's sword All will relive the days he roared."  
  
Yukari paced back and forth. "This has to do with that prophecy." Mark was puzzled.  
  
"The one your mother gave?"  
  
"How many others do you know of? Of course the one my mother gave!"  
  
Mark held up his hands to ward off an assault. "Then I guess we should find out who this 'dragon' is."  
  
Yukari stopped. Something hit her. Something from the past. "Oh crap."  
  
"What?" Mark asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
"What?  
  
"Oh CRAP!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Yukari grabbed Mark's arm and started running toward the castle. "I think I know who the dragon is. And if I'm right, Kriggen getting his sword would be very bad!"  
  
***  
  
"I hope you realise that this is crazy." Sabrina hissed.  
  
"I've never claimed to have any great sanity." Setto replied, shrugging. "In fact, given my parents, I probably don't."  
  
The two were implementing Setto's second favourite method of sneaking out: disguises. He was eager to try his favourite way, but an explosion in the castle would be too hard to explain to Van. So instead, he was dressed as a well-to-do nobleman, and Sabrina was to be his daughter. He'd tried to get her to be his servant, but she flat out refused. When he'd suggested his concubine, she smacked him in the head. So here they were, a lovely father and daughter couple out for a day at the bazaar.  
  
Unfortunately, the plan had a few glaring omissions. Such as the fact that they were the same age. To make himself appear taller, Setto had placed stilts in his pant legs, and attached a false beard. And to prevent the guards from recognising Sabrina, he'd dyed her black hair a glossy brown, and had a maid set it up in an intricate braid. Setto was a master of disguise, and soon 'Lord Tsarack' and his 'daughter' were in visual range of the castle gates.  
  
The two men on duty saluted. "Good morning my lord. Out for a bit of shopping?"  
  
"Indeed." Said Setto in his best nobleman voice. "Have the merchants set up yet?"  
  
"They've been set up since before dawn."  
  
"Good. Then we shall not keep them waiting. Come Lusankya." Beckoning to Sabrina, he strolled leisurely out into the sun kissed streets.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight of the door guards, they ducked into an alley and quickly switched back to their original clothes. "There you go." Setto said as he removed his disguise, revealing the many-pocketed shirt he'd got from the wardrobe. "That was easy enough."  
  
Sabrina glared at him. "Lusankya?"  
  
Setto shrugged. "That's the price you pay for freedom. Now, can you honestly tell me that wasn't fun?"  
  
Sabrina glared at him. "I've known you for two hours and I already consider you crazy, frivolous, and remarkably arrogant, and that last comment didn't help in the slightest."  
  
Setto smiled, showing a great many teeth. "Thank you! Now what's say we go have some fun?" He offered her his arm.  
  
Sabrina ground her teeth in frustration. "Alright." Reluctantly, she took the offered limb and allowed Setto to lead her from the alley into the broad street.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later, Setto was still going strong. He'd made it his goal for the day to get Sabrina to laugh. Despite repeated attempts and continuous ploys, her face remained, at best, carefully expressionless.  
  
He'd taken her to every attraction he could find. They'd seen snake charmers call forth their serpentine pets and make them dance to the music of their wooden pipes, they'd watched as a juggler had tossed flaming torches, and they'd been to all manner of shops, tents, tracks, and shows, all without a crack in Sabrina's marble façade.  
  
They had just gone through a maze set up for the occasion, when a shout for help pulled their attention.  
  
The street quickly emptied. Soon, a man came by, running full tilt, and an expression that said he had good reason to run.  
  
Setto watched him curiously. "Why do you suppose he's running?"  
  
"That's why." Sabrina's voice was strangely tight.  
  
With a clatter of armour and cries of 'Halt', two armoured men came barrelling after the running man. Their armour was the most recognisable thing about them. Their breastplates and leg armour were finely carved to resemble scales, and their helmets were designed to look like the gaping maw of a snake. Steel faceplates hid the faces of the men, but they could be heard clearly enough.  
  
"Stop! I order you to halt in the name of the Silver Serpents!" The nearer one stopped and, in a flash, unslung a crossbow and had it pointed at the fleeing man.  
  
"No, don't!" Setto yelled. But it was too late. The bolt was away, and within seconds, it struck its target with enough force to spin the man around before he hit the ground in a pool of his own blood.  
  
The guard with the crossbow stood and lifted his mask, revealing a cruel smile. Turning to his fellow, he laughed. "Well he won't be stealing from us again!"  
  
"Unless it's a new heart!" His buddy added.  
  
The two guards laughed. Setto's teeth ground and he unconsciously moved forward. He was right in one's face before they noticed him. Scowling, the man said, "Get lost, or you're next!"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Setto yelled, temper flaring. "Why'd you kill him?!"  
  
The guard waved a hand airily. "He stole a few coins. He got what he deserved."  
  
"You can't just go around killing people with no real excuse!"  
  
Frowning, the soldier stepped forward aggressively. "Don't start lecturing us, pal, or you just might find yourself in a landfill!" His gaze turned to Sabrina and he licked his lips hungrily. "Who's the girl? She'd look fine in my bed, with no clothes- Ugh!" His last words were choked off as Setto's dagger entered his ribs.  
  
Startled, the other man drew his sword and attacked, but Setto had his ninjato out and parried easily.  
  
Setto went on an all out offensive. Sword flashing and twirling, the enemy backed up, panic starting to show. Desperately, he slashed viciously at Setto's head, but missed when he ducked. Next thing he knew, he was backed against a wall. He didn't even have time to cry for mercy before Setto's sword pinned him up against the wall.  
  
Twisting his blade, Setto stared into the eyes of the dying man. "In the next world" He hissed "Try and treat people a little nicer. They might not decide to kill you." With that, he pulled out his blade and let the corpse fall to the ground.  
  
He heard footsteps, and a hand yanked him around. He saw Sabrina's furious face. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" She yelled. "Trying to get yourself killed?"  
  
Setto shrugged. "I was trying to teach them a lesson in manners." He saw she didn't believe him. "Oh come on! He basically called you a whore! And you saw what he did to that poor man! Besides, the second one attacked me. I had no choice to defend myself."  
  
"You don't get it! They were Silver Serpents, the elite army of Basram! Father's personal guard!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, when he finds out what you did, he'll have you killed!"  
  
Setto leaned on his sword. "He doesn't have to know then, does he?" Sabrina made a frustrated sound and her eye twitched.  
  
Suddenly Setto's sword slipped, and, with a surprised 'Damn it!' he was sent sprawling into the dust of the road. As he struggled back up, he slipped on a rock and went down again.  
  
Sabrina watched this, no emotion on her face. Then, the tiniest glint appeared in her eye. The corner of her mouth tilted upward slightly. Slowly, painstakingly, the rest of her mouth followed. A small sound escaped from her lips. The sound turned into a chuckle, which evolved into a giggle. Finally, when Setto had tripped for the third time in a row, Sabrina Veers, the one who'd been called the humourless ice maiden, burst out into loud, hysterical laughter. Clutching her sides, she bent over, unable to get a breath, as she laughed, and laughed, and laughed.  
  
When Setto was finally to his feet, he glared at her. "What's so funny?"  
  
This just caused even more laughter. Setto just stared at his companion, and thought about it. There he was, elegantly defeating to trained fighters and not a moment later, he tripped over his own feet. That was pretty funny!  
  
Soon, both teenagers were on the ground laughing.  
  
Eventually, however, it died down into giggles. Desperately trying to compose themselves, they stood up and brushed themselves off.  
  
"I haven't laughed like that since I was five years old." Sabrina said, grinning.  
  
"Maybe you should try it more often!"  
  
"Yeah, I should." Suddenly her tone turned serious. "You know.I actually had fun today."  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell."  
  
"Don't be a smart ass."  
  
Setto raised his hands in defence. "No. I really couldn't tell. You didn't show any emotion whatsoever! You could have out stared a politician!"  
  
Sabrina smiled again. "Call it a talent of mine. Now, shall we leave the scene of the crime before the city guard finds these gentlemen?"  
  
Setto glanced at the bodies. "Oh yeah. Let's go."  
  
The two raced down an alley. Along the way, Sabrina said, "You know, all this sneaking about is really."  
  
"Exhilarating?"  
  
"Yeah. We should do this more often."  
  
Setto grinned. "I believe I discern a protégé."  
  
  
  
A/N: So Yukari has found out something. Read the next chapter to find out! Will Mark ever just kiss her? Has Setto found himself a new friend? Find out the answers to these questions and more.on Escaflowne!  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: And don't forget to review! 


	9. 9

The Next generation 9  
  
(Magicman and Smokegirl are on opposite sides of a giant Yu-gi-oh holo- field.)  
  
Smokegirl: You're finished! Say goodbye to your life points! Summoned Skull, attack!  
  
(Smokegirl's Summoned Skull lunges forward, but.)  
  
Magicman: Ha! You fell right into my trap! I play the Spellbinding Circle!  
  
Smokegirl: Oh CRAP!  
  
(The Summoned Skull is trapped within the magic circle)  
  
Magicman: And now to finish you off! Dark Magician, dark magic attack!  
  
(The Dark Magician points his staff at the Summoned Skull and blasts it into oblivion, taking all of Smokegirl's life points)  
  
Magicman: Yes! (Starts doing the macarena, and is joined in by his monsters.)  
  
Smokegirl: Grrr! (Grabs axe and chases Magicman around the field.)  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: This could take a while. Why don't you read?  
  
  
  
  
  
Van was in his study going over some treaties from other kingdoms. "Let's see. An offer giving Karada exclusive rights to Fanelian airspace in exchange for fifty guymelefs: nope." He ripped that treaty to pieces and threw them into the fire. "A request for Fanelian leva-stones in exchange for increased shipments of silks and spices: no, we never use silks and spices." That proposal joined the other in the fireplace. "A marriage proposal for Sashi: Hell no! He's only twelve!" He smiled slightly. His son may look like Millerna, but he was so like his father. Which meant that that proposal got burned too. "I don't know why I even keep firewood around. There're enough stupid proposals to keep the castle warm through winter! It's a good thing I had those lousy advisors shipped off to Asturia, or they'd have agreed to most of these things!"  
  
Van smiled at the memory. Millerna had been so annoyed, that he was worried about their future. But that night they kissed and made up, conceiving Sashi in the process.  
  
Van skimmed through the list, pulling out a good twelve more papers and burning them. Four more he set aside to consider. But it was the last one that really caught his eye. It was from Basram, and bore the mark of general Veers. Intrigued, Van opened the message and began to read.  
  
Your Majesty Van Slanzar de Fanel, ruler of Fanelia and joint ruler of Asturia:  
  
I feel that it is a time to issue a call to order. The Destiny war caused many events to take place. All new opportunities are before us. If we move to seize these opportunities quickly, we may gain their benefits before they fade. The Zaibach Empire is no more. It is a ghost of its former self, struggling desperately to prevent its own inevitable destruction. In this ghost, however, lies much technology and many weapons. I am not suggesting that we invade the former country, but I am suggesting that others may attempt to do so. Dornkirk is dead. His power lives on. The destruction wrought by this power is self-evident. We have both seen good men fall before the might of the stealth cloaks. We have witnessed the chaos and devastation caused by the Zone of Absolute fortune. And, while they may be scattered and alone, the Zaibach sorcerers still live, and they still carry the knowledge of these great terror weapons, and more. If these men should fall into the wrong hands then the war could start again. And I believe that neither of us wants that to happen. What I am proposing that we form an alliance with the other great powers. Together, we would strive to prevent the mistakes of the past from happening again. If ever again should a country grow strong enough to challenge the world, then, if we are divided, that country would succeed. However, if we are united, then the destruction could be prevented. I do not ask for any immediate answer. I merely ask that you consider the possibilities.  
  
In my own hand: General Krannek R. Veers.  
  
Van frowned. "General Veers, the most patriotic leader in history, is offering an alliance with countries he's shown he dislikes, and is doing it to aid other countries he dislikes even more?"  
  
If there was one thing Millerna had taught him about politics, it was that everyone had a motive. "So, what's Veers' motive?"  
  
Suddenly, Van recalled the assassination attempt, and Yukari and Setto's accounts of Kasar being involved with them. A kernel of suspicion formed in his mind. "Could Veers be doing this to eliminate potential competitors?" It was unlikely, he admitted. But, given Veers' contempt for anyone not Basramian, it was possible.  
  
A sudden knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Walking over, Van opened the door, revealing Yukari and Mark, both breathless from running. "Is something wrong?" Van asked, puzzled.  
  
Yukari pulled in a deep breath. "Do you consider the potential fall of civilisation as we know it bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then yes, something is very wrong."  
  
"Then tell me what it is." Van pulled over a chair as he spoke. Gratefully, Yukari collapsed in it, and Mark followed suit, falling facedown on a couch. Van sat back down in his original chair. "Now, tell me what's up."  
  
Suddenly, Setto burst in the door. "Hey Van! Something's up!"  
  
Yukari scowled. "Do you mind? I was about to tell Van something very important!"  
  
Setto glared. "Something about merchants overcharging their clients, no doubt. Now hush up and let me go first."  
  
A vein popped out of Yukari's forehead. Van plugged his ears and Mark buried his head under a pillow.  
  
"Where do you get off ordering me about?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty! I wasn't aware that you were supposed to give the orders!"  
  
"Don't get smart mouthed with me, or you'll find yourself taking up three different graves!"  
  
"You want to threaten me? Why don't you get your new boyfriend to do it for you?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You know, Mark. You spend enough time with each other, I think it's officially started!"  
  
"What are you, jealous that you couldn't find a girlfriend if you tried?"  
  
"I don't need one! I'm perfectly fine on my own!"  
  
Van unplugged his ears. "If you're finished-"  
  
Setto smirked. "I'm not. She hasn't said Mark's not her boyfriend yet."  
  
Yukari said a word that would have shattered glass, had she been standing in front of any, and tried to strangle her brother. Luckily for him, Mark and Van had seen this coming and were restraining her. "Please tell me I can hurt him! Please!"  
  
"No. He still hasn't said what was so important." Van said, frowning. To Setto, he said, "If you don't stop teasing your sister and tell us what's going on, then I'll let her go!"  
  
Setto lost some of his grin. "Well" He began, "I was down in the markets today, when I saw a couple soldiers chasing after a thief".  
  
Van wasn't impressed. "This is a big city. There's a lot of thieves."  
  
"It wasn't the thieves, it was the guards! These guys weren't Fanelian. They were armoured like snakes, and they were totally vicious! One of them shot the thief in the back, and he laughed about it! They turned on me and Sabrina, and I-"  
  
"Sabrina? General Veers' daughter Sabrina?"  
  
"Do you people always have to interrupt? Anyway, they turned on Sabrina and I, and I was forced to deal with them."  
  
Van groaned, and smacked his forehead, releasing Yukari in the process. "That was not a smart thing to do. Judging by the armour, those men were soldiers of Basram! Basramian soldiers killed in Fanelia by the son of her royal seer. I can just see hear the criers."  
  
Yukari smoothed the sleeve of her shirt. "Isn't he justified? I mean, those men killed a Fanelian citizen!"  
  
"Normally, yes." Van was beside himself. Turning to Setto, he continued. "But the formalities had to be observed! If you'd gone to get the guards then you could have testified against them, and when they were executed no one would say a word, not even Veers himself! But seeing as you went ahead and acted alone, everyone will see this as the act of an uncontrolled public. Or worse, they might see it as a deliberate insult to Basram!" Groaning, the monarch sat down again.  
  
"Oh come on, Van" Mark said. "It's not so bad. In fact, you'll think it's nothing after you hear what we've got to say."  
  
"Wonderful" Van groaned. "Well, get on with it."  
  
Yukari told the whole story, from Kasar's visit to Varkas to the events today. Mark told about what he'd heard that night on watch duty. Occasionally, Setto helped to clarify something, but for once the twins were in perfect agreement.  
  
When they were done, Van was frowning. Everyone waited with bated breath for his response. Finally, he spoke. "It certainly sounds like Kasar and Veers are double dealing. Are you three sure about everything?"  
  
The three teens nodded emphatically. Mark spoke. "I'm the rookie in this group, so to speak. But I'm dead serious when I say 'Something's up'."  
  
Van nodded. "I agree. This just fits perfectly with this message I just got." He picked up the scroll and tossed it to the group, who read it. "Veers is offering an alliance with the big countries."  
  
"But that's ridiculous!" Protested Mark. "I know Basramians, and they would sooner die of thirst in the desert than work with someone they think is weaker. My sister once said that Basram wouldn't be content short of world domination!"  
  
Setto was silent, considering matters in his mind. "It seems to me that the key to figuring this out is that prophecy."  
  
Yukari brightened. "I think I've decoded a part of it. I know who the Dragon is!"  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"The one Zaibach was always trying to find. The one who thwarted their plans again and again. The one so important enough to the empire that he was given a codename! Van Fanel!"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Of course!" Exclaimed Van. "It's so obvious!"  
  
Yukari nodded sagely. "Yes it was. But what's 'the Dragon's Sword'?"  
  
"Wait a minute, let's think this through." Mark's face was thoughtful and considering. "Yukari, you said that Kriggen was going to steal the sword?" Nod. "Then it's something important enough to risk lives to steal. No offence Van, but I wouldn't risk lives to steal your sword."  
  
Van nodded, tapping the crest of Fanelia. "None taken".  
  
"Alright then. So we know that it's some sort of weapon, that Kriggen doesn't want you to have. But then there's the line from Hitomi's prophecy. 'When does rise the Dragon's sword'. That suggests that this weapon is, somehow, alive. Does this ring any bells?"  
  
Van sat up violently. "Escaflowne!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"So, they want to steal Escaflowne do they?" Van's fist clenched tight about his sword hilt. "Let them try! I'll boil them in a stew they'll choke on!"  
  
Setto leaned back in his chair. "Relax Van! We've got the edge on them. We know what they're up to, and they don't know we know. We really don't have to do anything for two days." He stood up. "Now, as delightful as this conversation has been, I'm going to have to go. I have a lesson to teach." Then he was out the door.  
  
Yukari stared. "Lesson? What's he talking about?"  
  
Mark shrugged. "No idea".  
  
"You mean all that deliberating power and you don't have a clue?"  
  
"Puzzles I can handle. People are something completely different. I can't even handle being around girls."  
  
Yukari looked at him weirdly. "I'm a girl."  
  
"Yeah, but I barely notice it." Mark slapped a hand on his mouth. Yukari's eyes narrowed unpleasantly. "What exactly did that comment mean?"  
  
"Well." Mark was sweating like there was no tomorrow. Grinning, Van sat back and watched the show. "I mean that you don't really act like a girl sometimes. Not that you're not, but you're really not what I'm used to in women."  
  
Yukari's eyebrow rose. "What exactly are you used to?"  
  
"I-I. Look, the only girls who've ever hung around me at all were my sisters. And they're as girly as you can get! I have absolutely no experience in these things! I didn't mean to insinuate that you weren't pretty. You are, you really are! But you're pretty in a different way than my sisters, like I said earlier, and if I occasionally screw up and say dumb things like I'm doing now, please forgive me." He winced, preparing for the smack to the face.  
  
It didn't come. Cautiously, he opened an eye. Yukari was watching him with a dusky blush in her cheeks, exactly the colour of her crimson eyes. "Do you really think I'm pretty?"  
  
Mark recalled his words. Slowly he nodded. A smile broke over Yukari's face like a sunny day. She strolled over to him and leaned up. Mark was paralysed as her face inched ever closer to his. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you." She said breathily. Then she turned and left the room. Mark couldn't help but notice her swaying backside, and the image was trapped in his head long after Yukari herself was gone.  
  
"Mm-hmm".  
  
Startled, Mark turned. Van was still leaning in his chair, eyes sparkling. "What?"  
  
Van swung his feet to the floor and stood up. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
Mark blushed to the tips of his ears. "I do not!"  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"."  
  
Van smiled. "That's what I thought." He rested a hand on Mark's shoulder, his standard 'wisdom imparting' pose. "You should really tell her."  
  
Mark tossed off Van's hand and started pacing. "Look, even if I did like her.and I'm not saying that I do." He sighed and shook his head. "I just met her yesterday morning! Don't you think it's a little too soon for telling her how I feel? And that's just hypothetical! It doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"Of course". Van walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a wine bottle and two glasses. Pouring some wine, he said, "In my experience, the longer you wait to tell women what you feel, the worse it gets. Look at me! When I finally asked Millerna to marry me I was scared out of my mind! Eventually, you'll be too scared to say anything!"  
  
Mark took his glass of wine and tossed it back with one swallow. "So you're saying I should tell Yukari how I feel?"  
  
Van smirked. "I thought you didn't feel anything for her."  
  
"I was being hypothetical."  
  
"Fair enough. What I'm saying is that you should try to give her signs about how you feel. You know. Work your way up to actually telling her. Try to spend time with her. Talk to her. Get to know her better."  
  
"I already know her."  
  
Van knuckled his forehead in exasperation. "Even more so! Try to find something in common with her."  
  
Mark stared at Van. "Is it really that easy?"  
  
"Hell no! This is just to make you feel more comfortable with the idea of 'fessing up! And it may make Yukari like you better. Attention is something she craves, no questions asked."  
  
Mark sighed and stood up. "I'm not sure how much this going to help me." He glared at Van. "Considering that I still haven't said if I like her!"  
  
Van leaned back, sipping daintily at his glass. "Well, are you?"  
  
Fuming, Mark left Van smiling to himself.  
  
  
  
Magicman: While I've temporarily lost Smokegirl, How about I impart to you a theory of mine? I think, in the series Dilandau had a major crush on Hitomi! *giggles* You all saw that look he had when Allen kissed her on the cheek, and it would explain some of his animosity towards Van and Allen. And after all, as Sarah-neko once said, hate is just love with its back turned.  
  
Well, bye for now! Don't forget to review!  
  
Smokegirl: There you are! (Pulls out axe again)  
  
Magicman: Yikes! 


	10. 10

The Next Generation 10  
  
(Magicman, Smokegirl, and Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat are sitting in front of a computer screen)  
  
Smokegirl: Come on! Hurry up with the boring stuff! This needs more destruction!  
  
Magicman: The destruction quotient is being worked on. I can't just write in a nuclear bomb going off!  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: This is getting boring! You need more music! Featuring me, of course!  
  
Magicman: Away with both of you! Let me work in peace!  
  
(Dilandau storms in)  
  
Dilandau: Okay, where's that sappy, music loving fake? So help me, I'll tear him limb from limb! No one impersonates Dilandau Albatou!  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: Aah! Hide me! (Dives through a portal that was conveniently sitting there. Dilandau follows, howling for blood.)  
  
Magicman: Well, while those two sort out their differences, why don't we get started?  
  
Smokegirl: Good! (Pulls out bucket of popcorn.)  
  
  
  
Yukari stood perfectly still. Her sword was raised vertically in front of her face, and both hands clasped the intricately carved hilt, made to look like a dragon winding around to the pommel. Holding the blade in both hands, she went into a stance.  
  
Suddenly, she charged, her blade slashing through the difficult manoeuvres that her parents had taught her. Indeed, it almost seemed as if Hitomi herself was guiding the movements of her daughter.  
  
Yukari was worried. No, better to say that she was getting scared. Yesterday, after they had deciphered part of that prophecy, she was afraid that she might understand another line. 'Fate can change for those with sight'. That sounded a hell of a lot like visions to her! What if Kasar, or Kriggen, or Veers, or whoever decided to get rid of her mother along with stealing Escaflowne?  
  
Yukari shivered, and she slashed downward viciously. If those bastards hurt her mother she'd take their skulls and use them for drinking glasses! Whirling, she swung her katana in a level blow, and it met another sword with a deafening KLANG!  
  
Blinking, Yukari came out of her thoughts and looked up into the smiling face of Mark.  
  
The young man was bare-chested and wore only a pair of loose pants. "Hi!" he said, cheerfully. "You looked lonely, so I thought you could use some company. Do you mind?"  
  
Yukari tore herself away from his lean chest muscles. "Er.what?"  
  
Mark laughed. "I'll take that to mean that you don't mind." He stepped back, disengaging his sword from Yukari's, and settled into a stance. Yukari finally caught his meaning and smiled, slightly crazily.  
  
"I'm not going easy on you, you know!" she taunted.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to!" Holding his bastard sword in an overhead position, he waited for her attack. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
That smile still on her face, Yukari charged full tilt toward Mark. At the last second, she jerked left to get around his angled sword and thrust home.  
  
Mark's incredible reflexes saved him from harm, and he back-flipped from her. Coming to his feet, he swung a two-handed blow, which Yukari blocked. Twisting his sword around hers, he shoved in close, and caught her wrist in his hand. Attempting to twist it behind her back, he received a kick to his leg.  
  
Mark fell back, a curse on his lips. Yukari smiled even more. Now this was exercise! "Didn't I tell you not to swear in front of a lady?"  
  
Mark recovered, regaining his stance, and he smiled too. "I may recall something of the sort, yes. I was distracted with a certain fiery tempered girl, so I can't recall all the details."  
  
"That fiery tempered girl was just getting warmed up!" Yukari went all out, in a style that had been inherited from both of her parents.  
  
Sword trailing in the dust of the training room, Yukari sprinted forward. Five feet away, she brought up her blade and, still running forward crashed into Mark and his two-handed bastard sword.  
  
The two stood like that for a second. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments. Then they attacked each other.  
  
Mark dodged a vicious thrust and let fly an intricate series of slashing blows that always kept him covered. Yukari cut left around this attack and kicked out, forcing him to break off and face her. Catching her foot in his hand, he heaved, throwing her off-balance. Seeing an advantage, Mark ran forward, his pounding feet raising more dust.  
  
Yukari landed in a crouch and was off again, blade meeting blade. Letting go, she spun and grabbed Mark's arm. Heaving forward, she flipped him over her shoulder.  
  
Unlike Yukari, Mark landed heavily. Gasping for breath, he forced his sword up, blocking Yukari's attack to his chest. Removing one hand from his sword, he swung a fist at her, striking her shoulder. Yukari was sent sprawling.  
  
They both got up at the same time. Yukari was grinning, and her eyes had darkened from crimson to a blood red. Dancing back and forth, from foot to foot, she beckoned him to come.  
  
Mark took the dare. He advanced slowly, carefully. He always stayed on his guard. He stayed just out of sword's reach, teasingly waving his sword just in front of her, as if to say, "Come and play!"  
  
Yukari suddenly frowned, and her eyes lightened somewhat. 'Calm down Yukari.' she told herself. 'What was it that mom said?'  
  
The memory came to her. Hitomi was telling her daughter about the time that she had fought Refina. "Yukari, going berserk is all very well, and it's a formidable style of fighting. But it relies on blind aggression. If you're fighting a skilled opponent who knows what he's doing, then you must always keep your head. Besides, you could hurt someone you care about." She added.  
  
Yukari nodded slowly. Aloud, she said, "You're pretty good Mark. This is some of the best exercise I've got in a while."  
  
Mark nodded. "You're not so bad yours-". He was cut off. Yukari had taken his momentary distraction to launch an attack. 'She was just trying to distract me!' Mark thought. He grinned. 'The clever little minx!'  
  
Yukari suddenly stopped fighting. Ducking Mark's sword, she ran ten feet behind him. Mark spun quickly to stop her from going for his flank. But Yukari reversed her motion, and ran back the other way. She dropped her sword and tackled Mark to the ground, causing him to drop his own sword.  
  
The two rolled around on the ground, grappling for the upper hand. Sometimes Mark would seem to be winning, but then Yukari would get him in an arm bar and take away his advantage.  
  
Eventually, however, they ended up pinning each other. They lay on the ground facing each other. Mark's arms were wrapped around Yukari, pinning her arms to her side, Yukari's legs were wrapped around his, and their heads were cheek to cheek on each other's shoulders.  
  
Yukari gasped for breath. Mark wheezed. And both lay on the ground, entangled with each other, amidst the ruins of the castle training room.  
  
They lay like that long after their breaths were regained. Nether said a word. Each was too wrapped up in their thoughts to attempt to move.  
  
All things, good or bad, must come to an end, however, and this moment was no different. The sound of someone clearing his throat brought both teens back to reality.  
  
"I assume you two are finished training for today?"  
  
In a flash, Mark and Yukari were separated and off the ground. Blushing furiously, they avoided looking at anything. Van smiled. "Maybe you two should hit the showers, hmmm?"  
  
Silently, they almost fled into the room opposite of the training room. Van chuckled quietly to himself. "Oh to be young again!"  
  
***  
  
Yukari winced as she felt her muscles. Mark had nailed her pretty good, and she was sore all over.  
  
Glancing at the door to the shower, she wished he would hurry up. Since there was only one room filled with thirty different showerheads, they'd decided that they should go one at a time. Though it might actually be more helpful to go together. They could wash each other's backs and-  
  
Yukari slapped herself. "Will you stop talking like that?" she growled. "You sound almost like Dalet!"  
  
Another jolt of pain lanced through her shoulders just as Mark strolled into the room, fully dressed and clean as a whistle. Yukari was almost disappointed. Before she could slap herself again, Mark walked up to her and frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
He pointed to her shoulders. "You have sore muscles, don't you?"  
  
Yukari got to her feet. "It's nothing a hot shower won't cure." Then she stumbled into the shower room.  
  
Twenty minutes later, she felt no better than before (with the exception of being clean). Swearing horribly, she walked painfully through the door. Much to her surprise, Mark was till there.  
  
"What? Why are you still here?"  
  
He stood up and gestured for her to take his spot on the bench. "Lie down. I'm giving you a massage."  
  
The thought of Mark's hands touching her made Yukari blush. Despite stammered protestations, she allowed Mark to sit her down on the long bench. Then when he directed her to lie facedown, she wordlessly obliged.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?"  
  
"My sisters taught me everything they know." Mark smiled. "Just relax and leave the work to the professional."  
  
Nervously, Yukari tried to do what he said. When his hands touched her shoulders, she winced.  
  
"Try not to tense up."  
  
Yukari lay limp and half-closed her eyes. The pain subsided, and she was left with a feeling of warm pleasure.  
  
Mark kneaded her stiff muscles until they were warm and soft. Then he moved down to her back, and legs. Each area of her body, he lovingly rubbed and soothed from its aches, and soon enough, Yukari was buzzing with pleasure.  
  
When he finished, Mark stood back and surveyed his handy work. Yukari rolled her head and directed a glazed smile at him. If Mark didn't know better, he'd think that she was drunk.  
  
He kneeled by her head. "Does that feel better?"  
  
Yukari slowly sat up, leisurely stretching her body along the way. "Much better." She said slowly. "How did you do that?" she asked leaning closer to him.  
  
Mark shrugged. He was getting sweaty she was so close.  
  
Yukari leaned forward. Mark was shivering now. He closed his eyes and felt a warm touch on his forehead. When he opened his eyes, Yukari was still smiling. 'God she's sexy!' This time, Mark didn't shut up the thought.  
  
"Maybe" she murmured into his ear, "Maybe I could return the favour sometime." With that, Yukari Kanzaki Albatou stood up and walked from the room, leaving behind Mark Killowitski, desperately struggling against a nosebleed.  
  
"I think I'm gonna need another shower" he said to himself.  
  
***  
  
Setto was wandering about the shrine where Escaflowne slept. The great figure loomed overhead like a sleeping giant. The young man checked out various paths into and out of the grove, and when he came to a likely spot, he kneeled on the ground and buried something small in the earth. He repeated the process at six more points in the shrine, and when he was done he stood back and wiped his hands with satisfaction.  
  
Suddenly, he turned around and frowned. He stared at a bush intently. "Alright Sabrina. You can come out now!"  
  
Sabrina stepped out, but from behind a tree twenty feet away. "You were half-right Setto!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Setto broke into a broad grin. "You're getting there! Not quite, but you're getting there!"  
  
In one day, Sabrina had made remarkable progress. She had already mastered lock picking, and was excelling at moving silently. She was remarkably athletic for a girl who was never allowed to make a move on her own, and she would make an excellent ninja, thief, or any other career that requires moving quietly and sneaking into buildings.  
  
At the moment, Sabrina was dusting her brown leather pants. Her soft black hair was tied up in a braid, and her eyes sparkled with her newly found sense of humour.  
  
"What are you doing Setto?" she asked, looking curiously at the areas he'd hid things.  
  
"Oh, I'm just making this place a little more.defensible in case of attack."  
  
"Why would you be doing that?"  
  
"Let's just say that-"  
  
"Does it have something to do with that prophecy of yours?"  
  
For perhaps the first time in his life, Setto was speechless. Sabrina smiled. "Oh don't look so surprised. You were being so mysterious yesterday that it was getting annoying. You'd be surprised how easy it can be to listen at a keyhole."  
  
Setto suddenly laughed. "I believe I have been outfoxed!"  
  
"Nice try Setto. I've known you for two days, but I can read you like a book. You're trying to hide something from me, and I want to know what it is!"  
  
Setto's laughter changed to a sigh. "Alright, I'll tell you. But this is a secret. You can't tell anyone, alright?"  
  
Sabrina nodded. After Setto had spoken, she was quiet. Too quiet. "Well? No response?"  
  
Sabrina looked Setto straight in the eyes. "Kriggen's going to have help stealing the Escaflowne."  
  
"What? How could you know that?"  
  
Sabrina shrugged. "The same way I found out about your prophecy. I was walking down a hall, trying to be quiet. I must have succeeded, because I passed a room and no one inside heard me. They were talking quietly, and I had to get right up against the door to hear." She shuddered. "This is what I heard. Andrakus was in that room. And he was talking to father."  
  
"Your father? General Veers?"  
  
Sabrina nodded. "I'd know that voice anywhere!"  
  
"What were they saying?"  
  
"Father said to go ahead with the plan. Andrakus didn't want to. He thought that man Kriggen had screwed everything up. But father said to 'back him up'. And then they stopped talking."  
  
Setto was silently trying to figure out the meaning of what he'd just heard. It didn't take long. "This is very bad. This means that Kasar knows about Kriggen going after Escaflowne. And it would seem that Veers wants him to provide backup."  
  
Sabrina sat down on the ground dejectedly. "There's something depressing about learning that your father is a power hungry lunatic, and I think I know what."  
  
Setto sat down next to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't feel so bad. My father was a complete psycho."  
  
Sabrina looked up. "Really?"  
  
"Really. Even now, he has his moments." Setto shook his head to clear it. Generals, Escaflowne, and spooky bastards. And to top it off, his friend is suffering a family crisis. "Look, it really doesn't matter who our fathers are. What matters is that we don't let them rule our lives. Understand?"  
  
Sabrina looked Setto in the eye. "I think so."  
  
"Good. 'Don't get upset over what God does.'"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Me, weren't you listening?"  
  
Sabrina smiled slightly. "So you believe in God?"  
  
"Not really, but he provides a decent scapegoat when things blow up."  
  
Sabrina laughed. "Thanks, I needed that laugh."  
  
Surprising himself, Setto touched her cheek softly. Startled, Sabrina looked into his eyes. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Wordlessly, she nodded.  
  
"Good". Setto reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator. Sabrina looked on curiously. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Calling in reinforcements."  
  
  
  
Magicman: Did you guys like it? If so, email one dollar to tetotaller101@hotmail.com!  
  
  
  
I'm just kidding you know. That was a joke. Hey! Put down that chainsaw! HEY! (leaps through portal to join Dilandau and Dilandau-with-a-cowboy- hat.) 


	11. 11

The Next Generation 11  
  
Magicman: Hello all! Don't worry. Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat is just fine. Smokegirl and I managed to restrain Dilandau before he could use his flame-thrower. And now folks, all hell breaks loose on Gaea. You guessed it! Kriggen makes his play for the Escaflowne! Well? Why are you still reading my ramblings? The fic's a waiting!  
  
  
  
The sun had set, plunging Fanelia into a blackness so deep and cold that even the boldest of men would feel the fear clutch at their hearts. There was no moon tonight, and a thick blanket of clouds covered the sky. The shrine of Escaflowne was empty and lifeless. The great guymelef stood tall among the trees like a monument to times long past.  
  
This was the sight that Kriggen saw through his binoculars. The man sat in Akagi, his own guymelef, and smiled grimly. "With that hunk of junk in my control, Kasar will really have to pay up!" Chortling, he pressed a button on his communicator. "Group one. Move in now."  
  
"I copy my Lord." The voice replied.  
  
Kriggen settled back to watch the show. The view through the binoculars was remarkably good. Fifteen of his men, five in guymelefs, the rest on foot, approached the shrine where the obsolete 'melef stood. The guymelefs were armed with cables, which they would use to grasp hold of the Escaflowne and hoist it back to base. The men moved openly, not bothering to hide themselves. This place was empty. No one was going to challenge them!  
  
That theory was thrown out the window a second later as a massive explosion rocked the grove. Kriggen dropped his binoculars, but he didn't need them to see the flash of light or hear the screams. He growled in frustration. What the hell was going on?  
  
Finally, he regained his binoculars. What he saw through them made fury and rage well up through his body. A large blackened spot and a few licks of flames among ashes were all that was left of a good portion of his men. Three guymelefs and five men had died in that blast, and one thought now hit Kriggen like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Someone knows we're here." He growled. Activating his com link again, he snapped out orders. "Team one, proceed with extra caution. Be on guard for more surprises and any visitors we may have. Team two, prepare to support them at any sign of attack."  
  
Not waiting for a reply, Kriggen glared at the shrine once again. Before it had seemed so quiet and peaceful without a single human presence. Now it was a potential death trap.  
  
The remaining soldiers of team one continued to move forward with considerably more caution than before. Moving in pairs, they checked every inch of ground before them for signs of disturbance. They managed to reach the Escaflowne without taking any more losses.  
  
The two surviving guymelefs followed in the wake of the foot troops. They stepped over them, and raised their arms. Cables shot from their hands and they wrapped around Escaflowne's arms.  
  
Kriggen watched all this, smiling. Despite the earlier mishap, all was going according to plan. Maybe that bomb was planted as a singular defense.  
  
Suddenly, the Escaflowne gave a tremendous jerk on the cables restricting it. Caught off guard, the Mystics' guymelefs were nearly pulled over. Jettisoning the cables, they managed to stay on their feet. But they had mere seconds of activity left. Escaflowne drew its giant sword and slammed it into the energist casing of an enemy. The other guymelef managed to draw its sword and attack. Escaflowne blocked its blow easily and slammed its fist into its shoulder, knocking the sword away. The Mystic ejected from his guymelef and surrendered to the Fanelian soldiers pouring from the woods. The foot soldiers did likewise.  
  
The Escaflowne faced the woods where the rest of Kriggen's forces hid. It raised its visor to reveal the face of Van Fanel. The king's eyes were cold and hard, like diamonds. They glared into the forest and seemed to pierce Kriggen right through the soul. Kriggen's heart clenched. He was afraid this would happen! The Dragon had his sword! And he was going to kill them all!  
  
Kriggen had fought at Freid. An unknown mercenary, he had managed to survive when so many of his fellows had been killed. He had seen Fanel fight, and he had seen the Dragonslayers, the best fighters in Zaibach, hang back in fear at his wrath. Yes, Kriggen had seen the Dragon roar before. And he was not eager to see him do so again.  
  
"Violators of Escaflowne's shrine! I command you to stand down. Drop your weapons and surrender, and I promise that you will not be harmed." Van's voice echoed through the clearing, inspiring fear and awe in his enemies. Kriggen was more than willing to obey, but.  
  
"Ignore him Kriggen."  
  
Kriggen twisted in his seat. "Kasar? What the hell?"  
  
The flat, dead voice continued to speak. "General Veers has ordered that this mission succeed. And to do that, I must pull you out of this mess you've entombed yourself in."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, you-"  
  
"Shut up! You have already angered me by deviating from the plan! Don't try me again. Or I swear it will take an eternity for you to die!"  
  
Kriggen was taken aback and did not answer. Kasar continued.  
  
"In a short time, my forces will attack the king. When we do, you will attack too. I will handle the soldiers. But you are going to capture the Escaflowne tonight. I don't care how you do it, but get me that guymelef!"  
  
The voice stopped talking. Kriggen assumed Kasar was finished.  
  
The mercenary general watched Van, wariness and caution keeping him back. But Kasar's threat urged him on. Kriggen didn't know what kind of power that man had, but he was better off fighting Van.  
  
He activated his com link again. "Teams two and three, attack on my command".  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Kriggen felt a surge of eagerness, and he realised that he actually wanted to fight Van Fanel. To fight the best. To be the best. That is the dream of every fighter. And Kriggen was no exception. Smiling grimly, he fingered the controls to Akagi and walked out into the open. Right into the path of Van Fanel.  
  
***  
  
All eyes in the clearing fixed onto the titanium-blue guymelef that stepped from the forest.  
  
"Van Fanel". A raspy, growly, voice came from the guymelef.  
  
Van was unphased. "Lay down your weapons and be taken prisoner".  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"If you do so, then you will live. If not, you will die."  
  
"It's not so easy as that, you Majesty. First you would have to kill us. And that may not be as easy as it seems. However, there's always an alternative. And this situation has one that could prevent bloodshed."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Give us the Escaflowne, and we will leave in peace. Refuse and we will kill you."  
  
"I don't think I can follow those terms."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
With those four words, scores of black clothed men jumped from the forest. They made no sound. They simply charged the Fanelian force, swords drawn in a lethal manner. The mercenaries followed their leader as he charged straight toward the Escaflowne, and many armoured soldiers burst from the wood and joined the fight.  
  
Battle was joined.  
  
***  
  
Experience had taught Yukari to expect a fight. It wasn't any special powers; it was plain common sense. Men bold enough to try and steal the most powerful guymelef ever built were obviously not going to let anybody stop them. So, as always, she dressed for the occasion.  
  
Yukari's splint mail was modified to suit her and her alone. No one else could comfortably wear it, as it was designed for her form. A thick, lightweight breastplate covered her front, accenting her figure in the process. Steel chain mail ran down her arms and legs. Jewelled bracers adorned her forearms, plates protected her calves and thighs, and a steel 'skirt' came down from her waist (A/N: Sort of like the Saiyan armour from Dragonball Z.). She wore no helmet, preferring to keep her head free, and her earrings were visible, even in this hideous light.  
  
Looking over at her brother, Yukari sighed. "You are aware that there's going to be a fight, right?"  
  
Setto smiled cheerfully. As usual, he was clad in his many pocketed jacket, and derelict jeans. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"And you are aware that in fights people generally try to kill you, right?"  
  
Setto shook his head. "I know where you're going. I can never fight in armour. It's too restrictive. My manoeuvrability is my best weapon, not my bombs."  
  
"I just don't understand you, brother. I really don't."  
  
Any other conversation was forestalled, because Kriggen stepped from the forest. The twins shut up to hear the brief verbal battle. Yukari's grip tightened on her katana. The words ended, and troops burst from the forest like ants whose nest has been disturbed.  
  
Yukari drew her sword, the blade glinting dully in the torchlight. Then she cried out a challenge and charged.  
  
Battle was joined on both sides. The Fanelians faced a strange combination of Mystic foot soldiers, the Basramian elite guard (aka: the Silver Serpents), and the all too familiar black clothed sand assassins.  
  
One of these assassins targeted Yukari. Springing forward with inhuman speed, it slashed downward brutally. Yukari blocked and then kicked out, catching it on the hip. When it stumbled back, she decapitated it with one stroke. The clothes fell apart, sand spilling onto the ground.  
  
Pulling back, she slammed the hilt of her sword into the gut of a Serpent. His heavy armour absorbed the blow and he locked swords with Yukari, who could barely see the man's face through his hideous helmet. Twisting her sword, she broke free and kicked him in the jaw. Her armoured boot struck the helmet with a dull clang, and the man shook his head dazedly. Yukari ran him through quickly and looked for another target.  
  
Suddenly, another explosion went off. Setto's defenses seemed to be working. Grinning, Yukari reflected on how her brother occasionally could do something right.  
  
Half a dozen men rushed her from the front, only to be thrown away by one of Yukari's force blows. That did not deter others, however, and soon she was wading through a sea of hostile faces and armoured bodies. A wide smile cracked her face, and soon the laughter that had made her father, and then her mother famous echoed through the clearing.  
  
***  
  
Setto watched the battle from the top of his rock. His short bow was out and he was waiting for a target. There! He released an arrow and a sand assassin blew up in a fountain of fire and sand. Another arrow was released, and another target went up. Then another. And another.  
  
By this time, however, the enemy had noticed his existence. A trio of assassins leaped to the top of his vantage point, and Setto was forced to abandon his ideal sniper position. Grabbing up his quiver of arrows, he flashed a grin at them and slid down the rock.  
  
He was attacked upon landing. Two Silver Serpents were advancing, swords drawn. Looking back, Setto saw the ninja-men drop to the ground behind him. "Oh dear" he said.  
  
Reaching into one of his pockets, Setto pulled out a tiny black ball. He threw it onto the ground just as the five whom wanted his blood lunged for him. A black cloud of smoke engulfed the group, and amidst the flailing of fists and weapons, Setto managed to escape. Brushing off his shirt, he looked back at the cloud and was surprised to see the five still flailing away. Shaking his head, he ran off into the battle.  
  
***  
  
Yukari finished off her last opponent with an upward thrust. The rest, not too keen on facing the young wildwoman, ran. Looking about for another target, she caught sight of something that made her grin maliciously.  
  
Kasar was strolling through the battle as if it were a sunny field. He watched the carnage as if it was an interesting sight at a museum. He casually stepped over the bodies of men as if they were stones in his path. Suddenly, his gaze turned to Yukari, and his black eyes seemed to smile.  
  
Yukari strode forward, her sword in her fist. Casually, she beheaded an attacker, not even breaking her stride. When she was ten feet away, she stopped.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Kasar". Yukari's voice was cheerful, though her smile said otherwise. "A pleasant night for a stroll, eh?"  
  
Kasar nodded his head to her. "A good evening it is young lady. It would seem that the local fauna is active tonight." He watched a pair of soldiers fight for a moment before turning back to Yukari. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
Yukari simply shrugged. "Oh the usual. You know how it is." She eyed Kasar shrewdly. "But I think you have some purpose here, am I right?"  
  
Kasar smiled slightly. "Quite right. My lord, General Veers, has entrusted me to bring him the Escaflowne battle machine. With that weapon of prophecy in his grasp, no one will be able to stop him." Turning, he watched Kriggen and Van hammer away at each other. "Kriggen is doing quite well, actually. He just might win and save me a great deal of trouble."  
  
Yukari lifted her upper lip. "You're the one who's in trouble!" she snarled. "I don't know how, but you're responsible for all of this!"  
  
Kasar chuckled slightly. "Now that's not true. Yes, I planned all the assassin attacks. And yes, this battle is mostly my doing. But the real mastermind is General Veers. It's his ambition that drives his armies of conquest and his genius that ensnares the fools of the neighbouring kingdoms. He is the one you should fear, not I. For he will rule the world someday."  
  
"Well, then I'll just have to deal with him once I'm done with you!" Channelling her will, Yukari thrust out her palm. The air rippled as the mass of pure force blasted toward the smirking Kasar. The blast hit with a sharp crack.  
  
And did absolutely nothing.  
  
Yukari's eyes widened. "That's impossible!"  
  
Kasar shook his head in disappointment. "I'm surprised at you, my dear. If a warrior like you can throw pathetic little pot shots at me, then what do you think a master sorcerer can do?" His mouth widened in an evil grin. His gloved hands formed intricate symbols in the air and he chanted strange and eerie words.  
  
Instinctively, Yukari threw herself to the left. A giant bolt of lightning spat from the sky striking the ground an instant where she had been. Rolling, she got up and faced the chanting voice of the enemy. Dodging a fireball, she ducked and rolled, crashing into the legs of the sorcerer. Pinning his arms to the ground, she smirked triumphantly.  
  
The smirk faded when his eyes brightened to star-white globes. Yukari twisted and the beams of white hot light missed her by a fraction of an inch, passing so close that it sizzled her armour.  
  
Getting up, Yukari's sword was drawn and ready. She waited for the next magical attack.  
  
Slowly staggering to his feet, Kasar made a gold and silver staff appear from mid air. Clutching his weapon, he smiled grimly. "This is going to give me a considerable amount pleasure!"  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Yukari taunted the vengeful sorcerer. "Didn't your mother teach you not to pick on girls?"  
  
"Yes she did. But I never really listened." Kasar pointed his staff at Yukari. Sensing danger, she ducked, and a tree she was standing in front of was engulfed in a jet of searing hot flame.  
  
Rolling over, Yukari stood up, just as Kasar launched another spell. She braced herself for the pain that must surely come. The spell connected with a flash of green light. But when the light cleared, Yukari felt nothing but a strange tingling all over her entire body.  
  
Kasar's face exhibited pure triumph, and he stalked closer as if he feared nothing. Yukari tried to attack him, but the tingling sensation only grew stronger. Panicked, she struggled harder, but the tingling grew so strong it was painful! She couldn't move!  
  
Kasar leered right into the face of his intended victim. "You didn't really think you could take on me and win? The arrogance of youth these days". He shook his head. "I'd like time to torture you properly for being such an interfering wretch, but I'm afraid I haven't the time. I must bring the Escaflowne to my lord." He levelled his staff at Yukari's face. Purple energy began to glow at its head. "Goodbye my dear".  
  
A trail of steely light slashed through the night. It struck Kasar's staff, knocking it free. Without the magic being focused through it, the purple glow died. Kasar had other problems, however. He hissed as a dagger stuck into his right arm. Clutching his arm, he fell back, nearly tripping on his crippled leg.  
  
Mark stood between the mage and his prey. "You'll have to go through me sorcerer!"  
  
Kasar hissed again, this time in pure fury. But then he frowned as a new sound struck the clearing.  
  
A floating fortress of Zaibach design had decloaked above the battlefield zone. A stream of guymelefs were launching from it's hangar bay. The unexpected reinforcements landed with resounding THWUMPs, and they immediately cut into the nearest of Kasar's forces. The Fanelians, exhausted from the fighting, cheered, and fought with renewed vigour.  
  
Kasar saw the situation and realised that it was hopeless. Reaching out an arm, his staff leaped into his hand. Glaring maliciously at the two teenagers he smiled evilly. "I will see you another time. Perhaps sooner than you think! Oh yes. I'll be sure to tell you mother of what happened here!" Whirling, he shouted a word. A black hole opened in the air and he lunged through it. The portal hung for a minute but faded shortly.  
  
Mark turned and held up Yukari. Without the power of Kasar's spell holding her, she felt exhausted. "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded wearily. "Yeah. I'm just tired like hell."  
  
Mark sat down on the bloody ground, holding Yukari to his chest. Wearily, she hugged him gratefully. Safe in each other's arms, they watched the rest of the battle wind down.  
  
***  
  
Akagi and Escaflowne were the last remaining combatants on the field. All the others had been killed or captured by the Dragonslayers. It seemed that Setto had called them in the day before. Now, they joined the Fanelian soldiers in cheering on Van as he fought desperately against a skilled opponent who knew he had nothing to lose.  
  
Kriggen hurled his main weapon, a chakrum on a chain, at Van. Sparks flashed as the dervish struck Escaflowne's sword and bounced off. Closing the distance between the two 'melefs, Van charged. Kriggen met him with a scimitar and for a second the blades crossed.  
  
Akagi's motors strained under the fierce pressure of Escaflowne's sword, and Kriggen punched furiously at the controls. The tyrant fought fiercely and with great skill. He deflected many of Van's blows, but he could not stop them all. Once, Van's sword grazed his energist case, nearly overloading the jewel. That was the moment Kriggen realised that he could not win, that he would be killed. The knowledge did not bother him. It merely made him change tactics.  
  
While his sword arm held off Van's weapon, Kriggen brought his other arm to bear, he hurled the chakrum in a wide circle. Whirling around, the bladed disk missed both guymelefs, but it's chain wrapped around them both. Their swords were trapped against each other, and neither war machine could move.  
  
"Kriggen you coward!" Van howled in rage. "Are you afraid to fight me?"  
  
The maniac laughed. "Coward? Me? I'll give you coward!" He grabbed a switch and yanked it down. Akagi's energist immediately began to flash. Dully at first, the light grew brighter as the power flow was disrupted. Van watched in horror as steam started blasting from any opening that it could find.  
  
"You're insane! You're overloading your own guymelef! Stop this now, before it blows!"  
  
"You'd like me to do that, wouldn't you". Kriggen leered evilly as his systems continued their inexorable process. "I may die, but I'm taking you and a lot of people with me!" He started to laugh. Oh, revenge was so sweet! It was a shame he wouldn't be able to see Hitomi's face when she found out that her dear friend had been killed, but you couldn't make an omelette without breaking some eggs.  
  
Van struggled desperately to break free of the chain that bound him to this madman. It was no use. Kriggen really was going to go through with this! In desperation, Van hit a switch of his own. The joints on Escaflowne twisted and snapped together, forming a new shape. Wings stretched out, a tail came forth, and a head burst forth, roaring defiance at all things earthly. Catching the chain in its mighty claws, Escaflowne heaved and it shattered. The dragon flew into the sky as the men and women on the ground scattered from impending destruction.  
  
Akagi was shaking from the forces built up inside of its infrastructure. It seemed to sag for a moment. Then, with an earth shattering blast, it exploded. The flash made the night day for an instant. Then it died down, metal pieces raining from the sky.  
  
The Battle of the Shrine was over.  
  
***  
  
The fighters of the battle were celebrating. Fanelian guardsmen sat side by side with the Dragonslayers, each of them talking loudly about their exploits. A small group of men had started a game of cards. Chesta was winning, as usual.  
  
Van was seated at the head of his table, allowing the men to savour their victory. He knew it wouldn't last.  
  
He was right. A man dashed through the door, stopping at the end of the table. "Your Majesty!" he huffed, "I have urgent news concerning the royal seer!"  
  
Instant silence. Yukari's heart clenched as she remembered what Kasar had said.  
  
"Well, then read it." Van felt a similar clench of fear as the man unrolled his scroll.  
  
"Your Majesty, it seems that a battle took place a few kilometres west of Palas. Scouts reported flashes of fire in the night, and when they went to investigate the next morning, they found signs of a battle. Six guymelefs of Basramian design were found, totally destroyed. Alongside them were two badly damaged Alseides units. One of them was blood red, the other was green and black. They were identified as belonging to Dilandau and Hitomi Albatou. Neither body was recovered." The man finished.  
  
Into the silence, Yukari stood up. A tear slowly running down her face, she opened her mouth and, filled with the anguish and hate of a dragon whose mate has been killed, screamed. 


	12. 12

The Next Generation 12  
  
Magicman: Hello all of my (possibly) loyal fans! I notice you're raving for the next chapter, so here it is! First I'd like to address a few issues. First of all, I meant for Sabrina to have long black hair down to her waist (thank you Stelmarta for pointing that out). Second: Zempress, Yukari and Setto have been trained in Guymelef use, but they don't actually have one of their own. Generally, they just pilot an Alseides. Third: all right then. Aya Eliya, will you please update your fic? *Gets puppy dog eyes* PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE? Finally: thank you General Veers for pointing that out. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
  
  
Solek. The capital of Basram.  
  
Once a peaceful city, Solek had fallen to the harsh code of the military tyrant. Outwardly the same, the populace could tell the differences as easily as a doctor could identify a man with a missing limb. Soldiers in silver armour stood at every corner, bullying and swaggering before the ordinary citizens. Sorcerers, who had never been tolerated in Basram before the Destiny War, strode through the streets with impunity, taking what they wanted. The news criers said what the authorities wanted them to. Young men were drafted into the ever-growing army and air force. People went missing, no trace of them ever turning up.  
  
But still, the people were happy and content. Increased trade was flooding into the country. Wages went up. Basramians in general felt that they were finally getting the attention and respect they deserved. A defeat in the war, followed by a crippling war debt humiliated the nation and had nearly begun a civil war.  
  
The most obvious sign of this great change, even for an outsider, was General Veers' flagship, the Destiny, hovering over Solek like a great black dragon.  
  
Made of thick tempered steel and leva stones, the mighty leva-cruiser was the most advanced ship in the navy. As big as a Zaibach floating fortress, or even bigger, the warship resembled a torpedo with a pair of elongated wings jutting from the side. Any idiot could tell that the Destiny was mighty. But only a selected few knew that the Destiny held two prisoners.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi woke up with her head pounding in rhythm with her stomach. Groaning in misery, she reached to her head to touch the bump there, only to realise that she was chained to the wall. This woke her up more.  
  
Shaking her head, Hitomi tried to recall what had happened. She and Dilandau had been on their way to Palas to tell Millerna about this new war, when they were ambushed. They'd destroyed a couple 'melefs, but they had been overwhelmed. She had been knocked out. But Dilandau.  
  
Alarmed, Hitomi looked around desperately for any sign of her husband. She spotted him on her right side. Like his wife, Dilandau was chained hand and foot to the wall. A long cut gashed across his forehead, trickling blood into his eyes. Hitomi hoped he wouldn't have a scar. Dilandau hated scars.  
  
Looking around the room, Hitomi discovered that they were in a fairly large, windowless cell with a thick, barred door. In one corner was a toilet. In another were two cots. The only light was what little drifted through the bars of the door.  
  
"Obviously this place hasn't been made for the comfort of its occupants" Hitomi said wryly.  
  
Dilandau groaned, but didn't wake up. Hitomi focussed, and a thin beam of light shot from her forehead. It struck Dilandau in his right eye, making him curse. "Turn that thing off!" he growled hoarsely.  
  
Hitomi stopped the light, and Dilandau sighed. "That's better." He said, opening his eyes. Looking around, he came to the same conclusion as Hitomi. "Either I'm still asleep, or we're in some sort of prison."  
  
Hitomi nodded. "Are you alright? That cut looks nasty."  
  
Dilandau blinked a few times then nodded slowly. "I've had worse. Once I was shot by an arrow that missed my heart by an inch!"  
  
"I've heard the story before, Dilandau" Hitomi sighed. "You pushed the arrow through your back, pulled it out, and sliced the guy who shot you in half."  
  
Dilandau grinned. "I should start coming up with some more stories to tell." He looked about. "This seems like a pretty good way to start. Any ideas?"  
  
"Well, I could always try my pendant. It would take us out of here, no questions asked. But I can't do anything with my hands tied!"  
  
Dilandau stared at Hitomi's chest. 'If he starts sweet talking me while we're still chained up in the prison of who-knows-where, he's got another thing coming.'  
  
"Um Hitomi. You're not wearing your pendant."  
  
"What?" Startled, Hitomi looked down at her chest where her pendant usually dangled. Sure enough, it was missing. "Fuck! I knew it was too easy!"  
  
"Alright, this isn't as bad as it seems." Dilanadau tried to rationally break down their predicament. "All we have to do is escape these chains, break out of this room, find a way out of wherever we are, contact the Slayers, and get them to pick us up. Crap!" Dilandau abandoned rationality and started swearing. "Goddamn piece of shit! Where the fucking hell ARE we?! Who locked us in this godforsaken hellhole?! Whoever it was, I'll make them suffer! They'll beg me for death! And I'll give it to them! Oh yes! The fire will ever so slowly creep up their bodies, crackling their skin and melting their eyes to charcoal, until their screams die out, and all that is left is a pile of ashes, still smouldering from the heat!" Dilandau began to cackle insanely. Hitomi sighed.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you need help?"  
  
Dilandau shut up and smiled sweetly. "Isn't that what made you fall in love with me?"  
  
Hitomi laughed. "I'll admit, it made things interesting!"  
  
The two laughed together. It banished the darkness some, and restored hope. 'We'll get out of here' Hitomi thought confidently. 'I'm not sure how, but we will get out.'  
  
The sound of a key in a lock stopped the laughter. Hitomi and Dilandau exchanged glances and watched the door expectantly.  
  
The wooden door opened slowly. Two armoured men walked in. They had armour carved to look like scales, and wore helmets made to look like the head of a snake. Each held his sword as if looking for an excuse to use it.  
  
They stood on either side of the door and awaited the coming of.someone.  
  
That someone entered.  
  
A man ducked his head to step into the prison cell he was so tall. He was at least as tall as Folken. The man had a firm face with a hard, square jaw. His hair was an iron grey, and it had a long streak of white slashed through it. But it was the man's eyes that drew the eye. A deep blue, they shone with determination, glittered with dangerous intelligence, and held the unwavering belief that the path they had chosen was right.  
  
He wore a grey uniform. On the shoulders were the insignia of a general, and his left breast held the badge of nobility. The man stood in silence for a moment. His gloved hands clasped together, he regarded the prisoners with a fierce intensity. Finally he nodded.  
  
"Good afternoon". The man's voice was strong, yet controlled. "You are Dilandau and Hitomi Albatou, leaders of the Dragonslayers, are you not?"  
  
Dilandau's eyes narrowed. "I'd prefer knowing who you are, where we are, and what we are doing here before I start talking."  
  
The man smiled politely. "Of course. Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Krannek Veers, General of the Basramian army. And you are aboard my flagship, the Destiny."  
  
"An interesting name".  
  
"Thank you. And as to why you are here, we will discuss that momentarily. But seeing as I told you my name, would you be good enough to tell me yours?"  
  
Dilandau hesitated, but Hitomi answered quickly enough. "You were right. I'm Hitomi, and he's Dilandau."  
  
Veers bowed before the chained couple. "May I say that it is an honour to meet you? I have heard many tales of the exploits of the Dragonslayers. And even more tales are told about the lady Hitomi."  
  
Despite herself, Hitomi turned slightly pink, and Dilandau scowled. Seeing this, Veers raised a hand. "You have no need to fear a rival within me, Mr. Albatou. I believe the sanctity of marriage prevents man from taking another's wife, and that sort of thing. My wife died three years ago, and I refuse to look at another woman in that sense."  
  
Dilandau didn't look the slightest bit reassured. Hitomi shot him a 'Calm down and let me do the talking' look. "That is a very noble sentiment, General." She said, turning to Veers. "But do your men share your belief?"  
  
Here, Veers smiled, albeit slightly unpleasantly. "My men know better than violate my wishes."  
  
Hitomi nodded slowly. "So what would you have of us?"  
  
"My dear-"  
  
"Please. Call me Hitomi."  
  
"Alright then Hitomi. I have brought you and your husband here to discuss a business proposition. One that could prove beneficial for all parties".  
  
Hitomi looked at her chains pointedly. "Is that why we're tied to the wall?"  
  
"I'm afraid there was a slight altercation with your being brought here." The General's voice was repentant. "The officer who ordered the troops to request your presence was under the impression that you were hostile, and to be brought in under lock and key. That officer has paid the price for his idiocy. If you like, I can have you released from your chains right now."  
  
"That would be much appreciated."  
  
Veers nodded to one of his men. The man pulled a key from his belt and stepped forward to unlock their chains. In a short time, Hitomi was standing in front of the General, rubbing her wrists, and Dilandau was by her side.  
  
"I trust that you are feeling better?" Hitomi nodded. "You trust right."  
  
Veers smiled politely. "Good. Then now is the time for business."  
  
"As I said before, I have heard a great deal about the two of you. I understand that you are strong soldiers and good leaders of men who fought in the Destiny war. But I have also heard rumours about you in particular, Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi smiled slightly. "Well, you can't always believe rumours."  
  
"Very true. These ones, however, come from a reliable source. I was visiting Asturia three years ago, shortly after the death of my wife. While there, I chanced to come upon a merchant by the name of Dryden Fassa."  
  
"Ah yes. How is Dryden these days?"  
  
Veers shrugged slightly. "He was well when I saw him. Since then, I have no idea. But it was what he said that interested me. He mentioned that he happened to know you personally. When asked to elaborate, he went on to tell me about your story. I was most intrigued by what he described as 'psychic powers'."  
  
A light clicked on in Hitomi's mind. So THAT'S what this was about.  
  
Veers continued. "This was intriguing, but no particular reason to drag you from your home just to talk about it." Hitomi smiled wryly and Dilandau growled. "But just one week ago, that changed".  
  
"Oh? Do tell."  
  
"One of my sorcerers delivered a prophecy to me. It mentioned 'those with sight'." Now Veers was watching her reactions carefully, and Hitomi was struck by how intelligent this man was. He told her that long tale to get her to relax, then sprung the prophecy on her so as to catch her with her guard down. "And, as you have no doubt heard, you have a certain reputation for seeing into the future."  
  
"What exactly does this have to do with us?" Dilandau spoke up.  
  
"I'm getting there. You should be more patient."  
  
Hitomi laughed. "Believe me. For Dilandau, this is patient!"  
  
Veers smiled. "Very well then. We shall get to the point of the matter. I suppose you have met my associate Kasar?" He waited for nods. "Then he has conveyed my proposal to you. But perhaps he did not word it well. What I am asking, is for your assistance. My country is on the verge of its destiny. Soon it will throw off the old hierarchy and enter a new age of power and wealth. We shall be the most powerful nation on Gaea!" The general's voice was filled with pride.  
  
Then his voice turned regretful. "But not all see this. Many powerful and influential people are working against my country and I. I am attempting to solve these problems through diplomacy, but it may not be successful. That is where you and your men would come in. I would have you be the silent partners of these diplomatic proceedings. Your presence would likely intimidate them enough to talk a deal. Afterward, you would be well rewarded for your efforts and continued service."  
  
'Geez, this guy sounds like Hitler!' Hitomi thought. The memory of her trip into Kasar's mind told her all she needed to know. General Veers seemed to be trying to imitate the Nazi warlord. 'Well, far be it from me to help this nut ball!' Aloud, she said, "I'm sorry Mr. Veers, but I must respectfully decline your offer."  
  
Veers frowned slightly. "Are you sure this decision is wise? This is for the good of my people."  
  
Hitomi's eyes narrowed. "Oh yes" she said, her tone thick with sarcasm. "I'm sure that invasion and conquest is all for the good of your people!"  
  
"Contrary to what you have heard of me, I am not a tyrant. I do not enjoy war, but I do recognise that some things require it!"  
  
Hitomi's eye was twitching. "And what things require war General?" She laughed scornfully. "You talk on and on about wanting to make peace and 'help' your country. But what you're doing is leading Gaea into another war. And you don't care, because deep down you're just another ambitious maniac!"  
  
Veers's eyes were flashing with barely concealed hate and fury. When he spoke his voice was rough with anger. "I assure you Mrs. Albatou, I am perfectly sane!"  
  
"Oh?" Hitomi challenged. "Then why are you planning a war of conquest? Just for kicks?"  
  
Veers' hand shot out and grabbed Hitomi's throat. Squeezing tightly, he lifted her off the ground. The guards jumped Dilandau and started beating on him before he could attack Veers. The General brought his face close to Hitomi's. "I am not crazy!" he hissed. "I am a war leader. I am a patriot. And now I am ANGRY!" His grip tightened. "I will give you time in here to think about my proposal. Just decide soon."  
  
Hitomi was gasping for breath. Desperately, she kicked Veers in the leg, forcing him to drop her. She hit the floor, desperately inhaling. She barely caught Veers' snarled command to leave, and barely heard his boots stalk from the room.  
  
Dilandau dragged himself by Hitomi's side. His face was bloody and bruised, but his eyes were filled with worried concern. "Hitomi! Oh my God, Hitomi! Are you alright?"  
  
Coughing, Hitomi nodded. "I'm.fine." She gasped. "How about.you?"  
  
"A few bruises. I'll be fine." Dilandau gathered his wife in his arms and held her gently. "Don't ever do that again. He would have killed you without a second thought!"  
  
Hitomi shook her head weakly. "No. He wants us to join him still. He won't kill us."  
  
"No, but if lays a finger on you I'll rip his balls off!" Dilandau was fuming. He stroked his wife's soft brown hair.  
  
Hitomi struggled to stay awake, but being oxygen deprived made her feel exhausted. Dilandau saw this and smiled. "Go to sleep babe. I'll watch over you." Eventually, Hitomi gave into his insistence. She buried her head into Dilandau's chest and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
Dilandau stayed awake, holding his wife gently. "Don't worry babe." He said softly. "We'll get out of here. And everything will be okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I thought this was about due for more tenderness. So you see? Hitomi and Dilandau are still alive! Don't forget to review. A fanfic writer (I can't remember who) said that she worked much better with reviews.  
  
What does onna mean? 


	13. 13

The Next Generation 13  
  
(Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat is warming his hands in front of a fire)  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: Ah fire. Warper of steel tubing, toaster of marshmallows. (Gets crazy grin) Eradicator of dead wood.  
  
Magicman: As you can see, he shares the same attributes as Dilandau. Just in a different way. Thank you for telling me what onna means! And now, on with the fic!  
  
Everyone dealt with the abduction of Hitomi and Dilandau in their own unique ways.  
  
Van spent most of the next two days in the guards training room, venting his anger and frustration upon them to such a degree that they eventually avoided their enraged sovereign altogether.  
  
Folken locked himself in the library, spending his time doing God- knows-what.  
  
The Dragonslayers hung out in the city most of the time, with the exception of Chesta who joined Van in the training room.  
  
Setto disappeared. He was found two days later by Sabrina, who had been looking for him. The brunette found him lying asleep on the roof of a bar. From the empty bottles and the smell surrounding him, he'd been there for some time.  
  
Yes, everyone felt pain at the horrible news. They had all been close to the couple in one way or another. But none of them had as interesting a way of showing it as Yukari.  
  
The night it had been announced what had happened, Yukari had shut herself in her room and refused to come out. From behind the thick wooden door came the sounds of pure destruction caused in the insane fury of grief. Accompanying the crashes, smashes, shattering, and ripping noises came a cacophony of insane screaming. The wordless tones promised agonising misery and death to whoever had done this.  
  
Only one person was brave enough to approach Yukari while she was obviously in such a bad mood. Folken had waited for the crashing and general sounds of destruction to stop before entering her room. He assumed that since she had stopped breaking things, she had calmed down. What he found out quickly was that Yukari had stopped destroying things because she had run out of things to destroy. Folken was bodily hurled from the room, with his shirt and cloak jerseyed up over his head.  
  
Since then, the servants had ignored the room like death.  
  
***  
  
Mark sweated as he tightened a bolt. To reach that position, he was forced to stretch himself in an excruciatingly painful position. Eventually, however, he managed to fix the damaged piece of machinery to his satisfaction.  
  
Wiping a hand off his brow, Mark stretched, working out the kinks as he surveyed the machine he was working on.  
  
After the battle she had been barely alive. The frame was twisted, the joints had overheated, the armour had melted, and the circuitry was completely fried. But Mark loved a challenge. And he had always admired the graceful power of Akagi, even as he loathed and despised the man who had piloted her. He had been trained to pilot a guymelef, but he was always too poor to afford one. But when Van's technicians salvaged the remains of the once mighty machine from the explosion the rocked Escaflowne's shrine, he had been unable to resist. He asked Van if he could have it. Van had said, "If you can fix it, sure." And so, the next few days were booked for Mark.  
  
Over the next two days, while Van and Chesta were trying to beat the living snot out of each other, Setto was nursing a remarkably bad hangover, and Yukari was destroying things, Mark had been hard at work restoring the mangled 'melef.  
  
Stepping back, the would-be mechanic smiled. It was really coming along! Turning, he began to wash his hands. But while he did so, thoughts came to him.  
  
Inevitably, Mark's thoughts turned to Yukari. His mind went back to the night that it had happened. The night that Yukari Albatou had cracked. He could recall only too vividly the look on her tear-streaked face as she rushed from the main hall. He heard about what had happened to Folken. Now, whenever he passed her room, he could hear only a deep silence.  
  
Mark sifted through his memories to try to find one that could help understand what she was going through. Not one, no matter how tragic, how miserable, could come close to comparing to what Yukari had gone through.  
  
Mark sighed as he wiped his hands on his pants. It broke his heart to see the strong confident woman reduced to such misery.  
  
He didn't understand how Yukari felt. Not really.  
  
But he could help her through this time.  
  
Filled with sudden resolve, Mark turned on his heel. He marched out of the 'melef shed, through the streets, into the castle, and right up to Yukari's door without ever noticing it, so lost was he in his resolve.  
  
The room was silent. Almost eerily so. Not a single sound drifted through the closed door, and Mark hesitated. Clenching his fears and throwing them in the garbage bin of the mind, he lifted a hand and knocked on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
Mark knocked again. There was still no answer. Hesitantly, he reached for the doorknob. Grasping it firmly, he twisted the handle and opened the door.  
  
Mark was astounded at the sight. Not even Dilandau Albatou with a flame-thrower could have caused such mass destruction as this!  
  
Every inch of the floor was covered with broken glass, splintered wood, or torn cloth. Amidst this flotsam stood the remains of the rooms furniture. Chairs had been overturned; their legs scattered across the room. The large bed still stood, but only because it was too heavy for one person to lift. Instead, Yukari had gone after the wardrobe. It looked as though it had been struck repeatedly by something large and heavy. Probably one of the chair legs. The delicate crystal figurines and glasses had, of course, been broken, their legacy, a few fragments of glass, sparkling prettily as they lay among the mass destruction.  
  
Mark walked into the room slowly so as not to gash his leg on a piece of wood. He carefully made his way across the room until he stood on front of the washroom. The door was closed. Mark opened the door and took a step inside  
  
Yukari lay on the floor eyes closed in a sleep that was far from peaceful. The girl was curled up, whimpering quietly to herself. Mark thought he caught the words, "No. Don't leave me!"  
  
"Oh my God, Yukari!" Mark's voice was a low whisper. Gingerly, he touched her. "Yukari". Gently, he lifted her into his arms. She clung to herself even more desperately, her whimpering growing louder. "Mother! Father!" Tears trickled down her sleeping face. "Come back!"  
  
"Shhh" Mark whispered. "It's okay Yukari. I'm here. It's okay." The words seemed to calm her. She stopped her whimpering and ceased to shake.  
  
Mark carried her to the bed; the least damaged part of the room, and lay her down on the soft cushions. Taking off his jacket, her lay it over top of her. He heard a slight gasp by the door. Turning, he saw a wide- mouthed servant gaping like a fish.  
  
"Well?" he growled, "What are standing there for? Get the girl some food!"  
  
The man seemed to have lost his wits at seeing the forbidden door open, and its demonic occupant pacified. "Er, what sir?"  
  
"She hasn't eaten in two days! Gods man, get her some food!" That sent the servant off, supposedly to hid duties. Mark sighed and turned back to Yukari.  
  
Minutes passed. Still Mark stood there, watching the girl sleep. He noticed every detail. Her cheek rested on her hand, and her breathing was slow and even. 'She's so beautiful' Mark thought wistfully.  
  
As he stood and watched the sleeping girl, Mark became aware of a cramp in his legs. Gingerly, he rubbed them. Walking over to the bed, he sat down carefully, so as not to disturb Yukari. Sighing with relief at being able to sit down, he returned to gazing at Yukari. Her sandy brown hair lay in her face, tickling her nose. Gently, he reached down and removed the strand from her face. Almost without thinking, his hand stroked her cheek. Catching his breath, Mark waited, afraid she might wake.  
  
Yukari didn't. She merely sighed and rolled onto her back.  
  
As he watched Yukari, Mark began to talk.  
  
"So, it's finally happened. Something's finally got to you." Mark sighed and shook his head. "It's a terrible way to find out that you're human, that you have feelings and emotions. That you're not invincible".  
  
Mark looked away from Yukari and concentrated on the floor. "I'll tell you a story Yukari. It's about a young man. He joined a mercenary group to try to bring some money in for his family. He had three sisters, you see, and they were very dear to him." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Along the way, it became more than just a job to him. He began to believe in the principles and customs of this group. They were the ones who taught him to fight, you see. They made sure he didn't get himself killed for some stupid reason. They provided for his sisters because he was one of them, and they cared for each other. But then it all changed." Here, Mark's voice turned bitter.  
  
"The group was changed. They no longer cared about anyone, whether they were family of members or a part of the group itself. The man wanted to leave. But he couldn't. He was till a part of that mercenary group, despite all the changes and separations that had occurred. He became the only one left who still believed in that group and he would die for it. So it came to pass that opportunity arose."  
  
"The man and several others were sent on a mission. They failed, and he had a choice. He could die for a group, for men and women who no longer cared. Or he could live and keep the group, those men and women who still cared alive. He was all set up to take the first choice, but.something happened to change his mind.  
  
"The girl he was supposed to capture talked to him. Her words and concern got through his thick skull, and she convinced him to stay alive. But she did more than that." Mark smiled again. "For you see, that young man fell in love with her." Mark sighed again, shaking his head. "Yukari, I can't pretend I know what you're going through. But I want to help you."  
  
A hand touched his arm. "That's very sweet."  
  
Startled, Mark lifted his head and found himself staring straight into a pair of red eyes. "Uh." He was momentarily speechless. "I'm sorry about coming into your room and all, but-"  
  
Yukari pressed a finger to his lips. "It's alright." She said softly. "It doesn't matter anymore. I've worked through my temper. Now, all I am is sad." She sighed, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Mark wiped it away. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. Then maybe you could talk to me about it?" Yukari hesitated. "My sister always told me that 'a problem shared is a problem halved."  
  
"Your sister is very wise." Yukari smiled for the first time in two days. "Alright". Her stomach let out a loud growl, startling both teens. She blushed. "I guess I'm kind of hungry too."  
  
There came a tentative knock at the door. Mark walked opened it, revealing the servant he'd run into before. Only this time, he was carrying a platter full of food. Meats, cheese, grapes, vegetables, and breads all adorned the plate, and Yukari got a ravenous look in her eyes. Seeing this, the servant hastily pushed the food into Mark's arms and then ran like hell.  
  
After handing the plate to Yukari, Mark sat down on the bed and waited while she ate away two days worth of hunger. A chunk of cheese disappeared, closely followed by a side of meat. She washed her meal down with a large glass of water, and, when she was finished, sighed in relief.  
  
"You feel better?" Yukari nodded. "Chesta always said 'If you're going to be miserable, be miserable on a full stomach.'"  
  
"Are you still miserable?"  
  
"No, not really. I did a lot of thinking while I was in a mindless rage" she ignored chuckling from Mark, "And.well I guess I was feeling kind of guilty."  
  
Mark blinked a few times, not sure he'd heard right. "Guilty?"  
  
Yukari nodded. "Guilty. Look, they're my parents. I love them. And when that.that". Her hand clenched and her eye was starting to twitch.  
  
"Bastard?" Mark suggested hastily.  
  
Yukari nodded and seemed to calm down. "Well, I was just so upset that I couldn't have helped them. I'll tell you one thing Mark, feeling helpless.it eats away at you, never lets you rest. You keep thinking how you could have changed things, and you come up with nothing!"  
  
"If there's nothing you can do, then why bother worrying over it?"  
  
Here, Yukari smiled bitterly. "That's the trick, trying to convince yourself of that. But even that I could deal with." Yukari lost the smile and shuddered. "The worst part was the feeling of being alone."  
  
Mark didn't say anything, so Yukari continued.  
  
"Even when I was little, I've hated being alone. I guess I must have got it from my father. Can you imagine it? The daughter of the Diabolical Adonis himself scared to death of being alone. Ha!" Yukari laughed her voice harsh with emotion. "I look like an ironclad fighter bitch, but I'm just a scared little girl on the inside."  
  
"But Yukari" Mark was desperate to get her out of this depression. "You can never be alone! Look how many people love you! Look how many people care for you! You have loads of friends." He ticked them off on his fingers. "Setto, Van, Folken, the Dragonslayers, and your mom and dad. With all of us with you, there's no way you could be alone!"  
  
Yukari hugged herself and shivered if cold. "I know that too. But losing your parents scares you Mark. Your parents are always there for you, night and day. If you lose them it feels like everyone else will follow soon. Then it's just you and the darkness." She buried her face in her hands.  
  
Seeing that he was losing her, Mark wrapped his arms around Yukari and held her to him gently. "Even if all of those other people leave you, I won't Yukari Albatou! I care about you too much too leave you."  
  
Yukari looked up into Mark's blue eyes, tilting her face towards his. "Mark don't ever say something like that if you don't mean it. It would kill me!"  
  
Mark leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I mean it with all my heart." He kissed her cheek and Yukari shivered at the feeling of his skin pressed to hers. "I love you Yukari. And I'm never going to leave you."  
  
"Mark!" For the first time in two days, happiness swelled in the heart of Yukari Albatou. She threw caution to the winds and kissed him passionately.  
  
Mark met her kiss with all of his stored up anticipation.  
  
Giddy new sensations blasted through the teens like electricity through a copper wire. Their lips pressed together hungrily, exploring, tasting. Yukari's drifted closed, lost in the sweetness of the tender kiss as Mark ran a hand up and down her back. She let out a soft moan as his tongue traced the edge of her lip, and he likewise moaned as she pressed her fully endowed body up against his. Their heads swam in an ocean of endless bliss.  
  
Driven by lack of oxygen, they slowly and with great reluctance, broke their kiss, leaving so much to the imagination. Red eyes met blue ones as Mark and Yukari panted heavily for breath.  
  
"Mark, I love you." Yukari said once she'd got her breath back. "And I'm dead serious about that. You're sweet, sensitive, patient, generous, thoughtful."  
  
"Yukari, I love YOU." Mark copied with a smile. "And I'm even deader serious about that. You're brave, smart, cheerful, open, honest."  
  
She smacked him lightly on the arm. "Don't steal my lines."  
  
"Violent." Mark added, rubbing his arm.  
  
The two stayed like that for some time, talking, laughing, and murmuring promises to each other. Eventually, however, the sun set below the horizon and the buildings cast their shadows into the room. Mark had tucked Yukari into bed and had turned to go when.  
  
"Mark, wait".  
  
The ex-mercenary stopped at the door. He turned and walked back to his lover and knelt by her side. "What's wrong?"  
  
Yukari hesitated. "I'm still scared of being alone. Will you stay with me? Just for tonight?"  
  
Mark smiled. "I could never refuse you anything." He lay down on the bed next to her. Yukari snuggled up against him, covering them both with the blankets. She rested her head against his chest and sighed as she hugged him about the waist. "Goodnight Mark" she murmured.  
  
Mark kissed his love on the top of the head. "Goodnight Yukari". He closed his eyes and soon their breathing was smooth and even. 


	14. 14

The Next Generation 14  
  
Magicman: I would like to dedicate this chapter to BabyBlue, who is leaving fanfiction.net for an unknown period of time. Good luck and God speed.  
  
Mark stood back and wiped his hands on his pants. It was finally finished! Filled with self-pride, he surveyed surveyed Akagi.  
  
When she was brought in a few days ago, she had been little better than an oversized pile of slag. Now she looked as though she could take on the gods. Her titanium blue armour flashed in the light of the 'melef shed. Thick steel pads covered the shoulders, protecting the energist power chambers. Mark had decided that it could use more power output, so he'd added another. The machine's arms and legs looked almost spindly in comparison to the thick torso, and its helmet held five horns curled back, making it look almost like hair. The long, curved sabre hung from its scabbard, and the chakrum and chain rested in its place in Akagi's shoulder- mount.  
  
Mark smiled to himself at Van's reaction when he'd seen the restored guymelef.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Van strolled into the 'melef shed, whistling. Casually he glanced over at the corner of the shed that was occupied by Mark, and he instantly stopped all motion. His eyes bugged out and his jaw hit the floor.  
  
Mark had broken out in laughter, nearly losing a finger to a power cutter.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
A pair of soft arms wrapped around Mark from behind, and lips kissed his cheek.  
  
"So you've finally finished it."  
  
Grinning, Mark turned to his girlfriend. "Yep!"  
  
Yukari smiled sweetly. "Really? Well then maybe you could take me for a ride in it some time." Her eyes widened in an innocent pleading look. "Please?"  
  
Mark nearly laughed. "Alright then. Let's pack a lunch and then we'll be off!"  
  
***  
  
It had been a week since Mark and Yukari had got together, and they were inseparable. One could always see them feeding each other bits of food in the 'eating hall', or walking hand in hand through the city. At one point Folken had been evicted from his place in the library so they could have a make out session, and Chesta and Dalet nearly stepped on them in the training room, involved in a similar situation.  
  
Van was unsurprised that they had finally got together. Hell, it reminded him of him and Millerna in the months after their wedding! But he was a bit astonished at the enthusiasm they seemed to be throwing themselves into this, now that they'd actually made up their minds.  
  
Thinking such thoughts, Van sighed and lifted his feet down off the table. He shouldn't let his mind wander. He did have work to do after all.  
  
As he sifted through the papers, Van noticed that they were very different from the reports he'd received the day this all started. Then it was just alliance requests, or trade proposals. Now he was looking at the training progress of new recruits, and the progress of guymelef and leva ship construction.  
  
The Battle of the Shrine, as it was now being called, had scared the hell out of the city's people, and they were demanding increased protection. Rumours were circulating on the streets about Basram being the cause of the attack, and public opinion (already low where Basram was concerned) had turned irrevocably against the foreign country. Some of the more radical citizens were calling for war, and it was Van's job to do something to alleviate fears.  
  
A knock came at the door. "Come in" Van said.  
  
A messenger (ironically the same one who had delivered the news about Hitomi) entered. He bowed. "My lord, I bring a message from your wife in Asturia."  
  
Van smiled. "Oh? And do I have any other wives I should know about?"  
  
The messenger frowned slightly. "Sir?"  
  
"Never mind. It was a joke." Van waved a hand placatingly. "Please continue."  
  
"Your wife, queen Millerna of Asturia, sends you greeting." The messenger began to talk. "Her highness brings word of an offer by the Basramian minister to Asturia, one Andrakus Kasar."  
  
Van sighed. "Can't say I'm surprised. That man really gets around!"  
  
"Yes sir. Mr. Kasar's offer was an alliance with Basram. Her highness thought you should know about it given the rumours of battle in Fanelia, and the matter of the abduction of Hitomi Albatou. At the same time, however, she sends a report of soldiers on the Asturia-Basram border, and she requests some military aid in case these troops should turn hostile."  
  
Van thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright then. Send for Folken."  
  
"Yes sir." The messenger bowed and left the room.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Folken entered. "You summoned me little brother?"  
  
Van tried his best to look solemn. "I did yes."  
  
The older Fanel gave a sarcastic bow. "What then is your will oh king of Fanelia?"  
  
Folken at forty-five looked remarkably like Folken at twenty-five. His hair was starting to turn grey, he had a tiny scar by the end of his lip where an infection had been drained, and a diamond, and onyx ring adorned his finger. But everything else about him was the same. He was taller than most men were, his tattoo was still there, he still wore a long black cape, and, of course, his metallic arm was still attached to his shoulder.  
  
Van cut right to the point. "I need you to take the Dragonslayers to Palas."  
  
"Folken raised an eyebrow. " Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Soldiers have been sighted on the border, and Millerna thinks they might be Basramian. She wanted me to send some extra troops, so I thought-"  
  
Folken cut him off. "Alright, I get the picture. I'll see what I can do to keep the peace." He paused. "Do you want me to take Setto and Yukari?"  
  
Van considered. If he sent them, then they'd likely get a chance to take revenge on Basram for stealing their parents. But if he kept them here, they'd be a bit safer. Unless Basram dropped an energist bomb. "Take them with you."  
  
Folken nodded and stood up. "I'll see if I can find them."  
  
***  
  
Folken headed toward the Slayers' guest quarters. Opening the door, he was greeted by the familiar sight of revelry.  
  
The eternal card game was going on in the corner, and, for once, Chesta seemed to be losing. Dalet was combing his hair.again. Miguel and Deeva were talking about something or other, Ryoun was studying some book, and a few couples made out on the various beds.  
  
In the old days when they were still a part of Zaibach, Dilandau would have beaten them all within an inch of their lives if he'd caught them in such a lapse of discipline. Nowadays he had cooled off a bit, and would only give them a chewing out.  
  
Folken's cough shut everyone up. In seconds, they were all lined up in a row facing their superior, with the exceptions of Eriya, Naria, and Merle. The former was sleeping and the latter two were hurriedly straightening their dresses.  
  
Folken nodded to the two cat women, which flustered them even more. Naria and Gatti were going steady these days, but that didn't stop her from piloting Teiring. Merle had moved to the Vione when she fell in love with Guimel. She handled the comm systems. Eriya piloted her Teiring beside her sister, but she had lost the top half of her ear in a battle one day.  
  
His gaze drifted over to the other Slayers. "Alright then boys and girls" He began, "Start packing up. We're headed for Palas." As the soldiers dispersed and gathered up their belongings, Folken walked over to Rika, the living radar detector. Called so because she had an uncanny ability to find any of the Slayers, no matter where they were. "Rika?"  
  
The blond girl turned a questioning to Folken. "Sir?"  
  
"Do you happen to know where Yukari and Setto are?"  
  
Rika frowned. "Yukari's easy enough. She went out with Mark earlier this morning. I don't see her coming back until about supper time."  
  
Folken nodded. "And Setto?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Folken blinked. "What?"  
  
Rika shrugged helplessly. "I haven't seen him for days! The last I saw him was a day before General Veers' daughter left. It's been driving me crazy!"  
  
Folken waved it off. "Everyone's bound to screw up eventually. Relax." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and left the room. 'Since Yukari's going to be a while' he thought, 'I may as well catch up on my reading.  
  
***  
  
Mark had taken Yukari to a beautiful glade by Dragon's Stream.  
  
Akagi had run like a dream. The machine had taken Mark, with Yukari riding on its shoulder, to the stream with no malfunctions at all. In fact, her engine had purred like Merle after a full meal. When they'd arrived to the spot, they'd had a picnic lunch. And so they spent the afternoon feeding each other bits of food and talking about the things young couples talk about.  
  
Now Mark was lying against a tree. Yukari lay beside him, her head on his shoulder. He sighed.  
  
Life just didn't get much better than this.  
  
***  
  
It was about three in the afternoon when Yukari suddenly straightened. Her red eyes opened wide and she groaned softly.  
  
Mark, who was half-asleep at the time, nearly jumped out of his skin. "'Kari? What's wrong?" Yukari stared ahead. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong!"  
  
That seemed to bring her back to her senses. "There are men approaching." She said in a low voice. "Six of them. One's in a guymelef. They're heading straight for us."  
  
"Bandits?"  
  
Yukari concentrated. She shook her head. "No. They're wearing uniforms. These are Basramian rank-and-file soldiers. Except for the one wearing robes, I think he's a mage."  
  
"Great" Mark sighed. "I don't suppose that they've come to apologise for trying to kill us at the shrine?"  
  
"Not bloody likely. You know what this means, right?"  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
Yukari stood up, a smile on her face. "It means I get some exercise!"  
  
Mark laughed and gave Yukari a quick kiss. She opened her mouth and made it a long one. When she finally broke away, Mark was dizzy from lack of oxygen. "You take out the 'melef. The rest are mine."  
  
"Aren't the odds a little unfair?" Mark asked, teasingly. "Maybe you should take them on barehanded, just to give them a chance." Laughing, he climbed into Akagi and prepped the war machine for battle.  
  
The men came into sight just as Akagi came fully online. The footmen wore the traditional Basram green and grey, and the guymelef was of Basramian make. Smaller in size than Akagi, it still packed plenty of power. In front of the fighters walked a man in robes. He was fairly short, pudgy, and with watery-blue eyes, but he walked with confidence, and he was surrounded by an aura of power the other men did not have. He was most definitely a mage.  
  
The mage eyed Yukari. "And who might you be?"  
  
Yukari crossed her arms and smiled dazzlingly. "I could ask you that question, you know."  
  
The mage was not impressed. "I asked you first. Kindly oblige my question."  
  
Yukari pretended to consider. "What happens if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then I will be forced to consider you and your friend to be spies and take you in for interrogation!"  
  
From within his guymelef, Mark spoke up. "By what right does Basram search for spies in Fanelian territory?"  
  
The mage glanced at Akagi, then directed his gaze back to Yukari. "You haven't answered my question. Who are you? Answer now or you will regret it."  
  
Yukari frowned. "Answer him" she pointed to Mark "And I'll answer you."  
  
Eye twitching, the mage glared at Mark as if he was the cause of his current frustrations. "The power of my country and of myself gives me the right! I have been ordered to find potential threats to my kingdom in this one, and I will do so!" He returned his attention to Yukari. "For the last time, who are you?"  
  
Yukari shrugged lazily. "Since you asked SO nicely.I'm Yukari Albatou."  
  
The man's eyebrows lifted and a smile creased his face. "Ah! I know that name." He rubbed his hands together. "Master Kasar has a particular interest in you. And in your male companion. Maarken isn't it? He would like to speak with the two of you. Come with me." He started to turn.  
  
"No".  
  
The mage, obviously used to being obeyed, whirled and stared piercingly at Yukari. "What did you say?"  
  
Yukari yawned. "I said no. Now, I'm telling you to get out of Fanelia and stay where you belong."  
  
The mage was turning purple. "That wasn't a request!" he hissed.  
  
"I thought it might not be."  
  
"And still you refused?!"  
  
Yukari stepped closer, her hand on her sword and all trace of teasing gone. Her red eyes flared dangerously and her lips curled in a snarl. "I take orders from very few people, sir. You aren't one of those people. I'm still pissed off at your country for taking my parents, so I wouldn't suggest that you try my patience. No, I'm not following your order, but if you don't follow mine and get out of Fanelia then you will die!"  
  
"You dare to threaten me?!" The mage was apoplectic with rage. "I've studied magic with master Kasar himself! I could destroy you with a gesture!"  
  
Yukari smiled and prepared to dance. "If you think you can then let's go!" She charged forward, sword extended.  
  
The man in the 'melef pulled out a long spear and attacked Mark, while the soldiers on the ground attacked Yukari.  
  
Yukari spun past the first man, jumped over the second, and slammed her sword home in the third. She spun around, using the newly made corpse as a shield against the men left in her wake, kicking the fourth man in the groin. Unfortunately, he was wearing protection. Yukari had to let go of her sword, still jammed in the chest of the corpse, or take a sword to her leg. Jumping sideways, she momentarily left the three soldiers tangled up in the corpse. She turned to the mage.  
  
She ducked a ball of fire. 'Damn it! This guy really does know magic!' She cut left around a bolt of lightning. 'I hope he's not as good as Kasar.'  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Mark was advancing slowly on the enemy. His sabre flashed probing strikes, as he tauntingly stayed out of the spear's reach. He was trying to get the other man to do screw up, but he wasn't obliging. Mark cursed. "Time for plan B."  
  
Mark reached up and pulled out his chakrum. With a flick of a wrist, the whirling blade slashed through the haft of the spear, momentarily disarming the other man, who now held a useless metal bar. Lunging forward, Mark slashed downward.  
  
The pilot was faster than Mark had thought. He lurched backward, drawing his own sword in the process, and Mark was barely able to parry in time. He nearly lost his head on a back swing.  
  
"Gee, this guy's good." Sweat rolled down Mark's face as he fought to keep back his opponent. "Let's find out if he's better than me!" Suddenly he laughed. "I'm starting to sound like Yukari!"  
  
***  
  
Yukari back-flipped over a soldier, kicking him into a tree. There was a hollow knocking sound as his head made connection, and he slumped downward.  
  
Not stopping to breathe, Yukari kept back flipping. She soared over the heads of the other two soldiers, and landed by her katana. Picking up the sword, she lunged forward just as another fireball exploded. That mage was really starting to try her patience!  
  
She dashed toward one of the two remaining Basramian soldiers. The man held out his blade, beckoning her forward. Yukari eagerly accepted.  
  
Their swords crossed, once, twice, three times. Then he punched her in the shoulder, spinning her to the side. A fireball impacted on her leg making her cry out. Somehow, she managed to stay on her feet. The man charged to face her again, sword extended. It came down in a hard arc she would have been hard-pressed to back away from.  
  
So she didn't. Yukari stepped forward, within the sword's range. She drew her dagger and thrust it between the man's ribs. She smiled viciously at his gasp of pain. "Didn't your mother tell you not to hit girls?" she whispered before picking him up and hurling him at the last enemy.  
  
The two bodies connected with a crunch. The last man did not get up.  
  
Yukari turned to watch the mage roll another fireball in his hands. Pissed off, she sheathed her sword. The man smiled victoriously and threw the fireball. It screamed through the air, tumbling and rolling as it flickered in all the colours of the rainbow.  
  
Yukari focussed her force magic into creating a shield. She pumped into her shield every scrap of power she possessed, including some she didn't know she had. She held it together with pure, unstoppable will.  
  
The fireball struck with a blinding flash of light. Then it screamed off in the direction it came from. Stunned, the mage didn't know what hit him.  
  
The explosion of magical energy echoed through the forest, sending small animals into hiding.  
  
***  
  
Sword's locked, Akagi strained against the opposing guymelef. Mark suddenly stepped back, allowing the other to stumble forward. Then, with a quick sword to the energist, he destroyed the other machine.  
  
He turned just in time to see the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Yukari stood there her clothes charred and blackened, her hair was bloody and streaked with dirt. But her eyes blazed as brightly as ever, and she smirked as she watched the remains of her opponent, the mage.  
  
She stretched her arms out over her head. "You know, if you'd just left when I told you then you'd still be alive." She shrugged. "Oh well. Life goes on."  
  
"For you. Not for him". Mark walked up to Yukari and hugged her from behind. She giggled girlishly.  
  
"You've got a point there."  
  
When they were finished with all the lovey dovey stuff, Mark walked over and inspected his guymelef while Yukari watched. "How did it work?"  
  
Mark beamed. "It worked like a charm!"  
  
Suddenly Mark frowned. Intense thought formed on his face. Yukari looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"  
  
"How did you know those men were coming?"  
  
Yukari started to speak but she stopped. "I.I don't know." She touched her head gently. "It's like I could see them coming in my mind."  
  
"But you were asleep."  
  
"I know. That just makes it weirder." She shrugged. "I'll figure it out later. Come on, let's get back to the castle."  
  
As she rode on Akagi's shoulder, however, Yukari was more worried than she let on. How did she know those men were coming? It had happened before too, she realised. That night this all started, she had dreamed of the black assassins and when she woke up her dream came true.  
  
She shivered. She didn't know what was going on with her. And that always freaked her out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun, dun, dun! And so you have it! Mark and Yukari tangle with the Basramians. Something strange is happening with Yukari. What could it be? If you think real hard I bet you'll find out! If not, find out next time.on Escaflowne! 


	15. 15

The Next Generation 15  
  
Magicman: I'm back again! Today we have a special treat. Dilandau-with-a- cowboy-hat will be singing another little snippet that neither of us owns! Take it away Dilly!  
  
(Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat comes onstage with a guitar. He starts playing)  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: Oh I hate the government, More than you and me. The government took my goldfish. And unplugged my TV.  
  
(Takes a bow)  
  
Magicman: Thank you Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat. That's a lot to say, isn't it? Well on with the fic!  
  
  
  
"Hey guard!"  
  
The guard who stood outside the door of Hitomi and Dilandau's cell was big, dumb, and prideful. Just the sort to fall into Hitomi's trap.  
  
The large and admittedly ugly man turned and eyed the feisty woman dully.  
  
Hitomi smirked scornfully at the big man. "What's the matter? You need to have a door between us? You don't think you could take me yourself? Hah! You're a joke!"  
  
The guard didn't say anything. He just reached into his pocket, pulled out a key, unlocked the door, stepped into the cell, locked the door behind him, and threw the key through the gaps between the bars. Turning toward Hitomi, he bellowed loudly and rushed toward her, arms outstretched.  
  
Hitomi ducked beneath his grasp and swept his legs out from under him with a circle kick. In less than a second, the guard had gone from perpendicular to parallel with the floor. Hitomi then rammed her knee into the small of the man's back, sending him into the air. Joining her hands, she brought them into his stomach, knockng him into the floor. The guard was still moving feebly, so she kicked him a couple of times and he lay still.  
  
Dilandau got up from his bed and looked at his wife's handy work. "Ouch".  
  
Hitomi grinned and dusted of her hands. "Now for your job."  
  
"Right". Dilandau took the guard's dagger and placed it in the keyhole of the lock. "Remember: the lock is always the weakest part of the cell." Slamming his hand into the pommel of the dagger, the point drove in deep. A cracking sound was heard and the door swung open easily. "Like so."  
  
Hitomi stared. "How the hell did you manage that?"  
  
Dilandau smiled sweetly. "Just something they taught us in Zaibach! Now let's get the hell out of here babe!"  
  
"With pleasure".  
  
The married couple ran through the broken door and into the cellblock. Dilandau ran to another door. "I think this is the door we take." He threw open the door.  
  
Thirty odd men in silver armour holding drawn swords stood in front of the door.  
  
Dilandau closed the door. "We may be in trouble."  
  
***  
  
The leva-barge floated into the massive hangar of the Destiny. The captain landed carefully and shut down the engines. Technicians and mechanics rushed out to inspect the ship for repairs.  
  
The captain turned to his passenger. "Well here you are lady Veers, safe and sound."  
  
Sabrina smiled slightly. "Thank you captain. You have a very fine ship."  
  
The captain smiled back. "It's no pleasure boat, but she does the job." He turned to his first mate. "Help the lady with her bags."  
  
The mate, with the aid of two more men, managed to drag Sabrina's bags onto the flight deck. Sabrina followed them.  
  
A door opened and General Veers entered the hangar. He smiled at his daughter as people scattered out of his path. "Sabrina" the man hugged his daughter warmly. "Welcome back. The Destiny was empty without you."  
  
Sabrina smiled back. "I missed you father!"  
  
Father and daughter left the hangar bay together as servants struggled to drag a particularly heavy bag to Sabrina's room.  
  
"How was your trip to Fanelia?" Veers asked. "I trust King Van treated you with full honours?"  
  
"He was very kind father. And Fanelia is a beautiful country." Sabrina sighed. "It is a shame to leave it so soon."  
  
"Just say the word and you shall visit it again."  
  
Sabrina shook her head. "No, for now I am happy to be home. What happened while I was gone?"  
  
Veers spoke to his daughter about the goings on in the city. While she was visiting Fanelia, the Silver Serpents had finally located the lair of the Pentagram mafia, so called because their symbol of choice was a silver pentagram. Most of the criminals had been killed or captured, and Veers expected a substantial decrease in Solek's crime rate.  
  
"Also, we captured two spies."  
  
Sabrina stumbled momentarily. "Are you alright my daughter?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. You were talking about spies?"  
  
"Yes. We caught two of them. Earlier today they tried to escape, but we recaptured them. They're being held in cellblock G if you'd like to see them."  
  
"No, that's alright." Sabrina put a hand to her head. "Suddenly I have a headache. Would you mind if I rested for an hour or so?"  
  
"Of course not. I understand perfectly." Veers smiled warmly. "I shall see you at supper then, Sabrina."  
  
Sabrna smiled. "Yes father."  
  
***  
  
Two servants dragged a large suitcase to Sabrina's room and deposited it on the floor.  
  
"There" one of them gasped, wiping his brow.  
  
"That was a heavy sucker, wasn't it?"  
  
"You got that right! I wonder what's in it?"  
  
"No time to check it out. We've got work to do." And with that, the two men left.  
  
As soon as the door closed, something inside the suitcase started banging on it desperately. Whatever it was wanted out. Finally, the point of a dagger stuck through the slat and moved upward, catching the latch. The case burst open.  
  
Setto jumped up and ran for the bathroom. He barely got there in time.  
  
While he was relieving himself, Sabrina entered the room, closing the door as she went. Looking at Setto, she asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Other than the fact that I've been locked in a suitcase for eighteen hours without access to a bathroom, yes!"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't think you'd be stowed away with the other luggage."  
  
Stowed away were the exact words.  
  
The day before, when Setto had finally beat his hangover, Sabrina had come to him with an idea. She was sorry about his parents and wanted to help, so she offered to get him inside the Destiny. Setto agreed and was soon hid inside one of Sabrina's bags and on the way to Basram.  
  
Unfortunately, neither of them had counted on the fact that he'd be locked inside for the whole trip.  
  
When Setto was finally done peeing, he sighed in relief. Sabrina pulled a rope, ringing a bell. "What's that do?"  
  
"It summons a servant."  
  
Setto dived behind a couch just as the door opened. "What does my lady require?"  
  
"Bring me some food please."  
  
"Yes milady." The man bowed and left. Ten minutes later he was back with a large tray of food. Bowing again, he left.  
  
Setto came out of hiding. "Could you warn me next time?"  
  
Ignoring the question, Sabrina pushed the tray toward him. "Here. Eat. You must be starving."  
  
"Starving? I could eat a dragon!"  
  
For the next few minutes Setto ate away his hunger. Sabrina stared in fascination.  
  
"How do you manage to eat so much?"  
  
Setto shrugged. "Metabolism?" His teeth tore off another bite of meat. "So, what's the situation?"  
  
Sabrina told Setto everything she knew about the Destiny. "Apparently, your parents are being held in cellblock G. That's the maximum-security wing. It seems that they tried to escape recently."  
  
Setto smiled. "They'd never give in to someone like Veers. They've both been through hell and back. A little imprisonment isn't going to stop them."  
  
Setto took a drink of wine.  
  
Sabrina nodded. "Yes, but death by magic might."  
  
Setto performed a spit take. "WHAT?!" he choked.  
  
"I heard it from some of the crew. Kasar is pressing father to order them killed. He wants to do it personally." She patted Setto on the back. "I'm sorry."  
  
Setto felt numb. "Will your father let that happen?"  
  
"I don't know. Kasar is his friend, but having them as prisoners is very important to him."  
  
Sighing, Setto fell back on the couch. Watching the ceiling he remembered his parents. The sword fighting lessons from Hitomi. The guymelef lessons from Dilandau. How they taught him to read and write and to count. All the words of wisdom they had given him.  
  
One in particular floated through his mind. "Son," said Dilandau's voice, "If there's ever someone who's keeping you from your family, burn him to the ground!"  
  
"Thanks dad." Setto whispered.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
He sat up. "Sabrina?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Setto grinned. "I think I know how we're gonna save my parents!"  
  
***  
  
With the Dragonslayers, Mark, Yukari, and Van in tow, the Vione pulled into Palas' harbour. The whole bunch disembarked, leaving a few technicians aboard.  
  
The mood of the city was strained and tense. It left you with a feeling that chaos was about to explode at any moment. Most of the people were off the streets, but there were still a few people going about their business. They looked at the column of mercenaries and went there own way with a resigned air that seemed to say 'Go ahead and destroy the city. We're used to it by now.'  
  
Before they reached the castle, Yukari and the cat girl trio caught sight of a building with the symbol of the merchants' guild on it. Grabbing Mark, they raced off before anyone could stop them.  
  
"Shouldn't we go after them?" Chesta asked Folken.  
  
"No" the older man replied. "They'll find their way back. For now we've got to get quartered in the castle."  
  
Deeva frowned. "How come they get to go shopping while we have to set up shop?"  
  
"Can you find your way in a strange city?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well there you go."  
  
Ryoun clapped a hand on the dejected Deeva's shoulder. "I know how you feel buddy. I want to see the sites too."  
  
Gatti smiled with memories. "I'd love to see this place again. It's been.what, two years?"  
  
"No, three. Sashi was only nine the last time we passed by and according to Hitomi he's twelve now."  
  
"Oh yeah. That was when we fought that little border raid with some uppity lord. What was his name?"  
  
"I think it was Cornbutt, or TobaccoAss or something."  
  
"Geez you guys! It was Thistlebottom!"  
  
"Oh".  
  
Folken sighed in frustration. "Will you all stop talking for a bit if I let you go when we arrive at the castle?"  
  
The Slayers all beamed. "Of course Lord Folken."  
  
"Alright then. When we reach the castle you can all explore." Folken raised a metallic finger. "The first person who cheers gets an anal probe the hard way."  
  
Silence reigned until they were inside the castle doors. Folken turned around to tell the men to be off, but they had scattered when they caught sight of the doors. He sighed again. Why did he have to put up with all the crap when Dilandau and Hitomi got their total respect?  
  
A laughing voice interrupted his self-pitying thoughts. "The troops desert you again Folken?"  
  
The cyborg turned and smiled. "Millerna! How've you been?" He hugged the queen of Asturia. "You're even more beautiful than the last time I was here!"  
  
Millerna smiled warmly. "You're lucky Van's your brother. The last man who flirted with me like that he pushed out the second story window!"  
  
It wasn't just flirting, however. Millerna was one of the most beautiful women in Asturia. She had lost the naïve princess look, and wore well the burden of ruling a kingdom.  
  
Folken laughed. "Flirting with his brother's wife is an uncle's privilege!"  
  
"Maybe" Millerna countered, "But you know how jealous he can get!"  
  
The laughter attracted the attention of a twelve-year old boy. He walked into the room and his eyes lit up. "Uncle Folken!"  
  
Van's son Sashi had his mother's eyes and his father's build. His hair was an odd greyish-blue that probably came from Folken. A cheerful lad, he was quiet and introspective. He always wanted to study how things worked.  
  
Folken hugged his nephew. "Hey there, big guy! How are things for you?"  
  
"Quite well! Mother says I can go with Dryden on his next merchant trip!"  
  
"Well that's great!"  
  
Sashi nodded happily.  
  
"Young master!" An aged tutor appeared from out of nowhere. "You must return to your studies!"  
  
Sashi made a face. "Okay". Waving goodbye to Folken and his mother, he dragged his feet out of the room.  
  
Millerna sighed. "He's so young, but he's so smart. Do you know what he said the other day? 'When's Basram going to invade so we can kick their asses and get it over with?' Those were his exact words!"  
  
"And what did you answer?"  
  
Millerna bristled. "I sent him to bed without supper and demanded to know where he got that word from!"  
  
Folken burst into laughter. "It's not funny! A child of twelve shouldn't be using words like that!" He laughed even harder.  
  
Millerna smacked his arm.  
  
"Ow! Okay, okay, I'll stop laughing." Rubbing his arm, Folken said "So, when will they attack?"  
  
Millerna hesitated. "I don't know," she said finally. "For the past week, they've just been sitting there, barely in sight of Palas. I've been having the people evacuate, but some just won't go."  
  
"Well that explains why the city is so deserted."  
  
"Yes. I'm trying to avoid the casualties the civilian population took last time."  
  
Folken nodded sagely. It was a wise precaution. "So, where do you want the Slayers posted?"  
  
Millerna shrugged. "I barely know diversionary tactic means, let alone any complicated battle plan! I can only suggest that you either do as you see best, or ask Van." She looked around. "Speaking of which, where is my husband?"  
  
Folken coughed. "He was with the Slayers when they took off."  
  
Millerna's eyes narrowed. "So he thinks he can get away with not seeing me for a month and then not even giving me a hello, hmm?"  
  
"To be fair-"  
  
"I don't want to be fair! When you see him, tell Van that I'm waiting in our room for him!" Turning, the queen of Asturia flounced of in a huff. But Folken caught the grin as she turned away. Millerna loved acting almost as much as she loved helping people. It was what gave her such flair as a queen.  
  
Folken sighed. It looked like the night was going to get rough for Van.  
  
  
  
Good? Bad? Death threat? Let me know please! Now for my heckler's voice! What can Setto's plan be? Will he and Sabrina rescue our favourite semi-psychos? And what sort of torment does Millerna have in store for her husband? Find out next time.on Escaflowne! 


	16. 16

The Next Generation 16  
  
Magicman: I'm back! So sorry for the delay, I work better when focussing on one fic at a time. Anyway, don't forget to r+r!  
  
  
  
"Hello there."  
  
The guard whirled, his sword raised. He relaxed when he saw who it was. "Good day lady Veers." He said. "What brings you to this part of the ship?  
  
Sabrina smiled. "I'm here to get a look at these prisoners I've heard so much about. Is it true they tried to escape?"  
  
The guard nodded. "Yes they did. That's why the general declared this section restricted to non authorised personnel."  
  
"Of course. I have the proper papers right here."  
  
Sabrina stepped forward, reaching into a pocket in her dress. Suddenly her foot caught in the fabric and she tumbled to the ground with a squeal.  
  
"Lady Veers!" The guard rushed forward and knelt beside the fallen woman. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Ow." she gasped. "My ankle. I think it's broken. Will you check please?" She pulled up her dress, revealing smooth white legs before the baffled eyes of the guard.  
  
"Um." The guard tried and failed to not stare at what lay before him.  
  
CRACK!  
  
The now comatose guard slumped to the floor. Setto stood over him, wielding a club. "Well, that worked well."  
  
Sabrina stood up, her 'broken' ankle magically repairing itself. "Do you honestly think that the same trick is going to work on thirty different guards?" She was blushing at the thought of her role.  
  
"It worked for Millerna Aston, so it should work for us." Setto's logic, while often flawed, was always enthusiastic. Giving his partner no time to argue, he ducked back into the shadows.  
  
Sabrina sighed and shook her head as she continued walking down the dark corridor.  
  
***  
  
"Well this isn't so bad." Said Dilandau. "We've gotten out of worse situations before."  
  
"When?" grumbled Hitomi sourly.  
  
At this, the pyro lord had to admit that he was stumped. It didn't get much worse than being chained to the ceiling of a dank, dingy dungeon while a bored guard threw nuts at you out of boredom. Add in the fact that they were scheduled for execution, and you had one bad situation.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hitomi and Dilandau craned their necks to see as the guard got off his enormous behind and strolled over to it. "No one's allowed in." he growled.  
  
A lilting, feminine voice responded. "My father has changed those orders." The Albatous looked at each other in confusion. What the heck was going on?  
  
The guard, however, nearly killed himself opening the door. When he finally managed it, a young woman of about sixteen walked softly into the room. Bluish-black eyes scanned the room until they came to the prisoners. Examining the two people chained to the ceiling she said, "So these are the prisoners who've given the guard so much trouble?" Her eyes found Dilandau's and she almost flinched at the crazed rage she saw there. This lunatic was Setto's father?  
  
"Yes ma'am. They is dangerous, they is."  
  
The girl stepped forward, analysing them closer. The guard started looking nervous.  
  
"Uh milady? You shouldn't be getting too close to them." The girl just laughed.  
  
"And how are they going to hurt me when they're all chained up?"  
  
Dilandau growled menacingly. "Let me down and I'll show you how I'm going to hurt you!"  
  
Sabrina took a step back in surprise. She started to step forward again but she seemed to slip. Letting loose a small cry of alarm, she fell to the floor, landing heavily on her leg.  
  
"Milady!" The guard rushed to her side.  
  
"I.I think it's broken." The girl whispered faintly. "Please check it for me?" She slowly drew up her skirt.  
  
Turning red, Dilandau turned away. Hitomi nearly laughed at her husband, when something caught her eye. The girl was smiling?  
  
CRACK! The guard slumped to the floor.  
  
A figure approached from the shadows. "That's thirty gold you owe me Sabrina!"  
  
The girl, obviously Sabrina, got up with a scowl on her face. "Thirty trained guards and they're all taken out by the same trick? I have got to talk to father about this."  
  
Hitomi immediately recognised the first voice and was stunned. "Setto?"  
  
The younger Albatou stepped from the shadows, a grin on his face. "Hi mom, dad. How's it hanging?"  
  
Sabrina just rolled her eyes at the bad joke and started fiddling with the lock-release mechanism.  
  
After a few moments of nostalgia, Setto started filling his parents in on what had happened since Hitomi's prophecy. Dilandau shuddered when Setto said Kasar was a sorcerer. Not surprising when one considered his past experiences with them. He glared unpleasantly at Sabrina when Setto told them that she was Veers' daughter. He listened intently at the description of the shrine battle. He smirked at the repeatedly foiled assassination attempts. And he swore loudly when he heard of the Basramian troops converging on Asturia's border.  
  
"This maniac is trying to conquer all of Gaea!"  
  
Sabrina stopped what she was doing and glared at Dilandau. "My father is not a maniac!"  
  
Dilandau sneered. "What would you call a man who's planning to attack a neighbouring country?"  
  
Brave men had quailed before Dilandau's sneer. Sabrina held her ground. "Can you prove that those troops are an invasion force?"  
  
Hitomi interrupted before her husband could start screaming. "Can we fight later? For now I'd like to get out of this hell hole."  
  
Sabrina shrugged. "Fair enough." She continued working on the locking mechanisms for a few more seconds before a sharp 'click' echoed through the room. "Got it!"  
  
The manacles around the two prisoners opened suddenly and they plummeted down, landing unceremoniously on their faces. "Oops".  
  
Picking himself up, Dilandau nearly went for Sabrina's throat. Hitomi lay a hand on his arm, calming him. "Do you two have a plan for escape?" she asked.  
  
Setto gestured to Sabrina. "She does. I just planned on getting here."  
  
Self-conscious at being put on the spot, Sabrina related her plan of escape. "It shouldn't be too hard, I know this ship like the back of my hand. If we take level four the engines will probably drown out any sound we make, and it's the least secure part of the ship. From there we can go up the crawl space three levels to the hangar bay. You'll be able to steal a ship and escape.  
  
Hitomi frowned. "'You'? You're not coming with us?"  
  
Sabrina shook her head. "I love my father."  
  
Dilandau snorted. He eyed her distastefully. "Why don't we just go to these hangars without all the running and crawling?"  
  
Sabrina waved a hand airily. "If you want to be picked up on security cameras and jumped by Serpents then be my guest. If you want off this ship then you'll listen to me!"  
  
"You know dad" Setto spoke up, "She knows what she's doing. She's the one who really got us down here."  
  
Dilandau seemed on the verge of having an attack of sort when Hitomi elbowed him in the ribs, her signal to get a grip on his temper. Allowed, she said, "Seemingly we can trust you or we'd still be chained up. We'll go with you." Dilandau grumbled to himself but kept his mouth shut.  
  
Setto looked relieved. "Now that that messy business is done" he said cheerfully, "I believe these belong to you."  
  
He handed Hitomi's pendant and sword to her and Dilandau's sword to him. "I found them off a guard. Now let's scat."  
  
***  
  
"This is the engineering section!" Sabrina yelled. Her companions could barely hear her over the humming of the Destiny's engines. "It won't be too long before we reach the crawl space!"  
  
Setto had long ago given up trying to hear what people were saying and tried to focus on not getting lost. The ship was a honeycomb of passages, not all of which had a destination. Some simply stopped at a dead end. Others joined together to form junctions. But they were all insanely confusing.  
  
They'd passed several guards who seemed to be in a state of deafness. So far they hadn't had to fight, but you never knew when that could change.  
  
Hitomi was feeling more confident now that she had her sword back. 'This is a big ship' she rationalised. 'The odds of us running into some guards must be pretty slim.'  
  
As they turned the corner they ran straight into three green clad men, throwing the thoughts of odds out the window. The two groups stared at each other for a few moments. Then two lunged forward, swords drawn. The third one had the presence of mind to slam his palm down on a button attached to the wall. As an alarm screamed through the hallway, he turned and ran, probably to get reinforcements because the other two didn't last long.  
  
Wiping his blade, Dilandau glared at Sabrina. "You said this place wasn't guarded!"  
  
"I said this place wasn't heavily guarded!"  
  
"Both of you shut up and run!" yelled Hitomi as she matched words with actions.  
  
The mad dash for the hangar bay began. They scuttled up the crawl space and onto the next level. They didn't stop running until they reached the hangar.  
  
Along the way Sabrina's face took on a worried look. Setto saw this. "What's wrong? We seem to be alive so far."  
  
"That's the problem. This place is a fortress and we barely ran across any security!"  
  
Setto shrugged. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."  
  
Before Sabrina could answer, they raced into the hangar bay. Then the whole group skidded to a halt.  
  
They were so close to freedom. All that stood in their way were twenty men. Twenty men in silver armour who blocked their path. Twenty men with crossbows pointed at their hearts.  
  
A laugh sounded and a tall figure stepped from behind a guymelef. "Did you actually think you could escape?" laughed General Veers.  
  
"Veers" Hitomi growled. "How did you-"  
  
"Know where you were going? It was very simple. This hangar is the only way to get off this ship. It was only a matter of time before you came here."  
  
Hitomi and Setto started swearing at the man but he just shrugged off their insults. "Swear at me if you must, but rest assured that you will go back to the dungeon." Veers frowned. "If you don't come peacefully I will have to do something that I may regret. That is your son I believe? Yes, the resemblance is there. Drop your weapons or he will be killed."  
  
"No he won't." grated a voice. "Not unless your daughter goes with him!"  
  
All eyes turned to Dilandau. The pyro had grabbed Sabrina's hair in an unbreakable grip. His other hand held a dagger that rested lightly on the skin of her neck. He smiled cruelly at the look on Veers' face.  
  
"Sabrina!"  
  
"Father!" the girl cried out as Dilandau yanked on her hair. "Shut up!" he hissed.  
  
When he next spoke, the general's voice carried more threat than a thousand Alseides guymelefs. "Give my daughter back to me!"  
  
Dilandau sneered. "I don't think so!"  
  
"What are you doing?!" Hitomi whispered furiously.  
  
"I'm getting us out of here alive." Aloud he said, "If you don't call off your buddies then I'll cut her throat!"  
  
Veers' fists clenched as he weighed his options. "Release my daughter and I promise that you three may leave my ship unharmed. I swear this on my wife's name."  
  
Dilandau shook his head firmly. "I don't trust people who take me and my wife hostage. Call it a personality flaw." He smirked. "I have a better idea anyway. Have your friends drop their weapons and move away from the leva barge. We'll get on and leave. And just to make sure that there's no double dealing the girl here will join us for the ride."  
  
"WHAT?! You can't!"  
  
Dilandau shrugged breezily. "Okay. But I can't stand here forever you know. Eventually my hand will get tired and slip." The blade of the dagger dug ever so slightly into Sabrina's skin, drawing a whimper.  
  
For an instant the general's eyes blazed with fury. Then they went out and his shoulders sagged in defeat. "Do it."  
  
"But sir!" one of the men objected. Veers rounded on him.  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
As one the elite guard of Basram dropped their crossbows and backed away from the ship they were guarding. Slowly, with the dagger still pointed at Sabrina's throat, Dilandau moved forward, eyes never leaving Veers' face. Hitomi shook her head in frustration and followed, dragging along Setto who was too stunned to move.  
  
The trip seemed a slow march through Hell. The few seconds were an eternity. At last they made it to the ship. Hitomi dragged Setto over to the pilot's chair and activated the engines.  
  
Dilandau stood at the entrance ramp, still glaring unmercifully at Veers. The girl suddenly came awake to what was happening and started thrashing. "Let me go!" she screamed. "Father, help!" Dilandau struck her on the head, knocking her out.  
  
Veers' upper lip curled in a vicious snarl. "If you hurt her Albatou" he said, "I swear that I will personally destroy everything you know and love."  
  
Dilandau merely turned his back scornfully, and then the ship was lifting off. It sped forward and swept through the open hangar doors.  
  
General Krannek Veers watched without expression as the ship bearing his daughter vanished over the horizon. Then he turned to the captain of his guard. "Put into motion plan Domin 8."  
  
The captain stared. "But sir, we are not fully in position-"  
  
The general's hand shot forward and closed about the throat of his subordinate. Lifting him clear off the ground, Veers carried him to the edge of the open hangar doors. Ignoring the wild struggles, he looked into the terrified eyes for an instant and let go.  
  
Turning away from the fast fading screams, he gestured to a soldier. "What is your name and rank?" he asked when the man came to him.  
  
"Corporal Borman sir".  
  
Veers glared coldly at the man. He would do. "Order the Serpants into position and prepare to initiate plan Domin 8. You are in command now Captain Borman."  
  
"Yes sir." The new captain snapped a salute and turned about to obey his superior.  
  
Veers simply turned back to the horizon and kept watching.  
  
  
  
Magicman: Was that a good chapter? Please tell me. I work better with the opinions of my readers. 


	17. 17

The Next Generation 17  
  
Magicman: Last time Dilandau and Hitomi escaped from the Destiny with the help of Setto and Sabrina. But when Veers showed up Dilandau took his daughter hostage and threatened her death if he didn't let them go. Furious, Veers puts into motion a plan. What is this plan you ask? Find out on Escaflowne!  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: Music provided by yours truly!  
  
  
  
"Ooh, how about this?"  
  
"I think it's too expensive. You'd look better in that dress."  
  
"But that dress makes me look fat!"  
  
"What about this thing? It looks interesting."  
  
"So interesting to the point that none of us knows what it is?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
The sounds of happy women on a shopping spree echoed through the nearly empty streets of Palas. The cat girl trio had joined forces with Yukari, with Mark being dragged along for the ride, in plundering the remaining merchants of their best sales. (His skill in haggling might have explained Mark's involvement in something that otherwise had nothing to do with him).  
  
Yukari was looking through a set of earrings to add to her already impressive collection when she casually glanced over at a rather run down looking shop. Curious, she glanced over to her boyfriend whom Naria had commandeered and without a second thought walked over to the shop. Opening the door, she stepped insde.  
  
The sudden change from bright sun to dim lamplight left her blinking for a minute. When she could see, she found herself looking at a short, ugly little man. What little hair he had left was white and he hobbled around the shop with a cane. Still, he smiled up at her from behind his dark glasses with particular delight.  
  
"Miss Kanzaki!" the little man said. "How nice it is to see you again!"  
  
Yukari frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met."  
  
The man shook his head. "I can't suppose I blame you. The last time I saw you was twelve years ago. You were a feisty tyke. Nearly bit my finger off, you did."  
  
Yukari's eyes widened in recognition. Short, old, and incredibly ugly. "Mr Mole!" Bending down, she gave the old hustler a hug that lifted him clear off the ground. "It's so good to see you again!" When she finally let him down, he spent the next minute catching his breath.  
  
While he was trying to breathe, Yukari started talking.  
  
"Where have you been all this time? I always thought you were wandering Gaea. You could have stopped by Varkas on occasion. Do you still have that old sack you used to keep stuff in? Remember that time when Setto dropped a frog in there? What did you find in all these years?"  
  
Mr. Mole raised a wizened hand and laughed. "All these years I've been right here. Princess Millerna, queen Millerna now, paid for my shop. I'd have visited you more often but there are always merchants trying to get their hooks on my shop." He shook his head. "I can't be gone for so much as a day without a hostile take over or two. Yes I still have the old sack. I even have the frog. What's left of him anyway. He makes a nice paperweight. As for what I've collected in my forty two years of roaming Gaea" he swept a hand around the small shop, "Take a look for yourself."  
  
Yukari shook her head. "No, I couldn't I wouldn't want to disturb you from your work."  
  
Mr. Mole laughed. "I don't get much business these days. Trust me, it won't be a bother. And if you look hard enough, you might just find something you like." With a wink, he hobbled to a back room and busied himself with sorting out stuff.  
  
Yukari frowned. What did he mean 'something you like'? She looked at the mismatched articles adorning the shelves of the small shop. It didn't look like anything useful would be there. Still it couldn't hurt to look.  
  
Curious, Yukari started sifting through the various collections of junk. She found nothing of value. Only broken pots, battered shields, tarnished rings and the like adorned the shop. Still she continued. The more she looked, the more determined and curious she was to find something. Almost as if something was calling her from beneath the dusty piles.  
  
Finally she came to the last item in Mr. Mole's store. A stone box, weather beaten and chipped, it looked like it had been thrown off a cliff into a raging stream then forgotten about for half a century.  
  
"Much longer than that my dear."  
  
Yukari blinked at the old mole. She didn't think she'd spoken aloud.  
  
He leaned on his cane, watching her intently. "Aren't yah going to open it?"  
  
Slowly, Yukari fumbled with the latch and lifted the lid. She stared dully at what was inside. Mr. Mole leaned forward to see. "Ah yes" he said, "That is my prize find. It took twenty years but I found it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What's it look like? It's a mirror."  
  
A mirror carved out of energist to be exact.  
  
The size of an ordinary hand mirror, it was all one piece of intricately carved blue energist. As smooth as silk, the piece looked brand new, let alone lying in a box for decades. The reflecting part was no glass that Yukari had ever seen. It was a part of the mirror so polished as to reflect an image.  
  
It seemed to fit into Yukari's hand, as if it had been made only for her. She had seen her mother's pendant before and this mirror seemed to reflect (A/N: no pun intended) the same sort of power and mystery.  
  
"I came across it thirty years ago." the mole said proudly. "The guy I got it from said it was ancient Atlantean."  
  
Yukari wasn't paying attention, because she had looked into the mirror.  
  
And was sucked inside.  
  
***  
  
.Van and Millerna sat down at the banquet table side by side. Van's face was red as the others laughed at him. "Oh come on sweety!" Millerna gushed. "Don't you like pink?"  
  
"Only when I'm not wearing it."  
  
***  
  
.A familiar dark robed figure stood chanting, his hands waving slowly over the ground. The ground rippled and waved at Kasar's command.  
  
And then the dust and sand rose of to form humanoid figures. Black clothing appeared, covering them, and swords materialised in their hands.  
  
***  
  
.A brilliant light flashed over a prosperous town. When the light cleared, all that was left were the remains of buildings, all within a crater.  
  
***  
  
Yukari blinked and gasped for breath. It seemed like an eternity since she'd last drawn breath.  
  
"She's coming around." A voice overhead was talking urgently. "'Kari! 'Kari, are you okay?"  
  
"Mark?"  
  
Yukari's boyfriend hugged her fiercely. "Geez, you nearly scared me to death! What the hell happened?!"  
  
Yukari shook her head, dizzy. "I don't know. It was almost like.a dream."  
  
Mark stared. "A dream?"  
  
"Yeah. I could see all sorts of people and things. I don't know, maybe-"  
  
Mark cut her off. "-Maybe I should take you to the hospital if you don't really know what happened."  
  
"No that's alright. I don't need some dumb hospital, I need to get back to shopping. What'd I miss?"  
  
Mark would not be distracted. "You're going to the hospital."  
  
"No, I'm going shopping."  
  
The boy sighed and pulled at his hair. "You need medical attention!"  
  
"I need to do something fun! Most of these stores have closing sales and I'm not missing them!"  
  
"Yukari, I'm not going to win many arguments with you, but I am going to win this one. Come to the hospital please?"  
  
Mark's girlfriend folded her arms across her chest and sat down stubbornly. "Not a chance!"  
  
"Very well. You leave me no choice." Unceremoniously, Mark scooped up his girlfriend and tossed her over his shoulder. He proceeded to carry her, kicking and screaming, from the shop and to the hospital.  
  
The forgotten Mr. Mole scooped up the mirror, placed it in the box, picked up the box, and followed them.  
  
***  
  
Eriya looked up from the book she was flipping through and suddenly frowned. Naria was over by the jewellery, admiring herself in a mirror. She snorted. Her sister could be so vain.  
  
Merle was trying on pretty dresses; probably deciding which one would catch Guimel's eye. Eriya could have told her she was wasting her time. Guimel would jump out of his socks no matter what Merle wore.  
  
That left them short two people.  
  
Scratching her halved ear, Eriya spoke up. "Where's Yukari and Mark?"  
  
Naria didn't even look up. "They're probably off trying to steal each other's clothes with their teeth."  
  
"Yeah, lighten up Eriya. You worry too much. Maybe you should get drunk more often." Merle swirled in a pretty blue gown as she said this.  
  
Eriya frowned lightly before shrugging it off. Maybe she did need to get drunk more often.  
  
***  
  
The flight to Palas was silent for the most part.  
  
Dilandau was too busy plotting what he was going to do to Veers when he caught up with him again, Hitomi was not about to start a conversation with such tension in the air (she didn't want to get yelled at), and Setto was obviously in no mood to talk. He wore a blank expressionless face as he flew the ship on manual, ignoring all suggestions that he set in a course.  
  
The reason for this silence was lying unconscious in the rear of the cabin. Sabrina still had not woken up but when she did she would have a large bump on her head.  
  
And so, the group of people went on their merry way, following the policy of 'Silence is Golden'.  
  
However, when they reached the outskirts of Asturia, this policy became moot because Sabrina woke up.  
  
The girl's moan was the first noise to be sounded for two hours. Slowly, she pushed herself up on one hand. With the other she felt her head and hissed in pain. Finally, she made it to her feet and looked around. Hitomi glanced back and saw she was awake before returning to staring out the window. Setto couldn't look away because he was flying the ship, but he smiled just the same. Dilandau didn't even seem to notice, so lost in thoughts of fire was he.  
  
With a low growl, Sabrina Veers stalked toward the older pyro and spun his rotating seat around to face her. Dilandau blinked in astonishment but before he could register her presence she slapped him in the face, sending his chair spinning again.  
  
"YOU ARROGANT PRICK!" she screamed. "YOU CRAP FUCKING, SHIT SUCKING, ASS FACED BASTARD!"  
  
Dilandau's temper flared at being struck by some girl. He was about to jump to his feet when she punched him again, setting the chair a spinning once more.  
  
Tears of hot rage and grief squirted from Sabrina's face as she vented her feelings at the target of her anger. "I can't believe that Setto is your son! He's always so nice and understanding, while you.you're a complete maniac!" She sent Dilandau spinning again and he reflected on how he was going to bolt this chair in place.  
  
"Was it spite?" she hissed. "Was that why you broke my father's heart? Oh I understand!" she raised her voice, interrupting Dilandau's words. "You did it because he's the ENEMY! He's on another side so he can't be trusted! What kind of crap do you believe about him? That he kills for pleasure? That he hates everything living? That he's a vicious monster that drinks the blood of his victims?! Well I've exactly the same rumours about YOU Mister Dilandau Albatou, Zaibach's killer! Are they true? Answer me!" She pounded on Dilandau's seat again. By this point he was extremely dizzy and unable to answer. Sabrina sighed.  
  
"I don't know what you think Albatou, but for your information he's a wonderful man. Before he took over Basram was dead! The armies were decimated! Crops were burned! Thousands of people had lost their homes and were forced out into the cold, just as winter set in! Deserters and bandits butchered them. The threat of the energist bomb was the only thing that kept us safe from invasion! My father changed all that. He turned that pathetic little junkyard of festering crime and depredation and built it into a world power in just twenty years." She thrust a finger an inch away from Dilandau's nose.  
  
"Now I may not know everything my father does Albatou, but I do know one thing." She hissed. "He never forgets to pay his debts, and you owe him big time. You. Are. Dead".  
  
Sabrina whirled and stormed from the cockpit, slamming the door on her way.  
  
Silence reigned in the cockpit for several more minutes.  
  
Finally Dilandau spoke. "What's her problem?"  
  
Setto yanked violently on the controls, nearly sending the ship into large tree and rolling everyone in the cockpit except for him off their feet. He stood up and Hitomi grabbed the controls while he stalked towards his father. His face was calm but his eyes held a cold look.  
  
"Dad" he began slowly, "You know I love you. I understand most things you say and do better than most other people. But that last sentence was the stupidest thing you've ever said."  
  
"What?" Dilandau was shocked.  
  
"You heard me. I can understand why you hate General Veers so much, I can understand why you did those terrible things for Zaibach, and I can even understand why you took Sabrina with us when she wanted to stay. But I can't understand why you're so uncaring to her current condition."  
  
"She's the daughter of the enemy! Why should I care about her?"  
  
"Exactly. She's not your enemy! Her father is!"  
  
"That's the same thing."  
  
"It's completely different!" Setto's temper was starting to get the better of him and his voice rose. "What has she done to you? Nothing! How could she be your enemy if she barely knows you? I'll tell you how! Your pride and your prejudice, that's how! You knew her father was against you so you immediately dumped her in the list of enemies!"  
  
"I'll tell you what she is father! She's a sweet innocent girl who's barely been out in the real world for a week! Everywhere she went guards followed her, keeping her from harm..and keeping her from living! And all of a sudden, you" Setto jabbed a finger at his stunned father, "You drag her away from everything and person she knew and found familiar! Is that the sort of gratitude you extend to people? Is that how you repay your debts?!"  
  
"I don't owe her anything!"  
  
"Oh but you DO!" Setto was screaming by now. "She got me aboard the Destiny, she led me down to your cells, she distracted the guards, she unlocked your manacles, and SHE led you to safety! That's why you owe her, and instead of paying her back gratuitously she whacked her on the head and dragged her into a situation she doesn't want! Does any of this jog your senses?!"  
  
".."  
  
"No? Well think about it the next time drag some innocent bystander into your bid for revenge!" His fury spent, Setto left the room silently and without a backward glance.  
  
Dilandau stared at the door as he slowly got up off the floor. He heard a tutting sound behind him and turned to see Hitomi putting the controls on automatic. Then she turned and started to leave the room. Stopping at the door she turned back to her husband.  
  
"Think about how I must have felt when I was captured by Allen." Then she left the room.  
  
Dilandau stood alone with his thoughts. They were a jumbled mess. Finally one came to the surface.  
  
"I've been a complete jackass."  
  
***  
  
Sabrina stalked through the hallway blindly. She had no idea where she was going. And quite frankly she didn't care. Her anger had expended itself and all she felt now was miserable. Finally she stopped moving and blinked a few times. Somehow she had arrived in a bedroom. Not stopping to think, she flung herself down upon it and cried.  
  
She was mostly finished when she felt a hand ruffle her hair gently. Looking up she found herself staring into bright green eyes.  
  
"Hey" Setto said. "Are you alright?"  
  
Wiping a hand across her tear-streaked face Sabrina nodded. "I guess so."  
  
Setto nodded. "You know, I understand how you're feeling", he said. "Remember how I felt when I lost my parents?"  
  
Sabrina giggled at the memory. "You were so drunk you called yourself Shirley!"  
  
Setto smirked slightly. "That's the spirit. Laughter makes the sadness go away."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Me. Weren't you listening?"  
  
Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Look, Setto, I'm sorry but I'm not going to suddenly just cheer up. It's my fault this happened to father in the first place! If I hadn't let your father loose-"  
  
"-Then I'd still be as miserable as you are." He tilted Sabrina's face upward to look into her eyes. "Remember what I said that day at the shrine?"  
  
Sabrina slowly nodded. "Don't blame yourself for what God does." She sighed. "Setto am I being an idiot, blaming myself for doing what's right, simply because it had consequences?"  
  
Setto smirked even more. "If you are, you're a smart idiot for realising it!"  
  
"Oh Setto". Setto was shocked when Sabrina suddenly flung her arms around him. "Thanks for being here for me."  
  
Awkwardly, the young man managed to pat her back a couple of times. "It's okay. I'll be around for some time to come."  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: o_0 So much swearing. I guess that's the reason behind the pg-13 rating, eh? Well that's this chapter. Join us next time.on Escaflowne!  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: And always review! 


	18. 18

The Next Generation 18  
  
Magicman: No Smokegirl, you can't have everyone die in a nuclear blaze!  
  
Smokegirl: But it would be fun! You're mean!  
  
Magicman: Such is life. Why don't you go terrorise Kaiba from YuGiOh?  
  
Smokegirl: Yay! (Runs off)  
  
Magicman: Now that that's out of the way I can get down to business.  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: And yes. I'm still here!  
  
  
  
The doctor hustled and bustled around Yukari. He took her temperature, tested her reflexes, peered into an eye, and everything that an Asturian doctor generally did. Yukari bore it all stoically with a twitching eye. Mark stood by the door, a worried look plastered on his face.  
  
Finally the doctor backed away. "Well Mr. Killowitski you're friend is as healthy as you and I."  
  
"Can we go now?" Not waiting for an answer, Yukari jumped off the examining table and raced out the door. Thanking the doctor, Mark followed.  
  
Once on the street Yukari stretched her limbs in exaggerated ecstasy. "Oh freedom! Beautiful, beautiful freedom!"  
  
"Oh ha-freaking-ha" was Mark's reply. "Next time could you take a little more interest in your health?"  
  
"There was nothing wrong with me though."  
  
Mark reached out and stroked her cheek. "Still, I was worried about you. It's not every day that your girlfriend faints."  
  
Yukari sighed happily and hugged him. "I know. You were being your usual sweet self."  
  
She tilted her head up to kiss him, but a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Before this gets too mushy, I'd just like to drop something off for Miss Yukari."  
  
Turning, Yukari watched Mr. Mole hand her the old stone box that contained the mirror. "Thank you, but I couldn't possibly take it. You said it was your prized find."  
  
Mr. Mole smiled. "Things are meant to be shared Miss Yukari. So I'm giving it to you. Who knows? It may help you out from time to time." And with that, he scuttled off down an alley.  
  
Mark looked at the box curiously. "What's that?"  
  
Yukari shook her head slowly. "You know, I'm not really sure." Looking up at the sun, she said, "It's getting late. We should get back to the castle."  
  
"Technically we were never there."  
  
"Stop editorialising and move it!"  
  
The pair ran. They made it to the castle just as the sun finally set. A servant was waiting for them and quickly ushered them to the main 'Eating Hall'. Nearly everyone else was waiting for them.  
  
Folken waved for them to sit down while servants bustled about setting food on the huge table. They sat down amongst the rest of the Slayers minus the cat girls. Yukari looked around. "Didn't the twins and Merle come back?"  
  
Folken shrugged. "Came and went. Merle said something about a cat girls' night out. The twins even dragged Eries along for the ride." He shrugged his head. "I hope they stay out of trouble. The last time they did this I had to bail them out of jail for indecent exposure!"  
  
Mark laughed. "I don't think they'll get in too much trouble with everyone gone."  
  
Folken relaxed slightly. "Maybe you're right."  
  
Gatti shook his head. "I doubt it. When I was trying to find Dalet he was in a strip club. I haven't seen so much riffraff since that time in the Drunk Shop!"  
  
Folken sighed and put his face in his hands.  
  
Yukari giggled and looked around. "So where's Van and Millerna?"  
  
"In their room I'd say" said Rika immediately.  
  
"Trust Radar girl to know something like that".  
  
'Radar girl' brandished a fork in Miguel's direction. "I didn't quite hear you. Care to repeat yourself?"  
  
"Not really, no".  
  
"Coward".  
  
"No. Smart".  
  
"Exactly. Coward".  
  
The table erupted in laughter as the Slayers broke down and started eating away at supper.  
  
A short time later, Millerna and Van entered the room. Everyone stared.  
  
Millerna wore a long white dress. There was nothing strange in that.  
  
Van wore a pink jacket and tights, with pink ribbons attached, and a miserable face. THAT was where brains shut down.  
  
"Hello everyone!" beamed Millerna.  
  
As one, the entire table erupted with hysterical laughter. Chairs fell over, glasses dropped to the floor, and tears of merriment poured down faces.  
  
Van frowned. "I'll have you people know that I was under threat of no more sex!" If anything, this caused even more laughter.  
  
Folken managed to contain himself first. "So Van, what did you do to deserve this... unique treatment?"  
  
Millerna smirked. "He didn't immediately come see me when he got to Palas."  
  
Van protested. "I would have seen you soon! You couldn't wait a few hours?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Van sighed. "I married a madwoman."  
  
"Oh come on! I thought you like pink!"  
  
"Only when I'm not wearing it!"  
  
Mark looked at Yukari sharply. She had whispered those words at the exact time that Van had spoken them. He doubted that anyone else had heard; they were still laughing. But Yukari's eyes held a startled look. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"How did you know what Van would say?"  
  
Yukari looked up into his eyes. "I don't really know. I think..."  
  
"Yes?" Mark prodded. Yukari shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. I'll tell you later."  
  
Van and Millerna sat down to eat with the rest of the guests. Aside from taking some teasing about his clothing, Van was rather civil, and everyone was leaning back after finishing when the servant entered the room.  
  
"Milady Millerna" he said, "A leva-barge is approaching the city and they wish to land".  
  
Millerna frowned. "Tell them they have to have the correct landing codes like everyone else."  
  
"I told them that milady, but one of them said to let him in or we would 'burn in Hell'."  
  
Chesta jumped up, knocking over a glass of wine onto Dalet. "There's only one man who'd be so openly rude to royalty!" he said. "Lord Dilandau's back!"  
  
***  
  
The Dragonslayers stampeded down the halls to the gates. Rushing through them, they raced to the nearby docking platform. Yukari was in the front of the pack dragging a somewhat unenthusiastic Mark alongside.  
  
"To tell you the truth" he said uneasily, "I'm not too eager to tell Dilandau Albatou that I've been seeing his daughter while he was locked up."  
  
"Oh don't be ridiculous! They'll love you! At least mom will" she added.  
  
"That makes me feel sooo much better."  
  
"Oh shut up. We're almost there!"  
  
The Slayers arrived just as Dilandau was getting out of the ship. The Slayers all lined up in a row and saluted. In unison, they said, "Reporting for duty Lord Dilandau!"  
  
Yukari, on the other hand, nearly tackled her father to the ground with the force of her hug. "FATHER!" she screamed.  
  
Rather embarrassed, Dilandau hugged her back. "Yukari! Not in front of the troops".  
  
"Oh they don't care. Right boys?" Turning, she glowered at them.  
  
"Yes Miss Yukari." Was the response?  
  
Hitomi was nearly knocked off her feet too when she stepped out. She hugged her daughter warmly in return, too overcome to talk for a minute.  
  
While the sentiments were being observed, Dilandau surveyed the small crowd of Slayers, Folken, and the royal couple. His lips twitched at the sight of Van but he managed to contain himself. Nodding, he was about to turn back to Yukari when someone caught his eye.  
  
Standing at the front of the crowd and looking like he was dragged here from the castle was a young man. About as tall as him, he had dark blue eyes and frizzled brown hair. Something about him made Dilandau frown. He marched up to him and snapped out questions.  
  
"I don't recognise you. Who are you?"  
  
Yukari turned from her mother, her cheeks slightly pink. "Father, I'd like for you to meet Mark."  
  
Dilandau's eyebrows furrowed. "Mark? I don't know any Mark."  
  
The guy named Mark nodded his head. "You wouldn't have sir. I met Yukari after you were captured."  
  
"He's a friend of mine." Yukari's cheeks were definitely turning pink.  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yes. A...special friend".  
  
"A special friend." Dilandau seemed to think for a moment.  
  
"You might even say he's her boyfriend!" One of the Slayers who had the sense to disguise his voice was obviously feeling waspish.  
  
'Oh boy' thought Yukari.  
  
It took a few seconds for the words to sink in, but all too soon.  
  
A vein popping in his forehead, Dilandau shot his hand out and grabbed Mark's shirt. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!?!?!"  
  
Struggling to keep a straight face, Folken started herding the Slayers back to the castle. "Okay boys, get a move on! There's nothing to see here. Go! Scat! Move it!"  
  
"But I wanted to hear the argument!" whined Dalet.  
  
"Move or you'll be scrubbing toilets for a week."  
  
Dalet hastened his step. "On the other hand, it is getting a bit chilly out."  
  
Van patted Mark's shoulder sympathetically as he strolled past, leaving him alone with Dilandau, Yukari, and Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi sighed and rubbed her aching head. "Escaping from a fortress in the sky, listening to screaming, and now having to hold back my husband from killing my daughter's boyfriend, all on zero hours of sleep. This is not my day." With a groan of self-pity, she turned to the pink-faced Yukari and Mark (with Dilandau still holding onto his shirt). "When exactly did this all happen?"  
  
"Well" Yukari was shuffling her feet. "It, kinda, happened after we left for Fanelia."  
  
"And somehow, in that minuscule timeframe, you two managed to form a relationship as more than friends."  
  
Yukari nodded, now very red in the face.  
  
"You haven't answered my question" hissed Dilandau, tightening his grip. "You still haven't told me what you've been doing to my daughter."  
  
Mark smiled placatingly. "I'm sure we've been every bit as honourable as you and your wife were when you first met." He looked over to Hitomi. "It's a pleasure to meet you, by the way."  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure."  
  
Yukari was a bit concerned by her father, who was frothing at the mouth.  
  
"Wrong answer." He hissed, pulling out a knife. Hitomi and Yukari jumped him from behind before he could do anything drastic.  
  
"Will you relax?" Hitomi shouted at her vengeful husband. "They're dating, married!"  
  
Yukari slid an arm through Mark's. "Dad, it's really no big deal."  
  
"NO BIG DEAL?!?!" Dilandau's eye was twitching like mad as he struggled to break free of Hitomi's grip. "My daughter is dating people behind my back and it's NO BIG DEAL?!?!"  
  
"I like him and he likes me, so we're together."  
  
"It's that simple, is it?!"  
  
"Yeah. Now that that's out of the way, I'll leave you two to find your rooms in the castle." Yukari strolled off, taking Mark with her. He turned his head back and smiled politely to Dilandau.  
  
"By the way, I didn't do anything to her that she didn't want." Then he turned away and put an arm around Yukari's waist.  
  
Hitomi sighed and dragged Dilandau back into the leva-ship, where he proceeded to rant and rave.  
  
She let her husband vent for a few minutes before putting in her thoughts. "So our daughter has a boyfriend. What's the big deal?"  
  
Dilandau seethed for a moment before answering. "The big deal is that we don't even know this guy! He could be a criminal, some rapist running from the law, preying on helpless girls!"  
  
"Yukari is far from helpless you know."  
  
"I know, but." Dilandau sighed and sat down heavily. "I guess I'm just sad. My little girl is growing up."  
  
Hitomi patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I know how you feel. God alone knows how my mother felt when I never came back. But we've got to move on. Yukari's all grown up now."  
  
"Yeah she is." Dilandau smiled suddenly. "Do you remember the first time a suitor rode into Varkas and asked her to marry him? The poor bastard was lucky that he only got away with a wedgie!"  
  
Hitomi smiled. "We'll always have memories I guess."  
  
"I guess." Dilandau stood up and kissed Hitomi lightly. "Well we should probably get going. The guys at the castle are expecting us."  
  
Hitomi kissed him back. "It'll be nice to eat something that guards haven't dropped on the floor." Laughing, the married couple left the ship.  
  
In a backroom, a door opened. A pair of green eyes looked about.  
  
"Are they gone yet?" asked a feminine voice. The green eyes nodded and Setto and Sabrina walked into the room that Hitomi and Dilandau had just vacated. Setto had a smirk on his face.  
  
"So Yukari and Mark have finally gotten together, eh?"  
  
Sabrina sighed and shook her head. "Leave them alone. They deserve each other."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, I haven't taught you everything I know yet."  
  
"Oh I think I'm getting along alright. What's after sneaking?"  
  
"I prefer to call it 'The art of being unobtrusive'. Anyway, next up is dagger fighting."  
  
Sabrina smirked a little. "You just want to see me in pants and a shirt!"  
  
Setto tried his best to look indignant, but that failed when he burst into laughter. Sabrina joined in.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the night passed relatively peacefully, with the exceptions of the Slayers getting drunk and singing, Dilandau glaring at Mark, and the cat girls' arrival. The twins were singing lewdly, Merle seemed to be arguing with the air, and Eries was giggling hysterically.  
  
However, there was one piddling little incident that was worthy of note.  
  
At around midnight, when everyone was ready to turn in, a messenger arrived.  
  
The man stuck his head into the dining hall and looked in. "Queen Millerna?"  
  
Millerna looked up from teasing her husband. "Yes?"  
  
"I have a message for you from Lord Dulcifor, Asturia's representative in Basram." The young man continued, his voice trembling slightly. "It is a matter of some importance."  
  
"Well then what is it?"  
  
The young messenger boy stepped fully into the room holding up an object by the hair. "It's his head milady."  
  
  
  
Magicman: And so ends another chapter!  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: Next up we finally get a glimpse of Veers' plan.  
  
Smokegirl: And there's a lot of DEATH and DESTRUCTION! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Magicman: What is the general up to? Will the good guys be able to stop him? Or will he succeed in his nefarious plan? Find out, next time.on Escaflowne! 


	19. 19

The Next Generation 19  
  
Magicman: Ah yes. There's nothing like throwing in a good cliffhanger after everything seems to be going fine. How I've missed doing that!  
  
Smokegirl: And people call ME the sadistic one!  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: Yes they do. What's your point?  
  
Smokegirl: Grrrrrrrr!  
  
Magicman: Anyway, to answer a certain question, no Mark and Yukari did not have sex that night. They merely spent it in the same bed as a method of comfort or some such thing.  
  
  
  
General Veers stepped into the light of the chamber of representatives. All of the various functionaries, diplomats, representatives, aides, and whatnot from every country, city, and village had gathered to Solek to answer his call for peace. Each one had arrived with a genuine hope for peace in their hearts.  
  
Last night's events had melted that hope.  
  
The General faced the assembly with a calm, serious manner. "Representatives of your countries, why do you summon me? The scheduled meeting was to take place after supper."  
  
A thin representative from Domaria (A/N: Made up country) stood and glared fiercely at his host. "We decided to convene now in case you got bored and had us all killed!"  
  
Another man, an elderly lord from one of the many island countries put a hand on the fiery young man and sat him down slowly.  
  
Veers frowned slightly. "I take it that you are joking my lord?"  
  
The elderly man shook his head. "It's no joke general. We of the council wish to know why a man of such peaceful intentions would resort to violence?"  
  
"Violence? I'm afraid you are mistaken. I have committed no violent acts."  
  
The man from Domaria rose in his seat again, scowling viciously. "You lie! Last night you committed murder. After all your assurances, all your speeches for peace, you kill one of the men you try to make peace with!"  
  
The council murmured assent. The older man pushed the younger down again.  
  
Veers looked astonished. "Murder? I have murdered no one."  
  
A look silenced the young lord before he could speak and the old man rose to his feet. "General, do you see the noble Lord Dulcifor in this assembly?"  
  
Veers made a show of looking around. "I do not."  
  
"Well that is because, as my colleague from Domaria has said, you had him murdered last night."  
  
Veers shook his head again. "I say again, I have not murdered anyone."  
  
"Then why is the esteemed lord from Asturia missing?"  
  
"Quite simple. He was executed."  
  
The assembly all started yelling and shouting in astonishment and indignance. The men physically restrained the Domarian lord as the old man called for order repeatedly. Finally he got it, and he spoke to Veers again, his eyes cold.  
  
"You had him executed yet you claim you murdered no one?"  
  
Veers held up his hands placatingly. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, murder and execution are very different things. Murder is a killing done for sport, amusement, or perhaps for no reason at all. Execution occurs because the victim has committed some crime."  
  
"And what was Lord Dulcifor's crime?"  
  
"Last night I found him rummaging through my private rooms. When he saw me he accused me of starting another war and of planning to control all of Gaea. He threatened to expose these ridiculous claims to your various countries. I had no choice but to have him taken into custody. He tried to fight and my men were forced to kill him."  
  
The elderly man frowned. "Wasn't that a little extreme?"  
  
"I was merely following Basram law, and Basram law states that any man who assaults an officer in the army receives death."  
  
Murmurs of reluctant agreement from the nobles sounded and Veers smiled. "Gentlemen, I assure you, I would not be so stupid as to start a war by killing a representative to my country."  
  
The young lord wrenched free of the hands restraining him and surged to his feet. "Then explain THIS!" He thrust into the air a fistful of papers. "These general, are plans. Plans that give the details for an assault on Gaea!"  
  
Instant chaos. Nobles, functionaries, and just about everyone in the room started screaming in rage. Through it all the man smirked. "Lord Dulcifor informed me of his suspicions and I made a follow up of his own search. You are undone general! Your twisted plans of conquest end here!"  
  
Veers frowned. "Sit down boy. You know nothing about what my plans are."  
  
"I know that they threaten all of Gaea!"  
  
"Wrong. They ensure eternal peace for all of Gaea!"  
  
These words cut like a knife through the ruckus, and every man in hearing stared at Veers incredulously.  
  
Veers continued. "Do you people know what the late emperor Dornkirk's original motives were? They were to stop all the petty wars and to establish a peaceful coexistence between all. He chose the wrong path to accomplish this however. His generals and sorcerers forgot this in the greed for power and dominance over others, and it was their own undoing. Zaibach did terrible things but the vision of a peaceful world was the noblest thing I have ever known! THAT is what I want, to bring that dream true!"  
  
"Then why do you have these plans of invasion?" asked the old representative shrewdly.  
  
Veers sighed. "I do not expect all to agree with this dream. Those plans are for defensive purposes only."  
  
The young lord stood up again. "So if any country does not wish to join you in this dream then you will simply force them to accept it?"  
  
"That is the last thing I would wish."  
  
"Yet you could do it very easily. I have seen the expanding armies of your country, and I have seen the technological advance you have made. Above all there is the fact that Basram hates every country other than themselves."  
  
Veers' lips tightened as he clenched his fists. "You believe a rumour rather than fact? Will you allow this...misconception to ruin any chance we have at a true lasting peace?"  
  
The young lord nodded firmly. The older man sighed and stood up. "I am sorry general, but I for one can not agree to this treaty without the personal word from my sovereign."  
  
"And I for one can not agree to this at all." Another man from the back of the room stood up. "I'm not going to bet the safety of my kingdom on the word of Basram!"  
  
More voices joined the righteous cry and men stood up to leave.  
  
General Veers shook his head with an almost sad expression. "If that is the case gentlemen then I can't let you leave alive. I have enjoyed the privilege of knowing you and I regret to inform you that I must cut that experience short. Goodbye". He snapped his fingers and turned. He had marched out of the room as the black-clothed assassins materialised..  
  
The general closed the doors on the screams beginning to form. For a moment he felt a twinge of guilt but he shook it off. If he were to bring peace to this world then he couldn't let anything stop him.  
  
He marched crisply through the corridors and arrived at his room. He opened the door and stepped in, not surprised to see Kasar waiting for him.  
  
"How was the meeting my lord?" he asked in his dead voice.  
  
"Terrible. The worst possible outcome has occurred. Not one of them expressed a desire to stop all this war and I was forced to use those creations of yours."  
  
Kasar showed no expression. "I did not expect them to my lord."  
  
Veers sighed and shook his head. "Well obstacles can be overcome. My destiny is to bring peace to Gaea. One way or another. Send word to the generals and the airforce. Tell the, that the time has come. Initiate plan Domin 8."  
  
Kasar nodded his head and disappeared from the room to relay his lord's instructions. Veers sat alone in his room thinking.  
  
***  
  
The call went out.  
  
Armies stationed on high alert in boring backwater settlements on the border were electrified by the news that they would actually do something. Regiments, companies, and divisions formed up in ranks and poured over the borders into enemy lands like a steel-clad tide.  
  
Unsuspecting towns, their garrisons taken totally by surprise, were the first to fall in this blitzkrieg of technological muscle.  
  
It was days before word reached the helpless capitals, and defending armies were scrambled in desperation even as Basramian one-man fighters buzzed over towns and cities, sowing fear and chaos.  
  
A few countries, like Asturia and Fanelia, had discovered the Basramian armies before hand and had prepared their defences ahead of time, but they were in the great minority.  
  
Darkness was sweeping over the land, and it seemed that no one could stop it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: Dun dun dun! So THAT my friends is General Krannek Veers' master plan. Force Gaea into peace. He's got the muscle and the determination to make it work, but what will our various heroes do? They've got to do something, don't they?  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: And so, another chapter comes to a close with comments from its author.  
  
Smokegirl: And always remember..BURN! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	20. 20

The Next Generation 20  
  
Magicman: And so, the eternal struggle of the fanfic writer goes on. Creating inspiration...typing up new concepts...updating present ideas...it's a tough life. But guess what? As of August 20th, I am officially 17 years old! And four days later I got Goku's autograph!!! YAY! Well enough about me. Lets see how the good guys are doing.  
  
  
  
News of Lord Dulcifor's death spread like wildfire through Palas. Coupled with the news that most of Asturia's neighbours had been invaded, this nugget of information was enough to send most of Palas' remaining civilian population scurrying for the hills. Only farmers bringing in the occasional wagon load of supplies and a few brave merchants came to the city now.  
  
One of those brave merchants was there on Queen Millerna's special request. She had asked him to take her son out of reach of Basram's seemingly limitless influence.  
  
"I don't know if there is such a place, but I'll give it a shot." So said the brave merchant, and he whisked away young Sashi, leaving his mother to wonder if she'd ever see him again.  
  
Shortly after Dryden was away Millerna held a council of war.  
  
As reigning monarchs, Millerna and Van sat at the head of the table. To their left was Eries, still a bit hung over from her night out. To their right sat Dilandau. Ranged around the rest of the table were the six leaders in charge of Asturia's army.  
  
Millena looked around the table, looking everyone in the eye. Finally she nodded and began to speak.  
  
"We all know why we're here. Basram has invaded our neighbours and their troops are massing on our boarders. My sister Eries has the full report." With a gesture to her sister, Millerna yielded the floor.  
  
Rubbing her head slightly, Eries gave her report. "When the other scouts and I located the enemy a large contingent of troops was joining up with it. We can't be sure, but we believe that this army holds anywhere from fifty to sixty thousand."  
  
A low whistle broke the sudden silence. Sixty thousand soldiers against Asturia's own army of fifteen thousand.  
  
General Sageth, high commander of Asturia's armed forces stood up. "Are you sure about this?" The half-cat girl nodded. (A/N: I'm not sure, but I think she is half-cat girl.)  
  
"And that's not the worst part. We've managed to infiltrate their camp and they have sorcerers with them. At least twenty. And a good-sized air fleet is coming to back them up. They're led by the Destiny." Eries looked frankly at everyone around the table. "The only reason they haven't attacked by now is that General Veers wants to destroy us himself."  
  
Millerna sighed. "Well then what are our options for defence?"  
  
"Whatever we do", said general Shoal, "We have to stay in the city. Out on the plains an army that size could outmanoeuvre us then surround and massacre whoever was left. In the city they'll be bottled up by the infrastructure."  
  
Van slowly nodded. "That makes sense. There won't be much loss of civilian life since they've mostly fled. But if Veers has bombers with him then they could just bring the city down around our ears."  
  
At this Air-commander Jasmine smirked. "Leave that to me Lord Van. My boys can handle any air attack they can make."  
  
"Alright then. What should our goal be?"  
  
"If I may?"  
  
Everyone looked up as Dilandau strode forward, a map of the city in his fist. Rolling it out across the table, he pointed to various locations.  
  
"We should try to hold them at the walls. Jasmine's air force ought to be able to keep their ships off our backs and they won't be able to use Guymelefs effectively, not in a siege like this. They'd have to come within range of the city's ballistae to be of much use. If they manage to break through, we should have the troops fall back to this point." He stabbed a finger at the entrance of the great plaza.  
  
Sageth grinned. "And we'll have archers on the surrounding building ready to butcher them. Not bad, boy! Not bad at all!"  
  
"There's just one question Dilandau". The city's mecha commander pointed at the map. "Where will your men and mine be? If as you say guymelefs are of little use in a siege-"  
  
"Only for the attacking army! We will be waiting outside the walls, in the lee of the attacking force. When the battle is fully engaged we launch a surprise attack!"  
  
The rest of the meeting went like that. The plan was modified to everyone's satisfaction, and the meeting was adjourned for the day.  
  
"So, what's next?"  
  
Millerna blinked at her husband's words. She'd just said goodbye to her sister, who was probably going to hang out with the cats again, and was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"  
  
Van stood up and went to the window. The view encompassed the whole city and a good deal of the countryside. "Do we just sit here and wait for them to come, ready to fight to the last? Or do we try to save what we can while we can?" He sighed. "I'm not making sense, am I?"  
  
"Not really".  
  
"I'll try again." Van turned around and walked over to his wife. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he said, "Millerna I want you to take a leva-ship and get out of Asturia while you still can. You know what Veers did to Dulcifor, he might decide it would be fun to repeat that trick with you instead!"  
  
Millerna shook her head firmly. "I'm not leaving my city. What kind of example would I set if I ran before the fighting even started? Besides, what if we call for a cease-fire, or a parley, or...something damn it! I need to protect my kingdom in any way I can, even if it means risking my life!"  
  
For a moment van said nothing. Then he smiled and hugged her tight. "I should have known you wouldn't listen to reason. And I love you for it. But promise me you won't go near any fighting?"  
  
Millerna lay into his chest. "As long as you promise not to get killed."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
He sealed her laughter with a passionate kiss. With a happy sigh she deepened it. Arm in arm, they strolled to their bedroom before closing the door and locking it.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: (Plays sappy violin music)  
  
***  
  
Yukari looked at her new mirror with a slight chill.  
  
After owning it for only a day, it gave her the shivers. She didn't know what it was or why it was doing this to her, but Yukari was convinced that this hunk of fancy rock was the cause of her blanking out all the time. Pictures flashed through her mind at random intervals now, showing her...things. Some of the images she'd seen before. Others she hadn't a clue about. She had seen friends of her mother, long gone by now. She'd watched as her father carved a bloody path through helpless soldiers, laughing with glee all the while. And she'd seen images of the Mystic Moon, about the people who lived there and their lives. Dragon's had hatched, stars had risen, entire empires had collapsed while she watched them in stunned awe.  
  
What was happening to her? She had no idea. Should she tell anyone? They'd think she was crazy. Could she stop all of these visions?  
  
She intended to find out.  
  
Her crimson eyes hardening, Yukari glared down at the crystal blue mirror where it lay on her dresser. Standing up from her bed, she stalked toward it, slowly, as though it were a wild beast liable to turn on her at any given moment. Reaching down a gloved hand, she grasped the handle and, with a swift motion, jerked it up to meet her gaze.  
  
For a bare second she could see her face within its sparkling depths. Then, with a blinding light, she was pulled into the images again.  
  
A man calmly ate a plate of eggs while he read the news sheet.  
  
A young cat girl whistled merrily as she strolled through town.  
  
Four men were playing poker.  
  
Chesta was winning at poker.  
  
A dragon roared in fury, billowing out a cloud of flesh eating flames.  
  
Armies marched and counter-marched across fields.  
  
A craggy face with braided white hair smirked cruelly over Mark's broken and bleeding body.  
  
Yukari looked on in growing horror as all these scenes and infinitely more rushed past. She let out a low moan of despair. "What's happening to me?"  
  
"The same thing that happened to me".  
  
Yukari's eyes widened and the images and pictures suddenly stopped. She was now as she was, alone in her room. Except that she wasn't quite alone. "Mom?"  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Either it's me or the Tooth Fairy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind". Hitomi stood up from her chair and walked over to her daughter. She wore a proud smile and Yukari wondered what was going on. "Mom, what just happened?"  
  
Hitomi sat down next to her daughter. "Yukari I always thought that you might have the talent. Do you know what it is you see when you look into that mirror?"  
  
Yukari shook her head. "Not a clue. I keep seeing stuff happen. It doesn't happen just with the mirror anymore either! I can barely close my eyes without seeing some guy eating breakfast!" She scowled down at the mirror in her hand. "It's this stupid rock's fault. This all started when I looked into it!"  
  
"Did it?" Hitomi was eyeing her daughter shrewdly, and under that gaze she hesitated.  
  
"Now that you mention it...it happened one time when I was with Mark. I was dozing and I 'saw' a bunch of guys coming towards us." Another thought struck her. "Then there was the night that all this started. I was dreaming about assassins in the room, I wake up, and the next thing you know I'm fighting for my life with one of those damned sand guys!" Growling, her eye twitched in frustration. "Jeez! What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Hitomi smiled again. "You sound like me when I was your age. For the exact same reason too." Yukari's head snapped up and she stared in shock.  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Yes. You have the gift of Sight. Just like me."  
  
Yukari stared for a moment, not fully comprehending what she'd just heard. Finally realisation dawned. "You mean...all those things I saw...they were all true?" Hitomi nodded and Yukari broke into a smile. "Thank God! I thought I was going crazy!"  
  
Hitomi burst into laughter. "Now you REALLY sound like me at your age!"  
  
Yukari smirked slightly. Then she frowned. "But what does this stupid mirror have to do with anything?"  
  
"May I see it?" Yukari handed it over and Hitomi stared deep into the reflective surface, as if searching for something. Her emerald eyes glowed slightly and Yukari watched, fascinated. Hitomi half -closed her eyes and seemed to go into a sort of trance. Suddenly Yukari felt alone in the room.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi entered the mirror to discover the truth. She passed through the sapphire surface swiftly and entered the part the contained it's history. Everything had its history, whether human, dragon, of rock, and they all had a part of them dedicated to storing that history. It didn't take long to find the mirror's history.  
  
Through a blue film of energist, she watched as faces spoke over her. It hit her that this was from the mirror's point of view. 'Fascinating' she thought. She listened to the conversation above her and gleaned the information she needed before travelling back to the real world.  
  
***  
  
Magicman: I hope I'm not making Hitomi's powers too corny.  
  
***  
  
Yukari watched with some trepidation as her mother rejoined her in reality. "Well what's up?"  
  
Hitomi paused for a moment, interpreting what she'd seen. "Basically, that mirror of yours is like my pendant. It was made by the Draconians long ago to help young women with the talent to realise it. Apparently it was to be a gift to some princess when the disaster occurred." She shrugged. "Basically it was activated when you looked into it that first time."  
  
"How come it's made just for women?"  
  
"Apparently we're the only ones with that gift."  
  
Yukari sat down hard. Draconians, mirrors, visions, and women. It was a lot to absorb at one time. Suddenly a thought hit her and she jerked upright at the ramifications. Eyes wide, she turned to her mother and asked, "Does everything we see come true?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "Not always. The future isn't set in stone, you know. Why?" Her eyes narrowed. "What did you see?"  
  
Yukari was shaking, the scene replaying in her mind.  
  
'A craggy face with braided white hair smirked cruelly over Mark's broken and bleeding body.'  
  
"Where's Mark?"  
  
The urgency in her tone made Hitomi hurriedly go into one of her trances again. She found his mind patterns swiftly and she hurried to calm an anxious Yukari. "Relax" she soothed. "He's with Van and the cat girls."  
  
Yukari sighed in relief, collapsing back on her bed. "Thank God!"  
  
"You saw him?"  
  
"I saw him dead. Horribly dead, I might add."  
  
Hitomi patted her head sympathetically. She knew how she felt. That first time when she'd seen Van killed by the dragon... She still had nightmares about it. "Listen Yukari, and pay attention because it's important. Just because you saw something does not, I repeat NOT, mean it will happen. This fate predicting thing is a tricky business. It depends on how you interpret what you see. It could be that it was a symbolic sort of dying. Or maybe it was a clone. A copy of someone." She added hastily, seeing Yukari's confusion. "Do you understand?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Good". Hitomi patted Yukari on her back. "You really care about Mark, don't you?"  
  
Yukari blushed and mumbled. Hitomi held back a grin. "Have you slept with him yet?" She laughed at the expression on her daughter's face. "Well I should go find your father. Knowing him he's probably beating on some helpless guards. See you later" She smirked and murmured, just loud enough for Yukari to hear, "Lover girl". She left the room laughing, just in time to close off the fit of cyrsing.  
  
***  
  
Kasar looked up from his crystal. General Veers sat across from him, a slight smile on his face. "So, the rumours are true, are they?" he murmured to himself. "It seems the sins, or in this case the gifts, truly do pass to the daughter. Well, well."  
  
Kasar smiled hollowly. "I would hazard a guess that this is what 'fate can change for those with Sight' means. Shall I take care of them?"  
  
Veers nodded. "Be open about it. I want them to know that we can roam their halls at will. If that prophecy is right, and they usually are, then those two are the keys to winning this war." The smiled grew. "Perhaps it was fortunate that Mrs. Albatou escaped when she did. She's led us right where we want to be." The memory of the escape brought a scowl to his face and a clench to his fist. Dilandau Albatou. He would enjoy months of Andrakus' most imaginative torments before he even began to pay for what he'd done. Which reminded him. "Are the Flashers loaded?"  
  
Kasar nodded. "Six of them are ready and waiting your deployment orders."  
  
"Excellent. We may need them to demonstrate our will in this matter. I won't enjoy it, but if it must be done, it must be done."  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: Dun dun dun!  
  
Smokegirl: Cool! Lots of beautiful destruction is coming soon!  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: Shhhh! Don't give away the next chapter!  
  
Smokegirl: Oops.  
  
Magicman: Anyway, please give me your opinions. I always like to hear what you think about my fics. So, I'll see you next chapter! 


	21. 21

The Next Generation 21  
  
Magicman: I'd say something right now, but it's too early in the morning. (Yawn)  
  
  
  
Dalet walked down the halls of Millerna's castle, thinking some rather perverted thoughts about her. 'It's too bad she's married. She's the kind of woman that'd make a man cry.' He got an idiotic grin just thinking about...things. 'That'd be fun.'  
  
His sick thoughts were interrupted by the crash of steel. Curious, he followed the sound. If someone was practising he might just join in. It would kill some time anyway.  
  
He arrived at the practise room and the sounds grew proportionately louder and more resonant. He discerned two voices shouting and grunting at each other. Without hesitation he stepped forward and threw open the door.  
  
"Hi Dalet!" Setto said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Setto. When did you get here?"  
  
"The same time as mom and dad did. I just hate overly cheerful hellos. Don't worry" Setto added, seeing the look on Dalet's face, "They know I'm here. I talked to them earlier."  
  
Dalet nodded, looking around casually. He could have sworn that he'd heard another voice in here. 'Ah well, I guess I must be hearing things.' Aloud, he said, "So you're getting ready for the fight?"  
  
"What fight?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what fight'? Everyone in the city knows about it! That Basramian guy, Veers, is going to attack us soon! The scouts say that he's already invaded everyone else!"  
  
Setto dropped his sword in shock, nearly cutting off his toe. "What?! Are you sure?"  
  
"As sure as hell. I've seen the troops massing on the border. Folken's got us out and about running scout patrols. I think it'll happen any day now. You'd better get ready."  
  
Setto seemed to think for a moment. Then he brightened. "I suppose a few high powered explosives would help the battle?"  
  
Dalet snorted. He'd had all too much experience with Setto's explosives. "They'll help alright."  
  
"Good. I'll head out later and plant a few surprises."  
  
"You do that." And with that Dalet had turned around and left the room, his thoughts once more preoccupied with the Asturian queen. He sighed. 'Van, you're a lucky bastard.'  
  
***  
  
Setto watched as Dalet left and breathed a tiny sigh of relief. He looked up to the top of the door where Sabrina had jumped a moment before. "You can come down now."  
  
Sabrina dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch. Straightening gracefully, she wiped her long black hair from her forehead. "That was a close one." She said. Setto nodded.  
  
"It's a good thing he was too horny to look up."  
  
Sabrina chuckled and for a moment Setto admired her. Dressed in plain brown training clothes that accented her figure, Sabrina held a short sword loosely in her right hand. For the past couple of days, Setto had been drilling her in positions and stances and various manoeuvres. Today he was testing her skill and they were both getting sweaty. All the sweat made her clothes tighter still.  
  
Setto blinked out of his thoughts in time to block a surprise attack by his protégé. He grinned in pleasure. "Nice try Sabrina! Nice try!" She blushed at his compliment.  
  
And within seconds the two were back to their fight. Darting and whirling figures leaped and dived around the room, all the while dodging blades and blocking assaults.  
  
Setto blinked sweat out of his eye and ducked Sabrina's twirling blade. He back-flipped himself onto a bench and paused for a second. 'Damn it, she's good!' he thought. 'And to think that not that long ago she was a helpless court lady. She's simply incredible!' He jumped up, flipping over her head and came down beside her. Their blades swung at the exact same moment and, with a metallic flash that seemed to rip open the air, a short sword and a ninjato flew off to the side. Sabrina caught Setto with a sweeping circle kick as he locked his arm about her shoulder. They both fell to the floor, punching and kicking. Time seemed to stop.  
  
Neither of them ever figured out what happened after that. One moment they were struggling wildly, trying to gain the upper hand.  
  
The next moment found them rolling on the floor of the training room lips locked in a hot, passionate kiss with their hands entwined in each other's hair. Sabrina moaned loudly as Setto licked at her lips, parting them slightly. His tongue dove in, exploring and tasting ground where it had never gone before. She stretched like a cat, pressing her body up against his, heating his blood past the boiling temperature. His hands found their way under her shirt, caressing and pinching what they found there, drawing forth squeaks. Her hands in turn stroked his hardened manhood. They suddenly squeezed tightly and Setto groaned. As they broke apart for air, their eyes met for the briefest of seconds.  
  
It was then that they realised what they were doing.  
  
They continued to stare at each other, each trying to banish the lust and desire that had risen up in their hearts. Slowly and painstakingly they rose to their feet. Sabrina self-consciously straightened her shirt while Setto preoccupied his hands. They looked at everything but each other.  
  
Inwardly, Setto analysed the past few seconds vigorously, trying to find some reason for it all. He came up with one simple conclusion. Sabrina was hot as Hell.  
  
Meanwhile, Lady Veers was undergoing a similar torture. She had never been kissed before, let alone had any kind of romantic relationship with anyone. But now she found herself longing to... She blushed at the thought.  
  
The two teens finally looked up at each other, and quickly looked away again. Neither spoke for what seemed like decades, though it was probably only a few minutes.  
  
Setto still felt Sabrina's warm, eager lips pressed against his, heating his blood and speeding up his heart rate. He beat himself down with the thought, 'She'd never go for you.'  
  
Finally he couldn't take the silence anymore. He sighed gustily. "I'm sorry".  
  
Sabrina blinked. "What for?"  
  
"For kissing you against your will". Setto sighed again. "We're friends and I don't want to jeopardise that. I don't know where all that kissing came from, but I promise that it'll stop."  
  
Sabrina shook her head. "For someone so smart, so can sure be naïve. Answer this. Did you feel me try to stop you at any time?"  
  
Now Setto blinked. "Um, no?"  
  
"Exactly. With your only crime against me out of the way your record looks pretty harmless."  
  
"So...what now? I don't think we can go back to being teacher and student."  
  
"I don't want to Setto!" Sabrina finally couldn't take it anymore and started to spill her innermost thoughts that Setto's kisses had jarred loose. "I care about you. I don't know what love is, or how it's supposed to feel, but I want you to be the one I do fall in love with. You've been my only friend ever since my mother died. You got through my arrogant indifference to the world and treated me like a normal human being. You've comforted me in my unhappiest moments. You made me laugh. I want to love you and it could happen so easily." She sighed gustily. "I've been thinking about this long and hard, and that's the God-honest-truth. I can't get you out of my thoughts and I don't want you to leave my heart either."  
  
Setto listened and understood. As if in a dream, the young ninja lifted a hand to her cheek. He didn't say anything for the moment. He just stroked Sabrina's soft skin. He understood how she felt. He had wondered why he'd been thinking of her lately, and now he thought he understood why.  
  
Finally he spoke two simple words. "I won't."  
  
Sabrina looked at him in surprise. "What?"  
  
"You said you didn't want me to leave your heart. I won't."  
  
A slow smile crept across her face. "Thank you."  
  
They embraced tightly, not wanting to break their new special contact.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Sabrina's face faulted. "What???"  
  
"Not right now", Setto hastily added, "I mean if you do fall in love with me. I know it might not happen and all, but it would be nice to have some reassurance."  
  
Sabrina stared at him for a minute. Then she laughed. You're not the most romantic guy out there, are you?" Setto shrugged. "Alright. I promise that I'll marry you the same day that I fall in love with you.  
  
Setto made a face. "Now who's the romantic one?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me". Setto was only too happy to oblige.  
  
Their kiss was a gentle promise sealed in the sweet sensations now coursing through their bodies. This was right.  
  
***  
  
It's funny how quickly a day can change from good to bad.  
  
For example, one minute Hitomi, Dilandau, and Folken were going over maps of the area with infantry general Zara with Mark and Yukari sharing some 'private' time at the end of the room. Dilandau still wasn't too pleased with Yukari's would-be suitor (the sounds of making out were rather loud) but he couldn't find anything to swear at about the map. The city's defences were set up and the only way that an invading army was going to get through them to the castle was either a lengthy siege or a bloodbath.  
  
That all changed in the next few seconds, however.  
  
Zara was explaining to Dilandau for the fourth time how to set up a hedgehog manoeuvre when suddenly a black blade slammed into his back and out through his chest. The lucky bastard didn't even know what hit him.  
  
The others, however, weren't so lucky.  
  
A trio black clothed assassins materialised in the war room and, without hesitation, threw themselves at the good guys. One leapt straight for Hitomi, but Dilandau decapitated it before it was halfway there. A second tried to gut Yukari and wound up skewered on Mark's sword. Meanwhile, Folken had grabbed the last one around the neck and slammed it up against the wall. The impact broke its body and it joined its predecessors as sandy dust on the floor. Folken swore.  
  
"Damn it! I wanted to question it!"  
  
Dilandau sheathed his sword and helped Hitomi to her feet. "You'll get your chance. There's more around here."  
  
Mark was now glaring suspiciously into the shadows of the room. "How do you know that?"  
  
Dilandau snorted. "Because, you simpleton, that was too easy! There are more of them killing other people. We were being distracted. Or were you too wrapped up with my daughter not to notice?" Hitomi smacked Dilandau in the head. "Ow!"  
  
Yukari frowned but Mark smiled disarmingly. "I can't help it if I'm drawn to your daughter's incredible charm and beauty." He leaned over and kissed her neck even as she blushed and giggled. Dilandau looked disgusted.  
  
Folken cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should try and find these assassins?"  
  
Hitomi nodded. "Yes, that would be the wisest choice." She suddenly smacked a hand to her forehead. "Oh God. I sounded just like the Brain!"  
  
Nobody knew what she was talking about and, wisely, nobody asked.  
  
***  
  
Millerna was calmly brushing her hair and running over the whole situation in her mind when there came a knock on her door. "Come in" she called out.  
  
The door broke down, and Millerna whirled to see a man standing there. A sword was in his hand and he was clothed head to foot in black cloth. He lunged at her, sword extended. Startled, she dove to the floor. The sword missed her by a foot, shattering her mirror.  
  
As she scrambled away from the assassin, she yelled out for her husband. "VAN!" And she ducked again as another sword slash sliced the strands of hair on her head. She stared in horror at the large clump of long blonde hair that had fallen to the ground. She looked at the assassin, who still slunk toward her.  
  
All of a sudden, she was incredibly pissed off.  
  
With a scream of rage, she jumped at the bastard who'd cut off her hair. The would-be assassin seemed startled that his intended prey was attacking him. He stepped back and tripped over his own feet, sprawling on the floor. Millerna grabbed the closest weapon she could find and started stabbing wildly.  
  
When Van finally burst into the room a minute later he was struck by the unusual sight of his wife...stabbing insanely...with a hairbrush...at a pile of sand.  
  
"Die you bastard!" she screamed. "Do you know how hard it is to take care of that hair?! You mother fucker!" Van looked again and saw most of Millerna's hair on the floor in a neat clump. What was left barely came down to the nape of her neck.  
  
Van decided to wait for her to calm down and sat down patiently.  
  
***  
  
They had no sooner left the war room than it became clear that this was no isolated incident, oh no! People were running through the halls, screaming, and weeping. Occasionally one of those sonuvabitch assassins would jump out, kill a couple of people, and jump back into cover before anyone had figured out what had happened. This only added to the confusion and it was a difficult task just wading through the crowds, much less killing the bastards.  
  
Forced away from the mainstream by terrified people, Yukari lost sight of Mark and her parents. She managed to keep track of Folken, however, and the two made progress through the halls of the castle.  
  
The big cyborg looked around. "Is it just me or are we alone? Where are the people?"  
  
Yukari blinked out of her vengeful thoughts and looked around. To her surprise they actually were alone. They had apparently come down a side hall and lost the crowd. "Doesn't this lead to the library?"  
  
Folken nodded. "Yes. And if I'm right then that's where we'll find Kasar."  
  
Yukari stared at him for a moment. "How would you know that?"  
  
"Because Kasar was one of Dornkirk's top sorcerers, second only to me, and I was forced to work with him for a while." Folken shook his head. "He was never promoted because he too ambitious. The emperor didn't trust him. I thought he'd been killed in the war, but when you told me about him I knew we were in trouble. He's the only one of Dornkirk's sorcerers who could use magic while the rest of us 'fiddled with machines' as he put it."  
  
Yukari snorted. "Well he's beginning to bug me! I'll have to do something about that."  
  
Folken would have answered her but they'd finally arrived at the large library doors. Without a second thought Yukari kicked open the doors and burst inside.  
  
Kasar sat at a table peering into a crystal. He seemed to be directing his assassins and apparently didn't notice their arrival immediately. When he did he smiled. "What took you so long?" he rasped. "I thought I'd have to look for you myself." He nodded to Folken. "It's been some time, hasn't it my fellow sorcerer?"  
  
Folken put on an icy glare. "Far too long. What do you want this time? Power?"  
  
Kasar chuckled as he held his crystal. "You know me far too well old friend."  
  
"I suppose you're after the Basramian throne then."  
  
"Oh Heavens no Folken! Kings get the short end of the stick, what with being overthrown and having their heads cut off. My ambition is to be the voice in the dark that guides and disappears when the angry mob comes." The sorcerer laughed unpleasantly. "The general can try to unify Gaea until the end of time but I'll still be around to see him do it. Speaking of which", now he spoke to Yukari, "Now that you're here I should really get down to the business of killing you. We can't have that prophecy ruining our plans. 'Fate can change for those with Sight' and all. It's nothing personal. Okay, so it is." He snapped his fingers and a dozen assassins leapt into view from behind bookshelves and whatnot.  
  
Yukari drew her sword and stood back to back with Folken as the attackers surrounded the pair. She smiled and attacked; after a moment, so did Folken.  
  
Sword clashed against sword in the brief exchange. Yukari slammed her blade between one assassin's ribs and felt it turn to dust. Whirling, she decapitated another and kicked a third in the head. A hot slash of pain ripped into her side and she stumbled for an instant. Concentrating, she force-lashed the bastard to pieces. By her side, Folken was dealing with the last few assassins easily when twin bolts of lightning struck him in the chest. Folken was hurled from the room, the smell of burnt meat following.  
  
Yukari whirled and glared in pure hatred at a smirking Kasar. "Sorry" he said, "But he was in the way." His smile left his face and a hideous frown replaced it. "As much as I would like to draw this out, I have other things to do. Give my regards to the inferno."  
  
Suddenly Yukari felt an icy-black hand wrap around her mind. Exquisite pain filled her entire being and groaned in agony. Kasar chuckled and increased his magic until Yukari was screaming in pain, her cries echoing off the walls of the library. Finally she stopped all together and the sorcerer smiled cruelly.  
  
Suddenly he cried out in pain as a thrown knife embedded itself in his arm. Whirling in anger, he saw the girl's parent and her lover, weapons out and ready to slice him to bits. 'Time for a quick exit' he thought. Ducking another knife, he created a portal and hurled himself through. As he travelled through the nether mists, he smiled to himself. 'Not a bad day's work'.  
  
***  
  
Mark gently lifted Yukari's head in his hands as Hitomi felt her heart and Dilandau took out his frustrations on helpless bookshelves. She looked up suddenly. "She's still alive. We've got to get her to the healers fast!"  
  
Dilandau came out of his destruction and gently picked up his baby girl. Then he ran like hell to the healers' quarters. Mark still sat on the floor, looking helpless. Hitomi patted his shoulder.  
  
"Don't blame yourself." She said gently. "There was nothing you could do."  
  
For a long moment he said nothing. When he finally spoke his voice was quivering with barely suppressed rage.  
  
"Maybe, but there's something I can do." He looked up at Hitomi and she saw fire in his eyes. "I can rip that bastard's twisted heart right out of his chest!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: YUKARI! What has that bastard DONE to her!  
  
Smokegirl: Wouldn't you know? You wrote it!  
  
Magicman: Oh yeah. Heh.  
  
Smokegirl: *sigh* Amyway, we'd appreciate any and all opinions and reviews. 


	22. 22

The Next Generation 22  
  
Magicman: Finally I get back to writing this. It sure took me long enough, eh?  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: By the way, you won't have to worry about Smokegirl messing things up. I gave her some sugar and left her alone.  
  
Magicman: YOU FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!  
  
(Smokegirl breaks in, flame-thrower charged and ready to burn.)  
  
Magicman: Well I'd better get started before I'm burned alive, shouldn't I?  
  
  
  
Yukari lay cold and limp in the castle's hospital wing. Her normally vibrant eyes were dim and dull. Her skin was a pasty white. Her lips had paled and she looked as though she was already six feet under. Surrounding her was three of the cities best doctors, one of which was Millerna. The queen of Asturia had spent the past three hours trying to understand what had happened and how to cure it.  
  
Others stood in the room too. Hitomi sat on the floor, her back leaned against the wall. She would not speak if spoken to and she never took her eyes off her daughter's pallid face. Setto watched in subdued silence. He'd come running when he'd heard that his sister was hurt bad and he'd been waiting ever since. Sabrina sat by Setto, her comforting presence an anchor keeping him buoyed to sanity. Folken lay in the bed next to Yukari's, watching anxiously as the doctors plied their trade. Aside from some fairly serious burns, he was fine. He was far more worried about his young friend.  
  
Van and Dilandau had wanted to stay but the impending battle needed their expertise. Mark had already gone, his temper gone flat and cold as a frozen sea; implacable and unforgiving. In his heart he grieved for Yukari and he was determined to avenge her.  
  
But that was another place. In the hospital wing, Millerna finally straightened up over her patient, a frown creasing her pretty face.  
  
"I don't get it!" she exclaimed. "I simply don't understand this!"  
  
For the first time in hours Hitomi got up. "What is it?" Unsteadily, she stumbled over to her friend while the others watched fearfully.  
  
"For all intents and purposes, Yukari is fit enough to kill a dragon! She doesn't have any diseases, her bones are all intact, there's no internal bleeding, and she hasn't been poisoned, burned, electrocuted, or crushed in any way! But still she's unconscious." Millerna looked into her patient's eyes. "It's almost as if she's lost somewhere."  
  
"Well then we'd better find her!" Folken's exclamation was interrupted by a lot of cursing as his burns flared up again. Millerna scowled.  
  
"You aren't finding anything! You are going to lie back down and get some rest before I have you sedated!" Folken cowered back under his blanket and Millerna turned back to Hitomi.  
  
"I don't know if this is temporary or what but there's nothing we can do for the moment. You should get some rest."  
  
"I know." Hitomi's voice was haggard. "But I'm not leaving her."  
  
Millerna nodded in understanding. "I'll find you some blankets."  
  
Hitomi looked down at her daughter, named for one of her best friends. She looked at her youthful face so cold and still. Slowly tears began to trickle down her face.  
  
Setto knew when his mother wanted to be alone. He took Sabrina's hand and led her out of the room.  
  
The two teens walked in silence. The only sounds were their footsteps echoing hollowly through the castle halls.  
  
Finally they just stopped and held each other. Neither cried, they were past that stage. They just held each other.  
  
After an eternity they came apart. "Sabrina", Setto began awkwardly, "I have to go. The battle is going to start soon and they might need my help."  
  
Sabrina nodded, accepting his words.  
  
He continued. "I want you to stay here."  
  
The hurricane struck.  
  
The words sounded weird after spending so much time in absolute quiet. "If you think that I'm going to stay locked up in a castle while you and who knows how many men go out and slaughter each other senselessly then you've got another thing coming!", was just one of the things she yelled at Setto, many of them much more emphatic and impolite. Setto just stood and listened patiently while she described in great detail every reason under the sun why he should take her with him. After a while, it started to blend together. "I'll have you know that in battles of this magnitude the odds of coming out alive are a hundred to one...you need someone to watch you back...do you know what a Basramian catapult will DO to you?...Are you really so insane that you've got a death wish?"  
  
Finally, just when Sabrina was describing his likely brains, Setto leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Her words cut off and she instantly melted into his arms. Her soft lips gave in to his and he held her gently, stroking her cheek with his free hand.  
  
Setto tasted a salty tear on his lips and he drew back in surprise. Sabrina was watching him defiantly, despite the tears streaking down her face.  
  
"I don't want you to die" she whispered.  
  
Setto smiled roguishly. "I won't babe. I promise." He gave her one last kiss and turned and walked away.  
  
As Sabrina watched, she felt empty and cold.  
  
***  
  
Van, Dilandau, and Mark stood upon the castle walls, just above the city's gates and watched the approaching army. It seemed endless; an inexorable tide that would wash over anything in its path. Could the Asturian army, outnumbered four to one defeat it?  
  
They would sure as Hell try.  
  
"Mercenaries!"  
  
The three men turned as General Sageth approached. He was scowling something fierce.  
  
"The bastard Veers bought every mercenary company he could find! They're all going to attack us en mass!" Sageth snorted. "I hate mercenaries, the money grubbing scum." He coughed as Dilandau and Mark glared at him. "Present company excepted of course."  
  
Van smiled. "Is there any sign that they've discovered our guymelef flanking manoeuvre?"  
  
"No. Even if he did, there's not much he can do about it. Our troops are in position and are prepared to attack. You'd better go and join them if you want to get in on the fight."  
  
Van nodded and concentrated for a second. Great white wings burst from his back and he took off into the air. He rose for a few seconds before heading into the direction of the ambush point. Fortunately he'd had his clothing tailored with wing slits so he wouldn't keep ruining his shirts. Sageth watched in awe.  
  
"I wish we had more men like that", he said. "They'd make incredible assault troopers."  
  
Mark smiled briefly. "If you did then he wouldn't be one of a kind, now would he?"  
  
Sageth grinned ruefully at this. "True enough. Well I'd better get back to my men." And with that he walked away, leaving Mark and Dilandau to follow Van more slowly.  
  
The two men walked side by side through the streets. Here and there soldiers rushed, carrying weapons or supplies to various strong points but mostly the city was deserted. Mark reflected on this and wondered if they had enough soldiers to hold the walls? Well there was nothing they could do about that now. All they could do was try and kill as many of the invaders as possible. His hand tightened over his sword hilt.  
  
"Hey boy".  
  
Startled, mark turned towards Dilandau who'd spoken. The albino was watching him intently. "You're mad aren't?"  
  
Mark hesitated, unsure what to answer. He settled for a brief nod.  
  
"You're furious, raging on the inside", Dilandau continued. "The blood is boiling in your veins and fire burns in your heart. They hurt someone you care about and you want to make them pay a thousand times for what they've done. There isn't a thing you wouldn't do to make them pay."  
  
Mark could only watch and listen as the older man kept talking as if from long experience. The sun shone in his silver hair and flashed blood red in his eyes, a vision of the near future.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't let that anger and hatred consume you" Dilandau warned. "If you do then you'll lose yourself and it'll kill you as surely as you'll kill those in your way. And that's another thing. Never learn to like the killing or you'll pay for it someday."  
  
"Are you speaking from personal experience?" The words were out of his mouth before Mark could stop himself.  
  
Dilandau smiled bitterly. "Yes. It happened to me and I was dying on the inside because of it. But I was lucky. Someone brought me back."  
  
"You're wife?"  
  
Dilandau sighed, remembering times long gone. "Hitomi dragged me from the Hell I'd put myself in and she's still with me today." He turned and glared at Mark. "I'm not telling you this for your benefit or for my amusement. My daughter seems to have an attachment to you and I'm not letting you screw yourself over! I personally couldn't care less if Veers skinned you alive. Got it?"  
  
Mark refrained from laughing seeing as it would likely get him killed. "Of course".  
  
***  
  
The Dragonslayers awaited the coming battle in the lee of the city where the invaders would not strike immediately. A full armoured division, most of Palas' guymelef troops, stood poised to strike at the signal. Above them floated the Vione. Cloaked, it was invisible to the eye and to sensors. It would be sending down instructions to the waiting soldiers.  
  
Van had just finished strapping himself into Escaflowne when Dilandau and Mark arrived. Impatiently he watched them get ready for battle.  
  
The radio crackled. "Lord Dilandau" said Chesta's voice, "We're ready to engage the enemy on your command."  
  
"Hold your horses" Dilandau growled, "Wait until they're in position."  
  
"Yeah Chesta" Dalet spoke up, "Wait until they're in position."  
  
"Oh be quiet you suck up."  
  
"Suck up? Me? Surely you jest."  
  
"I don't think they do Dalet. You do have your moments."  
  
"When do you think we'll attack?"  
  
"Not a clue".  
  
"Does anyone know what kinds of troops we're up against?"  
  
"I think they're mostly foot soldiers with some heavy armour mixed in."  
  
"Good. I'm looking for a nice easy win."  
  
Van grinned as he listened to the Slayers chatter before the battle. Some people just didn't grow up.  
  
"I'm gonna slag six 'melefs!"  
  
"Well I'm gonna get ten of them!"  
  
Mark spoke up for once. "Any of them that get in my way are dead."  
  
Silence.  
  
Van clicked on the comm button. "You really should lighten up a bit Mark. It's just a battle."  
  
"Well it's kind of personal for me."  
  
Van could almost see Miguel nodding wisely. "It's Yukari, isn't it?"  
  
Catcalls, whistles and the unmistakable sound of teeth grinding together.  
  
"Will you relax? We're just teasing you. Really, we're on your side in this."  
  
"Yeah! Anyone who picks on Yukari has to pick on us all!"  
  
Mark sighed. "Ah thanks you guys. I guess I've been on edge lately."  
  
With a crackle, Dilandau's voice interrupted the generally festive mood. "Shut up and get ready to attack! They're in position."  
  
As Van waited for the signal he could hear the sound of explosions and the unmistakable sound of steel on steel. The battle for the city was joined and they would receive their orders any time now. There it was. A cloud of red smoke drifted up from the castle. Van switched on the speaker. "All Asturian 'melefs, engage the enemy and attack at will!"  
  
Dilandau's command was much more succinct. "ATTACK!"  
  
With mechanised sounds, the Dragonslayers switched their Alseides to flight mode. Once in the air, they screamed over the city to the attack while the Asturia's ground based guymelefs rumbled after them.  
  
***  
  
The battleground looked a little like a game of Siege. Thousands of little men swarmed the city walls. Bands of mercenaries hauled scaling ladders while others manned siege towers. The ladder crews rushed to the walls under the cover fire of dozens of giant catapults and other siege engines. Many made it to the walls and were starting to climb when the Asturian soldiers answered. A swarm of archers, hidden from the battle at first, rose up from their positions to attack now. The sky clouded with arrows and attackers fell back screaming as arrows lodged in various body parts. The initial wave broke and ran before the skill of Asturian archers.  
  
Incidentally, many of the defenders were using Setto's explosive recipe on their arrows. The occasional explosion went off causing even more chaos and dispiriting the attackers even more.  
  
Then the enemy answered. A hundred catapults loaded with flaming pitch went off at once. The sky seemed on fire as the flaming missiles flew over the walls and men scurried about, desperately trying to put out the fires. The archers faltered as several fireballs landed on their sanctuaries and soon the arrow storm was over. The enemy infantry cheered and attacked with renewed vigour. Ladders went up and soon Basram's mercenaries were contesting the top of the wall with Asturia's defenders and all the while, the catapults continued launching their payloads of rocks and more fire.  
  
This was the situation when the guymelefs arrived. The invaders were laughing as they killed when the first Alseides landed and cloaked. They wreaked much destruction and chaos upon the hapless mercenary troops, without air support as they were. The screams of the dying increased in frequency.  
  
Then the rest of the Asturian 'melefs showed up and the slaughter really began!  
  
***  
  
The sorcerer looked up from his seeing glass as this phase of the battle unfolded. "The targets are in position my lord Veers."  
  
The general smiled thinly. He knew they couldn't resist the bait. "Excellent. Signal all leva-ships and tell them that they may start the bombardment. After the first five minutes, order in the Serpents' armoured division."  
  
The sorcerer frowned. "Why only five minutes sir? We could inflict greater damage on them if we extended the bombing.  
  
Veers chuckled. The man was a good sorcerer but he was no tactician. "That's true...if they stand still. I estimate that it will take them just five minutes to recover from the initial shock of our artillery assault. Asturian's are good soldiers but they lack imagination. They no doubt believe that we won't use guymelefs or powerful explosives for fear of damaging the city itself. But I don't necessarily want the city in perfect condition. They do and it will handicap their fighting."  
  
Thus convinced of his general's orders, the sorcerer nodded and carried them out. Veers turned to the viewing screen and watched the new phase of the siege begin. He thought of his daughter, locked up and helpless inside the castle and his fist tightened. 'They will pay' he thought.  
  
***  
  
Dilandau was busily burning helpless foot soldiers when a massive explosion threw Alseides to the ground. Surprised, he could not react as more explosions rained around him and onto the battlefield. Asturian guymelefs were caught in the hail of death, many of them going up in smoke, their pilots' helpless screams curtailed by the fire.  
  
In a flash the pyro knew what had happened and he swore loudly. "Son of a BITCH! That bastard second guessed us!" He slammed a fist onto the intercom just as the explosives stopped. "This is Dilandau! It's a trap! Lets get out of-" He was cut off as something slammed into Alseides, sending it to the ground again.  
  
When he climbed up Dilandau growled in frustration. Veers had called up his guymelef troops and they looked like they meant business. Basramian guymelefs had changed. Instead of the old Guyver (*cough* rip off! *cough*) model, they had gotten bigger. A silver sheen covered each machine and they wielded a sword in one hand a shield in the other. Coming up behind them were massive boxy machines. Running on tracks, long tubes stuck out of the top compartment. They looked dangerous and proved it almost immediately for they belched forth some sort of exploding projectile, like what Seto played with only bigger.  
  
The Basramian weapons of war closed quickly wit the beleaguered defenders, still shaken by the missile attack. Dilandau saw at once that they were outnumbered and outgunned. It only made sense to fall back.  
  
Dilandau, not being known for sense, launched a crima claw at the closest 'melef and charged in to close combat.  
  
***  
  
Mark blocked an overhand swing to his head and took a shield blow. Staggering back, he ducked and the blade whistled overhead, leaving behind an opening. Seeing the opportunity, he rushed forward, knocking the other guy off balance. When he was on the ground Mark rammed his blade through his chest cavity.  
  
Pulling back he looked around. Things didn't look well for the good guys. He ducked again to avoid another sword and nearly died to a back swing. He blocked before following through and putting his sword through his opponent's head. Just then a nearby explosion sent him to the ground.  
  
Picking himself up, Mark frowned. Those moving bombers were trouble. They were taking down more 'melefs than the opposing guymelefs were. He keyed his com pad. "Van, Dilandau, what do you two say to taking out those boxy things?"  
  
Van answered promptly. "Sounds good to me. Dilandau?"  
  
"May as well" he grumbled. "What are we waiting for? Lets go!"  
  
The three guymelefs broke away from the main fighting and raced for Basram's machines. The weapons were in pockets of ten to twenty and they were spaced out all along the battlefield. With van in the lead, the three guymelefs charged the closest pocket, hoping to at least distract them from the fighting. As it turned out they were pretty speedy and manoeuvrable, proving hard to chase down.  
  
Mark's sword hit the dirt and he frowned. The vehicle he'd been chasing turned sharply and blasted Akagi right in the chest. The guymelef stumbled backwards but Mark had upgraded its armour while he was repairing her. The shot barely scratched the surface and the machines pilot was probably too surprised to move as Mark smashed the machine to pieces.  
  
They were about halfway through when the real trouble arrived.  
  
Dilandau had gone berserk and was laughing maniacally as he destroyed. Suddenly Alseides' systems froze up. He couldn't move! He could only watch, helplessly as three machines targeted him at the same time.  
  
The resulting blast blew apart Alseides' chest cavity. The protective goo leaked out and Dilandau was suddenly exposed to the world. From his new angle, he could see the sorcerer. The man was chanting some spell that was paralysing his guymelef! That bastard! He struggled to break free of his restraining belt to escape his dommed 'melef but it was too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: Scared you, didn't I?  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly the three machines blew up. A chakrum whirled around. Startled, the sorcerer screamed just before the whirling blade obliterated him. Said whirling blade came to a rest in Akagi's hand.  
  
"You looked like you could use a little help there" Mark said cheerfully.  
  
Dilandau grudgingly smirked. "They caught me off guard. All the same I suppose I owe you something. How about me not trying to kill you whenever I see you with my daughter?"  
  
"That could work."  
  
"Guys, we'd better retreat". After taking out the last machine in this pocket, Van had surveyed the situation and determined that it was bad. "We've got to get out of here before we're overrun."  
  
Dilandau looked. "As much I hate to run away, I think you're right."  
  
"Can Alseides still fly?"  
  
"I think so. Only the chest was destroyed."  
  
"Good". Van punched his com key. "This is Van. Retreat. All Asturian 'melefs retreat." Following that, he raced off the field, followed by Akagi and Alseides.  
  
As the Asturian force disengaged, the Basramians didn't follow them. Why should they? They weren't going anywhere. Instead they left the field for rest and repairs. They would fight another day and they were confident they would win.  
  
And so ended the first part of the Siege of Palas. A lost battle, a broken guymelef force, and the realisation that the odds of survival were virtually nil. Could things get any worse?  
  
***  
  
Yes in fact they could. For as he watched the battle wind down, Veers was frowning in thought. They had put up a good stiff resistance, despite overwhelming odds and a surprise attack. He had no doubt that they would continue to do so and it would result in more and more loss of life. He doubted that he could blitzkrieg the city.  
  
But perhaps he could reason with them.  
  
He turned to his tactical officer. "Lieutenant".  
  
The man looked up. "Yes sir?"  
  
"What's the situation on the city of Dodaria?"  
  
The man checked his console. "Virtually untouched sir. As you ordered, no troop detachment has come within two miles of it."  
  
Veers nodded. "Good. I want you to target it with Flasher three and open fire."  
  
The man nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
The lieutenant pressed buttons on his control panel. This sent a stream of messages all throughout the Destiny. All the while, Veers watched his video map screen without expression. There was Dodaria. Prosperous and agricultural, it sat in one of Asturia's most remote corners, hence its small population. He watched the Destiny's icon glowed briefly and discharged a small glowing projectile. He watched as the projectile flitted across the screen until it reached Dodaria. And he watched as it detonated, eliminating Dodaria from the map.  
  
"Sir, the target has been destroyed."  
  
Veers nodded. "Excellent work lieutenant. I shall be in my quarters if anyone needs me." Getting up, he left the room. As he entered his quarters, he sighed.  
  
Using the energist bomb left a bad taste in his mouth. Even if it got him what he needed.  
  
  
  
Magicman: *climbs up from behind his sand bag barrier* Well there you have it my (loyal) fans. Veers has actually done it. He has attacked Palas and dropped the bomb. The invasion has begun people! Don't miss it! 


	23. 23

The Next Generation 23  
  
Magicman: I'm back once again. I'd say something, but I have nothing to say. A dilemma. While I'm at it, why don't you read some.  
  
  
  
  
  
The spell used by Andrakus Kasar was very ancient and powerful. He had found it in a text from an abandoned library many years before. The text had spoken of the Draconians and their plans to change the world itself. Knowing that such powerful magic would be invaluable to his plans, Kasar took the text and burned down the library so no one would ever know of its existence. Once he gleaned all the magic he could from the text he destroyed that too. Kasar left nothing to chance; only he would use this powerful magic, that way no one would ever be able to rival his power. For the same reason, he used that magic against Yukari Albatou. He had never liked competition.  
  
But here Kasar erred.  
  
He had learnt all the magic he could from the book, but had he looked deeper he would have seen the principles behind that magic. More importantly, he would have discovered possible ways for the spell to be broken.  
  
The spell Kasar had used on Yukari locked the mind within itself and imprisoned it in the realm of subconscious. There it would remain beyond the reach of time itself while the body slowly died of lack of food and water. But the realm of subconscious was strung through by the strands of life. These strands were caused by every living thing in the universe, and they formed a great pattern. If a living thing were to die then one of the strands would snap, sending a shiver through the web. If many strands were to snap then the shiver would increase in strength.  
  
Yukari's mind lay among these strands, unknowing, uncaring, and completely unaware of its own existence. When Veers ordered the destruction of Dodaria and its more than ten thousand inhabitants a massive tremor shook the web. Even in her spellbound state, Yukari could feel the vibrations. They cut through the darkness and awoke her from her slumber.  
  
***  
  
Yukari woke suddenly and nearly choked on the load of saliva that had been building up in her throat. She quickly sat up in bed and started coughing.  
  
"Yukari! You're awake!"  
  
Yukari would have said something sarcastic if she weren't in danger of coughing up a lung, or maybe even a kidney. She became aware of someone pounding on her back in an attempt to help.  
  
When she could finally draw a breath, Yukari had a lot to say. "Where the fuck am I?! What the fuck happened?! How the fuck did I get here?!"  
  
Millerna sighed in exasperation. "You're in Palas, in the castle's hospital. You were hit by some kind of magic. Mark carried you here while you're parents watched. Now, do you have any other questions?"  
  
Yukari was about to start yelling again when she stopped and stared. "What happened to your hair?"  
  
Millerna made a noise that reminded Yukari of a pissed off dragon and she backed away from the question hurriedly.  
  
"Why exactly am I in this hospital?"  
  
Millerna seemed to calm down. "As I understand it general Veers managed to get a bunch of assassins into the castle. One of them even tried to go after me..." The queen clenched her fist as she remembered the 'incident'.  
  
Yukari however clenched her fist because she suddenly remembered. Kasar's smirking face, his eerie chanting, and the feeling of being ripped from her body all came back to her. "Ah yes. Now I remember."  
  
Both women seethed for a few moments before returning to the present.  
  
Yukari reached over and grabbed a glass of water that was sitting on her bedside. "So, what did I miss?"  
  
"Oh not much. The general attacked the city."  
  
Yukari spit water clear across the room. While she was coughing, Millerna snorted in amusement.  
  
"I never get tired of seeing your mother do that. Your style is different but it's still funny."  
  
Yukari managed to regain control of her breath. "What?!"  
  
"Veers attacked. Weren't you listening?"  
  
"No, I was too busy choking on my own lung!"  
  
Millerna laughed. "Just yesterday after the assassins struck Veers' army attacked. Apparently it was quite bloody." Her eyes twinkled. "Mark was in the fight. It seems that he did quite well."  
  
Despite her intense annoyance at missing the fight, Yukari was proud of her boyfriend. "Well then I suppose I should go and make sure that he's alright. It is my job as his girlfriend after all." She started to get up when Millerna pushed her back down.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until I figure out if you have any side effects or anything that could be dangerous." The queen scolded.  
  
Staring at Millerna in surprise, Yukari opened her mouth to object.  
  
"No arguments or I'll have you sedated!"  
  
Yukari hesitated before speaking. "Well if I'm going to lie here for who knows how long could you get my mirror for me? It's made of blue energist."  
  
Millerna paused before she answered. Truthfully, she couldn't see why Yukari wanted a mirror, but who was she to argue? Patients made some odd requests while she was treating them and it was bad medical practise to make them miserable. Besides, it might be important. "Under one condition".  
  
Yukari cocked her head, listening.  
  
"I want you to promise that you won't leave this bed while I'm gone!"  
  
The girl shrugged, only slightly annoyed. "Sure. It's your hospital."  
  
Millerna nodded, reassured, and went to get Yukari's mirror.  
  
Yukari smiled to herself and lay back, enjoying the comfort of her bed. This was actually quite convenient. She didn't have to move and she could use new-found psychic powers to find out what was going on. "I don't know why I'm bothering." She said aloud. "I'm sure that Millerna would have told me if anything went TOO wrong."  
  
***  
  
"Things couldn't have gone MORE wrong!"  
  
Van clapped a hand on the incensed general's shoulder. "Take it easy Sageth!"  
  
Dilandau snorted. "How does one take it easy when a third of one's guymelef forces are wrecked in a single battle? It's like that bastard knew we were coming from the start! I'd hate to start thinking that we have traitors in the castle!"  
  
"That" Mark said matter of factly, "would be very bad".  
  
"There's no proof that Veers has any spies in the castle." Van was desperately trying to stem the tide of panic. "It's not Basram's style to use infiltration."  
  
General Shoal conceded the point. "That's true. They usually don't need it."  
  
Sageth glared at his colleague. "Oh? And why is that pray tell?"  
  
The other general glared at his superior's sarcastic tone. "Because Basram has historically produced the best military leaders in history! If you had read any history at all you'd find out that Basram never existed until three hundred years ago. They had to carve up territories from some of the world powers at the time, and they did it in less that a year! War is an art in Basram, generals are honoured above kings and it's a proven fact that Veers is the greatest war tactician of his generation!"  
  
"Who proved that?!"  
  
"Twenty years of pulling his country up from the brink of destruction says a little something about his skill on the field, don't you think?"  
  
"Well if he's as great as you say then why don't we just surrender?"  
  
"Don't insult my intelligence!"  
  
Hitomi sighed as the two generals continued arguing while Van tried to play peacemaker. Occasionally Mark or Dilandau would add something that would only inflame the argument. "With men like them leading the army it's no wonder that Veers is winning!"  
  
Jasmine shrugged. Asturia's fleet commander tried her best to stay out of the concerns of the ground generals. "They're actually quite good when they're on the field. Sageth has commanded troops in Asturia's army in every campaign for the last fifty years and Shoal has studied military strategies designed by some of the greatest war heroes who ever lived. It's just that they've been wrestling for the same job for years and Shoal is seeing this as an opportunity to force Sageth out of the running. As for me," Jasmine stretched and sipped at a glass of wine", I'm happy as long they don't try and drag me into their private war."  
  
Hitomi stood up and frowned over the battle map. "Dilandau's got a point though. Those tanks of Veers' hurt our armoured units badly."  
  
Jasmine joined Hitomi at the table. "We've still got control of the air over Palas. They can't really do much while we can drop bombs on them from above."  
  
Hitomi frowned harder. Something about this map wasn't right. "True, but if Veers is as good as they say then he's probably got something planned to deal with that."  
  
Jasmine snorted. "Bah! Veers is just a loony general who wants to kill us all! He's got the men to overrun us so that's what he'll do. They way he ran the battle today proves it. He sacrificed all those men just to lure us into a trap."  
  
"But those men were all just mercenaries. He wouldn't care for them the way he'd care for his own troops."  
  
Jasmine frowned slightly while the others came over to listen, their argument forgotten. In truth she had a low opinion of infantrymen. She always thought that they were too willing to sacrifice their soldiers to gain an advantage, hence her opinion of Veers. But looking back on the battle statistics she remembered that very few of Veers' troops actually took part in the fight; just those damnable tank things, and they were nasty enough.  
  
Sageth frowned too. "Could he be trying to save his own troops while weaken our own?"  
  
"I doubt it" Mark put in, "He didn't even have to attack at all. Why would he need to? He controls all the territory around Palas. He doesn't need to attack, all he needs to do is sit back and let us starve until we give up."  
  
"I'm not sure that that's the case."  
  
Everyone turned to the voice. Eries entered the room, looking unhappy. She pulled out several sheets of paper and passed them around without a word. Seeing their questioning glances, she answered, "These are my latest findings about this little incidence. If you'll look at your copies then you'll see the problem."  
  
Everyone looked at their sheets in trepidation. Dilandau swore very loudly and was glared at by the women. Mark stared in horror at the news while the others watched grimly.  
  
Eries watched their reactions impassively. "I see you understand the problems. If you'll allow me to summarise then we can all try to find a way to solve this."  
  
"Basram's forces have indeed struck every country of importance on the continent. They've had twenty years to prepare while we were lazing about enjoying the peace." Eries smiled briefly before continuing.  
  
"Armies have attacked Daedalus and Domaria. They're fighting back but they don't have enough men, they don't have enough weapons, and they don't really know what to do with what they have."  
  
Sageth, Shoal, and Jasmine all nodded at this, for once being in perfect agreement. Daedalus and Domaria were very important culturally but they couldn't punch their way out of the proverbial paper bag. Eries continued.  
  
"Cesario has been overrun and what's left of her army has hidden in the mountains."  
  
Mark shook his head in sadness at the news of his home country. Van patted him on the back consolingly as Eries spoke.  
  
"As you may or may not know Cesario is a mountainous country that is incredibly rich due to valuable deposits of gold, silver, iron and other valuable minerals."  
  
Mark cut in. "Why didn't they buy them off?"  
  
"They tried. The Basramians wouldn't accept and invaded anyway. Cesario won't surrender" Eries added, "They're too proud and stubborn to ever give up. My guess is that they'll continue the war as guerrilla combatants." She ignored Mark's slightly miffed look and moved on. She still had a lot to say.  
  
"Freid has fallen back to their capital, much like us. But they're in a far better position than we are. There are miles of tunnels under Godashim and the Basramians don't know about any of them. Chid and his troops should be safe enough while they continue to fight."  
  
Van couldn't contain himself any longer. "What about Fanelia?" he blurted out.  
  
Eries hid a smile while Hitomi rolled her eyes and Dilandau chuckled. "Fanelia's fine. They can match the attacker man for man and they have the advantage of position to counter Basram's technology."  
  
Van slumped in relief while Eries wound to a close.  
  
"But Basram's biggest problem has got to be Zaibach."  
  
The room became instantly tense. Nobody really cared about the former superpower and Eries was about to skip to the conclusion when Mark suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, ignoring glares from most everyone else ", But what exactly is going on over there? Sorry for digging up old memories but I haven't heard anything about Zaibach since the Destiny War."  
  
Eries shrugged. "That's probably because no one really cares about how Zaibach is doing."  
  
Mark was adamant. "If they're causing Basram problems then maybe we should care!"  
  
Eries sighed and rubbed her head. "Fine. Here's the general situation in Zaibach."  
  
"After Dornkirk was killed and their armies were decimated in the war, Zaibach fell back on itself. With no clear leader, the country splintered and remains divided today. Now each of the four generals and the occasional sorcerer rules a part of the country and they spend most of their time fighting each other for control of the whole country. They still have advanced weaponry however and they've rearmed at a remarkable rate. They've repulsed Basram's first assault but the warlords are too suspicious of each other to make any kind of co-ordinated effort to fight back. Veers will probably take care of the rest of us first so he can concentrate fully on Zaibach."  
  
"Then that should be our first step to turn the tide!" Mark had suddenly had an idea. Nobody else was liable to like it but who cared? "We should try to make some kind of alliance with Zaibach! If we work together we just might be able to overcome these guys!"  
  
After the initial objections ("Zaibach hates us!" "How can we trust them?" "We don't need those bastards!") had died down, everyone agreed, with some grumbling and a whole lot of reservations, that the plan was at least worth looking into. Eries volunteered to talk with the warlords, being the least likely of any of them to offend the Zaibachians, and the meeting was about to wrap up when the queen's sister spoke up once more.  
  
"Uh, there is one more problem that you should all know." Eries looked uncomfortable under the stares from the military personnel. "I assume that you all know the city of Dodaria?"  
  
Hitomi frowned and turned to Dilandau. "Have we been there?"  
  
"You were sick that trip. We had just taken a job to wipe out some bandits when you caught pneumonia. You stayed in Varkas while we took care of business."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Anyway" Eries continued, "Dodaria is gone."  
  
"You mean it's been overrun?" Van was the first to ask.  
  
"No, I mean it's gone. It's been totally removed from the face of the map."  
  
"But how?!"  
  
Hitomi suddenly shivered as comprehension hit her. "Destroyed. By the energist bomb."  
  
Silence reigned throughout the room. One could have heard a pin twist itself into a pretzel shape throughout all the silence. Suddenly Mark laughed unpleasantly.  
  
"Well at least we know what Veers is up to. He's waiting for us to surrender to the threat of the bomb!"  
  
No one argued this newest revelation.  
  
***  
  
Setto was industriously making his patented exploding arrowhead. Whistling while he worked, he patiently added the proper amount of explosives to each arrow, careful not to make a mistake and blow himself through the roof. That was an added thrill to his little hobby. You could never tell when he might wake up one day and send himself to heaven.  
  
He was concentrating so hard on his work that he didn't hear Sabrina enter his room. Wearing a simple blue and black outfit, she watched him in silence for a minute, an almost sorrowful look in her eyes. She knew her father would never give up his dreams.  
  
Yes, Sabrina Veers knew exactly what her father was doing. What's more, she knew why he was doing it. He had often sat with her at night and told her stories before she slept. Being a general, he had told his daughter of past battles and future wars. He told her of death and suffering, all because he did not want her to have any illusions of life. Krannek Veers loved his daughter with all of his heart and he wanted the best for her, which, in his mind, amounted to knowing the truth.  
  
"Sabrina", he used to say when she was a child, "The world can be a hard and cruel place. There are people who would take everything you care about and laugh with pleasure while they do it. But there are also good people out there, who always have a smile and a kind word for any they meet. One day the cruel will be punished and there will be only peace and happiness for all. I promise you this."  
  
Sabrina sighed softly as she turned away and went down the hall to her room. She knew that her father would not stop until he got her back, and she wanted to go back to him. But she could not leave Setto alone. No, she would do anything it took to protect him.  
  
A ghost of a smile flitted across her face as an idea came to her, and she quickened her step. 'Yes', she thought, 'I'd do anything at all.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: Okay, I am seriously getting freaked out by my own characters. Is that a good sign?  
  
Smokegirl: Ooh! Zaibach is coming! They'll BURN Basram to dust! Heh heh heh...  
  
Magicman: Anyway, thank you who have stuck by me during this difficult period and this one is for you! 


	24. 24

The Next Generation 24  
  
Magicman: Hi everybody! Here I am, still typing away. I have a good idea as to what's going to happen for the rest. My only problem is writing it out, eh? Well I'd better give it a try before I'm kicked off the computer. Enjoy!  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: I'm significant!  
  
Smokegirl: Sure you are.  
  
  
  
"Yukari!"  
  
Hitomi nearly pulled a Merle and jumped onto her daughter, so great was her joy at seeing her alive and well. Instead she settled for rushing closer and giving her a big hug. Embarrassed, Yukari hugged her mother back briefly.  
  
"Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of the soldiers."  
  
Hitomi looked about at the neighbouring beds. Several soldiers wounded from the battle had been moved here and a couple were grinning inanely at the sight. She scowled at them and they quickly averted their eyes.  
  
Millerna shook her head. The queen was working on the other side of the room and she could hear everything that was said. "Would you please not threaten my patients? They've been traumatised enough as it is."  
  
Mother and daughter laughed. They talked happily about nothing in particular, just enjoying being reunited once again.  
  
"So, have we taken an account of the losses at the battle yet?"  
  
"How'd you know about the battle?"  
  
Yukari picked up her mirror, smiling slightly. "Oh I have my ways. I think I'm getting the hang of this Visions thing."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "I'm glad for you kiddo." The smile turned mischievous. "But you still need practise."  
  
Yukari frowned. "Really?"  
  
"Really. Otherwise you'd know that Mark is running down the hall even as we speak."  
  
The hospital door flew open. "Yukari!" Mark raced across the room to his girlfriend, tripped over a stool, fell flat on his face, got up completely unfazed, and swept Yukari into his arms in relief. "Oh thank God, you're alright!"  
  
Yukari looked over his shoulder and glared at Hitomi, who looked innocent, and Millerna who was giggling to herself. "Hey Mark. How've you been?"  
  
Mark ignored her and continued on with his ecstatic babbling. "I'm so glad you're okay! When that bastard zapped you I had no idea what happened. I was so worried for you. But you're okay and everything is better now."  
  
"Okay! Calm down Mark! Just try and relax."  
  
"Okay, I'm relaxing." He sat down on a stool next to Hitomi and remained still to such an extent that she burst into giggles.  
  
Ignoring her mother, Yukari addressed her boyfriend. "Thanks so much for worrying about me. I really appreciate that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep! I actually enjoy it when people worry about me" Yukari cheerfully explained. "Isn't that nuts?"  
  
Mark grinned. "That's why I love you."  
  
Yukari blushed under the whistles of the nearby soldiers, who shut up when Mark glared at them. "So, uh, is this it or can I expect more joyful reunions?"  
  
The door flew open again as the father son duo burst into the room.  
  
"Yukari!"  
  
"Yukari!"  
  
"Oh brother!"  
  
***  
  
Hitomi frowned down at the map.  
  
It was now night-time and everyone was asleep. There had been an all around party to celebrate Yukari's recovery and the wine had flowed freely.  
  
'It may have been a little excessive' Hitomi reflected, 'But these people need a reason to celebrate, what with this siege and all.'  
  
Everyone had gone to bed but Hitomi. Setto had gotten drunk and was dragged of by Sabrina, who had showed up at his insistence. The soldiers and company had accepted her rather well, considering she was the general's daughter. Hitomi suspected Setto had something to do with this but it didn't really matter. She smirked slightly at the memory of the Slayers had called for her to dance for them. Even more amusing, she had dragged a half-inebriated Setto into it. They danced quite well together and Hitomi sensed another romance in the making.  
  
Apparently so did Dilandau. The pyro had spent most of the time sullenly glaring as Sabrina and Setto while he drank down wine like it was grape juice. Currently he was snoring on the floor, curled up in his own cute little way.  
  
Mark and Yukari had gone to bed a while ago and were probably snuggling happily. The Slayers had gone too, and so had Van and Millerna, leaving poor Hitomi alone in the dark pondering over a map that gave her the willies.  
  
This bloody map had been bothering her ever since that meeting and it was costing her sleep. It was a standard Asturian map. It showed Veers' armies surrounding Palas, with the location of Basramian depots and supply lines. Small sheds, probably for the tanks, sat in rows in the middle perimeter, along with a blacksmith. There was a building for the sorcerers and even a pen to keep the army's livestock in before they were butchered to make rations. It was a virtual city, but that was to be expected.  
  
"So why is this bothering me?" Hitomi growled in frustration.  
  
She was literally up all night pondering and got absolutely nowhere. When the dawn peeked through the windows, it saw her head resting on her crossed arms, fast asleep and snoring lightly.  
  
***  
  
Eries had left for Zaibach the previous night, leaving the soldiers and generals and all the rest to deal with any assaults by Veers. And it looked as if the general was planning an attack indeed. His aerial forces were swarming to the frontlines. Some were massive leva-cruisers like the Destiny, bristling with weaponry, others were single pilot fighter craft that had been introduced into armies recently, and still others were troop carriers designed to latch onto enemy ships and release squads of highly trained soldiers into the victim.  
  
Jasmine watched the preparing warships from the battlements with enthusiasm. Air combat. Now THAT was the stuff that war legends were made of! 'Give me the open skies over the infantry's dirt fighting any day.' She thought.  
  
"You know what he's up to, don't you?"  
  
Jasmine turned to Sageth who had joined her.  
  
The old general continued. "He's testing us; trying to find any weaknesses we may have before he plans his final attack."  
  
Jasmine shrugged. "I'll take care of them. Just leave the leva- ships to me."  
  
Sageth smiled grimly. "Right. Well my boys will be waiting on the ground in case they start dropping in soldiers. You keep alive. We haven't got so many men that we can afford to waste them."  
  
Jasmine grinned cockily. "Why of course my dear Sageth! And you do the same."  
  
The two military leaders headed off to their respective command centres while above the city the Vione floated.  
  
The ex-Zaibach Floating Fortress was currently in stealth mode, preparing for the coming battle. Folken had escaped/been set free from Millerna's hospital and was currently walking back and forth on the bridge.  
  
He had posted the Dragonslayers all throughout the fortress to stem any break-ins and the twins were in charge of protecting the hangar bay. Merle was at her com station, ready to relay orders to the various peoples that worked and lived in the Vione.  
  
Right now she was relaxing in her chair filing her nails, as was her wont to do before a big fight like this. She looked up at Folken and sighed. "You know Folken" she said, "You get too worked up about these big battles. Come on, what could they possibly do to the Vione?"  
  
The cyborg glanced at her as he walked past as smiled slightly. "Oh you know me. I get nervous before any of these fights."  
  
Merle eyed him shrewdly. "It's the twins, right?"  
  
Folken shook his head as he continued to pace. "No. They can take care of themselves."  
  
Merle paused, considering. "Well how about the Slayers?"  
  
Folken snorted, still pacing. "What am I, their mother? They're big boys!"  
  
"Well, maybe Dalet isn't." Merle chuckled at the thought. "Is it Van?"  
  
"Hell no! He's got Millerna to make sure he gets back in one piece."  
  
Merle frowned. Then a sly smile stole over her face. "Eries has gone to Zaibach, you know?"  
  
Folken nearly tripped. "Yes, I heard."  
  
"She's off to make an alliance with the warlords."  
  
Folken grunted.  
  
"It's got to be dangerous work" the cat girl rolled on irrepressibly. "There's still a lot of bad blood between Asturia and Zaibach and I bet they'd love to get their hands on a member of the royal family-"  
  
Folken suddenly stopped moving and swore loudly. Fortunately he and Merle were alone on the bridge.  
  
Merle's eyes widened and a smile split her face in two. "You like Eries!"  
  
"I-I do not!"  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"I AM NOT BLUSHING, DAMN IT! This is sunburn. You hear? SUNBURN!"  
  
"How did you get sunburn if you've been in the hospital for the past couple of days?"  
  
"Well...I..."  
  
Merle laughed delightedly. She'd always thought that Folken needed someone in his life. "Maybe we should tell Eries when she gets back, hmm? Maybe she'd be interested in a mysterious, sophisticated gentleman like yourself."  
  
"No way! ...Do you think?"  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out-"  
  
"No! Alright! I admit I like her, are you happy now?!"  
  
Merle just smiled innocently. Folken growled. "And don't be letting out that I, a 41 year old man, had a crush or I will hang you by your tail!"  
  
"Of course Folkie!"  
  
Folken sighed and put a hand to his forehead. He knew that he'd regret this sometime.  
  
***  
  
The Basram airforce attacked quickly. Waves of fighters streaked towards their targets with a high-pitched buzzing sound. Asturian machines moved quickly to intercept and soon the sky above Palas was swarming with dogfights as individual machines clashed or packs dove after the larger capital ships. Still more swarmed through the defences, leaving their companions to deal with the Asturian airforce, to go for the capital. That was where the Vione floated.  
  
"Folken, they're coming this way!" yelled Merle. The cyborg stood up.  
  
"Alright then we'll answer in kind. Bring the guns online, manual orders only. Those fighters are to fast for the targeting computers. Tell the gunners to lock on and fire at will!"  
  
Merle switched on a button at her come station. "All gunners fire at will!"  
  
As the Basramians dove for the castle, weapons spewing death, they were blasted from the sky. The formation broke up to avoid the concentration of fire coming from the hidden fortress. Unable to find a target, discipline wavered as the men watched their comrades destroyed. Orders came from the command ships to fall back and they did so, unwilling to find the strange unseen enemy.  
  
Folken watched the withdrawal with a smile. It seemed that their part in this fight was done already. A shame the twins couldn't get a chance to fight but what could one do?  
  
He frowned as another wave of fighters attacked. They were coming again? He began to give the orders to defend the castle until they swooped up. Folken's eyes widened as they flew toward his hidden leva-ship. "What are they doing?" he thought aloud. "Can they possibly see us?"  
  
His question was answered. The fighter craft fired wildly in all direction. The Vione was a big ship and not all of the fire missed. About half struck, and seemed to have struck hard if the red lights on the control panel were any indication. "Merle what happened? How could they know where we are?"  
  
The cat girl was scanning her console frantically. "I don't know!" she yelled. "It's like someone told them!"  
  
In a flash it hit Folken. The guy in command, probably Veers himself, had seen the results of the first engagement and pinpointed the location of the Vione from the trajectory of the weapons fire. "Merle set us a random course over Palas, always staying in weapons range of the castle. That way they won't track us by our weapons."  
  
The cat girl carried out the orders with alacrity and soon the Vione was lumbering over the city, plowing through the occasional fighter. No others after that well-informed squadron came directly after them though. Probably Veers saw the futility of it. The battle itself was starting to wind down as the Basramian fighters started to pull back and Folken allowed himself a small sigh of relief.  
  
A sudden explosion rocked the Vione and the bridge crew was thrown to the floor. Folken grabbed his captain's chair and managed to keep his feet. He stared at the monitor with growing horror as the enemy's capital ships closed with the defending fleet. Another explosion and a warning siren signalled the loss of their cloak shield and suddenly the fortress was wide open in the air.  
  
Merle scrambled back to her post. "We've got three troop transports coming this way Folken! Weapons are down and we've got no shields!"  
  
"Order the troops to stand ready to repel invaders! I want those weapons back online!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Merle only ever called Folken 'sir' when things were getting really bad.  
  
***  
  
As the capital ships bombarded the aerial battlefield a pack of troop transports cut through the chaos to assault certain enemy leva-cruisers. Three flew on a suicidal course toward the Vione, banking at the last moment and throwing out grappling hooks. Thus attached the other ship, the invaders forcibly docked, blowing holes into the walls, and pouring dozens of highly trained troopers into the interior. Their black, beetle-like armour and black-steel helmets filled the halls as they moved to sieze control.  
  
Alarms blared and defending men rushed to choke points in the halls and fought viciously against the attackers. The Dragonslayers divided into pairs and roved freely through the Vione, taking advantage of their knowledge of the ship to launch surprise attacks on the boarding parties. Naria and Eriya drove the Teirings against the hapless troopers that tried to take the hangar bay and Mark and Yukari (who had been shipped to the Vione early that morning) were living nightmares. The psycho girl's grin and Mark's cold eyes were the last sight of several soldiers.  
  
The fiercest of the fighting occurred in the first few minutes of invasion. The attackers swarmed like ants in their multitudes, but the defenders, though outnumbered, held the choke points valiantly.  
  
It was at that time that the Vione's weapons came back online and the big ship began firing with abandon at the encroaching ships. Having learned all that he wanted to, Veers ordered a general withdrawal of all men and ships. The boarding parties now fought to reach their ships, and those that did flew back to their own lines in relief.  
  
Folken sighed in relief as his bridge crew cheered at having repulsed the assault. Out of all of them, he was the only one who knew that this was a test designed to find a weakness. He sincerely hoped that they hadn't.  
  
***  
  
The map was driving Hitomi nuts.  
  
All through the battle she had remained inside at Dilandau's insistence, and it had given her a chance to try and find out what it was about that map that made her uneasy. Now the battle was winding down and she still hadn't found anything useful. She growled in frustration and clapped a hand to her forehead. This was insane! She was an intelligent experience woman who'd gone across all across Gaea! A stupid map of Asturia shouldn't make so much of a difference to her! She smiled as unbidden memories of her original time in Gaea came to her. She remembered popping up in Fanelia from out of nowhere. She remembered Freid and it's beautiful scenery. She remembered first arriving in Asturia in that old fort on the border.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Hitomi looked again at the map, seeing it with new eyes. She smiled at her own idiocy for missing the obvious. "It was right under my nose this whole time!"  
  
"What was?"  
  
Hitomi looked up to see Van coming over. He'd been forced to stay out of the fighting too and was looking bored out of his skull. Hitomi jumped up and ran up to him, waving the map.  
  
"Van! As soon as everyone gets back to the castle we have to have a meeting! I think I've just figured out something very important!"  
  
***  
  
Important people still in the city had their eyes on Hitomi as she presented the map that had started her whole mania.  
  
"General Sageth" she began, "Would you tell me what this is?" she pointed to a small fort on the outskirts of the map.  
  
The General looked over curiously. "It's that old swamp fort on the border. We used to put officers who'd gotten in trouble there."  
  
"So you think it wouldn't be worth much effort to take it back from the Basramians?"  
  
"Not in my opinion, no."  
  
"Hitomi what has the fort got to do with anything?" asked Millerna. Hitomi smiled.  
  
"I'm getting to that. So we've established that the fort is out of the way, not of any military importance, and not worth taking back. What does that suggest?"  
  
Dilandau snorted. "That Veers was cracked for taking it in the first place?"  
  
"No" Sabrina spoke up suddenly. She quivered slightly when everyone turned their eyes on her but calmed down when Setto patted her hand gently. "He'd use it for something important if no one was likely to take it."  
  
Hitomi smiled. The girl was smart. "Exactly. Now what does he need the fort for?"  
  
"He doesn't need position on us, what with him having us totally surrounded." Shoal frowned in thought.  
  
"Maybe his supplies are there?"  
  
"No. He's got loads of them with him and his supply lines are still intact."  
  
"Maybe he's keeping a weapon there?"  
  
Hitomi nodded excitedly. "Exactly! I think he's hiding his supply of energist bombs in that fortress! We'd never think to look there, so out in the open."  
  
Sageth frowned. "But how could we possibly be sure? For all we know it's a ruse."  
  
Hitomi nodded. "I've thought of that. I think I prove they're there. If I can mind search it than we'll find out for sure."  
  
Van objected. "The sorcerers will have though of that. They know that you're psychic and can see these things so wouldn't they have shielded it?"  
  
"I've thought of that to and I think that I can break through with Yukari's help."  
  
Yukari was present but hadn't said anything up 'till now. Now her eyes widened. "Me? But I don't have the training to know what I'm doing!"  
  
Her mother smiled encouragingly. "Just leave everything to me Yuki. I'll be doing the doing. Alright?"  
  
Yukari hesitated for a moment then nodded. She gripped Mark's hand tightly for a moment before letting go.  
  
***  
  
"I want you to relax your mind" Hitomi soothed. She and her daughter sat on stools facing each other. They sat in the centre of the room with everyone else crowding the edges, not wanting to disturb anything. Yukari was very nervous. She was new at this. What if she screwed up?  
  
"Just relax" Hitomi repeated. "Relax and look into my eyes. Focus all your thought on my eyes".  
  
Yukari looked up into Hitomi's emerald eyes, studying their colour- shrouded depths, completely inscrutable except to those who knew her. She looked into them expecting to see her reflection but instead she fell deep into the endless sea of green. She never knew when she lost herself in those eyes. When she blinked she found herself in the misty grey realm where visions became reality.  
  
Hitomi chuckled, the laugh having a misty quality. "Welcome to the astral plane" she said. "Well that's what I call it. I don't know its real name." Yukari tried to whirl but found she couldn't move. Before panic could grip her, Hitomi's voice spoke to her. "I'm sorry we have to travel like this but it's the only way we'll find what we're looking for. I'll explain. If we run into any defences the sorcerers set up here than we might not have the strength to deal with them on our own. But with our powers combined we should be able to handle anything they throw at us. The catch is that one of us had to be the body while the other made the decisions, as it were. Again, I'm sorry but I have more experience than you at this." A wave of sadness crept over Yukari's being.  
  
If Yukari could have moved she would have squeezed her mother's hand. She seemed to sense this and the sadness disappeared. "Shall we go then?"  
  
They journeyed through the mist with a thought. In a brief flash Yukari saw countless things too fast to make sense of them. The next moment, the daughter with her mother guiding her had reached a section of the misty world. With a wave of Yukari's hand, Hitomi cleared the mist. There was a brief view of a small fort before a wall of shadow cut them off from their destination. The blackness crackled with magical power that was decidedly sinister.  
  
Hitomi growled in frustration and Yukari felt her mind surge. The wall of darkness suddenly shattered and the view of the fort was unimpaired.  
  
Yukari sensed satisfaction and she moved forward. Together her mind and Hitomi's flowed through the fort and saw everything in a brief instant. Hitomi seemed to smile as she found what she was looking for. In the next instant the mist of the astral world began to fade and Yukari suddenly found herself looking into Hitomi's eyes.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Nicely done Yuki!" she said, calling Yukari by her nickname as a child. "I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
Yukari panted, suddenly tired. "What was that shadow?"  
  
"That was a defensive barrier that someone placed over the fort. Neither of us could have broken it alone but we managed it together."  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
They turned and looked over to their audience who were watching in anxiety. Hitomi nodded.  
  
"Yes. They have five energist bombs in that fort. They are all that Veers brought with him."  
  
"Then our next move should be to take the fort!"  
  
"That's impossible! The minute we make a move then Veers will attack and destroy us all."  
  
Before another argument could flare up Millerna raised her hand like she was at grade school. "Perhaps we could sneak a small group of men out of the castle to capture the bombs?"  
  
There was total silence for a second.  
  
"Or we could do that."  
  
Van smiled briefly and gave Millerna a little sideways hug.  
  
Dilandau frowned. "We'd need someone to guide us. Those bombs could be hidden anywhere and that fort has dozens of passages. It's like a freaking maze in there! Who was stationed there last?"  
  
Millerna shrugged helplessly. "The only ones who could do it are the old Crusade crew and they joined Dryden's crew after the Destiny war."  
  
"But if we go in there alone we'll have no idea where to look. We'd get lost and slaughtered by guards!" Dilandau was on the verge of ripping out his hair in frustration.  
  
"And if we don't do anything we're screwed anyway." Pointed out Van. "We have to try."  
  
Suddenly Millerna turned thoughtful. "Maybe He could help us."  
  
Van was puzzled. "Who's He?"  
  
"He knows that fort inside and out. He commanded it for years and if anyone could find the bombs it would be him."  
  
"But who is he?"  
  
Hitomi suddenly realised what Millerna was trying to say and swore. "You can't be serious! You'd really trust him?!"  
  
"I would" Millerna answered in a confident voice.  
  
Dilandau was beside himself. "Who?!"  
  
"Allen Schezar".  
  
  
  
Magicman: Dun dun dun! And the biggest plot twist of them all has come! I'd say more but I think I'll let you all sweat. God, I've missed these cliffhangers! I'll see you later after comprehension has dawned. Bye! 


	25. 25

The Next Generation 25  
  
Magicman: I take it by the screaming that last chapter's event was of some significance to you. I'm sure that you all want to see what happens next. Well what happens if I don't want to tell you what happens next, huh? What would you do then?!  
  
Smokegirl: They'd hunt you down and cut out your heart.  
  
Magicman: Oh. Well I guess I'd better continue, hadn't I?  
  
  
  
The one building of legal business in Palas that had not been evacuated was the city's mental hospital. The doctors refused to leave their patients and the patients themselves were in no condition to live a normal life outside of those walls. And so, while the rest of the city was fleeing the immanent invasion, the inhabitants of the asylum maintained their strict routine.  
  
Everyday the patients would wake up and head down to the breakfast hall where they would wait in line for their breakfast and mingle with each other. Then, in midmorning, the doctors would take them out to the yard for fresh air and exercise before lunch, after which they would have their various sessions with their various doctors. Then there was supper and more mingling before they went back to their rooms.  
  
Van and Millerna arrived at the asylum at ten in the morning, shortly after the council had made its decision to ask for Allen Schezar's help. Hitomi had flat out refused to go and had forbid her kids from going anywhere near the man. Dilandau had seconded this opinion, using some vociferous language. The generals refused to deal with what they considered a traitor to the Asturian throne. Millerna was therefore nominated, and Van was nominated to go with her. Privately the king of Asturia though that this was a waste of time. But they had to try.  
  
The king and queen walked through the building's iron gates and into the courtyard. The various patients were out in the yard doing whatever it was they did. Van watched a couple old men play with blocks. A middle aged young woman was skipping happily about, carrying a basket of flowers. A third man was standing by the gate, not moving and not speaking. When Van and Millerna passed by he turned to them.  
  
"One is one" he said, "And all alone and ever more shall be so."  
  
As the royal couple made their way through the people a doctor came from the main building to meet with them. He was a short man, bald with glasses. He approached the visitors with a sort of waddle.  
  
"Queen Millerna" he bowed. "It's an honour to have you visit our hospital."  
  
Millerna smiled. "Thank you doctor. But I'm afraid that this visit is business. We need to speak with one of your patients and I didn't see him in the exercise yard."  
  
The doctor frowned. "Ah. You mean Mr Schezar. Yes, he refuses to mingle with the other patients. He refuses to come out of his room. He will not speak. He will not listen when spoken to. We have to bring him his meals otherwise he'd starve. He still feeds himself but he's been doing that for twenty years. I'm sorry but I don't think that we're doing him a favour by keeping him alive."  
  
Millerna was adamant. "We still must speak to him. It is a matter of grave urgency."  
  
The doctor sighed, as if to say 'It's your time to waste'. "Follow me then."  
  
***  
  
The hallways of the mental hospital were brightly lit. Rows of door lined each wall. Occasionally someone in a white coat came in or out of these doors. The doctor led the group through the halls and around several corners until they reached a door. The door looked just like all the others but here the doctor hesitated.  
  
"Mr Schezar lives in this room. If you want to talk to him I'll wait outside. Let me know if he turns violent." He pulled some keys from his pocket. Selecting one, he unlocked the door. Opening it, he stepped aside and allowed his guests inside before closing it again.  
  
Van examined the room. It seemed fairly decent. There was a bed along one wall and a window let in the light from outside. Never mind that the bed had straps to it to tie rowdy patients down, and that the window had bars through it. The walls were a pale green. A vase of flowers stood on a table by the bed and several books lay on the table by the flowers. And sitting on a chair in the light of the window was Allen Schezar.  
  
Twenty years of living in a mental hospital hadn't seen much change in Allen's looks. At forty-one he still looked twenty one. The only indication of his age was his hair. It had always been long, but now it flowed down his back and onto the floor in large clumps. It looked as though it hadn't been cut for a long time. And instead of the familiar blonde locks that drove women wild, it was nearly white, with only a few streaks of tawny yellow to indicate its earlier colour. Allen sat on the chair, staring fixedly at the wall. He didn't give any indication that Van and Millerna had arrived, nor did he seem to care.  
  
Millerna hesitated at the sight of him and was surprised, and slightly amused, to feel some of her old admiration for him resurfacing. Some things never quite changed, apparently. The queen took a few steps forward and carefully sat on the bed. Van remained by the door. "Allen?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
Millerna licked her lips and tried again. "Allen can you hear me?" The knight still didn't respond. Millerna pushed on. "Allen I don't know what's wrong with you but it doesn't have to be like this. We need you. Asturia needs you. Please" she touched his hand, warmed by the sunlight.  
  
Van watched impassively while his wife pleaded with the mad man. He wasn't jealous. He was sad to see the former knight in such a state. Decades ago he had been a good man who Van had looked up to. Now... He sighed. "Millerna it's not working. He's gone. We should go."  
  
Millerna didn't move. She stared at the knight, trying to will him to look at her. When her will failed she let his hand go. She stood up from the bed slowly. "I guess you're right Van. Goodbye Allen."  
  
As the king and queen turned toward the door they suddenly stopped. Millerna turned and looked over to Allen. He had moved slightly. His lips were now slowly coming up into a bitter, sad smile. He laughed a quiet, almost soundless, rasping laugh. The laugh went on for an eternity before his breath ran out. Allen drew a breath then spoke, his eyes still on the wall.  
  
"Millerna" The word was slow. It came from a throat that had not spoken for twenty years.  
  
Millerna could only stand and stare. Allen continued.  
  
"Millerna" he said again, that smile still fixed. "You always did stick up for me. Against your father. Against Dryden. Against any who spoke ill of me. You even sewed me up after that fight with Dilandau. It's touching." Allen sighed, his throat crackling with disuse. "But I'm afraid that all your trust in me was misplaced. You know what I did."  
  
Millerna stepped forward to talk. "I know what you did Allen. But I don't believe that you're a bad person. You just made a bad decision."  
  
Allen suddenly laughed again, this time self-mockingly. It went on for some time before dying down. "I am not insane Millerna, no matter what those quacks with their doctorates out there may think" He waved a hand vaguely at the door. "I've had twenty years to think about my actions and my choices. I've asked myself, 'If I could take it back would I?' And I am forced to answer 'No'. And I know that this is completely against my own moral value. I've asked myself 'Why did I do it?' The answer? 'Because I could'. That in itself is despicable enough to earn a lifetime in Hell." Allen smiled, more bitterly than before. "I've thought about killing myself. But I think that this is more suitable. I will live for many more years to come, all the while holding this piece knowledge: I tried to rape Hitomi Kanzaki; I tried to force her into near slavery; I had her kidnapped, murdering innocents in the process; and I totally betrayed my country. No Millerna, I've done much more than made a bad choice. I've destroyed my own soul. And I deserve it."  
  
"Allen-" Millerna began but Van interrupted.  
  
"There's got to be a better way for to fix your screw ups than locking yourself up for life."  
  
Allen cocked his head. "I have seen no way to make amends, but I may as well listen. No one really talks to me anymore."  
  
Van nodded. "Asturia is in grave danger."  
  
Allen nodded. "Ah. You speak of course of the vaunted power of General Veers and his hordes. I know most of what goes on. The doctors speak without restraint when I'm around. I'm insane after all." He smirked.  
  
Van nodded again. "You know the threat, now here's how you can help."  
  
Van explained the whole plan. Allen listened, not moving from his position on the chair. Millerna just stood there while Van talked. When he was finished Allen nodded slightly.  
  
"So you want to get your hands on the esteemed general's bombs and use them on his armies. And seeing as they're hidden in my old fort, I would be the logical choice to find them." Allen nodded slowly. "I must say that I am tempted. I do not wish to see my country be conquered and dominated. But what happens to me after this is all done?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Millerna.  
  
Allen laughed again. "I mean do I get executed for crimes against Asturia and for disgracing the knights Caeli like I should have been last time? I wouldn't want my internal suffering to be cut short."  
  
Millerna hesitated a moment, trying to tell if he was being sarcastic. She decided that he wasn't. "If this plan succeeds and Veers is driven back then you will be accorded with a full pardon. You will be free to do whatever you like and go wherever you go."  
  
"How did you manage to get the Caelis to agree to THAT?"  
  
"They didn't have to agree. They were all killed in the Destiny War."  
  
Allen was silent for a moment. "The Destiny War" he mused to himself. "That was when this whole mess started, wasn't it? It nearly killed everyone. It finished off the Knights. I'm all that's left of them. What a lovely piece of irony!" He chuckled to himself quietly. Van and Millerna watched and he eventually subsided back into thought. "I don't want the wars to start up again. I do love Asturia. I would hate to see it conquered. And who knows? Maybe Van is right. Maybe I can make amends to the country, if not to Hitomi." His voice seemed to harden up at the name.  
  
Then Allen turned his head and looked at the royal couple for the first time. His clear blue eyes were ravaged by long years of guilt. They were so empty and haunted that Millerna could almost believe that he had destroyed his soul. "I will help you," he said. "You have a point. I can't just sit in here brooding while my country is destroyed."  
  
Millerna sighed inaudibly in relief. "Thank you Allen. Would you come with us? We'll escort you to the castle."  
  
"Of course". Allen started to stand up but staggered under the weight of his long hair. He glared at in annoyance. "You wouldn't happen to have a knife or something, would you?"  
  
Van reached into his belt and pulled out a dagger. He tossed it to Allen who caught it. Putting the blade to his hair, he made one clean sweep and sliced most of it off. The locks fell to the floor and lay there unheeded. Allen, his hair slightly below his shoulders, handed the dagger back to Van. "Shall we go?"  
  
When Van opened the door, the doctor was waiting on the other side. He didn't see Allen at first.  
  
"Are you done? I'm sorry that your trip has proved fruitless, but-" he trailed off as Allen stepped through the door and gave him a slightly condescending look.  
  
"Thank you doctor, for your years of care. However I am feeling better now and would like to check myself out if that's alright with you."  
  
The doctor squeaked.  
  
***  
  
Veers was pleased.  
  
The general was going over the statistics one last time. The report told of the Asturians' defenses their strengths, and their weakness. Using this data he had come up with a plan that would shatter the enemy's army and crush all resistance quite swiftly. Within hours of the battle's beginning, the city would be his. The final attack was slated to begin in three days.  
  
He frowned slightly. There was something that was bothering him. Something he couldn't quite place.  
  
Acting on a hunch, he pressed the com button on the wall. "Send for Sorcerer Kasar", he ordered the adjutant. Then he sat down to mull over his worries.  
  
Kasar arrived within minutes. "You called my lord general?"  
  
"I did, yes". Veers paused for a moment to summarise his thoughts. "Have you detected anything magical recently? Any signs of a disturbance of some sort in the general area of the Destiny?"  
  
"No lord, I have not. Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know just yet" the general said softly, his voice low with speculation. "I want you to make a magical of Asturia and all of its territory that we've taken. Check for anything out of the ordinary."  
  
Kasar nodded. "Of course". He pulled out his crystal and chanted some words over it while making arcane symbols with his fingers. When he was finished, the crystal was glowing with a milky light. Dubiously he used his magic to check the entire country in just seconds. Personally, he didn't know what Veers was talking about. The armies were in place, that troublesome bitch was as good as dead, and the prophecy had been broken, despite the Dragon regaining its sword. What could possibly...  
  
The sorcerer's eyes opened and a puzzled look came over them. "What the Hell?"  
  
Veers looked up. "What is it?"  
  
"My magical shield was broken." Kasar was quickly losing his puzzlement and becoming angry. "I put a shield over that rickety old fortress so no one could tell if we kept the energist bombs there. Now that shield has been broken for days!" His teeth ground in fury. "And from the looks of things, it was broken with psychic force."  
  
"Hitomi Albatou did it then!"  
  
Kasar shook his head stubbornly. "No, it couldn't have been her. I made that shield too strong for her. She had help. And it could only have come from...but that's impossible!" The sorcerer slammed a fist on the table, narrowly missing his magical crystal, which winked out. "I dealt with that bitch for good! There's no way that she could have done this!"  
  
"If Hitomi didn't break your magic then who could it have been? The daughter?"  
  
Kasar did not answer, so overcome with rage and frustration was he. When he finally regained control, he answered. "Neither of them could have done it alone. It would have taken the power of both combined to do it. It seems I have underestimated them once again. They somehow brought back the daughter to aid the mother."  
  
Veers shook his head in frustration. "It doesn't matter who did it. What matters is that now we can presume that they know where we are keeping those bombs. We can not let them gain access to them but moving them would attract undo attention. They would know for sure. We must reinforce the fortress. They must not get those bombs!"  
  
Veers activated the com switch again. "Take us to co-ordinates 6-2-3 at full speed."  
  
"But sir" protested the adjutant, "What about the battle?"  
  
Veers frowned in disgust. It was a perfect plan. It accounted for nearly every possible scenario. If anything happened that he hadn't planned for, then he was sure that he could handle it. He didn't like leaving its execution to another officer but he had no choice. "Order captain Dylan to take over command for the battle. He is familiar with the plan." Veers' most capable officer, he would be the least likely to screw up.  
  
Turning off the com, he left his quarters for the bridge, followed by a suddenly brooding Kasar.  
  
The attack would take place in three days.  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: There. I hope that calmed down the howling wolves. My exams are nearly over! Hooray! I HATE CALCULAS!!!  
  
Smokegirl: BURN!  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Bye- bye! 


	26. 26

The Next Generation 26  
  
Magicman: I'd say something right now but I'm at a loss for words. This does not bode well, seeing as I'm about to write this chapter and all. Oh wait! I thought of something! I have a theory. To write anime you have to listen to anime. Did it make sense? I thought not. On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Allen Schezar stood alone in the castle guardroom. In his hand he held a sword. His eyes looked about the room. Weapons racks lined the walls and a large mat lay on the floor for men to train. A door led off to the shower area and another door, closed, was the room's exit. He nodded. This would do.  
  
He had just come from a meeting with the generals. The mission was to take place under the cover of night. Folken Fanel would fly the group around the enemy's lines and deposit them part of the way to the fort, leaving them to complete their journey on foot. Allen had only a few short hours to himself before they left.  
  
The ex-knight lifted his blade and took a stance. His form was clumsy, he noted, irritated. He slipped up performing a manoeuvre that he used to be able to do in his sleep. Sure he hadn't held a sword in two decades, but he should be better than this! Grimly, he performed the manoeuvre again.  
  
Slowly Allen twisted his blade in once familiar patterns. Slowly his fingers began to remember their old strength. Slowly skill returned to his swordsmanship. Slowly...  
  
"I don't think I've seen you around the castle before. Who are you?"  
  
Allen turned at the voice and stared intently at the newcomer. Dressed in loose training pants and a shirt, she tapped the flat of her katana on the side of her leg as she watched him, head cocked to the left. Her right ear was decked out with at least a dozen earrings. But her sandy brown hair, short and boyish, was what caught his attention. That and her flaring red eyes that studied him curiously. He turned to face her and bowed slightly, an old habit that he had never been able to break.  
  
"I am Allen Schezar." He said. "And it's no wonder that you don't know me. I have just arrived a few hours ago. I will be joining the group that is supposed to save this country."  
  
The girl half smiled half smirked. "Well then I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Yukari Kanzaki Albatou and I'll be going along too." She grabbed Allen's hand and shook it.  
  
Allen reeled slightly. Hitomi's daughter? Gods, they looked alike.  
  
Yukari grinned and lifted her sword. "So, you want to duel? I could use the exercise! Being stuck in a hospital for a day will do that to you."  
  
Allen smiled. Yukari's gung-ho attitude was just like her father. It was an interesting combination. "I'm afraid that I wouldn't give you much of a challenge. I'm way out of practice."  
  
"Then take the time to get in practice again. Come on" Yukari wheedled. "Duel me!"  
  
Allen couldn't help but laugh. "Alright. If it will make you feel better". He held his sword up in one hand. "Engarde?"  
  
The duel was short and swift, with Yukari winning hands down. She looked at him incredulously as he went to pick up his sword from across the room where she'd knocked it. "Boy! You weren't kidding when you said you were out of practice!"  
  
Allen shrugged. "Well what can you do? You can't teach an old dog new tricks, as it were. I hope I gave you your exercise though."  
  
Yukari shook her head. "You were really good once before. Why not be really good once again? Besides" she added, "You're not that old!"  
  
Allen snorted. "Please! The correct term is 'mature'."  
  
The odd pair laughed.  
  
For the next few hours Yukari worked with Allen, trying patiently to get him to recall his old skills. His reflexes were coming back with a vengeance and when they finally quit he could put up a decent fight against the young spitfire.  
  
They sat down on a bench to rest and Yukari eyed speculatively. "What have you been doing to forget how to fight? You must have had a lot on your mind to stop practising."  
  
Allen sighed. "Let's just say that I needed to think, to sort out my life".  
  
"Did you?"  
  
Allen sighed again. "I don't know."  
  
Yukari shrugged. "You don't want to talk? Hey, that's fine with me. We've all got something in our past that we don't want to share, even sweet little old me!"  
  
Allen snorted. "Sweet? Yeah right!" Suddenly he laughed. "Oh alright. Go ahead and tease me out of a bad mood!"  
  
Yukari laughed too and got up. "Wanna go again?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Their swords had clashed a few times when someone standing at the door coughed. The duo looked over. There, in the doorway, dressed in her green and black armour was Hitomi Kanzaki.  
  
Allen watched her dispassionately. She looked more mature that he remembered and those glittering eyes were eyeing him icily.  
  
"Yukari" she said, not taking her eyes off of Allen, "I see that you've met our guide on the mission."  
  
The red-eyed girl may not have been the smartest to come down the block, but she was no idiot. She could sense the crackle of tension between her mother and Allen. Even if she couldn't have sensed this, the flames in her mother's eyes would have tipped her off. She looked surreptitiously at Allen and saw ice shining, cold and hard. These two knew each other all right. They knew each and they hated each other.  
  
Hitomi continued. "We have two hours before the Vione leaves. You two should pack.  
  
Yukari nodded. "Alright mom. I'll catch you later Allen." She sheathed her sword and left the room, edging past her mother. She wondered if it was a good idea to leave those two alone. 'They look like they'd start duelling to the death' she thought.  
  
Hitomi and Allen did not start fighting. This was the first time that they had laid eyes on each other for twenty years. The last time they had met Allen had tried to rape Hitomi and he had been thwarted. That memory was on both of their minds  
  
They continued to watch each other unpleasantly. Then Allen moved, sheathing his sword. He nodded in greeting. "Hitomi. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
"Too long". Hitomi practically snarled the words. "What are you playing at Schezar?"  
  
"I'm playing at nothing. I'm here to help my country. And then I'm going to leave."  
  
Hitomi laughed. "You expect me to believe that? You expect me to believe that the man who practically sold out his country twenty years ago would want to save it? Ha!"  
  
Allen shrugged. "Quite frankly, I don't give a damn what you believe. All I care about is getting the job done. And speaking of which, I should pack a few things. I doubt we have much time to get to my old fort, you know." He started to leave but Hitomi blocked his path. "Your manners are a lot poorer than I remember" he growled slightly.  
  
Hitomi put her face right up to Allen's. He refused to back away. The fire of her eyes seemed to scorch him. "Let's get one thing in particular perfectly straight. If you even look sideways at my daughter then I will kill you. Am I perfectly clear?"  
  
Allen laughed loudly at that. "If I were to even look sideways at Yukari she would fillet me alive and serve my guts at my funeral! I don't think that you need to worry about her."  
  
Allen pushed past Hitomi and was almost out the door when Hitomi spoke again.  
  
"Allen" she said, her voice low with condemnation, "Millerna may have forgiven you and Van may have forgiven you, but there is no way that I will ever forgive you."  
  
Allen stopped. He slowly turned around and walked forward until he was face to face with Hitomi. He looked her straight in her burning green eyes and said with perfect control, "Then it is only fitting for you to know that I will never forgive you".  
  
Hitomi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you talking about? Are you mad that you lost your precious knighthood?"  
  
"Think about it" he said, "I'm sure that your psychically gifted mind will tell you somehow." He turned around and walked away, leaving Hitomi to ponder his last statement.  
  
***  
  
Setto watched from his window as the Vione, his oftentimes home, disappeared into thin air. He wondered if he would ever see it again and immediately discarded the thought as pointless. Then he wondered if he would ever see the ship's occupants again and stopped to consider.  
  
The commando group consisted of his sister and mother, the cat-girl twins, Gatti (he'd refused to let Naria go anywhere without him), Miguel, Jager (Asturia's only sorcerer), and that Allen guy. Setto didn't know much about him and that was why he suspected that Miguel was going. He and the older man clearly knew each other. In fact they nearly came to blows the first time they had seen each other.  
  
What was so special about the guy? Setto sighed. He didn't suppose that he would ever find out.  
  
His pondering was interrupted by a pair of soft arms that wrapped around his neck and hugged him gently. He smiled. "Sabrina. What a nice surprise".  
  
He turned around and looked at the beautiful girl. She smiled at him and their lips met just briefly before she pulled away.  
  
"Before you get too busy again" she said, "I have something for you."  
  
"A present?"  
  
"Sort of". Sabrina reached into her shirt pocket and pulled something out.  
  
Setto leaned closer to get a better look at what he saw. It was a shiny black thread of some sort, wound into a braid. It had been intricately weaved into a figure eight symbol so that it seemed to have no beginning and no end. Suspended from a leather thong, it caught the light and absorbed it. He looked up at Sabrina, who was beginning to blush.  
  
"Sabrina I'm flattered" he said, slightly awed. "It must have cost you a fortune! This material alone would bankrupt a small business! It catches the light but doesn't reflect it, it's smooth as silk, strong as cord, and as light as a cloud. Nobles would murder just to wear this! I've never seen anything quite...like..." Setto trailed off as he gazed at Sabrina. Or more appropriately at her long black mane of hair.  
  
Only there seemed to be less than he remembered.  
  
"Oh Sabrina".  
  
Sabrina lifted her head proudly. "It didn't cost me a cracked copper piece. I supplied the material myself and I weaved it with my own hands. My mother taught me when I was little."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Setto I want you to keep it" she said. "It may seem silly but I always want to be with you, no matter where."  
  
"Sabrina..." Setto could not speak as a peculiar feeling grasped his heart.  
  
"I might lose you in a few days" Sabrina whispered, nearly inaudibly. "This way I can almost watch over you."  
  
Setto forced a smile. "Hey, don't worry about me girl. I'm sure that my good looks and charm will see me through this storm."  
  
Sabrina nearly smiled and hugged him again. That feeling in his heart grew as he held her gently in his arms. For a moment he wondered what it was before the truth dawned on him.  
  
He loved her.  
  
Setto's first impulse was to tell the girl in his arms but he held it down. 'It's not the right time' he thought to himself. 'We'll be attacked soon and we may not survive. I won't do that to her.'  
  
"Setto?" Sabrina murmured.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you thinking all of a sudden?"  
  
He stroked his hands up and down her back. "Nothing at all girl" he reassured her. "Nothing at all".  
  
'I will tell her after the battle.'  
  
***  
  
Mark was unusually thoughtful as he watched the Floating Fortress leave Asturian airspace. His mind had stayed with Yukari's last words.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Yukari hugged Mark as Allen walked up the ramp of the small leva- boat. It was just Yukari now.  
  
"I'll see you in a day or two, okay?" She reassured her jangled boyfriend. "Just be careful while I'm away." Suddenly her eyes looked haunted but she was quickly herself again.  
  
"Don't go getting yourself in trouble now" Mark joked, kissing Yukari's cheek. "Van and Dilandau need me here to badly for me to go rescuing you."  
  
Yukari giggled and sighed as he kissed her lips. It was a goodbye kiss, one both long and lasting, the good feelings staying after the lips had parted.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just try and hold down the fort while I'm gone." She winked at her boyfriend and boarded the ship. Then she was gone, leaving Mark with a sense of foreboding.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"Hold down the fort".  
  
Mark spoke the words in a speculative manner. Then his jaw clenched in determination.  
  
"Damn right I'll hold down the fort!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: Ooh! Bravado on all parts. So tell me, was this chapter good, bad, or abysmal? Please let me know. This is Magicman, signing out! 


	27. 27

The Next Generation 27  
  
Magicman: To bring you all up to speed, the commando team is away. Setto finally figured out her feelings for Sabrina and it has been revealed that Allen hates Hitomi as much as she hates him. Interesting thoughts huh? Well enough from me. Time to continue.  
  
  
  
It was an especially dark night.  
  
A thick layer of clouds covered the moon and massive trees loomed over the path through the forest. Nocturnal animals roamed through darkness, seeking prey. Far off in the distance the anguished cry of a helpless creature's terror was cut off abruptly. The leaves rustled as a chill wind rushed through the branches, whistling mournfully like a moaning ghost. The path cut through the trees, a line of dark brown through the black of night and a guide to the party of travellers that moved silently and swiftly through the woods.  
  
The darkness worked to the party's advantage. It would be difficult for any pursuers to track them in the blackness. Yet they travelled with relative ease, thanks to the two cat women at the front of the party.  
  
Walking was not the word to describe the cats' motion, so smooth and silent was it. They 'stalked' on all fours, their ears pricked up and twitching at the slightest sound, their glowing eyes peering intently into the darkness ahead. Naria moved slightly ahead of her sister. Ever since she'd lost part of her ear, Eriya's hearing hadn't been as acute so her sister covered for her.  
  
Next in the line was Gatti. Refusing to be parted long from his beloved, the Dragonslayer walked just behind the twins. With his hand on the hilt of his sword, he worried constantly about Naria. What if they walked into an ambush? What if dragons attacked them? What if? What if? What if?  
  
Jager walked along after Gatti, his hands glowing with the magic. Asturia's court sorcerer was going along on this mission to make sure that they were not detected by magic. Strapped to his back was an umbrella made of bamboo. Although it looked frail, it held a great deal of magic that would help during an attack.  
  
Hitomi and Yukari walked side by side. Hitomi scanned the nearby forest with her mind, looking for human life while Yukari wished that she had Reaver with her. Her horse would make mincemeat out of the forest and get them to the fort in record time. Instead she had to trundle along like a lousy mule going to the market.  
  
Bringing up the rear were Allen Schezar and Miguel Labariel. Occasionally eyeing each other suspiciously, they also watched for any sign that they were being followed. If the situation had been any less dire then they would have insulted each other and likely duelled to the death. But Fate had chosen that the situation be as black as their surroundings.  
  
The party continued to move in this way until the motion became mechanical.  
  
Yukari in particular felt like a cow in its herd, marching forward non-stop. With nothing to do other than watch trees for signs of movement until her eyes started aching, her mind began to drift.  
  
Her eyes flitted to her mother beside her then drifted behind her to rest upon Allen. They hated each other so much. 'Why?' Yukari thought. 'What could possibly spawn so much hatred?'  
  
Yukari knew her mother, and she had never seen such twisted hatred on her face when she had laid eyes on Allen and her sparring. If looks were fire then half of the city would have been put to the torch! Hitomi never held a grudge if she could help it but this time she had clearly done so. She must have had SOME reason! And Allen must have a reason for hating her back.  
  
She reviewed what little she knew about the name Allen Schezar. Once going through a book of Asturian heroes, she had some across a passage about the knights Caeli. It had mentioned the name of every knight who had ever served the Asturian throne. Every name had been labelled 'deceased' except the name at the very bottom. She had never thought of it before but she suddenly began to wonder how Allen had managed to survive all this time.  
  
Records had stated that the knights Caeli had all been ambushed and killed at the end of the Destiny War. But then why was Allen's name on the list? What had kept him out of that battle? Yukari was ready to wager her sword that her mother not only knew why, but had also had a hand in it.  
  
Yukari wasn't naturally curious but this one case had sparked her thirst for knowledge. She resolved to ask Allen about it when they made camp. She nearly tripped over a tree-root. 'If we ever do make camp!'  
  
A low whistling from up ahead that was just slightly louder than the wind made Yukari freeze in her tracks. She softly lay a hand on her katana and waited her mother and everyone else doing the same thing. Allen and Miguel approached from behind. Allen gave Yukari a questioning look, which she shrugged helplessly at. Hitomi spared him a glare before moving to the front of the line.  
  
Yukari followed her mother. Naria and Eriya stood by a bush at the side of the path. They each grabbed a branch and pulled it back to reveal the glow of a campfire. Yukari got a look through the branches and nearly choked.  
  
In a clearing only ten paces away sat two Basramian soldiers seated by a campfire. A large military issue tent loomed behind them as they sat eating beans out of cans. They were so close that the commandos could hear every word that they said.  
  
"This rear flank guard duty really bites, doesn't it?"  
  
One of the guards nodded. "Yeah. But someone has to do it. General Veers is smart enough to see that. I tell yah, he's a lot better than my last general was though. He used to just throw us into battle like feeding sausage into a meat grinder. And more often than not we'd get flanked and lose the battle anyway!"  
  
"Well what can you do? That was back in the Destiny war. We were serving under the Asturians then, remember?"  
  
"Ah yes. The Asturians" Guard One's fist clenched. "Because of that Asturian General my brother and my best friend were both killed! He sent our company right at a squad of Zaibach 'melefs. I tried to keep track of them but you know how it is in battle. I found them afterwards. They'd been shredded by those damn crima guns that Zaibach loves so much. Both of them were good men who would have lived to a ripe old age if that one General had known what he was doing. If you ask me, Veers should use a couple energist bombs and take them all out!"  
  
Yukari felt Allen twitch beside her but he stayed still while the second guard spoke.  
  
"Oh come on. You don't mean that."  
  
"No I don't. But I wouldn't be sorry, I can tell you that!"  
  
"Well I guess that's why we're here, isn't it? To keep those bastards off the main army's back for the next two days."  
  
"Right. It's just two more days and then goodbye Asturia!"  
  
Two days! General Veers was attacking in just two days? The thought chilled Yukari to the bone.  
  
Just then, the hiss of the air being cut through broke the silence. A long arrow flashed down and embedded itself in Eroya's shoulder. The cat girl cried out and instantly the two guards cried out an alert. Eight more men stumbled from the tent. Some looked half asleep, others were half dressed, but they all carried swords and they all rushed to the sound of the cat girl's cry.  
  
Naria was instantly at her sister's side and Gatti was instantly at hers. The others spread out before the soldiers rushed them and then it was all confusion.  
  
Yukari caught one soldier in a hip throw and instinctively ducked. Another arrow cut the air where her head had been. She hissed in frustration. She HATED snipers! She searched with her mind, trying to see him before he could shoot again. Her technique was clumsy but she didn't exactly have time to refine it. Besides, it got the job done and that was all that she wanted. He sat in a nearby tree preparing to pick off his targets one by one. Needless to say he was surprised when a katana whirled through the air and plunged into his chest. Yukari then drew her dagger and ducked a wild slash by another man.  
  
The battle was brief and bloody. Everyone was wounded in one way or another but the end had seen all the soldiers dead. Eriya tottered slightly over the man she had killed then fell over. Shocked, Naria rushed to her sister, cradling her head in her arms. She yanked the arrow out of her shoulder and threw it aside.  
  
"Eriya!" she gasped. Her twin was growing cold and her eyes were glazing. "Speak to me!"  
  
His leg wounded, Jager limped over to the twins. One look at the golden cat girl told him all he needed to know. "She's been badly poisoned and is beyond any medicine. All we can do now is make her comfortable." The sorcerer shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Naria did not speak for a moment. "No... You're wrong. My sister will be okay! My sister will be okay!!!  
  
As Naria's shrill screams filled the clearing, the rest of the party had arrived at the scene. Yukari turned away, unable to watch such grief.  
  
"I can help her."  
  
All eyes went to Allen Schezar.  
  
The former knight took a step forward but Hitomi intercepted him, her eyes steely and accusing. "What are you trying to pull?" the eyes seemed say.  
  
Allen glared back, his frustration evident. "The poison has to be drawn from the wound before it's too late!" he snarled. "Do you WANT your friend to die?!"  
  
Hitomi nearly reached for her sword but she stopped herself. Slowly she stepped aside though she never let her eyes off of him. Allen walked over to the cat girls. He knelt down beside Naria and held out his hands. "May I?"  
  
Naria hesitated for a second before handing her sister over to Allen Schezar. She stepped back and began wringing her hands with worry.  
  
Allen lay Eriya back onto the ground and placed his lips on the wound. He sucked slowly and strongly. After a moment he lifted his head and spit out the blood. He repeated the process for some time.  
  
There was absolute silence from the viewers. They could only watch as a man none of them really knew fought for the life of the cat woman. More than once Hitomi looked on the verge of stopping him but she swallowed her tongue and kept quiet.  
  
Long minutes had passed and most of them had long since given up on Allen. Naria was crying quietly, mourning the death of her sister when the ex-knight stopped. He looked down into Eriya's face, searching for something. The he smiled tiredly. "She will live."  
  
Naria let out a glad cry and swept her sister up from the ground. Eriya's face was no longer pale and she breathed easier, though she was still bleeding profusely. Naria ripped a strip of cloth from her uniform and began bandaging her sister up. "I vote that we stop here for the night."  
  
"I second the motion" Allen said.  
  
Jager nodded. "It wouldn't be a good thing to drop dead from sheer exhaustion."  
  
Yukari only yawned. She had been walking all night and the battle had just drained the last of her energy.  
  
Hitomi sighed. "Alright. We may as well use this clearing. Those soldiers aren't going to use it anymore. Us girl get the tent." She turned and walked into the tent while the men immediately began grumbling.  
  
Naria paused before carrying Eriya into the tent. She turned towards Alen who was spreading his bedroll on the ground. He seemed to feel her eyes and looked up. "Thank you" was all she said. Then she entered the tent along with a barely conscious Yukari.  
  
***  
  
Yukari sat up and groaned quietly. Everywhere she lay down ther was a rock digging between her shoulders. 'Maybe if I walk around for a bit I'll tire myself out.' That said, she lifted herself out of bed and crept from the tent, so as not to wake the others.  
  
The chill wind bit at her face and swept her hair backwards. Yukari shivered and pulled her coat closer. Looking around the camp, she saw the men sound asleep. It pissed her off to no end seeing them all so restfully sleeping, despite the rocks and the cold. Swearing softly to herself under her breath, she glanced casually at the dying fire and noticed that Allen wasn't in his bedroll. Puzzled, she looked about and spotted him.  
  
The former knight sat alone in the shadows at the edge of the camp. His sword rested upon his knees and he looked out into the darkness. Yukari listened and heard him whistling quietly to himself.  
  
Curious and not really wanting to be alone in the darkness, Yukari trudged over to Allen and sat down on a rock next to his. "What's that?"  
  
Allen stopped whistling. "It is called 'Asturian Rainbow'. It's a very old song. Some say that the first king of Asturia wrote it himself. It tells about how the different tribes of Asturia came together to form the whole, like how different colours form a rainbow." He looked over at the girl. "What brings you out here in the bitter cold?"  
  
Yukari shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. How about you?"  
  
"I figured that I should stand guard."  
  
Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Each person was enjoying the silence too much to break it.  
  
"You look just like your mother, you know?" Allen said suddenly. "Except for your eyes, I mean."  
  
Yukari nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"I remember the first time I met your mother." Allen smiled a moment at old memories.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I was out for a ride, scouting out the perimeter of my fort, this very fort that we're going to in fact. I heard a scream and rushed to the scene. She had had a run in with old Mr. Mole. She'd had a bad fright. She literally fainted in my arms!"  
  
Yukari whistled. "That sure doesn't sound like mom."  
  
Allen chuckled. "Yes, she had quite a change. After she met your father..." His voice trailed off.  
  
Yukari hesitated for a moment. "Why do you two hate each other so much? Don't bother lying, I've seen your eyes whenever you two look at each other. Don't tell me if you don't want to" she hastily added, seeing his darkening face, "It's just-"  
  
Allen cut her off with a raised hand. "No, you have a right to know. It's difficult for me because I'm not proud of that part of my life. I haven't discussed it for twenty years and I suppose that the myth has grown quite a bit." He sighed. "Well then here's the truth of why we hate each other."  
  
"The short form is that I tried to rape her."  
  
As Allen told his tale, Yukari listened, eyes wide with morbid fascination. She was hearing a chapter of her mother's life that she had never heard before. The storyteller spoke softly and slowly, never once changing the tone of his voice. By the time the end came, Yukari was hanging on his every word.  
  
"And so" Allen finished, "I was arrested and thrown into he castle dungeon on charges of conspiracy against the kingdom, kidnapping, murder, conspiracy to commit murder, and attempted rape. And that, Yukari, is why your mother hates my guts."  
  
Yukari was silent for a moment. "Okay" she said at last, that's why she hates you, but what did she do to you?"  
  
Allen's face darkened again and for a moment it looked like he wouldn't speak. "I've loved two women in my life Yukari" he spoke in a brittle voice. "One was Marlene Aston, Millerna's older sister. She died of the plague when it hit Freid. The other woman's name was Refina and your mother killed her."  
  
For a moment the silence was louder than a thin ragged scream.  
  
"I suppose she had good enough reason" Allen continued slowly. "Refina always said how she'd love to kill Hitomi and it was a fair fight apparently. But that doesn't change anything."  
  
"When they told me about Refina's death..." Allen's voice momentarily choked, "I didn't understand what I was feeling. It took six years before I finally understood how I felt about her." Allen looked directly in Yukari's eyes. "Do you know what Hell is? It is a sea of endless possibilities showing you exactly what might have happened if you'd changed one little thing about your life. You see exactly what you could have done for better or for worse. I saw how I could have lived with Refina and I saw how we could have been happy together. Admittedly, I screwed it over mostly myself. But no matter what I did, Hitomi was the one who killed her. I know this and I will never forgive her."  
  
Allen sighed, his energy spent. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this. It must be...unpleasant to hear someone tell you that he hates your mother."  
  
Yukari shook her head. "I'm not hear to judge you. To be honest, I was just getting curious about it all. I'd heard a few things about you and it wasn't making sense."  
  
"Well I'm glad that I could enlighten you." Allen yawned.  
  
Yukari watched him. "Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll never be able to rest out here."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Allen got up, stretching his legs. "Are you sure that you want to stay up?"  
  
"Of course. Someone has to keep the rest of you from getting eaten alive in the middle of the night!"  
  
Allen snorted with laughter. Then he sighed. "Thank you for talking" he said. "I haven't had a friend for a long time and I get lonely on occasion."  
  
Yukari smiled at him. "Well you've got one now."  
  
***  
  
The morning found Yukari seated on her rock, pondering what Allen had told her. She doubted that he would lie to her, if only because lying didn't seem like his style. She wondered what her mother would say about that whole conversation.  
  
She didn't have to wait long to find out. As soon as the sun hit the tent, Hitomi opened the flap and stepped out into the early morning light in full Dragonslayer armour. She looked about the camp, her lip curling when her eyes passed over Allen. She looked at her daughter at the edge of camp and marched toward her.  
  
"It was a nice night for a walk last night, wasn't it?"  
  
The question was rhetorical but Yukari chose to answer anyway. "It wasn't bad. Being alone in the dark gives you a chance to think."  
  
Hitomi eyed her daughter shrewdly. "And a chance to talk".  
  
"If you're referring to my discussion with Allen then yes. It was a good time to talk."  
  
Hitomi hissed slightly. "What were you doing with him? That man is dangerous!"  
  
"Oh he is not!" Yukari scoffed loudly, not caring that the rest of the little group was sleeping. "I can handle myself against unwanted advances. You should know that!"  
  
"Granted" Hitomi conceded the point reluctantly. "But there is a big difference between some stupid nobleman looking for a thrill and Allen Schezar! He was a knight Caeli. They don't just let amateurs be a part of the knights you know."  
  
"Mom" Yukari spoke hesitantly. "Don't you think that it's about time that you two made up?"  
  
"Over my dead body" Hitomi said flatly. "He tried to rape me. He doesn't deserve forgiveness."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Yukari" Hitomi interrupted, "I want you to stay away from Allen Schezar."  
  
"Oh mom-"  
  
"I mean it! I will not give him an opportunity to force my daughter between the sheets!"  
  
"Uh mom? You're starting to rant."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Hitomi stopped and looked around the camp. Apparently her thunderous roars hadn't woken anybody.  
  
"Look" she continued more quietly, "He's not worth your pity. Please, just keep away from him before he tries something."  
  
Yukari knuckled her forehead on frustration. This was ridiculous! Hitomi could sure get paranoid when she put her mind to it. "No mom. I happen to like Allen, I don't think that he's a bad guy and I definitely don't pity him! If you've got a problem with him then that's your choice, but don't drag me into your little vengeance war!" she snapped.  
  
Hitomi jerked her head back as if stung and her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
Yukari turned her head from her mother. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to gather up my stuff." She got up off her rock and went to her tent.  
  
Hitomi watched her go before glaring suspiciously at Allen.  
  
She didn't know what he was up to or what he had done to her daughter to get her to trust in him so but she intended to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Magicman: I don't know, there's something I don't really like about this chapter. Maybe it's the ending? If there is something wrong, could someone tell me in a review? Constructive criticism is welcome as much as laud praises. 


	28. 28

The Next Generation 28  
  
Magicman: I've finally figured out how long this will be. I'm aiming for the final chapter to be somewhere in the mid-thirties. I've even figured out a few interesting little details that you'd be interested to know. Heh heh heh. But for now, you may as well read this chapter here.  
  
Smokegirl: *flicking a lighter on and off* Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire.  
The party travelled swiftly through the forest. According to maps they were almost at the fortress. Once there, they planned to sneak in, steal the bombs, and get out again before anyone noticed. A bonus part of the mission was to bring them back to Palas before Veers attacked, but that was deemed a long shot.  
  
And so, dawn found them all travelling in a line down an overgrown path. Jager had cast a minor enchantment to clear up the vines clogging the road but he couldn't do much good. He was a sorcerer, not a druid.  
  
This time Yukari marched in front, swearing under her breath at the forest that seemed to be doing its best to drive her insane. The branches had turned her neatly groomed hair into a tangled mess! Her armour was being scratched and she kept tripping on roots. Naria, who was walking beside her, could hear the girl mutter colourful words describing what she was going to do to the enemy for putting her into this situation.  
  
The rest of the group tramped behind the two in front and Allen brought up the rear again.  
  
Allen was slowly recovering his mind from his two decades in a mental asylum. Bringing it all out into the open last night had helped with that a lot. 'What was it that helped the most?' he asked himself, 'Bringing it all out into the open or not having someone recoil from you in horror?' It was a shame that there weren't more Yukaris in the world. He grinned as a branch tore at her hair and her cursing rose in volume for a moment. He passed a large tree and was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged off the path. He found himself slammed up against the tree with a knife to his throat.  
  
Needless to say, he way surprised.  
  
He blinked a couple times before looking down at the person who had abducted him so suddenly. He would have sighed but that likely would have cut off his Adams apple. "Hitomi what are you doing?"  
  
Hitomi smiled sweetly. "I wanted to have a talk with you away from the others."  
  
"Was all this drama really necessary?"  
  
"Probably not".  
  
"Oh". Allen hesitated. "Why exactly are you doing this?"  
  
Hitomi's smile vanished like the eye of a storm. "I want to know exactly what you said to my daughter last night and why!" she hissed, malice simmering in her voice.  
  
Allen looked into her eyes carefully. "You really care about your daughter, don't you?" The knife dug lightly into her skin.  
  
"Is that a joke?!"  
  
Allen raised his hands placatingly. "No! I really want to know! Are you concerned for her safety or do you just hate me so much that you want to keep her away from me?"  
  
"I want my daughter to stay away from you because I don't trust you. I have no reason to believe that you won't try that same stunt again that you tried last time!"  
  
Allen looked at her again. "Alright then" he said. "I talked to her about the incident twenty years ago. I told her all about it and what I did. I told her why you hate me...and why I hate you."  
  
Hitomi frowned slightly in thought. "How do I know that you're not lying to me right here and now?"  
  
Allen snorted. "Oh come on! When have I ever lied to you personally?"  
  
"That doesn't mean that you couldn't start at any time!"  
  
"Fine! Don't believe me!" His patience running out, Allen snapped the words without thinking. "You wouldn't care anyway! YOU know what it's like to have a family! YOU know what it's like to come home to people you love! YOU didn't lose your entire family and everyone that you ever loved! That is why I hate you Hitomi Kanzaki! You ruined my last chance at finding happiness by killing her!"  
  
"Now just a minu-"  
  
"I'm not done yet! You took your sword and stabbed it through her stomach and watched her die." Years' worth of fury long pent up finally spent itself and Allen could only stand there, shivering. He managed to continue speaking. "When they first told me that Refina was dead I couldn't understand what I felt. I spent months thinking about it, wondering why I could never stop thinking about her, why I always wanted to be with her. When I realised the truth I wanted to die. But I still had to suffer for my crimes. And so I sat in that asylum for twenty years, thinking about what could have been and what I used to have."  
  
He sighed, brokenly. "I used to have a sister you know. She was taken away when I was a child and I never saw her again. I've thought about it and I think that I wanted you so badly because you reminded me of her. But I couldn't have her back and it made me insane. So I went after you instead. I don't even know if she's alive anymore. But that's no excuse. There's something that I should have said to you long ago and I won't postpone it any more." Allen straightened his head, his blonde hair falling into his face.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
There was absolute silence for long moments. Allen could only breathe in and out and feel an enormous weight lift from his shoulders. Finally he became aware that the knife was no longer at his throat. He shook the hair from his eyes and looked at Hitomi.  
  
The seer had lowered her knife and was watching him thoughtfully. Her face was a curious mix of emotions. It seemed as though she was confronting her years long grudge and seeking to defeat it. Then she opened her mouth and spoke. "Apology accepted Allen Schezar." She turned around and ran to catch up with the party which had nearly walked out of sight.  
  
Allen stared at her for a second before following. He felt...better.  
  
***  
  
The old fort sat in the middle of a swamp. It was ancient, having been around since the first kings of Asturia. However, it was kept highly maintenanced. The walls were thick and sturdy and built with stone and wood and the inner fort was constructed into one great keep that could be defended by as few as twenty or so men. The trees nearest to the walls had been cut down to deny any chance of sneaking up on the fortress. Inside the fort itself, all was quiet. One might think it was abandoned if it hadn't been for the column of smoke rising up from the chimneys of the fort's interior.  
  
Well, that and the three leva cruisers hovering overhead, each one carrying enough firepower to outgun any Asturian vessel.  
  
The fort was under surveillance by the small party of commandos. Yukari looked over at Allen. "Well it's your job to get us in there."  
  
Allen nodded and started to move but Jager suddenly pointed a finger into the sky. A fourth leva cruiser had joined the ships already and this one was even bigger than the others. It bristled with guns and weapons emplacements and cut through the air with a deadly grace that belied its massive size.  
  
Hitomi whistled slightly. "That's the Destiny. It's General Veers' personal ship."  
  
"This is bad," Jager said unnecessarily.  
  
They all watched as two shuttles flew from the Destiny's hangar bay and landed within the fort. The massive warship then took up position above the fort with it's smaller cousins.  
  
Naria and Eriya looked at each other. "Do you think that he's on to us?"  
  
"We'd better hope not. Come. There's a back entrance into the fort this way." Allen crept silently through the forest and the others followed him. Jager glanced up at the mechanical behemoth and shivered slightly. There was tremendous power on that ship.  
  
And it was all evil.  
  
***  
  
The secret door was actually the side of a rocky hill deep in the forest. It looked in no way like a door. That is until Allen brushed off some loose dirt and took hold of one of the several irregularities in the rocky face of the hill. The knob of rock twisted in his hand and with a wailing grinding sound the side of the hill opened up, revealing a long dark passageway. Allen stood back and faced the group.  
  
"This is the secret back way into the fort," he said. "We should tie ourselves to each other so we don't get lost. The passage honeycombs through these hills and it would be easy to get lost."  
  
Miguel frowned suspiciously. "Are you sure that you can remember the way through?"  
  
"Yes" Allen answered firmly, glowering at the Slayer.  
  
That said, the group pulled out some rope and tied themselves to someone else in the group. After a few minutes, everyone was roped to someone else and they had all formed a long line. Allen nodded. "Okay then. Lets go." He stepped into the tunnel and was instantly swallowed up by the blackness.  
  
Hitomi walked into a wall. "Ow!" she swore. "Son of a BITCH! Can we get some light in here?"  
  
A soft blue glow began to emanate from Jager's bamboo umbrella, which he had unfolded and now held spread above him, as if to ward off rain.  
  
"Uh thanks" Hitomi managed. The sorcerer simply nodded.  
  
The tunnel into the fortress was long and dark. The only sounds were the shuffling of feet and the gasping of breath. Jager's magic lit the darkness around the little group but beyond the barrier of light was pure blackness that could not be penetrated. No one talked; the darkness smothered all noise. Yukari shivered and clutched her rope. She wished fervently that Mark were here to comfort her.  
  
No one ever knew how long the journey through the dark lasted. It might have been days or it might have been minutes. The oppressing darkness had lent a sense of timelessness to their journey. Eventually, however, their journey came to an abrupt halt as a wall loomed into the magical glow, blocking their path forward.  
  
No one spoke. Allen stepped forward and placed both hands on the wall. He pushed forward and with much effort the concealed door slowly swung open. He stepped into the sudden light that streamed through the blackness and pulled his companions after him.  
  
They found themselves in a long hallway, lit by torches. It was deserted and almost as smothering as the tunnel but at least they could see. Jager extinguished his light and closed the secret door behind him. They all looked at Allen.  
  
The ex-knight spoke in a hushed whisper. "We are in the lower halls of the fort. This is the prison area. We must be as quiet as possible. Just above us is the main guymelef shed. Down that passage", he pointed left, "We will come to some stairs that will lead to weapons storage. It's camouflaged, heavily shielded, and easy to protect. If they're hiding these godforsaken bombs here then that's where they'll be."  
  
"Naria" whispered Hitomi. "Eriya. You two go check out those stairs and see if they're guarded."  
  
The cats nodded and crept down the hall. The rest of the party sat down and rested. Miguel and Gatti talked quietly. Jager muttered softly to himself and pulled the parasol of his umbrella down over his eyes. Allen searched through his pack for a moment then swore.  
  
"Ah damn it!" he whispered harshly. "I must have dropped my food somewhere in the forest." He reached out and caught something that went suddenly sailing through the air towards him. Startled, he unwrapped the small package to reveal a hunk of trail bread and some dried meat. He looked over slowly and saw Hitomi munching quietly on her own trail bread. She looked at him with one eye and a ghost of a smile flitted across her face. Allen nodded his head in thanks and ate quietly.  
  
Yukari stared at the sudden civility between her mother and Allen. Shaking her head in disbelief, she pulled out her katana and a whetstone and began to sharpen it.  
  
The group remained quiet while they waited and prepared. Soon they would try to save Asturia. They were all that stood in the way of General Veers conquering their countries and forcing them all into submission. They tried to ignore the pressure and to just wait calmly, but even so they were all glad to see the cat women return.  
  
"We've found the door to the armoury" Eriya whispered, "But there's a whole troop of Basramians in our way."  
  
"They look pretty busy though," her sister added. "We might be able to sneak past."  
  
"That's the guymelef shed," Allen said. "The armoury is at the end of the hall just before the turn into the room."  
  
"Did you see how many soldiers are in the room?" asked Miguel.  
  
Naria nodded. "There's about ten or so. Plus there's two creepy looking guys in black robes. They gave me a weird feeling."  
  
Yukari's stomach shrivelled and she exchanged an uneasy glance with her mother. 'Creepy' and 'black robes' sounded an awful lot like Kasar and his sorcerers.  
  
Jager was suddenly looking keenly at the cat women. "Did they say anything?"  
  
"Yes. One of the robed guys said something about the attack on Palas being underway. I think he called the other one something like 'master Kasar'."  
  
The Asturian sorcerer eyed them intently. "Are you positive that they were sorcerers?"  
  
Naria looked at him like he was an idiot. "I've lived around sorcerers all of my life. I know one when I see one!"  
  
"But these are true sorcerers" Jager countered. "They use magic, not machinery!"  
  
Hitomi cocked her head. "What are you getting at Jager?"  
  
"I should have been able to sense other users of magic. I should have felt that they were in the fort. Unless they shielded themselves from any detection spells. And that would mean..." The sorcerer trailed off.  
  
"...That they know we're coming" Miguel finished grimly. He drew his sword and spun to look down the hallway. The other companions leapt to their feet and drew their weapons. "How likely is it that these sorcerers can detect us here?"  
  
"I don't know" Jager answered, his voice harsh with rising tension. "It depends on how strong their sorcerers are and how powerful the spell they use is."  
  
A voice colder than the grave froze the air. "I assure you that I have the most powerful of magics at my disposal."  
  
They all whirled to face the voice. Andrakus Kasar faced them with his staff clutched in one hand. At his side was a shorter man dressed in identical robes, obviously an apprentice. Behind them with weapons drawn were considerably more than ten Silver Serpents.  
  
The evil mage smirked. "It seems that the General's hunch has paid off," he said. "He's quite skilled at assessing the facts and making guesses based on those facts." He frowned when he set eyes on Yukari. "I don't know how you managed to break my spell but you are beginning to annoy me! This time I will make sure you are dead." His eyes slowly drifted over the party taking in all of them. When they reached Hitomi his smirk grew even crueller.  
  
"It has been a while, hasn't it Mrs. Albatou?"  
  
"Far too long for my taste". Hitomi responded coldly and pointed her sword at the sorcerer.  
  
Kasar snorted and moved along. Finally he came to Allen and he laughed. His laughter was shrill and mocking and held not a shred of humanity. "Ah Schezar! This explains how Asturia managed to get a commando force right into this base without my knowing! I can't believe that they trusted a washed up knight like you with something of such importance."  
  
"I may no longer be worthy of the title of Knight Caeli" Allen said softly, "But I will not allow a maniacal tyrant and his snivelling charlatan to strike down my country."  
  
The verbal barb struck the target and carried some poison with it. Kasar's smirk melted away into a snarl of hate. "You dare to call me a charlatan?!" His voice was barely human. "ME?!"  
  
Kasar raised his hands and screamed out his rage. An icy cold wind swept through the hallway, pressing back soldier, and companion alike. Over the rush of air his voice could be heard. "I am no charlatan," it cried out, "I am Andrakus Kasar, the most powerful sorcerer in the world! And you are now dead!" The figure of the sorcerer was a black silhouette against the rushing wind. Then the silhouette screamed again and flung forth a hand. A bolt of brilliant green energy scythed through the air towards the companions. The bolt crackled with malevolent intention as it streaked for its targets.  
  
Suddenly the green Death bolt crashed into a wall of whirling blue energy. The two forces met in mid-air, blue and green sparks flaying everywhere along with the scream of to battling magics trying to destroy each other. Then a deafening crack split through the air and everything, the icy wind, the screaming, the sparks, stopped.  
  
The hallway was in shambles. Pieces of stone had broken from the walls and the companions had been scattered across the ground by the sheer force of the wind. The guards had fared no better and were painfully trying to regain their feet. Even the apprentice sorcerer had been flung backwards by the power unleashed.  
  
Jager stood with his umbrella stretched out as if the thin bamboo would protect them from a magical assault, its parasol still flickering with the magic that had been sent coursing through its structure. Breathing hard, he glared balefully at his opponent, Kasar. The evil mage held his staff with its serpent head pointed forward warily. He faced the Asturian with a frown on his face.  
  
As the two sorcerers faced off Hitomi and the companions struggled to their feet. Suddenly Jager turned and shouted "Run!" In the split second that he needed to regain his concentration, Kasar launched another magical attack, which Jager barely managed to defend against. "Run for it!" he repeated. "I can fight him and protect you at the same time! Go!"  
  
"You heard him!" yelled Miguel. "Move it!" He grabbed Allen and ran down the opposite hall. The rest of the companions ran after him. The sounds of confusion could be heard from behind the mages as the apprentice sorcerer tried to regain control of the guards.  
  
"Follow them!" the apprentice shrieked. "Go around the other way and cut them off!"  
  
As they all ran, Yukari turned at the last second to watch the magical battle. Jager was summoning shimmering phantom warriors from nothingness. As they struck out at Kasar a brilliant wall of fire rose up around him and scorched the warriors. The force of their chanting grew and soon their very voices became more powerful than the wind itself. Yukari shuddered at the very power these two possessed and ran.  
Magicman: Alright! I like that last scene, if I do say so myself. What do you guys think? Come on, be honest. (  
  
Smokegirl: Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire. 


	29. 29

The Next Generation 29  
  
Magicman: Muahahahahahahaha! I have returned with another chapter! ...Rats. I can't think of anything else to say.  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: I can. *Starts a twenty minute discussion arguing against telephone cords when Smokegirl bashes him over the head with an electric guitar*  
  
Magicman: Thank you!  
  
Smokegirl: Anytime!  
It was dawn.  
  
It was three days after General Veers designed a battle strategy to break the Asturian army once and for all. Now his hordes prepared for battle. The massive fleets of leva ships that hovered above the invading army blotted out the rising sun. Single man fighters flew in formation, buzzing the ground troops as they broke camp. The Silver Serpents, Basram's elite soldiers were going into battle, armoured unit and all. Tanks rolled relentlessly on massive caterpillar treads; their long barrels aimed for the city. Guymelefs strode to the fore of the army like great steel titans preparing to do battle with the gods all over again. Spear wielding Guyver models flanked the newer Avatar class with their sword and shield. Behind the guymelefs the army itself marched forward. Each soldier kept perfect rhythm with the others, all marching toward one common goal.  
  
Palas was scheduled for defeat.  
  
Facing the tide of the armoured brigades were the remnants of Asturia's guymelef forces. These brave warriors would try to hold back the enemy's guymelefs. If they succeeded then the city might have a chance.  
  
The soldiers were nervous. In past battles Asturia's armies had had the Knights Caeli on their side. The knights had provided a source of inspiration, a shining example of Asturia's power, and a beacon of hope no matter how dark the times were. Now that the knights were gone the soldiers felt almost lost.  
  
But there were still leaders willing to provide the beacon of hope. In the forefront of the Asturian 'melefs stood three great machines. One was pure white. One was a blood red. These two were known and respected by the men. The third guymelef was nearly unknown. A titanium blue that seemed to glow, it nevertheless radiated a sense of power to match that of the other two guymelefs and the soldiers respected that.  
  
The three pilots of these guymelefs watched the approaching army from the ground.  
  
Van's face was grim as he anticipated a losing battle akin to that at Freid in the Destiny War. Dilandau's face was painted by a smirk of anticipation. Mark's face was the stony definition of determination itself.  
  
The three men looked toward each other. "Good luck" was all that Van said.  
  
"Bah!" Dilandau snorted. "I don't need any luck to win. If I did then I wouldn't deserve to win!"  
  
Mark only nodded. His mind went back to Yukari's lasts words to him.  
  
'Be careful...Hold down the fort...'  
  
The three men climbed into their guymelefs and readied themselves. Already the first shells of were being fired. They mostly missed horribly; the tanks had not got the range yet. But the enemy guymelef force was advancing and there could be no dodging of this threat.  
  
Van felt more comfortable strapped into the cockpit of his trusty Escaflowne. He still wished that Millerna had gotten out of the city but there wasn't anything that he could do about that. All he could do now was fight back with sword and will. He pressed his intercom button.  
  
"Soldiers of Asturia" Van began, "We are about to go into battle. I don't know if we will survive. All I can say is good luck and God speed."  
  
Someone snorted. "I already told you Van, I don't need luck!"  
  
"Maybe" Mark piped up "But the rest of us do".  
  
A titter of laughter went up among the troops at Dilandau's 'Humph'. Van smiled. "Alright then gang prepare to engage the enemy."  
  
Van drew his sword as the enemy force broke into a run at Asturia's guymelefs. He swung it to point forward.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
***  
  
Setto had gathered all his explosives into a big horse drawn cart and was driving the horse to pull it toward the wall. The ground shook from the heavy shelling but the wall didn't seem to be crumbling just yet. He cracked his whip to hurry the horse along. He didn't mind taking it slowly and watching the explosions but he had a feeling that the soldiers on the wall would be needing his explosives pretty quick so he hurried up the pace a bit. The horse didn't seem to mind the destruction. It just cantered along at a fair pace.  
  
Setto smirked at the thought of commandeering Yukari's horse the help pull the load. But no. She'd fillet him alive for that little stunt.  
  
A soldier ran up to the side of his cart, a mask covering his face to filter out smoke, sparks, and other dangerous fumes. "Sir!" he yelled. He grabbed the side of the cart and pulled himself up onto the pile of explosives.  
  
Setto looked back curiously. "What's up?"  
  
The soldier climbed into the driver's seat with Setto. "I have been detailed to escort you sir." He said. "We have discovered evidence that there might be Basramian infiltrators in the castle and we must get these weapons to the walls as fast as possible."  
  
Setto nodded. "Fair enough. Do you want to drive?"  
  
The man took the reins unhesitatingly and cracked them with a "Heeah!" The horse suddenly lurched forward and began to gallop to the wall with a speed that nearly knocked Setto backward off his seat. He managed to regain himself and just held on for dear life.  
  
The cart raced through the chaos of soldiers milling in the streets. The soldier seemed to know how to drive but not particularly well. He nearly tipped the cart over twice and Setto nearly lost his lunch. When they arrived at the wall his nerves, which had withstood explosions, fire, and death were badly jangled.  
  
Setto climbed out slowly, oblivious to the explosions that rocked the ramparts above him, threatening to bring them down. He glared at the soldier. "You call that driving?!"  
  
The soldier shrugged, hiding a smile. "I'm a soldier, not a driver."  
  
Setto sighed. He glanced back at the castle. The rising smoke nearly obscured it but somewhere in there was Sabrina. He regretted his decision not to tell her that he loved her but all he could do now was try to stay alive long enough to see her again. He placed a hand on his chest, over her braid that she'd given him. He wore it around his neck and prayed for her safety.  
  
He turned back to the soldier, who watched him intently. "Well then lets hand out these bombs." Setto pulled out a bundle of his 'special' arrows and pressed them into the hands of a passing archer. "Here, fire these. Have your buddies come here for some." He grabbed an infantryman by the shoulder and handed him a keg with a fuse. "Here you go. Just light the fuse and kick it at the enemy. Do NOT hang onto it once the fuse it lit." He caught a catapult officer and passed him a couple of wooden frames carved to look like dragon heads. "Try firing these at them. Light the fuse and stand back."  
  
With the soldier's help Setto slowly passed out all his explosive equipment.  
  
***  
  
The companions tore like Hell through the interior of the fortress, the sounds of magical combat still ringing in their ears as Jager fought to buy them time.  
  
The sounds of soldiers shouting echoed behind them and they ran even faster.  
  
"This way!" Allen yelled. "We can get to the bombs another way!" He turned a corner and the others followed.  
  
Yukari could never remember much about this last desperate run. She vividly recalled the feeling of running until her lungs almost burst. Once a patrol of soldiers had got in their way and they had to fight. The ferocity with which they attacked left no doubt who had won. Yukari didn't care by that point. The strain of running in plate armour was catching up to her and could barely stand, much less continue to run.  
  
She turned a corner after the others and suddenly stopped in front a stone wall. Allen stared at it baffled. "I don't understand it," he said disbelievingly. "This wall shouldn't be here!" He swore and whirled to Hitomi. "The armoury is on the other side of this wall, I'm sure of it."  
  
"It was probably blocked up then" she decided. "We'll have to break through somehow."  
  
"I'd hate to interrupt this lovely conversation" Miguel said dryly, "But we have company." Another dozen guards had just turned the corner and were making their way to the group.  
  
Yukari pushed her way to the front of the group. She looked up at Allen. "You're sure that the armoury is on the other side?"  
  
Allen nodded. "I'd bet Scherezade on it."  
  
"Then stand back!"  
  
Yukari focussed hard and a powerful lash of force magic struck the wall. The stone shivered and dust drifted downward but it stayed put. Another blast shook the hallway and this time a minute crack appeared. At the third blow the stone wall shattered inward and Yukari nearly collapsed from the strain. Allen and Hitomi held her up and dragged her into the room, closely followed by the others. The guards slowed, disconcerted at the sight of such power, and hung back. That wouldn't last for long though. Soon they would regain their courage. Hitomi knew this and she knew that they had to be long gone before then.  
  
The five energist bombs sat in a steel brace. They looked like harmless metal cylinders. A series of buttons were set in a computer console at the end of the room. It was a state of the art model and none of the Gaeans had any idea what to do with it. Even Hitomi was somewhat at a loss.  
  
While her mother and Miguel pressed buttons randomly Yukari slumped to the floor to catch a moment's rest before they were attacked again. The cat girls stood watch at the hole she had blasted in the wall and Gatti stood with Allen behind them. 'They don't need me right now' Yukari thought as she slumped to the ground. 'I could catch a couple of winks...'  
  
At that exact moment Hitomi and Miguel seemed to hit a correct sequence of buttons. A warning siren began whistling piercingly through the entire fort. Yukari groaned in frustration and forced herself to her feet. "What is it now?" she asked.  
  
Naria glanced at her and shrugged. "You've got me. The guards seem to know. They all just left in a big hurry."  
  
"Uh guys? Maybe you should look at this." Hitomi's voice was too tight and strained.  
  
The group gathered around the control console. Yukari took one look before the word 'Holy' drifted through her mind quickly followed by the word 'Shit'.  
  
"Warning" the console read. "Energist bombs armed. Detonation in three minutes". A little timer at the bottom slowly ticked off the seconds.  
  
"Well" Hitomi said, "It seems that our mission has been accomplished. The bombs are going to be destroyed. Now our only problem is to make sure that they don't destroy us in the process."  
  
***  
  
"Sir"  
  
Veers looked over at his communications sorcerer. "What is it?"  
  
The man was frowning at his console. "I'm getting a weird reading from the fort. I'm picking up massive levels f radiation that weren't there before."  
  
The General's heart leaped into his throat. He walked over to the console and looked himself. Sure enough the levels were high and growing higher by the second. He cursed. "Signal the other two ships and tell them to get out of here!" he barked. "Power up the engines and set any heading!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
"Yes sir." The communications officer relayed his orders through the ship and the Destiny began to power up and move away. The powerful engines were the fastest in the fleet and they soon carried the Destiny out of sight of the fort.  
  
Veers was poised on the edge of his command chair. He gripped the armrests with fingers like claws. He watched his radar map of the area tensely. He didn't know if he was right or not, but he had a hunch that someone had armed the energist bombs. And if he was right then Gaea would see an explosion greater than even during the Destiny War.  
  
"The other ships are following sir".  
  
Veers nodded briefly. "Don't wait for them. Continue at full speed."  
  
***  
  
Everyone was quiet for a second after Hitomi's announcement. Gatti instinctively wrapped an arm around Naria's waist. The silver cat girl leaned into him as her sister simply scratched her ear. Allen sighed slightly while Miguel just shook his head.  
  
Hitomi glared at them all. "Oh relax why don't you?" she admonished. "I can get us out of here fairly easily. Remember the beam of light?"  
  
Yukari stopped staring at the counter and looked back at her mother eagerly. "That's right!" She'd be able to get back to Mark! Yes! Then a thought hit her. "But what about Jager?"  
  
Hitomi bit her lip and looked older. "He knew what we were getting into when he joined the mission. It would be better for some of us to get out than none of us."  
  
Everyone looked grim. Yukari nodded reluctantly though she felt a painful clench in her chest.  
  
"Alright then" Hitomi said. "Gather around me so I can get us out of here."  
  
As the companions began to gather around Hitomi a rumble shook the floor. Then one of the remaining walls suddenly exploded inward. A battered figure was hurled through the sudden hole with great force. Startled, the companions scattered and the figure landed amidst them. Eriya caught him in mid-air and was propelled backward by the force of his body. She landed hard, knocking the wind out of her lungs. When she could breathe again she looked into Jager's unconscious face. Looking back up she watched a furious Kasar storm into the ruined room.  
  
The evil sorcerer looked as though he had been in a fight. His robes were charred and smouldering and the hand that had held his staff was now empty. A long line of soot ran across his face and his soul sucking black eyes glared about with the fury of a thunderstorm. Kasar counted all the companions one by one. He would leave here and hunt them all down when he had regained his power. He would use all of his art to make them suffer.  
  
His eyes then fell upon Yukari and a shadow fell across his features as he looked upon her with all of his hate.  
  
"You" he cried out. "You've stood in my way for the last time!"  
  
Kasar chanted powerful words that shook the very air. Yukari was overcome by an unreasoning fear and was paralysed from action. Time seemed to slow down as black skeletal dragons burst from Kasar's fingertips and slowly streaked toward the girl.  
  
Then the dragons dissipated. Time regained its speed just in time to capture the look of exquisite shock on Kasar's face.  
  
"But" he stammered, "How..." His eyes trailed across to the room to meet Hitomi's.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Kasar?" Hitomi growled, fire in her eyes.  
  
Kasar's fear quickly gave way to fury and he attacked with a flurry of magical bolts. Each one was either deflected or absorbed by a field of power that Hitomi seemed to have erected around herself. Some of the deflected bolts landed dangerously close to the five energist bombs. Hitomi glanced at them anxiously before staring a challenge at the sorcerer. "Let's take this somewhere else Kasar!" Then a beam of light descended around the two combatants. They slowly began to rise.  
  
Yukari could only stare as her mother lifted through the ceiling. Then Hitomi's voice spoke to Yukari directly. The girl understood what was needed of her.  
  
She was prepared to give.  
  
Yukari whirled to the remaining party members. "Gather close to me guys."  
  
Puzzled but willing to obey the rest came together around the teenage girl, Eriya and Miguel supporting the unconscious Jager. Yukari closed her eyes. She could0 see things that few mortals had ever seen. She could know things that no mortal could ever know. She envisioned a place, the city of Palas. She made a wish.  
  
At first nothing happened. Then Yukari began to glow slightly. The others stared as the glow brightened into light. The light extended up from her sandy brown head and projected through the ceiling. Slowly they began to lift into the air.  
  
When they were only three feet off the ground Yukari's eyes opened in alarm. "Look out!" she screamed. They could only watch helplessly as the forgotten apprentice sorcerer and a pack of Basram soldiers entered the armoury. He took one look at the energist bombs before glaring defiantly at the rising companions.  
  
He gestured and the soldiers raised their crossbows. He pointed his hands at the rising companions and started to chant words. A ball of fire materialised in his hands.  
  
'This is impossible!' Yukari started to panic. 'We're not going fast enough but we can't take time to fight back. Those bombs will go off at any second and we can't protect ourselves!' Then she felt movement at her side. She looked to her right and for a split second looked into Allen's face. He seemed to feel her looking at him and smiled softly. He mouthed two words. 'Thank you'. Then he turned to face the Basramians and drew his sword.  
  
Allen let out the age-old battle cry of the Knights Caeli. "For Asturia!" Then he hurled himself from the beam of light toward the enemy below.  
  
"ALLEN!" Yukari screamed but there was nothing she could do.  
  
Like an avenging angel from Heaven Allen dropped downward to face his foes. As he landed on both feet his sword plunged into the chest of the apprentice sorcerer and recovered in an instant. He turned to face the soldiers who had dropped their crossbows and drew their own weapons. He stood calmly, poised to fight. Then he smiled and whistled a tune as he stood engarde against the oncoming horde. The last thing Yukari that remembered of that moment before the beam of light pulled them all from the room and through the Astral realm was the sight of Allen Schezar the last Knight of Caeli defending a sword strike against his country.  
  
He was whistling 'Asturian Rainbow'. 


	30. 30

The Next Generation 30  
  
Magiman: Much thanks go to Ruby, the only one to review last chapter. And much thanks to my other reviewers too, just on general principles. ^_//  
  
Smokegirl: Get on with the writing! I have a date with Bakura tonight.  
  
Magicman: -_//'  
  
Smokegirl: ^_^  
  
***  
  
Yukari Uchida walked down the streets of Tokyo. It was eight o'clock PM and the streets were deserted. A chilly wind blew a few scraps of paper away to the ends of the Earth. The streetlights lit the streets with a soft glow. She shuffled her feet slowly as she walked, mulling things over in her mind.  
  
She did not walk alone. Her husband Amano walked alongside her. They did this every night, just walking alone and enjoying each other's company. Sometimes they talked about things but tonight they were silent. Yukari because she was remembering, Amano because he knew what she was thinking and let her think it.  
  
After a time of seemingly aimless walking, they arrived at an old high school. Yukari stopped and watched it, old memories clouding her mind. She sighed out loud and Amano looked at her.  
  
"You're remembering her aren't you?"  
  
Yukari nodded. "Yeah. I am."  
  
It had been twenty long years for Yukari since she had seen her best friend lifted off by a beam of light. She still remembered the look on her face when she'd been lifted away from her world and it hurt her that she hadn't been able to help her. The worst part was that no one had believed her and Amano when they told them what had happened. The police had just written it off as 'unexplained' and left it at that.  
  
Things had rapidly fallen apart without Hitomi. Her parents had quickly started to fight and divorced soon after. Her mother was currently an alcoholic living in West Shinjuku taken care of by her son. The father had disappeared. Without Hitomi, the school had failed to make the Olympic team. A lot of kids were blaming this on Hitomi, saying that she had gotten scared and ran. They had quickly started to shun Yukari and Amano, being Hitomi's friends, and even the teachers had turned cold toward them.  
  
Amano had gone to England for college but had returned to Japan afterward to be with Yukari. They got married and were living together quite happily. But every now and then they would be overcome by melancholic feelings for their old friend.  
  
Yukari sighed again. "It's been twenty years Amano. Do you think that she's still alive?"  
  
Amano nodded. "Of course. You know Hitomi. She's too stubborn to die without a fight."  
  
Yuakri hesitated. "Do you think she still remembers us?"  
  
Amano hugged his wife. "I'm sure that she does."  
  
Yukari looked up at the night sky. "I just wish that I could see her one more time. So I could say goodbye."  
  
A shooting star lit across the sky in a bright flare.  
  
With a suddenness that made Yukari scream, a pillar of blue light flashed down from the sky. It landed somewhere within the school grounds...right by the old racing track!  
  
Yukari and Amano glanced at each other, comprehension dawning swiftly. "Hitomi!" Then they ran through the school gates, looking for where the pillar had landed.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi landed with both feet on the ground and recovered herself instantly. She looked around swiftly and smiled slightly. 'It's been a while since I've seen this old place.' A furious hiss drew her attention away from her surroundings.  
  
Kasar was staring around wildly. "Where did you take me?!"  
  
Hitomi glared back at him. "I brought us to a place where our battle wouldn't hurt other people. It's just you and me now sorcerer!"  
  
Kasar growled, his composure completely gone. "Then you will die all alone, far away from your friends and loved ones! And when you're dead I'll return to Gaea and kill your entire family! You and your miserable daughter will pay for everything that you've put me through!"  
  
"Big words pal" Hitomi smirked. "Let's see if you can back them up!"  
  
"You go straight to Hell Kanzaki!"  
  
Kasar pointed his arms out at Hitomi and chanted powerful words. A stream of multicoloured energy poured from his palms to strike at the woman. It slammed against a psychic shield and dispersed into coloured light. The stream kept coming and continued to disperse against Hitomi's powerful defence. But it could not last forever. Already tiny cracks were appearing in the glasslike wall. Kasar began to gloat in victory.  
  
Hitomi concentrated hard, reaching out for Kasar's subconscious mind, shutting out his constant chanting. She dove down into the deepest parts of his mind and there she found it. It took incredible control to focus magic and use it effectively. Otherwise the power would run loose and destroy those who attempted to wield it. Hitomi psychically attacked that control, seeking to loosen it for just an instant.  
  
Too late the powerful sorcerer figured out what his opponent was doing. Hitomi's attack had done their purpose. The control so essential for a sorcerer was beginning to weaken. His magic was beginning to dilute. Even worse, it was beginning to turn inward. Desperately Kasar struggled to forge anew his control over his magic but the collapse had triggered a chain reaction. Arcane energies surged through Kasar's body, tearing apart all in its way. For the briefest of instant his body was outlined in magical fire. And then the power overloaded and an explosion rocked the school, drowning out the sorcerer's final curtailed scream.  
  
The sudden silence was broken only by the tiny sparkles of light that drifted slowly down through the air. Hitomi sighed in exhaustion and collapsed down onto a nearby bench. The fight had taken a lot out of her. Now though she was free to rest for a moment.  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps alerted her and she sighed in exasperation. Without looking behind her she spoke. "I'm not sure how much of that you saw friend, but you may want to just turn around, walk home, and forget that any of this happened."  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
The voice struck a chord with Hitomi's past. Slowly she looked behind her. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Yukari?"  
  
***  
  
Amano was still the better runner but her excitement gave Yukari the extra burst of speed, which left him eating her dust. She raced around the side of the school to the track, her heart racing. Then she skidded to a halt at the sight before her.  
  
A woman in her mid thirties, wearing some strange green and black armour was facing a strange man wearing a long black robe with his hair in thousand of little braids. The woman's short brown hair, her glittering green eyes, her very posture that displayed stubbornness...  
  
Yukari caught the tail end of the man's sentence. "...pay for everything that you've put me through!"  
  
The woman smirked. It was a cruel contemptuous smirk that stunned Yukari. The Hitomi she knew could never have given that smirk.  
  
Then the woman spoke, dispelling all of Yukari's doubts.  
  
"Big words pal" Hitomi challenged, "Let's see if you can back them up!"  
  
The man growled like a wolf. "You go straight to Hell Kanzaki!" Then he threw some sort of energy beam at Hitomi, like a Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave. Yukari squinted against the bright light and struggled to see what was happening. Then there was a scream and a massive explosion nearly knocked her backward off her feet. She looked around frantically to see Hitomi sitting down on a bench, her back to Yukari.  
  
Slowly Yukari approached. When she was ten feet away Hitomi spoke. "I'm not sure how much of that you saw friend, but you may want to just turn around, walk home, and forget that any of this happened."  
  
The voice was so real Yukari knew that she could not be dreaming. "Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi turned slowly to face her, stunned surprise written on her face. "Yukari?"  
  
***  
  
The two old friends stared at each other. They could not speak. Slowly Hitomi stood up and walked around the bench. She walked right up to Yukari and looked her in the eyes. Yes. This was Yukari. She didn't need a mind probe to tell her that.  
  
Then the two friends embraced each other, hugging tightly. Long pent up tears spilled over cheeks as they held each other. Words couldn't describe what they were feeling.  
  
***  
  
"Where on Earth were you Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi sighed as she leaned back against the school wall and looked at her friends. She had never thought that she'd see them again. Amano was one with Yukari in her joy and was one with her in other ways, if the rings on their fingers were anything to go by. "That's the thing Yukari. I wasn't on Earth."  
  
Yukari cocked her head. "Not on Earth? Then where...?"  
  
"I was on Gaea."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Gaea. It another world on the other side of the moon. We can't see it from here but they can see Earth."  
  
"You were on this Gaea for the last twenty years?" Amano asked curiously. "What happened over there? Unless I miss my guess, that's some sort of uniform that you're wearing." His sharp eyes caught the way Hitomi absently rubbed the side of her neck. "May I?"  
  
Hitomi let him reach out and roll down her high-necked collar to reveal a long ugly scar. Yukari stared. "What happened to you?" she whispered.  
  
"You may want to sit down for this."  
  
***  
  
The smoke drifted into Setto's eyes, making them water. The city was on fire and men were desperately trying to put it out. He and the soldier who was detailed to him continued to struggle. They piled up rocks and rubble to form barriers in the street against a rush of soldiers. They didn't know what was happening on the outside of the walls but it couldn't have been good.  
  
Setto wiped sweat from his brow, leaving a long sooty mark there. He glanced over at his companion who must have been insufferably hot under that facemask and armour.  
  
"Hey" he asked his companion. "Are you okay?"  
  
The man nodded, panting slightly. "Yes sir. I am fine." Setto stared at him for a second. He shrugged and continued to pile stone.  
  
A scream and an explosion sounded from the wall. They didn't look back. Their attention was drawn by the sound of crumbling rock from above them. They looked up in astonishment. A catapult had struck the building they had been working under. The stone had rolled away but the damage was done. Tonnes of stone and wood had broken loose and were cascading down upon the street below. Soldiers scattered. Alert to the danger, Setto started to run but his foot caught in a loose timber. He was sent sprawling onto the rubble and found himself staring up at the death that was hurtling down to crush him. 'Oh dear' he thought.  
  
"SETTO!"  
  
The voice jerked him out of his stunned inaction. A pair of gloved hands caught him by the leg and yanked with surprising strength. His foot came free and the hands sent him tumbling backward over onto the ground. He caught a glimpse of the soldier he had worked with caught under a shower of stone and wood.  
  
Setto's eyes widened with recognition. The soldier had removed his mask in the seconds past and a mane of black hair fluttered as the figure was crushed under the avalanche.  
  
"SABRINA!!!"  
  
***  
  
Outside the city the battle between the guymelef forces was raging.  
  
In the fury of the battle three Asturian guymelefs were labelled 'the three dragons' by the Basram forces and were avoided like death. They all recognised the White Dragon Escaflowne who was a legend among guymelef pilots, and the Red Dragon, the red Alseides piloted by Dilandau Albatou, the terror of all guymelefs, and they steered clear of these. But they knew nothing about the shimmering blue guymelef that fought alongside the dragons and the Serpents swarmed after this one.  
  
They swarmed and were smashed by the mighty machine. Afterwards the Blue Dragon was accorded with the same respect and fear that the others were given.  
  
Mark, pilot of the 'Blue Dragon' was sweating in fury as he smashed guymelef after guymelef. He would not fail Yukari, even though it cost him his own life! He whirled and sliced off an arm with his sabre and kicked the offending machine backward.  
  
Turning to the left, he saw a group of guymelefs breaking away from the main assault to attack the city gates. "We have to keep them away from the gates!" he yelled over the comlink. He broke free of the machine he'd been fighting and through himself into the horde of guymelefs before him. They shied away in terror and he quickly forced his way through the encircling wall and he charged for the raiding band. At his approach, the Basram Avatars broke off their attack on the gates to face him. There were twenty Basram machines against one of him. 'This'll be a fight for the bards' he thought grimly.  
  
But then he heard a cheer behind him and a section of Asturian machines burst through the hole he'd made in the enemy encirclement. They attacked the Serpents with a mad fury, killing, and driving them off.  
  
Mark slammed his sword down on the helm of an opponent and turned grimly to face the rest. To his astonishment, all he saw were cheering Asturian 'melefs, cheering on their Dragon leader.  
  
While the fight between the machinery was going on, Basram tanks were pummelling the battlefield and the city with heavy artillery fire. They had found the correct trajectory and were dropping shells down behind the city's walls from a nearby position sectioned off from the rest of the army. 'We need to take them out' thought Mark. He brandished his sword and charged for the formation of tanks. The men cheered and followed his wild charge.  
  
The self-propelled artillery continued to fire upon the city, seemingly unaware that they were in danger. Then when the attacking Asturians were only hundred yards or so away, when Basram's sorcerers surged into action with a flurry of chanted words. The sky above the combatants darkened and lightning crackled through the clouds. The wind picked up and howled through the cracks in armour. The force of the weather increased exponentially as it struck with incredible force at the Asturians so that whole guymelefs were lifted off their massive feet and slammed backwards into the ground.  
  
Asturian machines were crushed but the remainder pushed on through the magical storm.  
  
Mark blinked and gritted his teeth against the icy wind. What the Hell? This wasn't natural weather! And that meant... "Sorcerers" Mark spat in disgust. He looked around. It wasn't easy to see through this wind. There it was. A shimmer in the air just to the left marked them out clearly.  
  
Mark swerved to the left, allowing the force of the wind to push him in the direction he wanted to go. As he approached the area, the shimmer dissolved to reveal ten sorcerers, all standing in a pentagram formation. The power coursed through the very earth itself as they summoned forth wind and more wind from Gaea's northern regions.  
  
Fully absorbed with their magic, the sorcerers did not see the massive guymelef until it was too late. Those who were not killed magicked themselves away on wish spells. With the destruction of the pentagram, the icy wind lessened considerably though it did not die completely.  
  
Cheering, the Asturian 'melefs attacked the tanks furiously. A fierce battle ensued. From the other side of the city a shower of sparks went up and the wind picked up once more. The sorcerers must have set up another magic symbol. A gust of wind stronger than the rest struck Akagi full on. The machine held strong for a minute but then was lifted off the ground. Mark held on to the restraints while his prized guymelef smashed into the ground. A flicker on the control board told him that power had been disrupted and the energists were shutting down. He hit the restraint release and slid out of the cockpit and onto the devastated battlefield.  
  
No sooner had he done so than fifty black clothed assassins had had sprung up from the earth. Kasar may have been dead but his creations lived on, and these were 'programmed' for the sole purpose of killing Mark.  
  
Mark knew nothing of the danger he was in however. He only watched the monsters approach, his sword drawn and waiting.  
  
***  
  
The Destiny was still pushing hard when the energist bombs exploded.  
  
The massive fireball consumed one of the ships following the Destiny without pause and the other barely survived. The engine was leaking coolant, designed to resist extreme heat. This created a barrier that protected the ship and its crew from the heat but not the force of the explosion itself. The warship was propelled forward, easily outstripping the Destiny and thrown completely out of balance. The leva-stones failed and the airborne behemoth plummeted a mile to strike the ground with enough force that its hull ruptured, spilling its contents upon the unforgiving ground. Few survived.  
  
Being faster than the other ships, the Destiny survived well, nevertheless feeling the impact of the explosion. Men were knocked off their feet and the General himself was hurled from his command chair. "Damage report" he yelled when he regained his legs.  
  
His adjutant was already typing on his console furiously. "We outran the fire-wave sir" he explained as he check the statistics. The leva- stones are fluctuating but they are in working condition still. Casualties coming in now sir. Six dead and four injured badly. I'm sending the medics now."  
  
Veers nodded and glared at his view screen. The external cameras were designed to withstand light so they were still working. He cursed when he saw the smoking crater that was the fortress.  
  
"My best sorcerer was down there!" he growled to himself.  
  
The adjutant turned around to look at him. "Sir I'm picking up an odd reading. There's a residual energy that indicates that there's been a transport beam just before the explosion."  
  
Veers sighed. "Then that woman still lives. I should have killed her when I had the chance. What's the status on our engines?"  
  
"The leva-stones are damaged and are barely keeping us afloat sir. We'll need to repair them soon."  
  
Veers nodded. "Take us down to that wreckage. We'll search for survivors and see if we can pick up some parts that we need."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Veers sighed and leaned back in his chair as the Destiny slowly abandoned altitude. This had not gone well. But at least the attack was still on.  
  
***  
  
Yukari opened her eyes as the last of the light beam deposited the group in the middle of a battlefield.  
  
The first thing she set eyes upon was another vision.  
  
...Somewhere, somehow, Kasar laughed as Mark was overwhelmed by a horde of his creations...  
  
"MARK!"  
  
Without thinking, Yukari called upon the pillar of light. The power surged through her and Mark was suddenly deposited at her feet. She immediately knelt down and held his unconscious and blood covered form to her. "Oh Mark" she whispered as she stroked his forehead. "My poor brave Mark. I won't let you die on me. I won't!"  
  
As Mark's fluids leaked from his body, Yukari concentrated again, lifting her and her love away from the battle, leaving her friends to fight.  
  
The pillar set them down in the city. Exhaustion nearly claimed the girl and she half fell to the ground, still holding Mark close in her arms.  
  
Yelling drew her attention. She raised her head and to the sight of a dozen people digging frantically through a massive mountain of rubble. A building must have collapsed. Men were digging through the rubble to reach those trapped under it. In the smoggy light she could see her brother, tearing at the rocks and splintered wood frantically with his bare hands.  
  
Gently handing her Mark over to battle medic, she staggered over to the rubble and stared at Setto. She could see that tears trickled down his face. "Setto? What happened here?"  
  
"The building collapsed. Sabrina stuck under all this! It's nice to see you again, by the way" he added, not turning around from his task.  
  
Yukari looked at the flotsam and sighed to herself as she measured what strength she had left. "Well what's a few days unconsciousness to saving a life?" She concentrated every scrap of force magic that she had.  
  
Rocks and splintered beams slowly lifted off from the top of the pile and set down twenty feet away. Setto watched anxiously as the debris shifted, threatening to collapse inward. He looked over at his sister's straining face. She just might be able to save Sabrina yet, if she didn't pass out first. With each passing rock and timber though that option seemed to become more and more likely.  
  
Setto could only watch and wring his hands in panic. He could also hope. And hope he did.  
  
While the excavation continued, under hundreds of pounds of jagged rock and splintered wood, life flickered.  
  
Sabrina Veers felt the jagged spears of agony pierce her all too delicate body. She couldn't move and she was almost blinded by sudden stabbing light that had nothing to do with the sun. She could feel though. She felt her leg jutting out at an odd angle and the multitude of bruises and cuts that chequered her body. She smelled blood. Her blood.  
  
She gasped for breath and could only wince as a flash of pain slammed into her ribs. A slight crunch sounded all too loudly in her ears and she felt one of her ribs scrape against another. That wasn't supposed to happen in a fine and healthy body. 'But then again' she cursed internally, 'I'm a lot of things but fine and healthy sure isn't one of them!'  
  
She groaned as a rock dug slightly into her back. She was blessed or cursed to be conscious and capable of organised thought. She immediately wondered if Setto had gotten out all right. She couldn't be sure but she thought so. She could feel it...  
  
'Well here you are.' The old lonely part of her mind resurfaced for a moment and demanded answers. 'You've gone and gotten yourself buried. And what have you got to show for it, hmm? Nothing!'  
  
"Setto is safe" Sabrina gasped out. "That's what I wanted."  
  
'Oh sure' the disembodied voice continued sarcastically. 'Setto's safe and you're going to die in his stead.'  
  
Sabrina frowned to herself. Had she always been such a bitch to people? "That's the price I pay. I happen to think that it's worth it."  
  
'Well haven't we become so noble. Well tell me this noble one. Is knowing that you're dead going to make him happy?'  
  
Sabrina hesitated, letting her growing headache sink in. "No" she said at last. "But he'll understand. Why can't you? He's my only friend!  
  
'So what? He's not worth dying over.'  
  
"Well I couldn't just let him get hurt" she snapped back, her voice echoing weirdly against the enclosed walls. "I couldn't just let him die!"  
  
The voice seemed to sneer. 'Oh? And why not?'  
  
"Because I love him!"  
  
The voice didn't answer back. The voice didn't speak at all. Sabrina realised what she'd said and it shocked her to the core of her being. She spoke slowly, almost tasting the words on her tongue.  
  
"I...I love...I love Setto."  
  
The pain in her body seemed to disappear to become evaporated by a warm glow. A smile lit across her battered face and she lay back and relaxed. She wouldn't die. She knew that Setto would come for her. Her knight of fire would rescue her from this pit and they'd be married.  
  
Sabrina almost laughed. This was turning into a fairy tale. Then she felt a twinge in her side.  
  
It might have been like a fairy tale, but in fairy tales nobody died, the possibility of which was becoming all too likely for Sabrina's taste.  
  
***  
  
Magicman: I'm finally done this chapter. Yay!  
  
Smokegirl: Yay! Now I'll call Bakura!  
  
Magicman: -_// 


	31. 31

The Next Generation 31  
  
Magicman: Ah gentle readers. I offer you my sincerest apologies for the abysmal amount of time it has taken to update. I have been swamped with schoolwork and other such things. But the show must go on, and without further ado I bring you chapter 31.  
  
***  
  
The chilly air drifted slowly about the school track. The streetlights gleamed, bathing the area in a soft light. Hitomi had finished her tale and awaited her friends' response.  
  
"Gods Hitomi" Amano whispered. "I had no idea. I wondered what had happened to you but...I really had no idea."  
  
Hitomi shrugged. "Neither did I, to be honest. It all happened so quickly that I was off balance for a while."  
  
Amano only nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you come back Hitomi?"  
  
Yukari was watching Hitomi, unhappiness standing out like a giant zit. "You stayed on this weird other world instead of coming back to your friends. Why would you do that?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "I know what you're thinking, and trust me. It was not an easy thing to do. I couldn't go back to Earth right away; I had to help fight that war. And after it was done... Well after it was done I-"  
  
"And after it was done you what?" Yukari stared hard into Hitomi's eyes. "I'll tell you what. You left us."  
  
"Oh come on-"  
  
"You left your friends for some world and you didn't give another thought to anyone else. I never thought that you were that selfish Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi's head snapped back. "Yukari!" she protested. "That's not true!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Yukari challenged. "Then how come you never once came back to check on us?"  
  
Hitomi started to answer then closed her mouth. Yukari nodded.  
  
"Did you know that your family was screwed up totally when you left? Your mother is a pill-popping drunk. Your brother is a bouncer at a whorehouse so he can support her. Only the Gods know where your father is. He left when things started to go bad."  
  
Hitomi didn't say anything and Yukari continued, her voice getting shriller with each passing second. "The entire school was pissed off at you. You were their chance to go to the nationals and, when you disappeared, they all thought that you ran out on them. You became one of the most hated people in school. And then Amano and I became the next most hated!"  
  
"You're not serious-"  
  
"Yes I am! We were your friends and so they gave us the cold shoulder. I swear, I barely managed to graduate, the teachers were so vindictive!"  
  
"Yukari" Amano reached out for Yukari but she shoved him aside. She wasn't about to stop now.  
  
"And what do you think screwed up your mom? I remember the exact time it started and it was the day you left us all. Why do you hate us Hitomi? Why do you treat your friends like shit and your family like a-"  
  
Hitomi slapped Yukari right across the face. The redhead whirled back, furious enough to spit nails. It was not to last. The anger and helplessness of twenty years drained from her at the sight.  
  
Tears had begun to trickle down Hitomi's cheeks. Her green eyes glistened with them as she took Yukari's accusations to heart. She was frustrated and upset at her friend's words, even as she felt the grain of truth within them.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about Yukari" Hitomi spoke in a quiet voice. "I agonised over whether I should stay on Gaea or come back to Earth. Even while I fought, I couldn't get it out of my head. I remember lying awake at night for days at a time, just trying to come up with something, anything that would help. After the war ended, I finally got an answer. If I couldn't leave Gaea in times of war, then how could I leave in times of peace? I had a family on Gaea. It wasn't the same as the one I left here, but it's my family nonetheless. I have a husband and two children. They are my life and I will never abandon them for anybody. So tell me Yukari. What would you have done?"  
  
Hitomi sighed. "Don't answer that. I should never have come back."  
  
Amano caught her hand. "Don't say that! If you hadn't then we would never have found out what happened to you."  
  
"Maybe that would have been for the best."  
  
"No it wouldn't have." Yukari sighed. "I didn't mean it. I know you would never abandon us. I was just upset that I hadn't seen you for so long. I'm sorry."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Well don't be. I think that I understand." She placed an arm around her friend's shoulder. "I've had moments like that. Trust me. I know."  
  
Yukari laughed and Amano smiled. "Now that that bit of unpleasantness is over and done with, why don't we all get something to drink? I know a coffee shop that's open at this time of night, and the owner doesn't ask questions about people's getup." His eyes sparkled with amusement at Hitomi's sudden self-conscious glance at her green and black armour.  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
Happily, the old friends united went off to catch up on old times. Hitomi figured that things would be fine on Gaea for a while. One woman, more or less, wasn't going to make a difference in the battle. Besides, Van and Dilandau were there. If they couldn't win then no one could.  
  
***  
  
"Bear thirty degrees starboard!" Folken shouted from his command chair. "Pull up alongside that cruiser and open fire!"  
  
"Yes sir!" One of the bridge crew typed the new heading into the computer and the Vione veered to the right. The ship's guns opened up into its target's side before it broke off. The cruiser, it's engines damaged badly, coasted listlessly through the air.  
  
A pair of Basram ships, smaller and faster than the one the Vione had just crippled, circled under and fired into the floating fortress' underbelly. Leva-stone and metal shattered from the impact, nearly jarring Folken from his chair.  
  
"Damage report!"  
  
"Electrical fire on the lower decks! We have a breach near the main engines!  
  
"Get the twins down there now. We can't let boarders near those engines! And see what you can do about getting the cloaking shields back on line."  
  
"I'm on it." Merle shoved a crewmember out of his seat and began typing furiously.  
  
The tech boys had been unable to repair the cloaking shield from the last skirmish, forcing the Vione to go into this major fight without its main defensive field. Against a strategist like Veers, that was a recipe for disaster.  
  
The bulk of Basram's heavy leva-ships had formed a perimeter outside Palas' airspace. The faster ships were diving in and out of Asturia's defensive line, disrupting positions as they went, while the cruisers kept up a massive bombardment from all sides. The attack plan was inelegant, but it allowed no Asturian ships the luxury of movement with which they could counter attack or escape.  
  
'Looks like Veers has us all wrapped up in a box,' Folken cursed to himself, as he watched a squadron of fighters take off after Jasmine's flagship. He then swore louder. A pair of Basramian leva-barges were surging recklessly for the Vione. Unless he missed his guess, they'd have company sooner than he really wanted, especially since the cloaking shield was down.  
  
He slammed his fist on the ship-wide communications frequency. "This is Folken" he spoke, calmly and coolly. "All hands prepare to repel invaders. Repeat: all hands prepare to repel invaders." He shut off the frequency and watched the invaders pull up alongside the floating fortress and fling grappling hooks. This was going to get epic.  
  
As Basram storm troopers invaded the Vione, the battle continued on the ground. Waves of Basramian infantry crashed into the walls of Palas. The soldiers set light siege ladders against the walls and swarmed up them, ignoring arrows and rocks and explosives from the defenders. Several ladders made it to the top of the wall but twice as many fell back, hacked up by defending swords. Still, enough soldiers reached the top to fight for control of the wall.  
  
A hundred Basram soldiers in plate mail tramped toward the gate. They were sheathed in metal to protect them from arrows and boiling oil. On their shoulders, they carried a great ram with a head of steel, enchanted by Kasar himself before his death. With the fall of the Blue Dragon and the containment of the Asturian guymelef forces, they marched arrogantly to the gates. Behind them marched an entire legion of Silver Serpents, bearing the banner of General Veers. Approaching the gates, the vanguard swung their ram. It smote upon the sturdy gates with an ear- splitting crash.  
  
Van cursed as the sound of metal under torture filled the battlefield. "They've reached the gate!" he yelled over his comlink. "If they breach the walls then we're done!"  
  
"And we aren't already?!" An ambitious soldier cut off Dilandau's snarl. The pyro swerved around the man's spear and drove straight for the face. Two other guymelefs attacked him from the rear but Dalet and Gatti intercepted them, protecting their leader.  
  
Slowly but surely, Van, Dilandau and their remaining troops were being pushed back against the wall of the city. Sheer numbers, combined with rigid training and discipline, were gradually overcoming the defenders.  
  
And there didn't seem to be a damn thing they could do about it.  
  
***  
  
Folken brought his sword down hard and fast.  
  
To the credit of his black-armoured opponent, the sword was blocked. This being Folken's intent all along, he shoved forward hard. The man lost his balance and fell against the wall, stunned. Only his four companions kept him from being killed in the next second.  
  
This time, the invaders had pushed past the inner defences and a detachment had made its way to the bridge. Where only order ruled, chaos had seized power. The bridge crew was fighting desperately to keep the invaders from taking the ship. The sheer fury at the audacity of the attack was all that stopped that take over from happening.  
  
Folken ducked and thrust, his sword crunching into bone. He then whirled and blocked a downward slash. Kicking out, he crushed the man's kneecap and shoved him back. Across the bridge, Merle had tackled a man and was scratching him viciously.  
  
Using his superior size, Folken forced the press of men back to the bridge entryway. He slammed his fist into the door release switch and a steel door, eight inches thick, slammed down. The men leapt backward to avoid getting crushed. That left only five or so invading men in the bridge, and these were quickly subdued.  
  
Taking the time to breathe, Folken looked at Merle, who had tied up her victim with a piece of conducting wire. "Don't you even think about trying to escape or I'll start running electricity through it!" she scolded. Turning to her console, she whistled. "Folken, we've got two hundred of Veers' lackeys onboard."  
  
Folken whistled. The Vione's sixty crewmen were in trouble indeed. "Where are they?"  
  
Merle pressed a few buttons before answering. "It looks most of them are stuck in the corridors leading to Engine Maintenance. Naria and Eriya and most of the shipboard troopers have them boxed in. Only thirty or so are trying to get to the bridge and a couple more are scattered around."  
  
An idea struck Folken and he smirked deviously. Merle saw this. "I know that smile Folkie. Either you're going to save our hides or get us killed."  
  
"I know which one I'd prefer. Flood the corridors the bulk of those troops are in with engine coolant. Let's see how well they can fight while they can't breathe."  
  
Merle turned and made it so, punching in the appropriate commands through her computer. "You realise" she said casually, "That, without coolant, the engines will start to overheat."  
  
"Not if we don't do too much fancy flying".  
  
"Touché". And with that, most of the invaders were incapacitated. The remaining few were easily overcome, mostly by surprise. With his ship back under his control, Folken checked his computer screen for the status of the battle. He winced slightly.  
  
Veers' troops had made it to the wall and his armoured units were bottling up Asturia's 'melefs. The tanks were bombarding the inner city while those accursed sorcerers had whipped up a massive windstorm. On the plus side, Jasmine's air forces seemed to be holding their own, despite the odds they were facing. Folken decided to help them out.  
  
"There" the cyborg pointed on the view screen. Three of leva- cruisers were ganging up on Jasmine's flagship, the Peace Keeper. "Lets give the good general a hand, shall we?"  
  
"Aye aye Folkie!" Merle and her fellow bridge crewmembers directed the ship. Soon a hail of torpedoes raked the side of one of the cruisers. The Peace Keeper joined in and the warship exploded under the fire.  
  
The remaining two ships each veered to one side of the small area of battle. Their purpose became clear as the Vione and the Peace Keeper were caught in the withering crossfire.  
  
The bridge shook and Folken was nearly thrown from his chair. "Damage report!"  
  
"Stabilisers are out! Armour is out! Engines are oh so close to becoming out!"  
  
"What's in?"  
  
"The weapon systems. Shall I keep firing?"  
  
"Would you?!"  
  
The argument was cut off by a crackle from the com-system. "Basram troops have breached the gates" a panicky voice shouted, "And are marching for the castle! Repeat: Basram troops have breached the-" The transmission cut off in a trail of static.  
  
"Damn it!" Folken slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. "What else can possibly go wrong?!"  
  
Merle stared incredulously at her radar screen. "Sir, I'm picking up more leva-ships coming in". She looked at Folken with a raised eyebrow. "You had to ask, didn't you?"  
  
Folken shook his head in annoyance. "Alright then" he stood up. "Lets give this one last run for the money. Merle, charge the weapons and set a course right at the closest of those leva-ships."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Slowly the Vione began to pick up speed. It's engines damaged, it drove straight for one of the Basram cruisers. The cruiser kept its distance and fired surgical shots, methodically taking out the fortress' few remaining systems. Still it surged through the air, its weapons slowly gaining a lock on the enemy.  
  
And then, for no apparent reason, something exploded on the Basram warship. Flames consuming its engines, the ship plunged from the sky onto the city.  
  
Folken stared. "What the...?"  
  
Merle stared at her radar again, this time even more incredulously. "Folken? Those new ships that just arrived. They're not Basramian. You'll never guess who's they are."  
  
The bleep of the ship to ship communications system diverted Folken from Merle. He pressed the button and looked at the view screen. There he saw one of the last people he ever expected to see.  
  
"This is General Adelphous of the Zaibach Alliance. And if it isn't dear old Folken Fanel, gotten himself in trouble again". The old General grinned at that.  
  
Folken grinned back. "It's good to see you again General. But I don't think now is the right time to catch up on old times."  
  
Adelphous snorted. "I'm not here to catch up on old times! Zodia and I are here to put an end to this war business."  
  
"Zodia? Zodia Quu?" Folken was shocked. Two of Zaibach's best Generals had come to fight on their side, and had brought their armies too.  
  
"As I was saying to your Miss Jasmine a minute ago" Adelphous continued in conversational tones, "This is what happens when you let a bunch of namby pamby desk Generals tell your soldiers what to do. Well! She just blew right up in my face! She's feisty, that one is." He chuckled then turned to someone off screen. "Concentrate your fire on that ship their before it can launch any fighters". He turned back to Folken. "Anyway" he continued, "I checked the battle pattern and the devil-boy seems to be in trouble. So I sent a couple squadrons to back him up and Zodia is going to swing around and parachute his boys into the city. That ought to keep those bastards out of the castle". The General looked at a technical readout. "It looks like you're damaged Folken. Why don't you let me take it from here?"  
  
Folken shook his head. "It's my friends down their Adelphous. I'm not going to stop just because I'm tired."  
  
Adelphous shrugged. "Ah well. Suit yourself. Oh, and before I forget, your lady friend, Miss Eries, says hello." Chuckling, Adelphous signed off. Folken never thought that his ears would heat up in the middle of a battle.  
  
***  
  
Armoured troopers raged through the city streets, tearing through buildings in their rampage. Basramian Silver Serpents and regular army troopers clashed with Asturian soldiers and reinforcements from Zaibach. Their battles savaged the city but both sides were locked in a stalemate. Veers' plans had not accounted for this. Had he been there, he could have led his men through the obstacle but he was not there. And the defenders did not have enough force to drive them back, not even with reinforcements.  
  
And so, as the battle remained deadlocked, a smaller battle took place.  
  
Sweating flowed in rivers down Yukari's face. The strain was becoming too much. Balancing the great rock pile and lifting new rocks was driving her past even her formidable endurance.  
  
Once she slipped and the entire edifice began to topple. But, through sheer force of will, she righted the pile and continued on intrepidly.  
  
At last, she reached the bottom, where a battered and broken body lay. Setto dashed into the pit and picked up the form of Sabrina. Cradling her gently, he brushed her bedraggled hair from her face and carried her from the pit. Thus released, Yukari abandoned the effort and let the rocks fall. Ignoring the crash, she sat down wearily. She managed one brief look at her brother and his love before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell over into unconsciousness. Luckily she landed on Mark, already unconscious from blood loss.  
  
Setto held Sabrina and wept. "Oh Sabrina" he whispered. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. If I had then you'd be all right." Tears trickled from his jade eyes as his heart slowly broke in two.  
  
Something showed on his dirty and soot-streaked face. Setto leaned down by Sabrina's face. "Sabrina" he whispered, "I love you." He pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled back in grief.  
  
The body in his hands stirred. "Setto?" Heavy eyelids lifted and dark eyes looked into green. The look they held...it was indescribable! Sabrina smiled slightly. She mouthed three little words to Setto that mended his heart.  
  
"I love you."  
  
***  
  
Total chaos rampaged through the battleground when Veers got his first tactical readout of the area. The Destiny had maintained enough spare parts to repair the drive system and they arrived on the periphery of the battle to see his armoured units and airforce slowly bring forced back by suddenly superior numbers of Asturian and Zaibach armies. His infantry had forced its way into the city, but they were stalled and could not make it before their support was destroyed. The sorcerers had abandoned their positions as had his tanks and were fleeing battle.  
  
Veers cursed. His grand campaign had ground to a halt against an unexpected alliance between old enemies. A mistake on his part and one he would not compound with useless heroics.  
  
"Signal the attack force" he ordered his communications officer. "Sound the retreat. Order them to regroup around Solek." He paused before adding, "And give them my congratulations. They fought well against a twist of fate."  
  
Veers leaned back in his command chair and reflected. It was not such a disaster. He held most of the Alliance members captive, even if the strongest few had eluded him. His position was still strong when it came to the bargaining table.  
  
Yes, when.  
  
It would be prudent to go on the defensive for a while. The allies had greater access to troops than he had counted on but it would not last long. Eventually, as the years passed, they would tire of their constant vigilance and would want to make a peace offer. He would negotiate and there would be a peace.  
  
He had no idea how long that peace would last, but he would take no military action in that time. But he would gain time to rearm and to study his opponents anew. It may not happen in his lifetime, but Asturia and all of Gaea would be at peace one way or another. And his daughter...  
  
Veers clenched his fist. 'Sabrina' he said silently, 'I will see you again. I swear it.'  
  
The Destiny and its army pulled back from the city in an orderly fashion. When the Asturians pursued, they fought back fiercely, but they retreated just the same. They returned to Basram and to occupy countries, leaving Palas to the defenders.  
  
The Battle for Asturia came to an end.  
  
***  
  
Magicman: The end is near gentle readers. One or two more chapters, I haven't decided. But it's near and I hope you enjoyed it all. 


	32. The End

The Next Generation 32  
  
Magicman: So. I have no idea what to say. It has been an honour to have such readers as you. The final chapter has come, but there is indeed more to the story. To give you guys a heads up on the future, there will be another story in this series. But that won't be for quite some time though. I'm going to start a Yu-Gi-Oh fic after this one, and I think it'll be fun to write.  
  
Smokegirl: I get to play a duellist!  
  
Magicman: But in the meantime, I hope that you enjoy this final installment in the Next Generation. Thank you all.  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: I wish I knew some good farewell songs.  
  
***  
  
Priests roamed the wreckage of Palas, using their magic to heal the wounded and to comfort the dying. But the atmosphere was unlike that of a hospital. Wounded men laughed with the battle medics and whistled cheerfully while priests patched them up. Asturia and her Zaibach allies had won the fight when all had seemed lost, so people were quite understandably cheerful.  
  
One priest in particular performed an unexpected but happy duty that lightened his mood considerably.  
  
After healing a young woman, he was requested to marry her and the young man who held her hand so anxiously. Startled but pleased to comply, the priest asked for their names. He joined their hands and performed the sacred rites. They responded in all the appropriate places, gazing into each other's eyes all the time. The priest then blessed them under the eyes of God and finished with the customary "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Setto swept his new wife Sabrina into his arms and kissed her. She returned his kiss eagerly.  
  
Smiling, the priest left them to their privacy.  
  
***  
  
The Generals of the victorious armies gathered together to assess the situation while the medics and priests went about their business. Present were Dilandau, and Folken from the Dragonslayers, Van and Millerna, Jasmine and Sageth (Shoal had been critically wounded and was in the care of the priests) from Asturia's own armies, and Generals Adelphous and Zodia from the allied Zaibach forces. Hitomi, Setto, and Sabrina were nowhere to be found and Mark and Yukari were in the hospital with Shoal.  
  
As usual, Eries presided over the meeting. She spoke in her usual matter- of-fact voice but she could not keep a triumphant note from her voice as she said, "Veers' army has fallen back and is in full retreat. Our scouts tell us that all of his forces that did not achieve their goals will return to Basram and regroup for a while."  
  
"That means that they'll be back," Van said grimly. "We may have knocked him back this time, but he won't give up."  
  
"Especially since we have his daughter" Dilandau grated.  
  
"Now stop it, both of you!" Millerna scolded. "Veers is too smart to start another campaign this soon. He'll probably bide his time until we get tired of maintaining a constant defence before hitting us again. Until then, we have to maintain an image of constant vigilance! Lets face it: we all got lucky today. Unless we think we can count on luck again, we have to be prepared! Besides" she added for Dilandau's benefit, "Who said that he couldn't see his daughter? She's not our prisoner after all, and can technically come and go, as she likes. Who knows? She might even make him give up world domination!"  
  
Dilandau muttered under his breath that he didn't need women sticking up for him while Sageth leaned over to Adelphous. "Politicians" he mumbled, "Go figure."  
  
Adelphous snorted in amusement. "So who's left standing?"  
  
Eries checked her notes. "Asturia, Fanelia, Freid, and Zaibach have lasted long enough for Basram to pull back from them, and Cesarian leaders still have a degree of independence. Veers knows not to push too hard there; you know how Cesarians are. But he definitely has Domaria, Daedalus, and numerous small territories firmly under his thumb."  
  
"Hmm" Folken pondered aloud. "It sounds like he will be consolidating his power for a while."  
  
"Agreed. He's smart enough not to repeat the mistakes of the past. You know, how dictators always bite off more than he can chew and whatnot." Eries shrugged. "Millerna's right. We should be safe for a while."  
  
"Fair enough". Adelphous stood to his feet. "I have to get back to my territory soon, but I think I can stay a while. What do you think Zodia, eh?"  
  
Zodia shrugged his massive shoulders. "Our little alliance seems to have the rest of our colleagues staying out of our business. We might even be able to help peace keep the countryside."  
  
Sageth nodded. "In that case, why don't you two head down to the officers' lounge with Jasmine and I? We were just about to take a break from all this lunacy."  
  
"Sounds delightful. You know how to make a Flaming Axe? Or maybe a Rusty Nail?"  
  
Jasmine rolled her eyes. "You old timers couldn't possible polish off too many of those things!"  
  
Sageth and Adelphous whirled on her. "Is that a challenge?!" they snapped simultaneously. Jasmine rose to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, it is. You gonna do something about it? Huh?"  
  
Zodia stepped in between the feuding Generals. "Relax" he soothed. "Save your rage for the bar."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?!" The other three nearly ran over Zodia in running from the room. Shaking his head at the lunacy of his companions, he followed.  
  
"This I gotta see!" Dilandau followed them, anxious not to miss the fun.  
  
Millerna hid a smile. "Well, I have to go. There's always one more patient to tend to."  
  
"I'll come with you." Van and Millerna left arm in arm, leaving their respective siblings behind.  
  
Finding himself suddenly alone with Eries, Folken coughed quietly. The princess did not seem to hear him and she continued to gather up her papers and reports.  
  
Reflecting pitifully on his incapability with women, Folken sighed to himself and stood up to walk to the door. On his way, he brushed slightly against Eries. Mumbling an apology, he continued on when her voice came to him.  
  
"Damnation" she muttered, not quite under her breath. "All these reports are going to take all night to go through."  
  
Pausing, Folken looked over his shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Eries sighed theatrically. "Oh I'm fine. I'll just be tied up all night dealing with army dispatches and intelligence reports and that sort of thing. Not that I'm not used to it, but it seems that I never get a night off anymore."  
  
A couple sheets of papers slipped through Eries' grip and she swore as they hit the floor. On impulse, Folken stepped over and picked them up for her. "Here you are."  
  
Eries smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"You know" the cyborg continued slowly, looking through the papers he'd picked up, "I'm pretty good with these kinds of spread sheets and stuff like that. If you don't mind, I could give you some help."  
  
Eries' smile slowly grew into a grin that spread across her face, as the rays of the sun will illuminate the darkened hollows of a countryside. "I think that I would like that. Are you sure that you won't mind being shut away from everyone all night?"  
  
Folken snapped out of his fit of poetry. "It's happened to me numerous times. One more won't make a difference."  
  
"Well in that case, come with me."  
  
Still grinning, Eries took Folken's arm and dragged him from the room and through the castle halls. To Folken's eye, the prospect of doing paper work had worked up an unfeasible amount of enthusiasm in the woman. It was slightly suspicious. But then he mentally shrugged. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Instead, he banished a mental image of Merle smirking and hastened his pace, so he would not be dragged.  
  
***  
  
The wind ruffled Hitomi's hair as she sat with Yukari and Amano. She held a paper cup filled with coffee, its steam rising into the night. It was so familiar that it made her heart ache. Looking upward, she saw the stars twinkle. The various constellations gleamed in the night sky, so different from the stars of Gaea. She had been born here and she had grown up here.  
  
But it wasn't her home.  
  
With a sigh, Hitomi slowly stood up, her coffee still held in one hand. The three friends were back at the school track. It held some symbolic importance for them.  
  
Yukari stood up with her friend. "You have to go now" she asked, "Don't you?"  
  
Hitomi nodded. "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay, but-"  
  
Yukari shook her head. "You need to go back. You have too much to give up. You've already been pulled away from this life. I won't let you leave your new one."  
  
Hitomi could only nod.  
  
"Do you think that we could come with you?" Amano asked. "Just for a visit."  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "I've thought about that, you know? But it's too soon. Veers might be in charge and all sorts of things could have happened. But I will say this. Once things are all settled down, I'll try and organize something." She smiled. "I guess there's nothing to keep me from coming back and forth now, eh?"  
  
"I don't suppose so." Amano was casual. Then he leaned forward and hugged her tightly. Not about to be let out of a group hug, Yukari threw her arms around both of them.  
  
The three good friends stayed in that position for some seconds. Then, slowly, they broke away. Hitomi lifted her cup to her lips and finished her coffee, savouring the taste. She smiled at Yukari and Amano warmly. "Don't worry guys. I will be back!"  
  
Yukari smiled a little. "You have no idea how comforting that is."  
  
Hitomi laughed cheerfully. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated. For one mystical moment, the air was charged with energy. Then a great blue beam of light descended from.somewhere. It bathed Hitomi in its light. Her feet lifted off the ground and she was borne away to another world. Yukari watched her friend leave with different feelings than she had the first time this had happened.  
  
***  
  
Three days later saw Millerna's victory party in full swing. The occasion was to be marked as an Asturian holiday. Everyone was invited, nobles, soldiers, merchants, and peasants. The massive main hall of Palas was large enough to accommodate them all and more. Long tables laden with food were placed strategically at just the spots where guests might be tempted to snack. Couples filled the dance floor and a musical band was in full swing.  
  
Van and Millerna were waiting at the door, greeting guests as they came in. Van's eyes strayed over to his wife and he smiled. She shone like the moon on the sea. She caught his glance and winked. Caught, he turned from the door to watch the proceedings.  
  
Setto and Sabrina had currently taken over a piano and were belting out a fast-paced romance song, much to the delight of most of the dancers, all the while, gazing into each other's eyes with love in said eyes. Dilandau watched on, a look of sullen disgust in his eyes, as he nursed his third bottle. The Slayers were quite supportive, cheering the couple while Chesta argued with the chefs about the food they served.  
  
Thanks to frantic healing of two priests, Jager was back on his feet and chatting animatedly with Eriya. Naria was with Gatti, Merle, and Guimel doing boyfriend/girlfriend things.  
  
Yukari was snuggled on a big stuffed chair, lying up against Mark. Tired but none the worse for wear from the frenzied burst of healing they had been through, Mark's arms were wrapped almost possessively around his girlfriend's waist. When someone went up to her to ask her to dance, the Cesarian just snarled and pulled her closer and the would-be dancer would suddenly lose interest. This made Yukari grin with pleasure. After several glasses of wine, her grin became rather plastered. It seemed that, like her mother, she had no head for alcohol.  
  
Several toasts were drunk that night. Some were to Palas' priests and medics who had been working nonstop to save lives. Others were drunk to the men of Zaibach who had saved all their asses. Still more were drunk to the soldiers who had fought and finally, toasts were drunk to those who had died.  
  
Van was still watching when Hitomi walked into the hall. "Hello Hitomi" he greeted her when she'd gotten his attention. "I wondered if you'd show up tonight."  
  
Hitomi shrugged. She had shed her uniform for the night and had thrown on a backless, peach-coloured dress with matching silk gloves. "I had something to do first."  
  
"Oh? And what was that?"  
  
"This and that. It's not important."  
  
Van watched her eyes for a second before letting it go. "Alright. Hey, have you talked to Yukari about a visit?"  
  
Hitomi smiled. "She's eager to get here and meet you all. She wants to see the sights of Asturia and walk the forests of Fanelia, to fight pirates on in the sky and shop for exotics in the market, to see my children and meet the man who stole my heart!"  
  
"Wow" Van whistled. "She's energetic, isn't she?"  
  
"Oh yeah! You'd better watch out; she'll make you carry her packages faster than Millerna." With a laugh, Hitomi walked into the party.  
  
Millerna hugged Van from behind. "What was that about?"  
  
"Hitomi might have found your kindred spirit." Van smiled at her laughter.  
  
Hitomi strolled over to Folken, apprehending a glass filled with a Zaibachian liquor from a passing servant. The cyborg watched her approach. "It's nice to see you up and about these days" he commented as Hitomi sipped her drink, savouring the bubbles. "You will try and keep back the alcohol tonight, won't you? You remember what happened that time in Godashim?"  
  
Hitomi shrugged. "It all turned out for the best, didn't it?"  
  
"Twenty years later? Yes, I suppose it did." Folken sighed. He stood out in the crowd, with his black cloak and great height. "Have you heard the news about your son?"  
  
Hitomi beamed proudly. "Yep! He's been so happy recently. I was talking to him yesterday and he seemed to glow. He and Sabrina both have that look in their eyes, like cats that have just caught a really big mouse." She shook her head in bewilderment at young people in general. "Was I like that when Dilandau finally proposed?"  
  
Folken shook his head. "No, you were much, much worse. You were so smug that I heard the twins talk about tossing you off the Vione."  
  
"Ah to be young again."  
  
"You'll outlive me by decades."  
  
"Not if Eries has anything to say about it." To Hitomi's satisfaction, Folken turned red and slunk off, muttering about papers he had to do. Giggling to herself, she continued through the crowd. She finished off her drink at about the time she found her husband, finishing off his fourth bottle. Even sloshed, he was still gorgeous.  
  
Hitomi slid down beside him in time to hear him grumble something about kids.  
  
"Look at them Hitomi" he slurred to his wife. He feebly gestured to Setto and Sabrina. "So smug and pleased with everything in the world. Not a care about what happens next. Bah!" he added as Setto kissed his new wife.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "You were romantic like that once."  
  
Dilandau looked at her, some surprise making its way past the booze. "I was? When?"  
  
"Way back before you developed your own style of expressing love. Remember the flower and the cliff?" She teased.  
  
Dilandau scowled. "Always the cliff. Those flowers are the best and you deserve the best!"  
  
Hitomi smiled gently. "That's what you said then too. See? You can be so sweet."  
  
Dilandau smirked. Then he yawned. "I must be getting old," he grumbled sourly. "I'm getting sleepy after only four bottles!"  
  
"Shush" Hitomu murmured soothingly. Her hand rubbed Dilandau's back gently. "You're just tired from all the fighting recently."  
  
"You're sure it's not age coming after me?"  
  
"I'm sure. Just get some rest now dear."  
  
Dilandau smiled and lay his head down on the table. "Whatever you say babe. Have I told you recently how beautiful you are?"  
  
"No." Hitomi kissed his cheek as his eyes fluttered shut. He was so cute when he slept.  
  
A soft tap on her arm directed her attention to the old men standing behind her. She smiled. "Hello Ruhm, Mr. Mole."  
  
Ruhm smiled. "It is good to see that you survived Hitomi."  
  
"We have it ready Miss." Mr. Mole added.  
  
"Good. Let me see it."  
  
The two beast men led Hitomi from the castle. Together they walked through the dark streets. They did not speak; so intent were they upon their actions. Their footsteps took them from the city itself, to a small carriage with a single horse. Without words, Hitomi and Ruhm stepped into the carriage while Mr. Mole climbed into the driver's seat. With a swift swing of the whip, the horse was off.  
  
Their journey was short. They went to a small but elegant manor within sight of the city. The gate was open but it was clear that no one had lived there for many years. Mr. Mole stopped the carriage and hopped off of his seat as Hitomi opened the door. Still they did not speak. They walked into the yard of the manor. It was there that Hitomi stopped. The area had seen recent work. Tools lay about in no particular order.  
  
Hitomi's eyes rested on a small stone monolith, half her height. Elegantly carved, it was a simple tombstone. With painstaking care, an angel had been chiselled into the face of the stone. This angel wore a sword at its side and seemed to float over a city protectively.  
  
"This is an appropriate place."  
  
Hitomi didn't bother to turn around. "Yukari."  
  
Yukari walked up to her mother and looked down at the tombstone. "Did you find his body?"  
  
"No" Hitomi shook her head. "If it survived the blast, it will be a miracle."  
  
"He would have liked, I think, to be remembered." Yukari leaned down and looked at the inscription on the monolith. "When you commissioned this, you left something out."  
  
She bent down and grasped a chisel and a hammer in one hand. Kneeling by the grave marker, she placed the chisel against the stone and began to tap lightly with her hammer. The stone was soft and she cut two words easily underneath the main message. When she was done, she stood and let the tools fall. As she looked at the stone, tears slowly trickled from her crimson eyes. Her mother stepped up beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Let's go," she whispered.  
  
A crying Yukari let herself be led away by her mother. They climbed into the carriage and were accompanied by the beast men. They rolled away into the fading night.  
  
As morning came, it brought light to the manor. The beams penetrated into the yard and brushed across the tombstone. The angel and the inscription were lit briefly before a cloud passed overhead.  
  
The words read 'Allen Schezar, the Heavenly Knight of Asturia. He found the light after the darkness.'  
  
Beneath was Yukari's message. 'My Friend.'  
  
*** THE END ***  
  
Magicman: Goodnight.  
  
Smokegirl: See yah later! 


End file.
